Enlightenment
by Rohata
Summary: Takes place the Summer before third year. A chance meeting with a former Death Eater reveals some startiling truths. Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**ENLIGHTENMENT**

Synopsis: Takes place summer before third year. A chance meeting with a former Death Eater

reveals some startling truths. Harry decides to make some changes. How will this

effect those around him?

It had been three days since his arrival at the Leaky Cauldron and Harry couldn't be happier. With his new found freedom he visited many of the various shops in Diagon Alley, and met an assortment of interesting people. While he was in Quality Quidditch Supplies drooling over the new FIREBOLT he met a man that would change his life.

"Excuse me, are you Harry Potter?", the stranger asked.

The man was rather tall, about 6'3" of average build, short dark brown hair with bright blue eyes with serious look on his face but his eyes showed regret. Harry was taken aback by this man's forwardness but decided to be polite and quietly answered "Yes, I'm Harry Potter."

The man offered his hand and introduced himself, "My name is Ian Shaw and I have some information that I think you should know."

Harry was reluctant at first but took the offered hand. Thinking to himself, _What is this guy talking about? What information could he have that I need? Well there are a lot of people around so if he tries anything he won't get far. _Harry considered his options and decided to hear him out.

Harry spoke, "Mr. Shaw what do you mean by information?"

"Not here Mr. Potter, would you join me for tea at the café across the street to discuss the matter in private?" Shaw answered

Harry nodded in response and the two left the shop for the café. After the tea was ordered and served, Mr Shaw asked Harry if he could cast a privacy spell, Harry nodded in agreement. After the spell was cast Mr Shaw began to speak.

"Mr Potter I'll get right to the point. Have you ever wondered why the Dark Lord came after you Halloween night twelve years ago?"

Harry was stunned by this. This is what he always wondered, this is what he asked Dumbledore twice. How could this man, who he just met, know and why would he tell him? It could be a trick but he had to find out either way.

Harry asked very cautiously, "Sir how do I know I can trust you? How do YOU know why Voldemort came after me? Who are you and why do you want to help me?"

Mr. Shaw was impressed with Harry's response and answered , "I realize that you have no reason to trust or believe me, but to answer your questions you have to give me the benefit of the doubt. After which you can make your own decisions on what to do. Fair Enough?"

Harry pondered this for a moment then said, "Okay, I'll hear you out."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." was his reply. Then Mr. Shaw's story began. "As for who I was and how I know certain things, you may not want to believe me but I am telling you the truth." Mr. Shaw sighed then spoke "I was once a follower of the Dark Lord."

Harry became instantly nervous, He was sitting across from one of Voldemort's followers. Someone just like the escaped murderer Sirius Black. He was slowly starting to rise when Shaw spoke up, "Please Mr. Potter, you agreed to hear me out. If it makes you feel better I will give you a Magical Oath. I Ian Conner Shaw do swear on my life and magic that I will not harm nor lie to Harry Potter." There was a brief flash of light signifying that the oath had been sealed. Harry was shocked to say the least and asked, "Why would you do something like that?" Shaw's replied, "I needed you to listen to me, I've made some terrible mistakes in my life and I'm trying to make amends."

Harry sat back down and took a sip of his tea. He was still quite nervous but this man just put his life on the line just to get him to listen. _What could be that important? _Harry thought. Shaw began to speak again.

"Mr. Potter I'm sorry if I startled you but you deserved to know why I'm telling you this. I was only 16 when I was recruited by the Death Eaters. I was a fool for believing in what they stood for. I was only looking to be part of something grand, but as it turned out the Death Eaters were nothing more than murderers, rapists, thieves, and sadists. Everything I thought they stood for was nothing but a lie. I was to take the Dark Mark during the Christmas holiday the same year you defeated him. I overheard members of the Dark Lord's inner circle talking about why he was going to kill you and someone named Longbottom."

"Neville, he wanted to kill Neville to?" Harry shouted. "Why?"

"Because Mr. Potter there seems to be a prophecy that said that one of you would be his downfall."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, that belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just having a bit of fun in her sandbox

This is my first attempt at writing so be honest and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

"A prophecy, what do you mean?"

"A prophecy is a type of prediction Mr. Potter," Shaw explained. "Many witches and wizards believe in them so fiercely that they would stop at nothing to make a prophecy comes true or prevent them from happening."

Harry was confused; he never even dreamed that Voldemort would come after not only him but Neville because of a prophecy. Harry built up his Gryffindor courage and asked the big question, "What does the prophecy say?"

Mr. Shaw sighed heavily and said, "I do not know the complete prophecy but the part I heard is this–_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches . . . Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the seventh month dies."_

Order of the Phoenix pg.841

"It is my understanding that the Dark Lord wanted to eliminate both possible candidates before either could become a threat to him. When I learned that HE was going to murder infants, I decided to run away. I could not believe that I actually wanted to follow that monster willingly. Does this satisfy your curiosity Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, I . . . It does." Harry was a jumble of emotions; scared, confused, nauseous, and things he couldn't describe. But most of all he felt betrayed, betrayed by Dumbledore because somehow Harry knew that the old man was aware of this.

"Mr. Shaw what should I do now? Is there more to the prophecy? How can you help?" Harry asked feeling very small and helpless.

"As far as what to do, I suggest that you start to learn all you can and prepare yourself. The Dark Lord was very powerful and intelligent but he was also self absorbed and arrogant. You should study all you can about dueling, Professor Flitwick could help you there. Study all about advanced defense, charms, transfiguration anything you can think of. Practice your family magic from your library as well as Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Leave nothing to chance. Also, you may be interested in learning Occlumency because the Dark Lord could read minds."

Harry's head was spinning; family magic, library, Occlumency. _Where's Hermione when I need her?_ He thought.

"I'm sorry sir but what do you mean family magic? I don't have any library that I know of. What else can you tell me?"

"Mr. Potter all old families have some type of library. Whether it is large or small, and they keep them protected from damage. You have to go to Gringotts and ask the goblins about it. Also you may want to go to St Mungo's you seem a bit small for your age." Shaw said condescendingly.

"Sir who do I talk to at Gringotts and what is Occlumency?"

"Whom do you talk to? Haven't you read about banking procedures from your Muggle-Born Information Pack? You were Muggle raised weren't you?" Mr. Shaw spat at Harry. Ian Shaw was a patient man but Harry Potter was beginning to break him.

"I'm sorry sir." Harry apologized, "I've never received any information pack that you speak of."

It was Ian's turn to be surprised. "My apology Mr. Potter, I assumed that you received one your first year like all Muggle born students. Just go to the bookstore and ask for one. Go to the goblins and ask to speak with someone in the inheritance department. As far as Occulmency, it is a form of Mind Magic. It will protect you from people trying to read your mind using what is called Legilimency, also it will help you to calm yourself and make learning much easier."

Harry was furious. He wondered why he had not received this information sooner and the thought that someone could read his mind was none to comforting either.

"Thank you Mr. Shaw you gave me a lot to think about, not just about the prophecy, but other things as well."

"You are most welcome Mr. Potter, and I thank you for giving me the chance to explain myself. I hope that this conversation helps prepare you for your task. I leave you with this Mr. Potter; Share this information with only those you trust completely. If you have surmised as I have your headmaster knows of the prophecy and has done nothing to prepare you. You have to take your life in your own hands and become the man you were meant to be and don't be afraid to ask questions. Good day to you Mr. Potter and good luck."

Ian took down the privacy charm, offered his hand to Harry; which he took, and walked away leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

Harry sat alone and tried to make sense of what he just learned. He thought hard and grew angrier by the moment. He sipped the last of his tea when his faithful familiar Hedwig landed gently on the table in front of him. A smile came to Harry's face as he lovingly stroked his loyal friend.

"You knew something was wrong didn't you girl?" Harry asked.

Hedwig hooted indignantly as if to say._ Of course I knew._

Harry breathed a heavy sigh and thought aloud, "I 'm not sure I can do this Hedwig. Voldemort is smarter, more powerful, and more experienced than I am. What do I have to go against that? All I know is that I have to do something or we are ALL screwed. But I can't waste any time thinking about that now. I have to get ready to face him. I've faced him three times in my life and by dumb luck I won, but my luck won't last forever. Some things have to change starting now and my first stop is Gringotts."

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

It was around 3:00 p.m. when Harry walked into Gringotts. It wasn't terribly busy but he still had to wait in line for about twenty minutes. When he finally reached the teller, he was met with a familiar face.

"Hello Griphook, how are you today?" Harry asked politely.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter, back again so soon?" Griphook inquired. "You were just in two days ago, is there a problem?"

"Uh . . . Yes there is a small problem. I would like to talk to someone in the inheritance department, if it is possible."

"Take a seat over there Mr. Potter and someone will be with you shortly." Griphook stated pointing to a waiting area.

Harry thanked Griphook and did as instructed and waited. Five minutes later another goblin named Sharktooth came to Harry and led him to one of the back offices. Harry waited another ten minutes until a grim looking goblin came and sat down behind the large desk with a set of files in his hand. He looked at Harry and sneered reminding him of Snape then began to speak.

"Mr. Potter my name is Ridgebrow. What can I do for you today?"

Harry was a bit uneasy at this goblin's harsh tone but answered politely, "Thank you for seeing me Mr. Ridgebrow. I am here to inquire about obtaining my family library, if one exists."

"First Mr. Potter we must verify if you are who you say you are. Write your full name on this parchment with this quill before we begin."

Harry took the parchment and quill and began writing his name when the back of his hand started to burn. After he was done, he handed the parchment and quill back to Ridgebrow, who studied the parchment for a moment before answering in a slightly less unfriendly voice. "Well you are Harrison James Potter, now on to business."

Harry was stunned for the moment that his name was _Harrison._ He decided not to worry about it at the moment as he listened to what the goblin had to say.

"First Mr. Potter, I can say that you do have a small library and many other items that were salvaged from your parents' house. But I must apologize to you, Mr. Potter as to the fact that we, The Goblin Nation, placed your belongings in the wrong Potter vault."

"The wrong Potter vault, there's more than one?" Harry inquired.

"Yes Mr. Potter, the vault you have now #687 was your parents' vault, however your belongings were put into your grandparents' vault #462. Also it appears that you have a third vault set up by your godfather Sirius Black #1492."

"Sirius Black the escaped murdered is my godfather." Harry screamed.

"CALM DOWN MR. POTTER!" Ridgebrow ordered. "I do not know about the guilt or innocence of Mr. Black as there is no Ministry documentation to his conviction in his file. If there were, the Goblin Nation would have cut of all access to his funds."

"I am sincerely sorry for my actions Mr. Ridgebrow, but this has been a very trying day. You said that there was no documentation, wasn't there a trial?"

"Apparently not Mr. Potter, with no proof of guilt we would not have been adding interest to his account. If you want to look into this further, I suggest you contact the Head of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones. We deal in gold here Mr. Potter not wizard politics. Now do you wish to continue?" Ridgebrow asked sternly.

Harry nodded in agreement and thought to himself _Can this day get any stranger?_

"Now Mr. Potter we at Gringotts pride ourselves on the fact that we rarely make mistakes. Placing your belongings into the older of the two vaults is embarrassing, and we wish to make amends. If you are in need of something please let us know what we can do for you."

"Thank your Mr. Ridgebrow but as long as I can retrieve my things I don't really want anything else. Sir is my grandparents' vault now mine?"

"Well Mr. Potter that is very honorable of you to refuse our gesture of goodwill but we don't work that way. The Goblin Nation does not wish to be indebted to any wizard for any reason. If people found out about this error they would lose confidence in Gringotts and we would lose profit. So if you come up with something let us know; as for your grandparents vault, yes it is now yours. Here is your vault key, and an inventory list of what was salvaged. Also here is your key to your third vault; my advice to you is take the money, it is yours. Gold is neither good nor bad it is just gold."

Harry took the keys and pondered what was told to him. _Too much is happening too fast. I find out about the prophecy, and Dumbledore now this. What else could happen to me today?_

"Mr. Ridgebrow thank you, is there a way to get an account balance on these vaults. Also, I would like to visit both vaults if possible."

"Would you prefer your standard accounting form or a magical ledger tied directly to your vaults at a charge of five galleons per month each?"

"The ledgers please." Harry was very curious as too exactly how much money he had available to him but wondered why he never heard of these forms before.

"Mr. Ridgebrow what did you mean by the standard form? I've never received anything like that before."

Ridgebrow looked at Harry like he was out of his mind but asked. "Are you telling me that you have never received your account statements? I know for a fact that they are sent to you the first of every month and have been since you took control of your vault."

"No, Sir, I haven't." Harry put his hand on his forehead and started rubbing. He was getting a severe headache from today's events and things we not getting any better. He mumbled to himself aloud, "I shouldn't have asked what else could happen."

"Rest assured Mr. Potter we will get to the bottom of this. Tampering with official Gringotts mail is a very serious offence and we DO NOT take it lightly. Now someone will take you to your new vaults and by the time you return your ledgers will be available."

"Thank you Mr. Ridgebrow. I'm sorry that I took up so much of your time."

"Mr. Potter do not concern yourself with wasting my time. It has been a rather enlightening meeting. Good day to you Mr. Potter."

"Good day to you as well Mr. Ridgebrow."

Harry was led to the carts by another goblin named Piglock; the first stop was to his grandparents' vault where he retrieved a large trunk that contained his parents' belongings. After refilling his money bag with a handful of galleons, they reached their second destination; the vault from Sirius Black. Upon entering he noticed that the vault was smaller than his parents' was but what caught his eye was a letter addressed to him sitting on top of a small package that was wrapped like a birthday present. Harry was intrigued by this so he pocketed the letter and picked up the package and set out to the cart once more.

Returning to the surface, he was met by Ridgebrow; who true to his word had three ledgers ready and waiting for him. He asked for the trunk and package to be delivered to his room at the Leaky Cauldron, after paying the small fee Harry remembered what Mr. Shaw said about St Mungo's and asked, "Mr. Ridgebrow does Gringotts have a Floo connection to St Mungo's? I need to get a checkup."

"Mr. Potter Gringotts has a full medical staff on hand for its human employees that rival St Mungo's and we are very discrete. If you like, you could come back tomorrow at 11:00 a.m. for your checkup at no cost to you and call our debt paid."

Harry agreed to this as it was convenient and he didn't have to think about it. Business at Gringotts completed Harry walked out of the bank and noticed it was getting late and started back to the Leaky Cauldron. Going over in his head the day's events he realized that he made some good decisions and asked some good question. However, the more answers he got more questions appeared and hoped tomorrow would go more smoothly but somehow he knew he just jinxed himself again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry decided to have dinner in his room, it had been a long day for him. Tom, the caretaker, offered Harry a headache potion, which Harry was grateful for, then settled down for the evening. While eating his meal of beef stew, salad, rolls and Pumpkin juice Harry was looking over the ledgers in his possession and came to the conclusion that he wasn't overly wealthy but he wasn't that bad either. He figured that he was lower upper class, by muggle standards, but he didn't know the exchange rate between the two worlds. The ledgers read:

Vault #462:

526,483 Galleons

16 Sickles

20 Knuts

Vault #687:

47,893 Galleons

10 Sickles

26 Knuts

Vault #1492:

22,711 Galleons

16 Sickles

12 Knuts

Harry figured that he could easily get himself a FIREBOLT, but decided against it. He was very happy with his Nimbus 2000; besides he had other things to worry about besides playing Quidditch, not that he would ever quit. HELL NO!

He went over what Mr. Shaw told him about what subjects to study and that he should buckle down and try harder. He would need to go to Flourish and Blotts tomorrow to see what was available on the different subjects he needed to study. Then he remembered that he had a library sitting in front of him in a trunk. Merlin he wished that Hermione was here to help him but she was still on vacation with her parents, for now he was on his own. He thought about Arithmancy and Ancient Runes but he couldn't change his electives now, could he? He would have to write a letter to Professor McGonagall and see what could be done. Never in his short life did Harry have so many things to decide upon; it was overwhelming but he would have to endure for the time being.

Harry pushed aside the major problems for now and focused on two smaller problems; what to look at first the letter and present from his godfather or his parents stuff. Putting it into the hands of fate Harry took out a galleon from his money pouch and said, "Okay it's heads for the trunk-tails for the box." Harry flipped the coin in the air, caught it and slapped it on the back of his left hand. Harry moved his hand away and looked. Fate had chosen his next move and it was:

TAILS

Harry picked up the small box and letter and sat on the bed. He put the box down and opened the letter and began to read:

**Dear Harry,**

**If you are reading this than** **I am no longer with you. I want you to know that I love you very much and I'm sorry for not being there to raise you as James and Lily wanted. When your parents asked me to be your godfather, I couldn't stop myself from grinning. When you were born and I held you when you were just a few hours old one thought came to my mind, you were one UGLY baby. Sorry kiddo but it's the truth. We thought the healers made a mistake, but we kept you anyway. But seriously, you were the best thing that ever happened to all of us, and your parents couldn't be more proud. I left you a little something in the vault I set up for you. It's what every second generation Marauder needs to carry on the tradition. Lily would have my arse if she knew but I'll take my chances. Prongs would be pleased I'm sure. I'm sorry I can't do more for you but I did what I could. Please forgive this mutt his mistakes and do me a big favor. Spoil yourself with the money, enjoy life, play Quidditch, chase girls and prank as often as you can get away with. Take care of yourself Prongslet. I Love You.**

**Your Godfather,**

**Sirius Black (Padfoot)**

Harry was torn between tears and laughter after reading the letter. This didn't sound like a cold-blooded killer it sounded more like someone who really cared about him. Harry remembered what Ridgebrow told him about not having any proof of guilt, and there and then decided that if he ever met his godfather face to face he would give him the benefit of the doubt and hear him out. It worked before who knows. Harry put down the letter and picked up the box. Carefully he removed the outer wrapping and opened the box. Inside there was only a piece of folded up parchment and what looked like a journal of some kind. Harry opened the journal and read the opening page. The journal was entitled "**The Marauder's Handbook. **Inside was a list of dos and don'ts of prankingalong with pranking ideas using different charms and potions. Harry was grinning from ear to ear and spoke to himself, " The Twins would go crazy over this book." After browsing over various pranking ideas Harry picked up the folded parchment. It had a note attached to it that read; **To activate: tap with a wand and speak the phrase–I solemnly swear that I am up too no good. To deactivate: tap with a wand and speak the phrase–mischief managed.**

Harry did as instructed and the parchment started to change. Words started to form and said

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers_

_are proud to present_

**The Marauder's Map**

Harry was astounded by what he saw. It was a map of Hogwarts, and showed all the teachers that were there at the time. Dumbledore in his office; McGonagall in her room; Snape in the dungeons. It was amazing, Harry even noticed areas he didn't recognize. Realizing that it was getting late, Harry decided to get some sleep, he had another busy day tomorrow. Deactivating the map he got up put the map and journal in his school trunk, pulled out his pajamas and started changing for bed. While he was getting undressed, Harry saw that his skin was changing colors, he rushed to the bathroom to see what was happening to him and in the mirror. His skin had turned a lavender color and his hair was bright orange. He was startled for a moment but then he realized something, then burst into laughter.

"My bloody godfather PRANKED me."

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning came much to quickly for Harry's taste. Reluctantly, Harry dragged himself out of bed and headed for the bathroom for his morning routine. He looked in the mirror and saw that he had returned to normal, much to his relief, then set about taking care of his personal needs. After completing his tasks, Harry dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

The Leaky Cauldron was nearly empty, as it was only 8:30, Harry sat down and ordered a ham and cheese omelet and pumpkin juice and began to eat. As he was eating his meal, Harry went over what was on his 'to do' list for the day. Harry still was completely overwhelmed with the events that had transpired the day before and the more he thought about it the more worried he became. His thoughts wondered to his bushy haired best friend and pondered to himself, "_How would Hermione handle all this? How would she complete all the things that he felt needed to get done?" _Smiling to himself he had come up with the answer. Make a physical list and take one thing at a time. He knew what he had to do, he two hours before he had to be at Gringotts so he got up and returned to his room to get started.

First on his list was a letter to McGonagall about his electives. Harry grabbed some parchment, quills and ink and started to write. He wasn't sure if it was possible but he had to try.

**Dear Prof. McGonagall,**

**I hope this letter finds you well. It has come to my attention that I have made a big mistake regarding my** **education and I need your help to correct that mistake. I wish to change my chosen electives, I would like to drop Divination and take up Arithmancy and Ancient Runes instead. I'm not sure if this is possible but I had to ask. I am aware that I have not taken my studies very seriously but I'm striving to** **correct this. I would also like to have a meeting with you to discuss the possibility of obtaining tutors in this endeavor. Please let me know one** **way or the other, Hedwig will wait for a reply. Thank you.**

**Harry Potter**

Harry reread the letter and figured it was good enough to get the message across. Without warning Hedwig appeared on cue to take care her human's needs.

"Hey girl did you have a good night hunting?" Hedwig hooted her response. "That's good, are you up for some mail?" Hedwig hooted again and eagerly awaited Harry to attach the letter so she could perform her duty for her human."Take this to McGonagall and wait for a response okay." Hedwig nipped Harry's finger affectionately and set out on her journey. Harry checked the time and saw that it was 9:22. _"Plenty of time to go to the bookstore,"_ Harry thought and set out to complete his next task.

Harry arrived at the bookstore a few minutes later and entered. Upon arrival he immediately went up to the clerk behind the counter. She was a younger lady, about 25, blond hair, brown eyes with a very bubbly personality; Harry walked to the counter and asked, "Excuse me but do you have any muggle born information packs available?"

"Of course love, but didn't you receive one with your letter?" the clerk questioned.

Harry shook head in response and the clerk said, "Not to worry then love, I'll take good care of you. Would you like to wait or would you like to browse for a bit?" Smiling sweetly at Harry.

Harry blushed and looked down at his shoes and told the clerk he would like to browse.

"Alright than sweety it will be here when you're finished. My name's Sara by the way." Sara flashed Harry another smile and he blushed even brighter. Harry quietly thanked Sara for her help and started looking around.

Harry made a bee line towards the defense section. He picked out a few books on basic dueling as well as advance defense spells. He didn't want to buy to many books at the moment, he was going to go through his library this afternoon. Harry looked around for anything on Mind Magic but came up empty. Deciding to ask Sara about it Harry went back to the counter where she was busy taking care of a customer.

Harry walked up to the counter and Sara spoke first, "All set there love?" she asked sweetly.

Harry tried to contain himself from blushing again but failed. He took a deep breath to compose himself and started to speak, "Um Sara do you have any books on Mind Magic available?"

Sara was slightly shocked at this inquiry, but answered back, "I'm sorry dear but we don't carry anything here but we do have a catalog that has titles that we don't normally stock. Would you like one, it only costs five Sickles."

"Yes please." Harry responded

"Alright then here you go, now lets take care of the rest shall we."

Sara started to ring up his purchases and noticed the titles Harry was buying. She looked at Harry with a bit of mischief in her eyes and said, "Oooo, you're a Bad Boy aren't you?"

Harry thought he couldn't blush any brighter at this statement, but decided to have a bit of fun and responded, "Just a little bad."

Sara flashed Harry a toothy smile and completed the sale and responded seductively, "Come back any time, I'll take good care of you."

"I...I'll remember that, bye Sara." Harry picked up his purchases and walked out of the bookstore grinning ear to ear .Thinking to himself, _What just happened? _Harry shook his head and put it out of his mind for the moment and made his way back to The Cauldron. After dropping off his new books he saw that it was 10:45. Taking another deep breath, Harry set out again to perform his next assignment–Gringotts.

Scene Break:

Minerva McGonagall was sitting in her office. She was not a happy kitty, the new school year was less then three weeks away and there was much to do. Going over the acceptance letters of incoming first years, she heard a familiar tapping coming from the window. Glancing over she immediately recognized the snowy white owl sitting there, gave a lazy wave of her wand allowing the window to open. Hedwig landed expertly on the deputy head's desk and offered her leg to be relieved of her burden. Minerva took the letter, stroked Hedwig gently which she enjoyed greatly, conjured a bowl of water and began to read. Upon reading she spoke softly to her visitor, "Well it seems that Miss Granger finally got through to Mr. Potter, she is a good influence on him." Hedwig hooted in agreement and Minerva chuckled in response. Minerva quicky wrote a response and attached it to Hedwig's leg, "Please take this to Mr. Potter when you are ready." Hedwig gave another hoot and affectionately nipped the finger of the elderly witch and set of to return to her human companion.

Scene Break:

Harry arrived at Gringotts with time to spare. He was greeted by Griphook who lead him to the medical section of the bank and told Harry to wait. Harry didn't even have time to get comfortable when a middle aged witch entered. "Good morning Mr Potter my name is Healer Irene Smythe, How may I help you?"

"I wanted to get a physical and maybe get my eyes checked, if it's not to much trouble."

"Of course not dear, I was told that Gringotts was paying for this so lets get started shall we."

Healer Smythe instructed Harry to sit on the exam table and just relax. She pulled out her wand and began going over every inch of Harry's body. Muttering diagnostic spells and taking notes as she went along. She completed the initial exam then Smythe turned to Harry and spoke, "Mr Potter you are grossly malnourished and small for your age, also there seems to be a lot of residual dark magic around your scar. I am going to prescribe a series of potions for you to correct these problems. Also you are a bit dehydrated so you should drink more water in the future. I can not do anything about the dark magic now but I will research the matter further. I am going to call in the eye specialist and get you the potions you need. Are there any questions Mr Potter?"

Harry was embarrassed about the malnutrition but was grateful that it could be corrected. The dark magic bothered him but it must have been left over from THAT night. Harry didn't have any questions at the moment so Healer Smythe left the room and a few moments later another person came in.

"Hello Mr Potter my name is Healer Jacob Drake, I hear you need some new glasses."

Harry nodded in response. Healer Drake set a small box on a nearby table tapped it with his wand and it grew to reveal itself as a full sized trunk. Inside were various frames to choose from, some obviously feminine in nature. Drake told Harry to remove his glasses to start the exam, Harry complied and Drake started the exam. After checking Harry's eyes Healer Drake scanned Harry's glasses and spoke, "Mr Potter your prescription is much too weak for your needs , the wrong prescription could damage your eyes greatly. Now I what frames would you like?"

Harry had no idea the his glasses were too weak, his aunt picked them out of the bargain bin at the thrift store when he was seven. He didn't know what type of frame he should get so he told Healer Drake to choose for him.

"Well then Mr Potter since Gringotts is paying lets splurge a bit, shall we. Do you want glasses or do you want to try contacts? I would suggest contact lenses for you since you play Quidditch plus you don't want to hide THOSE eyes from the ladies now do you." Drake teased.

Harry blushed at this, but the idea of not having to wear glasses again appealed to him so he went with the contact lenses. Healer Drake nodded and retrieved two small containers from the trunk, muttered a few spells, then told Harry to hold still while he gently placed the lenses on Harry's eyes. Harry was instructed to keep his eyes closed for a few minutes while that the contacts formed to the proper shape. While Harry's eyes were closed, he heard Healer Drake muttering something he couldn't make out but put it aside for now. When Harry opened his eyes he was amazed at how clear everything was to him now. _Why didn't I do this sooner? _Harry wondered but was pulled from his thoughts by the healer's voice.

"Well Mr Potter what do you think?"

"It's incredible sir, everything is so clear thank you so much." He said elated.

"You are very welcome Mr. Potter. Those are magical contacts, they aren't like the muggle variety. You don't have to remove them to clean them or to sleep. I added a charm so that they will adjust to your prescription perfectly for the next five years. They won't fall out nor can anyone but a trained eye specialist remove them and since we are going all out today I made you a pair of sunglasses." Drake said proudly.

Healer Drake handed Harry a pair of gold wire framed sunglasses that fit him perfectly. Harry enthusiastically thanked Healer Drake again and the healer packed up his trunk and exited the exam room. At that moment, Healer Smythe returned with two small capped vials of potions. The first looked like a thick grey sludge and the second was a light green color.

"Mr Potter these are the potions I want you to take. This one is a high concentrated nutrient potion." She handed Harry the greyish liquid. "It will help to stabilize your metabolism so that you can put on some weight. It will also increase your appetite to assist in correcting THAT problem. This one", she handed the green vial,"contains a growth potion with Skele-Gro. It will cause you to have a growth spurt and get you to a more respectable height for you age. You must take each potion every morning for the next two weeks. The vials are charmed to refill until they are completed. Here is a list of simple exercises that I want you to do starting next week." She handed him a list of exercises including push-ups, sit-up, jogging, and various stretches. The parchment had moving illustrations to demonstrate the proper form of each. "These exercises will help build you up a bit and help you in Quidditch."

Harry was ecstatic, he never liked the fact that he was always smaller than his classmates. Also the Quidditch aspect of this was a plus but most important it will help him to prepare for his inevitable meeting with Voldemort.

Harry didn't have any questions for Healer Smythe and promised to do everything that he was told. Before leaving the room, Healer Smythe gave some last minute comments. "Mr Potter I am pleased that we could help you. If you waited much longer the damage to your body may have been irreversible. And if I may be so bold, you look like a new person without your glasses, you certainly do have striking eyes."

Harry wasn't used to getting complements and couldn't stop blushing. He thanked the healer and was led out of Gringotts by another goblin he didn't know. When he reached the alley, Harry put on his sunglasses and began thinking, _That wasn't as bad as I thought but why hadn't Madam Pomfrey done this earlier?_ He would have to find out later but for now he was getting hungry and started to head to the café that he spoke with Mr Shaw for some lunch. All in all it was a very good morning, so far.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was quietly enjoying his mid day meal of fish and chips while going over the instructions the healer gave to him. He was contemplating how his was going to have time to do his exercises, classes, study, Quidditch without going completely mad. His thoughts drifted once again, _How would Hermione do this? _This statement was fast becoming his mantra, he never realized how much he relied on her guidance. He felt a bit ashamed that he hadn't listened more closely to her advice: her bossy demeanor and organizational skills would be most welcome right about now. He was distracted from his thoughts by the waitress, "Is there anything else I can get for you, sir?"

Without thinking Harry answered, "Yes, do you have something that can help me organize my time better?"

"I don't sir, however the stationary store a few doors down might." She said with a friendly smile.

Harry was surprised at her response. He expressed his gratitude for her unexpected assistance with a healthy tip and set off on his mission. The stationary store clerk knew exactly what Harry was after and suggested a day-to-day planner that broke down the days by the hour. Harry was completely impressed by the planner, it was more then he could have asked for then remembered that his best female friend used something similar. _So this is her secret, _he chuckled to himself, Harry left the store a few Sickles lighter and headed back to his room.

Harry entered the Leaky Cauldron and asked Tom for a pitcher of pumpkin juice to be delivered to his room. Harry was going through his parents things and felt that it was going to be a long afternoon. The refreshments were in his room before Harry's arrival, He poured himself a glass, picked up the inventory list, key, and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Harry was both excited and more than a little apprehensive about going through his parents things alone but it had to be done. He wasn't sure how everything that was on the list fit in a single trunk, even if it had four compartments, but was about to find out.

As per the instructions given to him by the goblins, Harry inserted the key and turned it clockwise one click. Opening the trunk he found several boxes filled with clothing from both his parents. They were mostly robes and much too large for him, there was also several quilts, blankets, and other various items such as pillows, bedding etc., and finally a tent. Harry checked the inventory and felt it was accurate and closed the lid.

Harry turned the key another click and hesitated in opening the trunk. The inventory list says that this compartment has many personal items of his parents, summoning all of his Gryffindor courage he opened the trunk. Inside there were more boxes, smaller than the first so Harry decided to work from the upper left and work his way down. The first box contained many small crystal and porcelain nick- knacks all thrown into one pile. Harry was angry at the carelessness of this action but composed himself when he saw that nothing was broken. What truly caught his attention was a working model of the galaxy, like one the he saw when he first arrived in the alley. He placed this aside and returned the box to open the next, this one was a bit strange to him because it contained a collection of dishes, pots, pans, and other things normally found in a kitchen but were doll house size. Harry checked the list and found that the items were shrunk to fit and could be resized when needed. _It's magic, duh,_ he berated himself and returned the box and pushed on.

Harry pulled out a medium sized cherry wood hinged box. Inside brought a lump to his throat. It was filled with his father's things. Several expensive, yet tasteful watches, necklaces, his Head Boy and Quidditch Captain badges, but most importantly–his father's wand. Tears were forming in Harry's eyes at the site of his fathers's wand but felt a sense of completion of sorts as if a part of him was lost had been returned. Harry inspected the contents more closely and picked up one of the watches and was amazed it still worked. It didn't look like a normal watch, but it did tell time. He slipped the watch around his wrist knowing it wouldn't fit his skinny arms then gasped aloud when it shrank to fit him perfectly. Harry feelings of sadness were temporally replaced with joy that he could have something of his father's with him always. He began to experience regret for taking a small bit of pleasure from this action and calmly closed the box and returned it from where it came.

Harry paused for a moment to regain some composure before retrieving a larger cherry wood box, Harry knew this was his mother's jewelry box. He opened the lid to find her Prefect and Head Girl badges, various hair clips, earrings, bracelets, and of course –her wand. Harry felt tears flowing down his checks at the site of this but felt for the fist time a sense of closure for the loss of the family he doesn't even remember. With tears falling Harry opened each of the three drawers that were in the chest. The drawers contained a matched sets of earrings, necklace and bracelets in diamond, sapphire, ruby, emerald, and two stones he couldn't identify. Harry closed the drawers and was about to close the lid when a small velvet box caught his eye. When he opened it Harry finally broke down, the velvet box contained his parents wedding and engagement rings. Harry openly cried like he never cried before, he knew that they had been wearing these rings that night. He held the rings to his heart a silently vowed, _I'll beat him mum and dad, I'll make you proud. _

Harry was unaware of how long he cried and was only pulled from his despair by a gentle nipping at his hand. Hedwig was sitting on the small table trying desperately to comfort her Harry and she seemed to have had some success. Harry returned the rings and jewelry box to its original place and attended to his familiar. Harry regained a minimum of composure and spoke softly, "Hey girl, you knew I was upset didn't you?" Hedwig hooted as if to say, _Of course_ _you're MY human and I was worried about you. _Harry relieved Hedwig of her burden and preceded to feed her some owl treats and offered her some pumpkin juice. Harry needed a break so he spent some time petting Hedwig, which she utterly enjoyed. He told his familiar about why he was upset and it gave him the time he needed to fully regain his senses. After a few minutes of caring for his owl, Harry felt cleansed and a new sense of purpose took hold of the young Griffindor. He opened the letter and read;

**Mr Potter,**

**I was most surprised by your correspondence but not at all ** **displeased. I am most pleased that you are going to take a more serious attitude towards you education, for I was becoming concerned. I have watched you and felt that you are holding yourself back. I have approved your change of electives and have enclosed the titles and equipment list you will need. I will meet with you after classes on Sept 2 to discuss your options for tutoring, although I feel that someone may be offended by this action. I look forward to see what I know you are capable of accomplishing. **

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress-Hogwarts**

**P.S. I still don't see the Quidditch Cup in my office.**

Harry was quite gladdened by this turn of events, he felt ashamed that he didn't consider Hermione's feelings about tutoring and hoped that she will accept his explanation without him getting hexed. He checked out his new shopping list and a smile came to his face, _maybe I'll see Sara again, where did that come from? _Harry shook it off and determined that it would be best to deal with that another time; he still had work to do. Harry went over to Hedwig and told her, "I'll send a reply to McGonagall tomorrow I'd rather have the company." Hedwig hooted cheerfully that she was able to help her Harry in his hour of need. Hedwig's antics brightened Harry's spirits even more and he turned to the trunk. Harry went over the inventory list yet again and saw that the only items left in this compartment were a rune etching set, two wand holsters, an arithmancy set, and a file of personal papers. Harry quickly pulled the elongated box from the compartment and opened. He needed both sets for his new classes and couldn't believe his luck. He pulled out both sets and placed on the table, he pulled one wand holster and replaced the box back in its compartment. He pulled the file and as he went through the various bits of parchment, he found his magical birth certificate, his parents marriage licence, and some of their progress reports from Hogwarts. He found deeds to houses in Godric's Hallow and Milan, Italy, as well as bank statements and a few stock certificates. What caught Harry off guard was a letter from Vernon and Petunia to his parents refusing to attend their wedding._ Why would mum keep this?_ He wondered but set the file back in its original place and closed the trunk.

One more click, and opened the third compartment. It was virtually empty containing only a few pieces of shrunken furniture and twenty paintings. Harry was a bit disappointed that no family portraits were present but let it go. One last click and the library compartment was opened. But what Harry found wasn't a collection off books but a ladder going down. Harry looked into the trunk and saw a bit of light and cautiously descended. At the bottom, the lantern lit very little but what he did see angered him. Harry owned a library of over 16,000 volumes complete with bookcases, however the cases were so close together that he couldn't pull anything off the shelves let alone browse. The only one he could obtain was the directory, which was placed on its own pedestal.

Harry was pissed, he began shouting expletives that would earn him a weeks detention. Harry was drawn from his ranting by a banging at the door. Harry answered to see the woman who was staying in the room across the hall.

"Is there a problem here?" she asked angrily.

"I'm sorry mam, but I'm having some trunk issues and ..."

The middle aged woman cut Harry off sharply and replied, "If you're having problems with your trunk, go to the trunk shop otherwise keep it down! And watch your mouth young man!" Before Harry could say a word the woman left in a huff and returned to her room. _Trunk shop? _Harry thought and breathed a sigh of frustration, checked his watch and said, "well Hedwig, back to the alley."

Harry gathered up his trunk and wand holster and set out back to the alley. As he was walking down the stairs he had a revelation, if he only took the time to think instead of yelling he would have remembered the trunk shop. He also realized that his actions effect others and some do not appreciate what he says or does. Reaching the bottom landing Harry was greeted by the caretaker.

"Is anything the matter Mr Potter, you're not leaving are you?"

"No Tom I'm not leaving, I'm having a problem with my trunk and wanted to get it fixed."

"Very well then, please allow me to help." Tom took out his wand and muttered a shrinking spell and Harry's trunk was now the size of a box of matches.

"Thanks Tom." Harry exclaimed.

"You are very welcome Mr Potter. You should ask the shop clerk to add a permanent resizing charm to your trunk, it does come in handy. Have a good day Mr Potter."

"You too sir and thanks again." Harry couldn't help but smile, twice in one afternoon he found the answers to some interesting problems from unexpected sources. He just hoped that his current luck would hold as he entered the trunk shop.

"Good afternoon sir I was wondering if you could help me." Harry asked.

"That depends young man, what seems to be the problem?" The clerk asked politely.

"Well sir I got this trunk from Gringotts and..."

The clerk interrupted Harry and said, "you have a problem with the library section. The goblins are efficient in storing a library but give no regards to people who want to use it. I've seen this before and know just what to do."

Harry was elated, _three for three, _his luck was going strong. He handed the clerk his shrunken trunk and opened the library section after resizing. In the trunk the clerk muttered a few charms and the area doubled but that wasn't quite enough so he performed the spell once more and the space doubled again. He then levitated each of the bookcases against the walls carefully then uttered a different spell and the whole room was now well lit. Harry could now browse with ease and there was still plenty of room for a work table and more. Exiting the trunk Harry asked for the permanent resizing charm to be added. That being taken care of, Harry thanked the clerk and left the trunk shop a few Galleons poorer but extremely satisfied.

Harry last stop of his day was Ollivander's , he wanted to ask about the holster. Mr Ollivander was busy with a customer; a tricky first year, before he had a chance to speak the older wizard spoke up, "Mr Potter, 11" holly and phoenix feather, I do hope there isn't a problem."

"No sir, no problems I just wanted to ask about this wand holster."

Mr Olivander finished with his current customer and took the holster from Harry, examined it for a moment and explained, "Ah yes, this is one of my finest dragonhide holsters I sell. Permanent sticking charm, anti-summoning and disarming charms, as well as a disilusionment feature." The ancient wizard gave Harry some basic instruction on the various features especially how to draw his wand with a flick of the wrist. Harry's seeker skills were spot-on as he learned quickly how its done. Harry thanked the old wizard and purchased both a wand and holster care kits and returned once more to his room.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry arrived back in his room around 4:30, he could finally sit down and get some work done. In the last two days he felt like he was back with the Dursleys; too much to do and not enough time, but this time he was working for himself. Unshrinking his trunk he thought with a heavy sigh, _Let's try this again, _and once again entered his library. There were twenty bookshelves neatly spaced throughout the compartment. In between the cases were torch lights that gave the room ample lighting. The library was separated by subject ranging from charms, history, you name it. Browsing the different volumes, Harry noticed some of the titles were also in the restricted section of Hogwarts. He spent a few minutes getting familiar with the layout then headed over to the directory. Following the instructions from the inventory list, Harry activated the directory with a tap of his wand. He immediately went to the index to find anything on Occlumency, his luck still holding found one. He retrieved the book entitled Your Mind's Eye, from the section that was considered miscellaneous; it was small only 300 pages but it would have to do.

He returned to the directory when he thought aloud, "I still have to finish my essay on witch burnings." The directory seemed to have come alive and turned to the history section and five titles were glowing. Harry was momentarily stunned, _well that was unexpected,_ he mused and went to retrieve the tomes. He found what he was looking for easily because the books themselves were also glowing. This made finding things too easy, but Harry wasn't about to complain and had been more than pleased at this revelation.

Exiting the trunk Harry placed all his new books on the small table his room provided and got organized. History, defense, and school books were neatly separated as well as his info pack and Occlumency book. He had twenty five days to go through all of this before school started so he, _did a Hermione, _and prioritized. Info pack and Occlumency first, school books second, homework in the evening and defense for leisure; YEAH RIGHT. He ordered dinner to his room, soup and sandwiches, and with a heavy sigh began his impossible task.

The Muggle-born information pack was a variety of small booklets that gave basic information on the magical world and how things worked. The largest one welcomed the new witch/wizard to their world and explained the need for secrecy. It gave a general overview of the Ministry and the various departments as well as each of their functions. It went on to describe how to access the magical section of the main library in London and the smaller branch libraries and their locations, Harry was stunned because he had been to one of them. The booklet concluded with a list of contacts to obtain more detailed information.

The next booklet came directly from Hogwarts, again welcoming them and gave a brief history of the school. It explained the house system, dress code, and what personal items are allowed. It showed how to use the owl mail service as well as how to write to muggle relatives that are unaware of magic. Also included was a brief biography of the current headmaster, how to find the Leaky Cauldron, suggested reading list, and concluded with a list of dates for an orientation meetings. This made Harry's blood boil, checking the dates he could have gone to the last meeting if Hagrid hadn't returned him to the Dursleys. He decided against attending one this summer; he just didn't have the time.

Regaining his composure Harry pressed on, there was a map of Diagon Alley with a complete list of shops and restaurants and business hours for each. Harry saw that there was a park area at the far end he would have to check out later. A pamphlet from Gringgots with basic procedures for exchanging muggle pounds for Galleons as well as opening accounts and vaults. The difference between the two was that accounts are a finite sum of money that does not gain interest, vaults do but require a larger deposit. Accounts are only accessible at Gringgots whereas vaults can utilize the Key-Hole Box at major stores as well as the ability to write checks. The Key-Hole Box utilizes your vault key as a debit card for a small fee. It also showed the locations of the stores that use this system. The pamphlet contained a list of stores in the muggle world that also cater to the magical world and how to identify them. Harry realized that he had been to at least five of these stores, one of which he shopped at just three weeks ago with his aunt. It concluded with contacts for these and other avaible services upon request.

The rest of the leaflets were, for the most part, advertisements for different stores and services including coupons. Coupons for free ice cream, half off the Knight Bus, Floo calls and meals were good for one year. There was finally a suggested reading list for all magical services that are commonplace in this world. He would make good use of the coupons.

After reading through everything Harry was not a happy person. He began ranting aloud however quietly, "I could have used this years ago. Why wasn't I told? I was raised muggle, I should have been given this at the start. Why didn't Hagrid let me go to the meeting? What happened and who caused it?" Harry finished his rant breathing through his teeth when he surmised that the one thing in common that all of this had was that Harry was being kept ignorant for a reason. The reason being the prophecy, and there could only be one person responsible. DUMBLEDORE!!

Harry started thinking back to when he first arrived at Hogwarts._ Dumbledore brought the stone to Hogwarts to lure Voldemort there. He put the whole school at risk by doing this. He remembered the third floor and a simple Alohomora spell unlocked the door. Hagrid gave him a flute for Christmas that year, music calmed Fluffy. Devils Snare-Hermione took care of that easy enough. The Keys and a broomstick-youngest seeker in a century. The chess board- Ron's a chess master. The potions-Hermione figured that out easily also. Then it was Voldemort and me-alone, the stone was in the mirror; the same mirror Dumbledore explained to me. I WAS SET UP!! It was all a big test, how could three first years get passed all those so called defenses that were supposed to stop Voldemort, unless it was just to test me. I almost got my friends killed so he could play some bloody game. It all makes sense now he was just seeing how his weapon would react. But why keep me ignorant? Because it makes me foolish and dependent on him for answers? _

It took a long time to regain some composure, it wasn't easy but this realization strengthened his resolve, but the reality of the situation hit him like a well aimed bludger, _I can't do it alone, who can I trust? _Harry knew that McGonagall protested his placement at the Dursley's and even stood up for him about playing Quidditch as a first year._ This isn't Quidditch, will she help me or go to him? _Too many questions with no answers he made a decision,_ I'll keep it quiet for now and see what happens until then study hard, stay informed and pray. _

That being said, Harry began reading about Occlumency. The book explained it as a way to organize your thoughts and memories to retrieve information faster and to protect those memories from outside intrusion. You start off by meditating to find your center, after finding your center you can access your memories, then organize and store them like files, then you build your defenses around your files and strengthen them. The book explained how Legilimency is a form of mind reading that required eye contact to be effective, although it can be used to sense other minds in the general area passively but not how to do it. The benefits are greater concentration, emotional control, resistance to mind control spells; like the Imperius Curse, faster learning and decreased stress.

Harry put the book down and rubbed he eyes, he had been reading for three hours straight and desperately needed a break. The benefits were definitely worth the effort, it would take many weeks to get through each phase but in the end he would be better off. _If Occulumecy is so helpful, why isn't it taught? _Harry wondered but caused yet another question he couldn't answer. He changed into his pajamas but before turning in made a to do list:

1. Potions before breakfast

2. Buy new textbooks

3. Visit park

4. Finish homework

5. Begin Occlumency

"It's not much, but you've got to start somewhere." Harry mumbled getting into bed. He chose to use a calming exercise described to him that is used to begin meditation. Using controlled breathing Harry slowly began to relax and before he knew was fast asleep.

Morning came swiftly and Harry awoke slowly, he reached for his glasses through force of habit and remembered his contacts. It was an interesting sensation seeing everything so clear first thing in the morning. Harry made his way to the bathroom for his daily routine, reading the instructions given, he picked up the greyish potion and downed it in one gulp. True to the healer's word the vial refilled itself. The potion tasted like wet sandy vomit and Harry had to focus hard to keep it down. Waiting five minutes, he grabbed the green potion held his breath and swallowed it. This one tasted like vinegary snot, Harry said aloud, "Why do things that are supposed to help you taste like crap?" Drinking a glass of water afterwards Harry mused to himself, _it's only two weeks, _that being said he continued about his business. After breakfast in the pub the young Gryffindor headed back out to Diagon Alley.

Flourish and Blotts didn't open for about an hour so Harry headed toward the park. The park entrance was situated between two buildings with a small archway for an entrance, unless you were looking it was easy to miss. The park wasn't very large, slightly larger then the Great Hall at Hogwarts, but the sheer beauty more than compensated. There was a walkway surrounding an island in the middle of the park that held a variety flowers and plants, with a fountain in the center that showered different colored water. The outer part held different trees, bushes, plants and roses of every color. There were benches placed here and there and even an area with picnic tables. The park was also home to a wide assortment of birds and small magical creatures such as fairies. Without having the map, Harry would have missed this apparent sanctuary from the chaos of the alley. Harry sat at one of the benches and Hedwig flew down landing next to him,"What do you think Hedwig?" His faithful companion hooted happily nipping his fingers. Harry chuckled at her antics and agreed that this was the perfect place to relax. Noticing the time, Harry reluctantly left his new found sanctuary and headed for the bookstore.

Upon entering the bookstore, he was warmly greeted by a familiar face, "Hey handsome, back so soon?"

Harry tried unsuccessfully not to blush and timidly answered, "Hi Sara, yea um I just couldn't stay away."

Sara smiled sweetly at Harry's reply and walked from behind the counter over to Harry. She was wearing a light blue sun dress that hugged her curves nicely; she looked stunning. Harry's mouth went dry and his palms began to sweat when Sara asked in a suggestive tone, "Now what can I. Do. For. You." Harry cleared his throat and answered, "I...I um need these textbooks please," handing her the list. She checked it over then replied, "For those eyes I'll do ANYTHING, now follow me love." as she turned and walked towards the shelves swaying her hips.

Harry was confused at Sara's actions, he didn't know what to do; he wasn't use to this kind of attention. He wasn't stupid though, Harry knew that he was much too young for Sara and that she probably did this sort of thing to all the male customers. He threw caution to the wind and started a conversation, "Um Sara, I'd like to thank you for the info pack, I found some really cool things in it. My name's Harrison by the way."

"Well it's nice to meet you Harrison, and you are very welcome. What cool things did you find?"

"I um just came from the park. It's a great place."

"That's my favorite place around here as well. You'd be surprised how many people don't even bother with it." Sara replied.

"Really, I can't imagine that. If it wasn't for you I would have missed it." Harry replied felling a bit more relaxed.

"Yes, people are in too big a hurry around here. Since I helped you find it that means you owe me one." She said with a playful grin.

"I ..uh..I guess so." He nervously answered.

"Oh goody," Sara happily said. "I'll order some food and we can have lunch there today. I hate eating alone."

"I..uh..okay."

"Wonderful, now here's your books and I'll see you at noon." Sara said with a wink.

"Thanks again, um...er bye Sara."

Harry gathered up his purchase and left the store, out in the alley he began worrying, _What just happened? I should've kept my big mouth shut, now what do I do?_ By the time Harry made it to his room he was in a full blown panic, _How do I get myself in to these things? I was just making conversation. _Harry sat on the bed breathing heavily, he tried to calm down using the controlled breathing technique he read about and slowly started to regain his composure. After a while, Harry came to the realization that it was just lunch and who knows he just might make a new friend. He had a couple of hours to kill so he wrote a quick note to McGonagall thanking her for helping him, that Hedwig was eagerly willing to deliver. That being done Harry opened his new books.

Arithmancy seemed to be nothing more than a math class. Reading further he saw that spells use a certain amount of power, the harder the spell the greater the power. The course seemed to include an understanding of how you can add or subtract the amount of power for a desired effect. It was also the basis for spell modification and creation it was also needed for creating wards.

Ancient Runes was a study of the ancient language of spell creation; similar to hieroglyphics. It explained the different symbols and their meanings as well as how they fit together. The course described an obscure branch of magic called Rune Magic that was almost impossible to perform due to the amount of power and control needed. Runes are necessary for the creation of wards and enchantments; more powerful spells that can't be done with a wand. The type of wards and enchantments that could be created were only limited by your knowledge and imagination.

"Wow, these are really tough courses but could be right useful." Harry exclaimed. Checking his watch he had about fifteen minutes to meet Sara. Harry controlled his breathing, _this occlumency is helping already,_ he imagined and set out for the park. Walking down the alley Harry pondered to himself, _if I can kill a Basilisk with a sword I can have lunch with a pretty girl er...woman._ Having reached the park entrance, Harry gathered all his courage and stepped forward to his fate.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry made his way over to the picnic area and saw Sara already there. He contemplated on wether or not to leave when Sara spotted him and said, "Hi Harrison, right on time." Harry was stuck now had no idea what to do so he just went with the flow. Harry took a seat across from Sara and she handed him a cardboard container and a bottle.

"I hope burgers and chips is okay." she said.

"It's fine; but what's this?" picking up the bottle.

"That's butterbeer, don't worry it has no alcohol in it, try it."

Harry took his first sip of butterbeer and was amazed, "Wow this is really good, thank you."

"Your welcome, I'm glad you like it."

Harry and Sara began to eat in an uncomfortable silence when Sara spoke up."Harrison relax, I'm not going to bite, yet. How's your summer so far?"

Harry answered a bit sheepishly,"It's been interesting so far but I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts."

"I know what you mean, I miss the place already." she replied.

"You went to Hogwarts too?" Harry mentally berated himself_ Of course she did stupid._

Sara replied proudly, "Yup, Ravenclaw Class of '93"

Harry was shocked at her response and answered, "'93 but that means..."

Sara cut him off, "Yup I just finished, I turned 18 last month."

"But I thought... I mean you look...I mean...huh?"

Sara chuckled at Harry's actions, she was used to this from others."I know what you mean, I look older than I really am. My mum says it's going to get me in trouble one day."

Harry was confused but not disappointed. He was nervous about today but in reality she was just a few years older than him. Harry asked, "So you were there when I got sorted?"

"Yes, everyone was so excited but you looked so frightened up there. I thought you were going to faint."

Harry remembered that day and said, "I almost did, the hat didn't know what to do with me." Harry decided to take a chance and hoped that he wouldn't hurt her feelings and asked, "Um Sara, why are you being so nice to me? I mean..I...I'm sorry I'm no good at this."

Sara replied, "I think I understand, I did come on a little strong. Here's the truth, most of the people here are older and just can't relate to me because I don't act like a 'proper lady' should.. They expect me to act like them but that's not me. I knew that Harry Potter was in the alley and thought that we could hang out together. Besides I really do hate eating alone. Now my turn, why Harrison?"

Harry answered back, "It my real name, I just found out. I would like to hang out with you, the people here are nice but you're right they are a bit old."

Sara was happy with his reply and responded in kind, "Harrison, I like it. We're going to have so much fun but first a few ground rules."

"What do you mean, ground rules?"

"Well first, I get to tease you all I want, I'm a flirt and proud of it. Second, I don't mind you looking at me but when you talk to me look in my eyes, not at my boobs." She wasn't angry or insulted, just honest.

Harry was embarrassed and showed it with a deep blush and quickly apologized. "And third, loosen up babe and have some fun. All work and no play makes Harrison into Snape."

Harry cringed at this and said sweetly, "Yes dear."

Sara giggled at this and replied, "That's the idea. Now that's settled, let's eat I'm starved."

The rest of the meal was very enjoyable. Harry learned that Sara was starting Oxford, with full scholarship, in the fall and was a business major. She was a second generation muggle born, both of her parents were muggle born, and that she was gifted in Charms. Sara already knew much about Harry and teased him mercilessly, but Harry was slowly learning to give it back. After the meal was completed, Sara banished the garbage and had to return to work. Harry being the gentleman he was, offered his arm to Sara which she took graciously as he escorted his new friend back to the bookstore. The alley was starting to get busy and more than a few people saw the pretty blond clerk on the young mans arm. Most people didn't recognize Harry without his glasses and that was fine with him. Upon reaching the bookstore Harry said, "So are you busy tomorrow love?"

Sara responded, "Sorry babe, it's my day off and I'm spending it with the folks, Monday's free; lunch your treat."

Harry answered, "I'll see you then, bye Sara."

"Later Harrison." She said.

Harry was both relieved and happy at the recent turn of events. He had just made a new friend, a gorgeous, flirty, voluptuous friend but hey who's complaining. Harry put on his sunglasses and walked up and down the alley window shopping all the while he was contemplating everything that has happened in the last two days. He had no idea that life could change so quickly, and he was so worried about the prophecy that he was planning on pushing himself too hard. He did have a lot on his mind and much to do but he didn't have to do it all at once. He resolved himself to still study hard and learn all he could but still have some fun. The Snape remark chilled him to the core, _maybe that's why he's such an arse, _he pondered. The alley started to get crowded so Harry headed back to his room, he was still missing his friends terribly but with Sara it was a bit more bearable.

Harry reached his room and revised his schedule, the defense books were going to be read at a more leisurely pace. He didn't have to have them completed before school started, but he still wanted to read his textbooks to prepare himself. He had already read the first three chapters for his new electives and decided that was a good way to go, reading a few chapters each day instead of the whole book at once; he could still enjoy himself and get things done. He ordered some tea to his room and sat down to work on his homework. He realized he could do his homework at the park and get some fresh air at the same time but he would do that tomorrow. Having your own library had a remarkable effect on his homework, he was amazed at what he was learning from the history books he had. His thoughts once again drifted to his best female friend, he resolved himself to write to her, she was in France and he hoped that Hedwig would be able to deliver a letter to her. Pulling himself from his thoughts he got back to work.

Harry had dinner at one of the many cafes for something different. Life was about change and trying new things. Orange chicken, rice and mixed vegetables were the order of the evening with his new found favorite beverage butterbeer. Sara told him that it was a favorite at The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. He was disappointed that he couldn't get his permission slip signed but would find some way to get there. After returning to his room, he decided to work on his Occulmency.

The book stated that to meditate properly you needed to find a place of peace inside yourself. Most people picture a waterfall or something personal to the individual. To find your center your have to focus on a specific point inside yourself. Harry was unsure of what this meant but pondered, _the only thing specific I've ever concentrated on was a snitch, _so he went with that. He closed his eyes and controlled his breathing and began picturing the park; The sights, the sounds, the smells; everything. He was at peace, then after a time he pictured only a snitch; the way it looked, the sound it's wings made, the texture of it in his hands. Without thinking he reached out and grabbed the snitch in his hand pulling himself out of his meditation. Harry awoke from his self induced state and shook his head, _was that supposed to happen?_, he thought. He consulted the book and found that controlling your center would bring you closer to being able to accessing your memories as well as making meditating easier. Harry was relieved at this and noticed it was quite dark, he checked his watch and noticed that he had been meditating for nearly five hours. This was a superb accomplishment, and Harry went to sleep feeling quite pleased with himself.

Harry awoke the next morning feeling very refreshed. He went about his daily routine including his potions. He still couldn't believe what he did last night, was it a fluke or did he just get it. Harry wasn't sure but he would try again tonight. He was extremely hungry and he ordered a double helping of pancakes and bacon; he knew this was going to happen just not so soon. When he polished off his Ron size breakfast, Harry snatched up his book bag and headed towards his new favorite place. Harry found that Hedwig was already there, making use of one of the many birdbaths and strolled up to her, "Hey girl when did you get back, did you have a good flight?" Hedwig hooted cheerfully and enjoyed the attention she was receiving. Harry was amused by her actions, she seemed to enjoy this place as much as he did. He wandered over to the picnic tables and set out his things to work. Harry finished his homework just in time for lunch so he packed his things and went to find some food.

Even though it was Sunday, Diagon Alley was bustling with activity. While enjoying another huge meal, Harry was greeted by several students in his class. He chatted with Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Justin Finch-Fletchley for a bit as they rushed off to finish their errands. Katie Bell and Oliver Wood talked Quidditch for a time before rushing off as well. _People are in too big a hurry, _Harry pondered to himself but then again he completed his school shopping and was staying here so he didn't think badly about anyone. Harry wandered over to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor for desert, along the way he saw many faces he recognized from the other houses but didn't know well. As he was eating his sundae, Harry overheard several conversations about Sirius Black and his escape. Harry still didn't know what to make of the information from Gringgots or the vault his godfather had given him but didn't think that anyone would listen to him. He did have a meeting with McGonagall on the second so he resolved to ask her advice then. Wanting to escape the crowd, Harry picked up his bag and returned to his room.

Harry deposited his finished homework in his school trunk then went to return his books to the library. Harry browsed the potions section; he was determined to improve in this class if only to spite Snape. There were many books to choose from, including his parents old school texts, but the one that caught his eye was a book that had a muggle reference: The Idiots Guide to Potions. This book explained why Harry was having so many problems brewing, other than the teacher. It explained how to properly prepare your ingredients as well as what reacts with what. The rest of the afternoon went quickly as Harry added his old books to the library, cleaned out his school trunk and other nondescript activities. He had dinner in the alley once again, then decided to check out a second hand store that the Weasleys go to.

Upon entering the store Harry was approached by the shop owner and greeted pleasantly. Harry wasn't looking for anything in particular but wanted to browse. It was like any other thrift store he had seen before with his aunt, used clothes, shoes, and other everyday things. There were beat up wands, scales and other magical devices. Harry found himself by the book section and nothing caught his eye except for a grab bag. He asked about it and was told that the store owner just wanted to get rid of the books and priced them cheep. So, Harry picked up the grab bag and a pair of trainers that were better than he had, and went to his room for the night. When he opened the bag he knew immediately why the clerk wanted to sell the books quickly. Harry read the title of the top book: **The Practical Guide to the Dark Arts. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter's luck had finally run out. _How could I be so stupid?,_he mentally chastised himself. He had at least a dozen books on dark arts and now he was stuck. The books couldn't be returned, he couldn't just throw them away for a child could find them, and he couldn't give them to the authorities because of too many questions. He decided to hide them in his trunk and dispose of them at Hogwarts; hopefully he wouldn't get caught. Unfortunately his library had other ideas, sensing the new titles the directory cataloged and sorted the books on the appropriate shelves automatically. Unbeknown to him, Harry already had several dark arts books in his collection and the new titles just added to them.

The following week went by without incident, Harry kept up his routine and when the time came he started working out. Harry found that he was in fairly good shape, Quidditch training gave him strong abs and back as well as good stamina everything else not so much. His lunch 'dates' with Sara were the high point of his summer. Harry learned more about magic and the way things worked in the magical world in the short time they were together than his first two years at Hogwarts. But more importantly he learned about life; to accept who and what he was and not worry about what others thought. He learned to accept and give complements, as well as physical affection; Sara was a hugger. The biggest mistake he made was telling the former Ravenclaw that he had his own library and was forced to show it to her. She was most impressed with his collection but the room needed a woman's touch. Sara took a few choice items from the other compartments and lowered them inside, Harry was banned from HIS library until she was finished. Now his library had a work table with four chairs, a sitting area with a sofa and two very comfortable arm chairs with tables. The paintings were also placed all around, Harry was overjoyed at this and thanked her with the biggest hug she ever received, which she returned with equal vigor.

Harry's occlumency was going quite well also; he could find his center with ease and was ready for the next step; accessing and sorting memories. This stage was the most difficult as well as being the most dangerous because your mind was wide open to outside influence. Harry spent the weekend beginning this process. The book said to start with either a few recent memories or bunch older memories together to hide them better. Harry decided to take care of ten years of bad memories from his time with the Dursleys. He imagined a trunk with many compartments and one by one he took all his memories from that time and stored them away. It took him several days but eventually he had all Dursley memories tucked away in his mental trunk. What the book didn't tell him was that when you sort through your memories you have to face your past and this left Harry very depressed. Sara picked up on this right away and after a bit of persuasion Harry admitted to what had happened. Sara comforted him the best way she knew how, facing one's demons was not something she was used to dealing with but vowed to make things better for her friend.

It was Saturday the twenty first and Harry was ecstatic, this was the last time he had to take those horrid potions. Sara knew about the potions and they spent most of the day talking, laughing and just enjoying each others company, with a healthy dose of flirting. They went back to his room and Sara helped Harry to transfer all his things from his old trunk to the other and vice versa. She had quit her job the day before to get ready for university but made time for her friends. True friends were hard to come by, and Sara like Harry had few. Sara talked Harry into opening a muggle account tied to his vault from his godfather complete with a debit card, to make muggle purchases easier. She went through the stocks Harry had, being business minded she knew what she was talking about. Harry had stocks in several large businesses and the were worth quite a bit, but she was unsure just how wealthy he truly was. When Sara came across the letter from his aunt to his mother, Harry asked, "Why would my mother keep something like that? "

"I had several muggle born friends at school and they went through something similar just not this bad." she replied.

"What do you mean?"

"My friends had siblings that were jealous of their magic and didn't want to have anything to do with them. They were afraid of what magic could do, but my friends didn't want to let go of their family so they held on to whatever they could to keep them. Their siblings may have given up on them but my friends didn't give up on them."

"I guess that makes sense but it still hurts you know." Harry responded.

"I know love but hey I got an idea. Give me your Hogsmeade slip."

"What are you going to do? I don't need any extra problems."

"I thought you were a Bad-Boy, now hand it over." She commanded playfully.

"Yes dear" Harry said reluctantly.

With a wave of her wand the signature of Vernon Dursley was copied to Harry's permission slip. With another wave of her wand all traces of magic were removed and presto Harry was going to Hogsmeade.

"Thanks babe, thank you so much," Harry said giving her a big hug, "But where did you learn to remove magical traces? I never knew you could do that."

"Well sweety, I found the spell in the restricted section at Hogwarts."

"Ooooooo, you are a Bad-Girl aren't you." Harry teased.

"I'm as bad as I want to be." Sara replied slyly.

Both shared a good laugh, Sara was pleased to be able to pull Harry out of his funk. She wouldn't be around in three days and she knew that Harry needed her. Sara was very good at reading people, she knew that Harry was hiding something and it had to be big. Whatever it was, if she could make his life a bit easier she would gladly do it. Harry didn't treat her like other people, he may be young but he had an inner wisdom that most people couldn't touch. He looked at her but he saw the whole picture not just her bits. He was a true gentleman as well. Going up and down a ladder in his trunk wearing a skirt or low cut top, Harry never tried to sneak a peek, he respected her and that meant a lot. She had one more thing she was going to do for Harry before she left, and plans were already in motion.

It was Sunday and Harry was a bit on edge, Sara told him yesterday she had something special planned for today and to be ready at 8:00 sharp. After his usually morning thing, Harry looked at himself in the bathroom mirror,_ those potions really worked, I can't see my ribs anymore, and I feel great. _Little did Harry realize that not only did he gain 25 lbs, but he had grown nearly three inches. Gone was the 5'4" 110 lb bespeckled boy now he was 5'7" 135 lb healthy young man and he was still growing. Harry quickly dressed and waited for Sara's arrival and at 8:00 there was a knock at the door. Harry answered the door and greeted Sara with a warm hug, as was the norm, but noticed she was dressed quite differently than her usual attire. She was wearing skin tight hip-hugger jeans and a short cut white top showing off her toned midriff, but more importantly it showed off her belly button ring; it was diamond and had a small chain attached to place different charms. Today in Harry's honor it was a lightening bolt. She turned ever so slowly and showed Harry her butterfly tattoo on her right shoulder; it was magical and it's wings would flap. Her top tied in the back and around her neck so it showed a lot of back

"Wow Sara you look great, and I really like your um...accessories."

"Why thank you Harrison, you're sweet." Sara replied.

"So what do you have planed?"

"It's a surprise babe." She responded as she locked the door behind her.

Harry was a getting nervous, he was alone in his room, with the door locked, with a Playboy quality woman. Sara wandered around the room slowly swaying her hips adding to Harry's anxiety when she spoke, "Harrison I want to do something very special for you. I promise it won't hurt one bit. Do you trust me?" she said in a low seductive tone.

"Um...er...y..yes I trust you, but,"

"Shhhh no buts, just close your eyes and trust me." She said softly placing her finger on his lips.

Harry reluctantly complied and after a few moments he felt Sara's arms around him engulfing him in a warm hug. He was trembling as he returned the hug; the feel of the skin of her back just made things worse.

Sara whispered in his ear, "sweety just relax, I won't hurt you." rubbing his back to calm him down. Harry slowly calmed himself using occulmency when she said, "That's better." and with a sharp CRACK they were gone.

When they landed Harry pulled away for Sara and asked quite angrily, "What happened, where are we, what's going on?"

"Harrison please let me explain, I thought that you would want to get away from the alley for a while and do something different. Besides I have a feeling you might just have some fun too."

"But I'm not supposed to leave the alley, what if they find us I don't want you to get in trouble. I'm not really mad just confused." Harry said.

"Don't worry I checked you for tracking charms and Tom is going to cover for us, he's very discreet."

"Tracking charms?"

"They do what they say, they track you wherever you go; like a magical leash. I have a friend who is at auror school who taught me how to detect them. Your clean so let's go." Sara explained as she slowly walked toward the back door of some building. They landed in a back lot with no one around. Harry gave up trying to reason with her and quickly caught up to his friend who just kidnaped him. She knocked on the door and the two were greeted by a tall olive skinned beauty. She was introduced as Tia, a Huffelpuff from her year. Tia was tall, about 5'10" and had a model's body; thin but athletic with the right amount of curves and legs for miles. They quickly ushered Harry inside and each took one of Harry's arms and led him to their destination.

Harry's eyes went wide when he found where he was, Sara brought him to a mall. It was Sunday so the store was empty and the rest of the mall wouldn't open for several hours. Harry thought to himself, _oh shit, _and remembered he didn't have any money. "Sara I don't have..."

Sara cut him off waving his debit card in front of him,"I took it when your eyes were closed. Your godfather wanted you to spoil yourself and I'm going to see that you do."

Harry did like the idea of having cloths that fit and surrendered to Sara's demands, besides with a body like hers who could say no. Harry quickly responded, "Okay you win, but only a few things."

Sara jumped for joy and replied, "you won't regret it babe, just the...basics."

"Just the basics." Harry confirmed.

"Trust us." The ladies said in unison. Tia picked up a muggle remote control and turned on some upbeat music and the three started their adventure. The lovely ladies started swaying their hips in time with the music, Harry thought to himself, _how bad could it be? _

Hermione Granger was sitting on the balcony of the room that she and her parents were staying in France. She was quietly thinking about her friends, especially Harry. He had written her about getting some of his parents things and that he missed her. He was staying at the Leaky Cauldron and was hoping she could come and hang out. Hermione would have liked to go but also wanted to spend time with her family. Her mother agreed to drop her at the Cauldron on the thirtieth and even agreed to let her have a pet. This would have to do, she felt sad that Harry didn't have any real family to spend time with but knew he didn't let that bother him too much. Taking a sip of her morning tea she breathed a heavy sigh and hoped that this year at school would go well. She had a heavy course load and would have to work extremely hard, but she would prevail. With another sigh she got ready for her day with her parents, looking forward to seeing her friends again.

Ron Weasley was sleeping in as usual. It was Sunday and there was nothing to do. He would be getting his new wand when he went to Diagon Alley on the thirty first and he would be seeing his friends again but for now he slept.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office going over some last minute paperwork for the upcoming year. He was pondering the Sirius Black situation carefully knowing he would try to get to Harry. He had his doubts about his apparent guilt but in the end it was for the best. The aged headmaster did not like the fact that Dementors were going to be near his school but the Ministry was firm on this matter. He knew that Harry Potter was in Diagon Alley at this moment and was well, the tracking charm on his glasses told him that much. Taking a sip of his tea he went back to work.

Three hours later Harry was exhausted.._ Basics indeed_, he thought as he sat quietly in a comfortable chair pondering what had transpired. The girls made him try on, from his point of view, the whole bloody store and now he had what they considered the basics. He had enough jeans, causal slacks, polo shirts, button down shirts, jumpers, hoodies, socks, boxers, t-shirts, tank tops, pajamas and robes so that he wouldn't wear the same thing for three weeks. He had several pairs of casual shoes in black and brown and even a half length leather coat with a removable liner. Everything was sized slightly large and charmed to fit perfectly, he just had to tap his wand to allow for the resize. Tia was masterful at this feat knowing that he wouldn't have opportunities like this often, so she set it that he would be able to grow another three inches before having to shop again.

After a short break, and shrinking his wardrobe to fit into one bag, Sara announced that it was time for lunch. The Mall had opened and there were shoppers everywhere, dressed now in black jeans and casual shoes with green polo shirt and Sara on his arm the pair made their way over to the food court. After a filling meal, the duo was at it again. Sara led Harry to a sporting goods store and snatched a cart quickly, she was a woman on a mission and would not be deterred. She quickly grabbed several sets of sweats, along with some basic exercise gear. Two sets of workout bands that could be used for a variety of exercises, an inflatable ball and pump, jump rope and mat. She explained that she used these items herself and Harry couldn't complain about the results. Sara took Harry to the shoe department were she personally fit him two pairs of trainers; much to the clerk's dislike. Paying for the items they went to the bathroom area so that Sara could shrink the packages and continued on their way.

Harry had to admit he was having fun. It was tiring but with the combined energy of Sara and Tia as well as the music it was enjoyable. Sara knew how to shop, she admitted she was tempted to treat herself but didn't want to take advantage of Harry. Harry told her that he wouldn't have minded because she did go through all this for him. He never had anyone do something like this for him ever, and would never be able to truly repay her. She was right that he would never do this for himself and promised himself that one day he would do something for her.

The last stop of the day was the saloon. As soon as Harry walked in, the hairdresser knew she had her work cut out for her. As Harry was getting his first shampoo, which he would admit was very relaxing, Sara snuck out to pick up a few last minute items. She went to Victoria's Secret and picked out several sets of body wash, shampoo and body spray for men, in her favorite scents. She took Harry up on his offer and bought a few things for herself, but she's not talking. She also opened an account so that each month, starting in October, Harry would be sent a supply of these items while at school.

By the time she returned, Harry was just finishing. His hair was shorter and much more stylish and showed off his scar. Sara convinced him that 'the scar' was part of him, like her tattoo and he shouldn't be ashamed of it. She told him that all he got was a scar, look what happened to the other guy. Harry chuckled at this, but kept to himself what it really meant. Before leaving Harry looked at himself in a full length mirror and didn't even recognize himself. The old Harry was gone, Harrison was here to stay.

Sara and Harry returned to Tia's store where Harry thanked her for all her help. Tia led them towards the back door and bid them goodbye. The back lot was still empty, so the two friends wrapped each other into a hug and with a CRACK they returned to Harry's room. Sara set upon her work and enlarged the purchases and neatly packed them in his multi-compartment trunk. She gave him the body wash and other items and explained about the account. She returned his well used debit card and told him about her personal purchases, but wouldn't show him; tease.

"Sara I can't thank you enough. You were right, I did have fun today, but why do all this?" Harry said.

"Harrison, I did it because you deserve it. You deserve nice things, besides it's fun to have my own personal boy toy I can dress up. But seriously, with everything you've done and been through you more than earned this."

Harry replied, "Love if there's anything you need just let me know. You've done more for me in a couple of weeks than most people have ever done. You're a really great friend, Thank you."

"You're more than welcome babe. You are a great friend too. Tomorrow is my last day before I leave for school, I'll be busy all day so dinner , your treat."

"It's a date." Harry replied and with one last hug Sara apparated away.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry awoke with mixed emotions, today was the last day that he and Sara were going to be together before they each started school. Even though they both promised to write, it wouldn't be the same. He went about his day reading, walking around the park, and just feeling low. While eating lunch, he received an owl from Sara telling him to be ready at 4:00 and even what to wear, _cheeky little minx,_ he chuckled to himself and went about his business.

At 3:55 Harry was waiting with anticipation for his friend's arrival. He was dressed in jeans, trainers, and a black t-shirt that had the words BAD-BOY on the front and a black zip-up hoodie. Right on cue there was a knock at the door, Harry jumped up and there she was, dressed in skin tight jeans, trainers, and black hoodie. They greeted each other warmly and she quickly locked the door.

"Punctual as usual, you look great." Harry said.

"Thanks you look good too, and smell wonderful. I got something for you." Sara replied.

"Babe you've done too much already." Sara pulled a small wrapped box from her pocket and handed it to Harry. She looked at him with an evil grin and slowly, seductively unzipped her hoodie, she pulled it open with a flash to reveal a black tank top with the words BAD-GIRL across her chest. They shared a laugh and Harry clapped in appreciation of the show. He unwrapped the gift to find a black leather wallet.

Sara spoke, "Now here's the plan, put your card in here but don't go through the wallet until tomorrow. We'll go to an ATM get some cash then have some fun, you won't be disappointed."

Harry complied with his instructions and placed his new wallet in his back pocket. Sara scanned him for tracking charms, just in case, and with a big hug they were gone. They landed in an alley way somewhere in London and found an ATM, after some quick instructions Harry withdrew the max. After a short walk they found a nice diner and ate a light meal of club sandwiches. Leaving the diner they found another deserted alley and apparated to their next destination. When they landed this time, Harry could hear music and lots of people. After coming from their secluded spot, Harry's eyes went wide. Sara brought him to a carnival.

Paying the admission and buying tickets for games the duo entered as Harry spoke, "Baby you are the best, I've never been to a carnival before. What's first?"

"Thanks love, I knew you'd enjoy this; now let's play." She replied grabbing his hand and running inside.

Over the next few hours the two experienced everything the carnival had to offer, They rode all the rides several times-The Spider, Tilt-a-Whirl, even the Merry-Go-Round and others. They both giggled at the sight of the unicorns, mermaids and dragons because they weren't even close to accurate. They played games, Harry won Sara stuffed giraffe on a dart throwing game and Sara won Harry a pink teddy bear knocking over bottles. They fed each other cotton candy and Sara introduced Harry to her favorite junk food, chile dogs. They took a little break watching a live puppet show drinking root beer floats and eating popcorn. Harry was having the time of his life, he couldn't believe that he missed out on all these things living with the Dursleys. He promised himself that when he had his own family that he would do things like this and more. Sara saw the happiness in her friend's eyes and was more than pleased that she could make this happen. She knew that Harry didn't have much of a childhood, not that he told her, but there were rumors and still couldn't believe what a great person Harry truly was.

After their break they wondered around talking, laughing and just enjoying themselves when they found a photo booth. For the next few minutes the pair took a lot of pictures together in various poses, making faces, and just smiling. They also took several photos alone for each other. After splitting the pictures they continued their adventure.

The sun was down and the lights of the rides just added to Harry's enjoyment. It wasn't just all the fun he was having but the company that was there. Sara was like a breath of fresh air, and it made Harry realize that anything was possible. It was getting late and Harry wanted to ride the Ferris Wheel one last time, and as the cliche goes they got stuck on the top. Harry missed being in the air, he missed flying, but this wasn't too bad. The nighttime view was great and the company couldn't be much better.

"Sara I don't think I can thank you enough. This has been the best summer of my life. I don't know what I'll do without you."

"Now don't get all mushy on me I had a great time too. None of my other friends like this sort of thing. No need to thank me I'll do anything for my little brother." Sara replied.

"That's gross, you don't flirt with your sister. How about I call you my sexy distant cousin, the pure-bloods are into that sort of thing."

"I can live with that." She replied. They looked at each other and broke out into a fit of laughter at this revelation. It was time to leave, so the two sexy distant cousins found a secluded spot and returned to Harry's room.

Upon landing, neither was in a hurry to let the other go. After a few minutes they whispered in each other's ear,"Take care of yourself Bad-Boy." " I'll miss you Bad-Girl." They separated and with a final wave Sara was gone. Both fell asleep that night holding their stuffed animals.

Harry awoke the next morning still holding his PINK teddy bear. He looked at it and smiled thinking, _it would have to be pink_, but that didn't bother him for a one moment. He went about his morning business and true to his word opened the wallet. It was nothing special really but Sara did leave him a few things. There was a to do list of things that he wouldn't have remembered, like getting his school uniforms altered. There was a list of books he might like but most important she left him a picture of her. She was wearing the same outfit that she wore on their shopping trip, the photo was magical so she turned around and even waved and winked at him. Harry retrieved his photo album and carefully placed all the pictures inside, he flipped through his album and remembered that he would be seeing Hermione and Ron in a few days and this cheered him a bit. He had three great friends, all different but just as special and important.

Harry started his to do list with a stop at Madam Malkin's and had his uniforms altered and had her add charms to allow for growth. He then went to the post office to set up a secure box for magical and muggle deliveries complete with house elf service. His missing bank statements were still bothering him and Gringgots hadn't found a clue, yet. He headed over to the bookstore and sighed, he watched another clerk wrestling with the Monster Book of Monsters and chuckled to himself, _he should have listened to Sara, _and picked out the selected titles. A book on personal grooming spells, a couple of advanced charms books, and an auror training manual that was ordered by 'mistake' _way to go Sara_, Harry cheered to himself. He returned to his room with his items and relaxed for awhile, the day was overcast and suited his mood perfectly.

Irene Smythe had been watching Harry Potter for about a week and was pleased with the results. The potions had done wonders for the boy as well as the exercise. She had seen him jogging in the park and in the alley, it was always a good thing when patients listened to their healers. She was angry that his health problems weren't discovered sooner. The whole magical world knew that Harry Potter played Quidditch and Seeker no less. The bones of his right arm were removed and regrown, her scans showed that but she couldn't figure out what happened. The dark magic of his scar was another mystery; she knew it was from the killing curse, but in all her years of treating curse breakers she never seen readings like this. Healer Smythe resolved herself to find the answers, Potter was HER patient now and she would start with a letter to her old friend Minerva.

Ron Weasley was flying around the property at the Burrow smiling. In a few days he would get his new wand and see his friends again. This year was going to be great, he and Harry took the easiest classes and would have lots of free time to have fun. He still hadn't started his homework, but school was a week away and Hermione would help him anyway. It was lunchtime so he landed and headed inside for another huge meal.

Hermione Granger was finally home. France was incredible but its good to be home. Her mother let her get her ears pierced, not that the boys would notice, and was pondering what kind of pet to buy. In a few days she would be seeing Harry again, they would have a full day together before Ron arrived. She finished her homework ages ago and sighed that the boys probably would need her help again. She had read all her school books, having ordered them earlier, and felt she was prepared. This was going to be a busy year but she knew she could handle it. She wanted to write Harry but didn't have an owl, so she would just have to wait and hoped he was okay.

Remus Lupin was a bit nervous. He was offered the DADA position at Hogwarts but that was the least of his worries. His condition was going to be a problem but Albus said he had it worked out. The real issue he was facing was seeing the son of his late friends, he tried to write him but got no response. He hoped that Harry would forgive him for not being there for him, but as Albus said he was safe. Sirius was another issue that he would have to handle carefully. All in all Remus was a wreck.

Sirius Black was still on the run. He was tired, hungry and very cranky. There were wanted posters in both worlds so nowhere was safe. He had seen his godson and wasn't happy. He didn't mean to frighten him but the Knight Bus showed up before he could do anything. Harry thought that he was a murderer but hoped that he would at least listen to him, if the opportunity presented itself. He smiled thinking about the gifts he left for him and dreamt that Harry made good use of them but for now he had to get to Hogwarts.

Harry ate lunch in his room, he just wanted to be alone. Hedwig was there for company but he still felt down. Harry had one thing left to do and he was scared, he had a letter to write but the consequences could be devastating. If he was right an innocent man would be free and another would be in trouble, if he was wrong he would be screwed. He didn't want to write this particular letter and had put it off as long as possible, however it was on his do list and he would not let his friend down. He wrote and rewrote the letter several times and settled on what he thought was acceptable. Hedwig was ready and waiting, she was living the good life in the ample hunting grounds of the park and was eager for work. Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg, stroked her a few times and sent her off. He picked up his bear and prayed he did the right thing.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter. Never had never will. I'm just having a bit of fun.


	11. Chapter 11

Amelia Bones was sitting with her niece Susan having afternoon tea. Her job at the Ministry kept her quite busy and times like these were precious. They were chatting about this and that when a snowy white owl landed gently on their window sill. Susan immediately recognized the owl as Harry Potter's and Amelia went over to relieve Hedwig of her burden. She opened the letter and began to read,

**Madam Bones,**

**I hope this letter finds you well. I have come into some interesting information that I need to tell you. I have found out that Sirius Black may not have had a trial, the goblins have not sealed his vault for the lack of any documentation on this matter. I am unsure of what this means but I was told to contact you for any questions. I have also learned that my bank statements are not being delivered to me while at Hogworts but are being sent. There have been many inconsistencies in my life beginning with my placement with my muggle relatives. In the muggle world, there is a child welfare department that visit the home of orphaned children to check on their home life. I am confused as to why this has not happened for me, I am not saying that I deserve special treatment but I feel something went wrong. I have many other concerns about this but they are too many for this letter. I hope that I haven't caused you or myself any problems but I have no one else to ask. Thank you for your time.**

**Harry Potter**

Amelia finished reading the letter and was confused to say the least. This was not what she was expecting. If any of these things are true the fallout would be enormous. The bank statements at Hogwarts points to only one person but that person is like a god to most. Sirius Black was another major issue, if he did go to Azkaban without trial it would destroy many powerful people. This was not going to be easy but if The-Boy-Who-Lives asked for help how can you say no. Amelia was pulled from her thoughts by Susan.

"Aunt Amy, what is it? I know that was Harry Potter's owl, I've seen her at school."

"Susan, what have you heard of Harry Potter's home life?" She asked.

"Just rumors really. Last year when Harry and Ron Weasley arrived at school in a flying car, there were rumors about Harry having bars on his window and locked in his room. I've also heard something about a cupboard but I don't know what that means. Is something wrong with Harry auntie?"

"I'm not sure Suzie, is there anything else you've heard?" Amelia was in aurror mode now.

"Just that his relatives don't like magic, and he's dressed in rags. I mean I know that the Potters had some money but he dresses like he's poor. He's a really nice person, I've talked a bit with him, he's really shy, but nice." Susan said with a slight blush.

"Thank you Suzie, I'm not sure what's happening but I WILL find out."

Minerva McGonagall was concerned, she received a letter earlier from her old friend Irene about Harry Potter. The boy had been put on a potion regiment to correct some very serious medical problems and she wanted to know why this hadn't been discovered sooner. She made her way to the hospital wing to speak with the school mediwitch.

"Good evening Poppy, is everything ready?"

"Almost Minerva, Severus still has a few potions to brew but will be completed in plenty of time."

"Good, good. Poppy I need to speak with you about a very serious matter concerning Mr. Potter."

Poppy Pomfrey knew this day would come and dreaded it every second. "I think I know what you are going to ask Minerva. I have done scans on Mr. Potter and know exactly what the problem is."

"So why hasn't this been taken care of sooner. He could have had permanent damage done to his body if left alone any longer."

"I told Albus what I found; malnourishment, restricted growth, his eyesight; everything. I was told that it was being looked into."

"LOOKED INTO," Minerva shouted,"I'm sorry Poppy, but why didn't you do anything. Surely you could have come up with something."

Poppy answered with great sadness, "I have only so many resources. Severus would have had to make the potions and we all know how he feels about Potter. Albus told me that I should just treat his injuries and he would handle the rest."

Minerva was fuming at this revelation. Never in her life had she heard of a student being denied medical treatment. If necessary, Potter could have paid for the treatment himself and was relieved that he did just that. She always disagreed with Potter's placement with his relatives, but relented to Albus' orders. Now it seemed that she was correct, Albus always had an almost obsessive interest in Potter's life but this was unheard of. She couldn't do anything about this now but she did have a meeting with Potter on the second and it just got a lot more interesting.

The days went by and Harry was feeling better. He went about his normal routine of exercise, reading, and occlumency. He still had a long way to go but was making steady progress. He did come to some startling revelations as he sorted through his memories; he found that he never really tried in muggle school for fear from the Dursleys. He was very good in most of his classes but if he had done better than Dudley he was punished. It also saddened him what he discovered about Hermione. She had told him that when she was younger that some people would be her friend just to copy her homework then stopped liking her. Harry without meaning to had done the same thing. He didn't want to believe this but his own memories proved this fact. He didn't stop liking her but he still used her. He was going to apologize to her for his behavior and hoped she would forgive him. He also felt guilty that he had forgotten her birthday and she had never forgotten his. Hermione was even more important to him than Sara and wanted to show her how much he appreciated that she put up with him for so long.

It was August twenty ninth and Harry was feeling giddy with anticipation. Hermione was coming tomorrow and Ron the day after. Harry wondered around the alley looking for something special to get for Hermione's upcoming birthday. He didn't want to give her a book, he wanted something more personal; she was his best friend after all. He stopped in several shops and couldn't find the right gift. Harry found himself in a jewelry store and the clerk was about to ask him to leave until she saw his scar.

"How may I help you today Mr. Potter?" She said sweetly.

"I'm looking for a gift for my best friend, but I'm stumped on what to get her."

"Perhaps something engraved, your girlfriend may also like some jewelry."

"She's not my girlfriend but she's my best friend." He said with a slight blush. Harry browsed the various displays and then came across the perfect gift. He had it engraved and bought a keepsake box and engraved that as well. The clerk offered to gift wrap it free of charge so Harry did that as well.

"Thank you Mr Potter, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes there is, what can you tell me about this watch. It was my dad's"

The clerk looked at the watch for a moment and retrieved a small pamphlet that explained everything. After thanking the clerk Harry walked back to his room smiling ear to ear.

That night Harry was about to start his occlumency practice and had a horrible shock. He wasn't finished sorting his memories and his mind was still open. He had no defenses and that would take even more time. He pondered for some time and came up with a solution of sorts. He entered his mind and looked at what he had accomplished. As you sort through your memories, the area you see becomes more condensed. Harry found a memory of his invisibility cloak and imagined it before him. He made sure he pictured it as exact as he could then he expanded so it would completely cover the exposed area. Satisfied with this, he went beyond the cloak and got down to work. Harry fell asleep that night with a huge smile on his face, tomorrow was going to be fantastic. Little did Harry know that this single act would change the way certain people perceive him.

Hermione Granger arrived at the Leaky Cauldron around 7:30. Her parents had business in London so they dropped her off along the way. She checked into a room, found a table and ordered some breakfast. Harry wouldn't be awake for some time so she decided to just wait.

Harry awoke early, as usual, he wanted to keep this schedule at school but today was special. He finished his workout and got ready. He wore khaki slacks, black polo shirt and casual shoes. Harry headed down to the bar for breakfast, he didn't know when Hermione was coming but wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. He had just entered the bar area when he saw, "HERMIONE!!"

Hermione jerked her head up and looked to see a boy calling her name. _Who's this boy? How does he know me? He looks nice_, she thought. It wasn't until she glanced at the tell tale scar then she spoke, "Harry?" Before she could react, Hermione was engulfed in a hug worthy of Molly Weasley. She was surprised at this act but not at all displeased. She snaked her arms around his waist and returned the hug with equal vigor. They broke apart and Harry couldn't stop grinning.

"Hermione it's so great to see you. When did you get here?"

"Just a bit ago. Harry look at you. What happened? You look uh different."

"Thanks, you look great too. France really agreed with you. Did you get your ears pierced? They look good. " Hermione blushed at this complement._ He noticed_, she thought. Whatever she was expecting this was definitely not it. Something strange happened to Harry, he looked good, taller, well fed, new clothes, haircut and no glasses. What happened to Harry Potter?

Sitting there eating breakfast and talking with her friend, Hermione studied his every move. She couldn't for the life of her figure out how he could change so drastically since June. He ate as much as Ron now, but with much better manners. He talked to her eyes not to his plate, and was very attentive. This was not the same Harry she knew, and she needed answers.

"Harry what exactly happened to you? It's like you're a whole new person."

"It's been an interesting summer. I've made some changes in my life, even made a great new friend. I found out a few things, all in all very eventful."

"Harry I want to know everything, so talk." She said in her bossy tone.

Harry smiled at her and said, "I'll tell you on the way. Have you been to the park here? It's amazing."

"I've read about it but never been there. Why what's so special about it?"

"You'll see." he said with a grin.

After paying for their meal, the pair made their way to the entrance to Diagon Alley. Harry led Hermione to the park and she was not disappointed. She couldn't believe that this place was here the whole time, and could see why Harry loved it so much. They walked around for a while. Harry showed her his favorite places to read and the picnic area where he did all his homework. Harry told her about going to a healer and the horrid potions, getting contacts and about receiving his parents' things. He told her about Sara and what a terrific person she was, but did leave out a few things. They stopped and checked out the different flowers and roses, Hermione seemed partial to Orchids as she spent several minutes admiring their different scents. They sat on a nearby bench and Hermione spoke.

"Harry, I'm so happy for you. Those potions really helped you. I wonder why this didn't happen before."

"I don't know. I have a meeting with McGonagall on the second, I'll ask then."

"What's the meeting about?" She asked.

"Um... I asked for some tutoring. I know that you would help me but I didn't want to take advantage of you."

"Harry you've never..."

Harry cut her off and spoke, "Yes I have Hermione. I've done some soul searching of sorts and found that you have been a much better friend to me than I to you. You've let me copy your homework when I should have just done it myself. I want to apologize for not realizing this sooner. Please forgive me."

"Harry I accept but I've never really thought of it that way. You've done nothing wrong but thanks just the same."

"I'm glad your not mad at me. I really do appreciate everything you've done."

"You're more than welcome. You really have changed and not just physically. But I need to know something; when you received your parents belongings were there any..."

Harry cut her off grinning, "Any what Miss Granger?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Mr Potter.", glaring at him with a smirk.

"A few" Harry answered

"20?", no reply,"50?", Harry grinned,"100?", Harry got up slowly. "HARRY!!" She said exasperated but smiling.

"16,000" Harry said. Hermione was speechless then broke out into a huge smile. Harry quickly grabbed her hand and the two friends ran all the way back , hand in hand, to see Harry's Library.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.


	12. Chapter 12

The two young Gryffindors entered the Leaky Cauldron and Harry stopped and ordered a pitcher of lemonade for them. Harry knew that once inside the library, it would be a while. Upon reaching Harry's room, Hermione remarked that they were across the hall from each other. Harry told her about the old lady, who had the room prior, that gave him a hard time. Upon entering, the lemonade was already there and Hermione's eyes found a very peculiar object.

"Harry, what is this?",she asked holding his bear.

"Oh, this is Annie, Sara got her for me." as he took her from his friend and held her protectively.

Hermione viewed the scene before her; here was Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Savior of the magical world, Slayer of Basilisks holding a pink teddy bear named Annie. Hermione shook her head and threw up her hands, _I need to know more about this Sara_, she thought but let it go for now. There was a library to be discovered.

Harry put Annie back on the bed and led Hermione over to his trunk. Hermione said, "Is that one of those multi-compartment trunks? I've read about those..." Hermione went into lecture mode and Harry watched and listened attentively. He not only learned quite a bit about trunks but also about Hermione. Her eyes lit up with excitement when she was like this. She was as passionate about relaying information as she was about learning. _Her eyes are even prettier than Sara's_, he thought but shook it off. He opened the trunk and the two went in to begin their adventure.

Sara Jeffries had just apparated back to her dorm room at Oxford. Over the last few days she and her roommate Tia DiCapo had mapped out the best spots to apparate all over campus. It was fantastic to be able to room with Tia, not only were they best friends but neither had to hide their magic. She was just placing a few personal things out, to make the room homey, when Tia appeared.

"Hey Sara, this is going to be great."

"You bet, I can't wait to get started" Sara answered as she placed her giraffe on her bed. She was a little sad looking at her stuffed animal, she missed Harrison and hoped he was okay.

"Hey, this is new." Tia said picking up the giraffe

"Yea, Harrison won him for me."

"He's a great guy. I only knew him for a short time but he's really sweet. So what did you name this one?" Tia said.

"Jimmy," she answered.

"Why Jimmy?"

"It's Harrison's middle name." She said with a slight blush.

Ron Weasley was frantic. School was only two days away and he hadn't finished his homework yet. His mother had grounded him until it was completed, and he wasn't happy. He would be going to the alley tomorrow and he would see his friends, he knew that he didn't really have to work hard on his homework but he didn't want to be on his mum's bad side anymore. He looked out the window and watched the twins fly around; he and Harry were going to be professional Quidditch players and he didn't feel the need to study hard. With a heavy sigh, Ron got back to work dreaming of getting his new wand.

Harry and Hermione entered and she was very impressed.. Not only was his collection extensive but the furniture and paintings just added to the experience. She noticed Harry's old school trunk and he explained about transferring everything. She also noticed his exercise equipment and asked.

"Have you been working out too?"

"Yes, the healer said to do basic exercises but Sara hooked me up with all this for more variety. I don't want to get big but I always hated being weak."

"Harry that's wonderful. I've been exercising as well. My mum and I started doing Pilates in France. Can I join you?"

"Sure you can, but what's Pilates?" Harry asked and once again Hermione went into lecture mode.

After the brief lecture Harry thought that it would be fun to work out with Hermione. They browsed the various tomes on all the different subjects. Hermione frowned when she found the dark arts books but relented when she thought they came with the library and it wasn't Harry's fault. She picked up a large tome on Charms and sat in one of the very comfortable chairs she claimed as hers. Hermione was in heaven, she always dreamt of having her own library someday but this was pretty close and her company couldn't be better.

She read through the book thinking about everything that Harry had told her. She went over it in her mind and couldn't believe that Harry's health was overlooked for so long. _Surly Dumbledore would have done something to help Harry_, she pondered but decided to wait until Harry had a chance to talk to McGonagall. Harry's changes were still a mystery to her, not only the physical but the emotional as well. He seemed more mature and open, Harry complemented her without any trouble and he was totally honest and sincere. Many of these changes centered around one person and Hermione needed to know more about this Sara.

The two teens took a break from their reading, after a nice lunch in the alley the two returned to the park for some much needed talk. Hermione was a bit on edge, she didn't want to pry but she wanted to know about this person who had such a dramatic influence on her friend. It's not that she didn't like this new Harry, not at all, but it would take some getting used to but she did like it, a lot.

"Harry could you tell me more about Sara. She seems really important to you. Is she your girlfriend?" Hermione asked nervously.

"She's not my girlfriend but she is a very dear friend though. We met at the bookstore and she convinced me to have lunch with her. She's a lot like me, people look at her and think the wrong things before they even get to know her. Also like me, she doesn't have many true friends. She's really smart, funny, she's got a good heart and a beautiful soul; just like you. She was in Ravenclaw and saw both of us get sorted and she got a full scholarship to Oxford. I know she's older than me but we're still friends. She's a bit mischievous, Sara helped sneak me out of the alley to buy cloths and we even went to a carnival. I know that it was wrong but I deserve to have a little fun don't I. I know that when you meet her someday you'll like her too, if you give her a chance."

Hermione was a jumble of emotions. Harry just gave her the most wonderful complement she had ever received. She knew that a full scholarship to Oxford was near impossible to receive and she could relate to not having many true friends. Harry was right about both being wrong to sneak out and deserving to have fun. She wasn't sure what to make of the fact that people saw Sara badly, _She couldn't be that ugly_, she thought. The way Harry's eyes sparkled when he spoke about his friend gave Hermione the conclusion that Sara was a marvelous person and would definitely give her every chance when they met. _She sounds like she would be a great big sister_, Hermione thought then Harry spoke up.

"Hermione, why didn't you ever tell me about the muggle born info pack or orientation meetings? I'm not mad, just curious."

"Harry I'm so sorry, I thought you knew. I mean you were muggle raised."

"Maybe that's why I didn't get one. I'm not muggle born just raised and I didn't find out about either until this summer. I forgive you, you didn't know but it still seems strange." Harry said.

"It does seem strange, considering who you are. You should ask Professor McGonagall when you see her."

"I have a feeling that is going to be a very long meeting. Now enough chit-chat, ready to go back."

"Lead the way." Hermione said excitedly.

"Let's go. I'll get us some butterbeer, trust me you'll like it."

"You haven't disappointed yet Harry. Keep going you're on a roll." The two friends shared a good laugh and made their way back to the library.

Amelia Bones was not having a pleasant day; actually it sucked. The letter from Harry Potter got her thinking about what could have gone so wrong. She found that not only did Sirius Black not have a trial but was refused to be allowed questioning under Veritaserum at his request. She also found that both Harry Potter's file and parents' will had been sealed by none other than Albus Dumbledore. The man was obsessed with controlling everything to do with Potter, but why? The Minister of Magic refuseed to help her in any way, believing that Dumbledore knew what's best. Dumbledore had too much influence over too many things, she needed something to hold over him but unless that happened her hands were tied. If she could get to Black before the Dementors, she could legally question him and go before the Wizengamot with the evidence. But what was the connection between Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore and why all the secrecy? This was bigger than she first thought and it was only getting bigger.

The rest of the afternoon Harry and Hermione were in his library reading and joking. She went over his homework and was very impressed. Not only was it completed but also very neat. Harry showed Hermione the other things he received from his parents. She was enthralled by the jewelry from his mother, she quickly identified the two stones Harry couldn't as Opal and Pink Diamonds. Harry offered Hermione the loose earring sets but she gracefully refused. _He's too generous for his own good_, _the loose ones alone cost a small fortune_, she thought and vowed to never take advantage of him. She did however agree to help him to expand his library, it was her sworn duty as his friend to do so. She was disappointed that she couldn't use the directory but Harry would be there to help her anytime. They exited the trunk and Harry led the both of them to a café for dinner of fish and chips.

"Harry, thank you so much for showing me everything. How do you think Ron's going to react?"

"I'm not sure, I don't want him to think I'm bragging. I would rather have my parents than their stuff. Could we keep it quiet for now, I'm not sure how he's going to react to my new schedule." Harry replied.

"I hadn't thought of that, it's going to be so much better having the company in Arithmancy and Runes. I'll keep it quiet but you'll have to tell him sooner or later."

"Thanks, I'll tell Ron about the classes tomorrow and everything else later. I know how sensitive he is about money. It's getting late want to see the park one last time, I doubt we'll have time tomorrow and I heard that it's spectacular at night." Harry said.

"You're right. We had better get going." She replied.

After Hermione paid for dinner, Harry had been treating all day, they made their way to the park. If it was beautiful in daylight, it was truly breathtaking at night. The lampposts gave just enough light to see and the fairies and fireflies came out to play. The fountain of multicolored water was lit up with the same colored lights as the water. They saw several couples spending some quality time together, and they blushed but left quietly. The moon was nearly full and it just added to the experience. Hermione thought it was the most romantic place she had ever seen, even more so than Paris, and she was here with Harry. Hermione was grateful for the lack of lighting for she was blushing like mad; she wasn't aware that Harry was doing to same thing. Harry turned to her and said,

"We better head back We have to be ready for the Weasleys invasion tomorrow."

Hermione just nodded and the two teens returned to there respective rooms for the night. Both had some very pleasant dreams.

Disclaimer; I still don't own Harry Potter. I am having a lot of fun with it.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry awoke with mixed emotions. Today Ron was coming and he had to tell him about his new classes. Harry was pulled from his thoughts by a knock at the door, Hermione was there to work out together. They were dressed similarly, sweat pants, tank tops, and trainers. Hermione had brought her own mat, jump rope, water bottle and book. The pair went into the trunk and began warming up. They both did different types of exercises so they agreed to keep it light. Hermione wasn't very strong so the push-ups were difficult, however the Pilate abdominal exercises challenged Harry. They both got a good laugh when they discovered that Harry couldn't jump rope to save his life. Harry also discovered, while jumping rope, that Hermione was definitely a girl. All the while they supported each other and had fun doing it.

They exited the trunk to cool down, sipping water and chatting about the upcoming year. Hermione had her own secrets, like Harry, and was afraid of what could happen. She spotted his day planner and excitedly told Harry that it was the same one she used and agreed to keep him on track. It was nearly 8:30, and both wanted to have breakfast before the Weasley invasion. Both quickly showered and dressed then went to the bar area. While eating breakfast, Harry said, "Do you think we can go to the trunk store before the Weasleys get here? I wanted to get some information".

"Sure Harry, what are you looking for?"

"I'm not sure, but your little speech yesterday got me thinking."

"You were paying attention?" she asked surprised.

"Of course I was, I wasn't just enjoying the view." he said grinning.

Hermione blushed at this statement,_ did Harry just flirt with me? _She thought to herself but pushed it aside. She paid for breakfast this time and the two headed to the trunk store. Harry picked up a catalog for the various ready made and custom trunks. He offered to have Hermione's trunk fitted with the resizing charm but she strongly refused.

"Harry you shouldn't spend your money so freely. You still have four years of school to complete." she scolded.

"Remember when I told you I found out some things, Well I found out that I have three vaults. The smallest one has a little over 24,000 Galleons in it. I have twice that in my school vault. I didn't mean to offend you but I was just trying to make things easier for you."

"Harry you didn't offend me it's just I don't want you spending your money on me. Your my friend you don't have to buy me things so thanks but no." she replied.

"Okay, so what type of pet are you going to get?" Harry asked.

"I'm not certain, I'll see what catches my fancy."

The two teens walked around for some time and headed to the public Floo to meet the Weasleys. It was the last shopping day before school and the alley was crowded. Harry and Hermione were chatting and didn't even notice the arrival of their favorite redheads. Ron being quite tall, about 5'10", quickly spotted Hermione. The first thing he thought was, _who's this wanker with Hermione?,_ and went over to 'rescue' his friend. Hermione saw Ron and before she could say anything Ron rudely bumped Harry out of his way to get to her.

"That was very rude Ronald." she scolded.

"I thought this git was bothering you." he responded. Ron was pulled from his thoughts by a voice.

"Nice to see you to Ron."

Ron turned around to see who spoke to him, when he saw the scar. "Harry. Sorry mate I thought you were bothering Hermione."

"I was." Harry said with a grin.

Hermione wasn't stupid, she saw what was happening and she didn't like it.

"So Harry, how was your summer?" Ron changed the subject quickly.

"Not bad, How was Egypt?" Harry answered.

Ron went on about all the things they did and saw. He complained about Percy being Head Boy, and about getting his new wand. Hermione interrupted, "We have much to do so we had better get going." They all agreed so they trio reunited went to finish their last minute shopping. Ron got his new wand and was very happy. They went to the other shops to get the things Ron needed, Harry and Hermione had already finished their shopping. The three ended their trip at the pet store, Ron needed a tonic for Scabbers and Hermione was getting her new familiar. The boys were outside talking when Hermione exited the shop carrying a large ginger cat.

"You bought that thing. It's a menace." Ron said loudly.

"Crookshanks is not a menace. The clerk told me that he had been in there for ages. Nobody seemed to want him." Hermione retorted.

"Of course no one wanted him, look at him." Ron shot back.

"Your one to talk, look at your pet Ronald." She said angrily.

Harry tuned out his friends bickering and looked at Crookshanks. He was large, his legs were a bit thin, and his face looked like he ran into a wall, however the most important thing was that he made Hermione happy. Harry, having dealt with cats at Mrs. Figgs, held his hand to Crookshanks nose to let him get his scent. After being deemed worthy, Harry gently stroked under his chin. Crookshanks craned his head to allow Harry access to the sensitive fur of his neck and voiced his appreciation by purring loudly.

"He's not so bad Ron, just give him a chance." Harry said.

Hermione smirked at Ron because her familiar accepts Harry, Ron not wanting to lose stated, "Harry you do know that cats eat birds." Ron said smirking back at Hermione. As if on cue, Hedwig landed gracefully on Harry's shoulder. After greeting her human affectionately, she looked at the new creature before her. The two familiars examined each other and seemed to agree to peacefully coexist. Harry decided to have a bit of fun said, "Ron you do know that owls eat rats." Ron was not amused.

The trio headed back to the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with the rest of Ron's family. After dropping off their familiars, the trio went down to the bar. Mr. Weasley was there and greeted Harry and Hermione warmly. The twins were there and made a spectacle of themselves as usual. Mrs. Weasley greeted Harry with her patented bone crusher hug and remarked.

"Harry dear it's so wonderful to see you. You've grown and you look so handsome."

"Thank you Mrs Weasley, you're looking quite lovely yourself." Harry said sweetly.

Molly Weasley giggled at Harry and gave him a playful swat. Hermione saw this and thought to herself, _did Harry just flirt with Mrs Weasley? When did Harry become a flirt? What else happened to him_? She was pulled from her musings by Molly's hug. Harry went over to Percy and greeted him with a firm handshake.

"Congratulation on making Head Boy Percy.." Harry stated.

"Thank you Harold., I worked very hard for this."

"Actually Percival, it's Harrison." Percy apologized for his error and went to his room to change for dinner.

Ginny Weasley was nervous enough facing Harry again after last year, when Harry spoke, "Hi Ginny, how was your summer?"

If Ginny wasn't nervous before seeing Harry, she was a complete wreck now. She was expecting to see her skinny, bespeckled hero who had slain the beast and rescued her. Now standing before her was Harry 'bloody gorgeous' Potter. She gathered up all her courage and managed to get out, "Hi Harry, It was good."

"That's good." Harry wanted to try to make up for last year said, "Ginny I want to apologize for ignoring you last year. It was wrong for me to do that. I hope we can still be friends."

"Thanks Harry, I...I'd like that." she said.

"Great, I'll see you at dinner then."

Ginny was elated that Harry wanted to be friends with her. She broke out into a huge smile and felt better than she had in ages. This conversation did not go unnoticed by Molly, who was silently praying that Harry would take an interest in her Ginny.

The twins were the last but certainly not the least to greet Harry,

"Greetings Harry, your looking quite.." , Fred, I think, said

"Spiffy."

"Dapper"

"Dashing."

"Scrumptious."

"Yes dear brother, young Harry does look delectable."

"Enough guys your scaring me." Harry exclaimed. The three shared a good laugh and talked about the upcoming Quidditch season. Ginny who witnessed the scene couldn't agree more, _He does look yummy._

Dinner with the Weasleys was always an event to behold. There was fun and mass quantities of food. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny sat near the end of a long banquet table chatting when Ron said.

"Harry this year's going to be great. I mean we took the easiest classes, lots of free time and Hogsmeade."

Harry was dreading this conversation. He took a deep breath and said, "Actually Ron, I dropped Divination, I'm taking Arithmancy and Runes instead."

"WHAT? ! How could you do that? We had plans." Ron shouted.

"Ron would you calm down. I want to take my studies more seriously, I even asked for tutoring."

"You did what? Why would you do that? You're turning into Hermione." Ron complained

"What's THAT supposed to mean Ronald?" Hermione spat.

"Listen Ron I know we had plans but things change. I want to make my parents proud of me, I've been wasting their sacrifice by not trying to succeed in school. They were both top students and I feel like I'm letting them down."

Hermione looked at Harry with pride, she knew he didn't want to hurt Ron but he had to tell him. Hopefully Harry's explanation would win Ron over but somehow she doubted it. It was going to take time. Also something in Harry's voice told her that there was more going on as well, Harry changed too much for this to be a coincidence and she would find out eventually. Ron on the other hand overreacted to Harry's classes. He should have handled it better, but that's the way Ron was, _easiest classes indeed_.

Ron pondered what Harry just told him. He didn't like the fact that his friend was abandoning him like this but Harry did have a lot to live up to. He also noticed that Hermione seemed pleased with Harry's decision and this he really didn't like. Harry did change a lot: new cloths, gold watch, looking fit, _ruddy git, how could he do this now_? Ron relented for now and said, "I understand Harry, I don't like it but okay."

"Thanks Ron, don't worry we'll have plenty of time to hang out once everything is sorted." Harry answered.

"Are you going to get one of those planner things like Hermione?" Ron asked coldly.

"I already have one; with all the classes, tutoring and Quidditch, I need all the help I can get. I'd probably go mad otherwise."

Ron scowled at this development. _He is turning into Hermione_, Ron thought. Ron was beginning to feel left out.

The four went back to talking about other things, Ginny even joined in feeling a bit more relaxed around this new and improved Harry. Harry asked her about her defense books, last years' were useless. Mr Weasley came over to break things up, he needed to speak with Harry in private. After ushering Harry over to a secluded spot Arthur Weasley spoke.

"Harry do you know who Sirius Black is?" He asked.

"Just what I read in the Prophet and heard. It's all people talk about." Harry didn't want to tell him the rest.

"Good. I want you to promise me that you won't go after him."

"Why would I do that sir?" Harry questioned.

"There are people who believe that Black broke out of prison to come after you. He was a big supporter of You-Know-Who during the war." Arthur replied.

"I understand sir. I won't go after him."

"Good now that's settled you had best be getting to bed. Big day tomorrow."

"Yes sir, and thanks for telling me."

Harry bid everyone a good night and returned to his room. After practicing his occlumency, Harry laid in bed holding Annie thinking about the days events. Ron's actions were quickly becoming annoying, he seemed too put off that things didn't go his way. The class change, Crookshanks, his new look, everything. Harry knew eventually that he would have to tell his friends about the prophecy _but Ron reacted this badly to class changes how would he react to his destiny? _Harry thought about what Mr Weasley told him and wondered, _why now? I've been at Hogwarts for two years._ Harry did not sleep well that night.

Hermione was lying in bed thing about the events that just transpired. She was sharing a room with Ginny and she confided in her that '_Harry looked so dreamy_'. Hermione knew that Ginny had a huge crush on Harry, like most pure-blood girls that grew up with his story, and his new look was going to cause problems. She also thought about Ron's jealousy, _pushing Harry out of the way because he was talking to me, who does he think he is? _She also pondered the way Ron acted towards Crookshanks and the way Harry handled her new friend, _Harry just gave him a chance. _She saw the way Ron acted to the changes in Harry and the way Harry handled Ron. _Harry has changed so much and Ron's still Ron._ Things were changing and as Hermione was stroking Crookshanks she thought with a heavy heart, _this is going to be a very long year. _She did not sleep well either.

Ginny fell fast asleep with a smile on her face dreaming of becoming Mrs Harry Potter.

Ron was not pleased with the days events. Harry was abandoning him and taking Hermione with him. _Bloody Potter showing off his money, he's just using Hermione _he thought angrily. He slept soundly dreaming of playing for the Chudley Cannons without Harry.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Harry was lying in bed; he had managed to get a few hours of sleep but he felt drained. He wasn't working out today, so he was in no hurry to move. He finally pulled himself out of bed and started his routine. After showering and dressing, Harry finished his last minute packing. He surveyed his room making sure that nothing was left behind when there was a knock at the door. Hermione looked about the same way he did, little sleep and run down. Ginny was staying in her room and she didn't want to wake her, so Hermione asked Harry to use his shower. After she was finished, she exited the bathroom to find Harry petting Crookshanks, who came by for a visit. Hermione sat on the bed and spoke.

"Harry why didn't Ron stay with you last night?"

"He said he was staying with the twins. I don't think he's too happy with me right now."

"He'll come around. I wanted to talk to you about Ginny."

"What about her?"

"I know you wouldn't do it intentionally, but please don't lead her on. You know she has a major crush on you, I think it's great that you want to be friends with her but just be careful." She said.

"Hermione, I just wanted to make up for ignoring her last year. All of us did. If we had paid some attention to her she might not have gotten hurt. I'm not interested in anyone THAT way right now, I just want to be friends but I'll try to make that clear to her. My big problem right now is Ron, he's acting like I betrayed him somehow."

"I know what you mean. He's been acting strangely towards me as well. He felt the need to 'protect' me from you before he even knew who you were." Hermione replied.

"It seems he had some sort of master plan and things aren't going his way. He didn't say it but I could tell he doesn't like my changes. He kept looking at me like I changed to anger him somehow. That's why I shot back at him when you got furball here." He said petting Hermione's familiar.

"He just needs to accept that things are changing, things can't always stay the same or go the way he wants. And Crookshanks is not a furball, at least I don't sleep with a teddy bear." Hermione teased.

"Leave Annie out of this." he said. Both shared a laugh and they felt better. They left the room and headed to the bookstore. All the major stores were open early for the very last minute shoppers, Harry quickly purchased the defense books Ginny had and they returned to Harry's room. After packing the books Harry had a thought.

"You know that you can store any extra books in here if you want. We'll probably be spending a lot of time down there."

"I was going to ask you about that, thanks. How do you think Ron's going to react about everything else?" She asked.

"I don't even want to think about. Hey I just thought of something, are there any school rules about having your own library." Harry wondered.

"I'm not sure, you can ask Percy or wait and ask.."

"McGonagall" they said in unison and snickered. "That is going to be a very long meeting. Let's get some breakfast."

The two agreed to leave so Harry checked his room one last time, shrank his trunk, and the two exited his room. In the Hall they were met by Ron who was looking very angry about something.

"What was she doing in your room?" He asked loudly.

"We were just talking Ron, Hermione has talked to us in our dorm many times. What's the problem?" Harry spat.

"I...nothing. I'm hungry you guys coming." Ron said dejectedly.

"We were heading that way. Let's go." Harry said.

Hermione wisely stayed out of this confrontation. Ron was almost accusing them of doing something behind his back. _Even if something did happen, it wasn't any of his business anyway,_ she thought and blushed. Harry handled the situation well by not getting to angry, but he was annoyed by Ron's actions. _If Ron acted this way because of a simple conversation how is he going to react about us studying and working out together?_ _Why is Ron being so petty about everything_? She pondered as the trio made their way to breakfast.

The rest of the Weasley clan joined them at breakfast. Mr Weasley announced that they had Ministry cars to take them to King's Cross. After everyone was fed, everybody went to their rooms to retrieve their trunks. Harry stayed in the bar and ordered some food for the train ride.

When the Weasleys and Hermione returned, Harry helped load the trunks into the waiting cars. The look in Hermione's eyes told him that she wished that she took Harry up on his offer but he didn't say anything. After everything was loaded and people in place they headed to the train station. Ron said to Harry.

"Harry where's your trunk? I didn't see you load it."

Harry pulled his miniaturized trunk from his pocket and showed Ron. He explained what he had done to it and returned the trunk to his pocket. Ron thought to himself, _showing off his money again, trying to impress Hermione. _The ride was fairly swift and soon they were through the barrier and boarding the Hogwarts' Express. The platform was a pandemonium of activity, Percy had already changed into his robes and was assisting some first years. While looking for a compartment, Harry had been given many complements from the female population on his new look, and even more offers to share compartments with them. Harry graciously refused their kind offers and soon the trio were in a compartment with what seemed to be a teacher sleeping. Ron was seething with jealousy at the attention Harry was receiving but hid it well. Ron spoke.

"Who's he? He looks almost dead."

"Ron be nice. His name is R.J. Lupin." Hermione answered.

"How do you know that?" Ron said.

"It's on his trunk Ronald." Hermione replied. The train got underway and the trio began chatting about the new year.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office awaiting the arrival of the Train. His tracking charm on Harry's glasses indicated that he was still in Diagon Alley but Arthur had told him that he was on the train. He was confused for the moment when there was a tapping at the window. Recognizing it as a Gringgots owl, the aged wizard took the letter and sent it on his way. Albus was even more confused, because there had been only one owl and he had been getting two owls for over 12 years. Albus opened the letter to find only his vault statement, this was not what he was expecting. Albus went to his private Floo connection to call Gringgots.

"How may I help you?" The goblin asked.

"I seem to have a problem with my vault statement. I have been watching over a vault, as a favor for a friend, and have not received the statement." Albus said politely.

"Name and vault number?" The goblin asked

"Albus Dumbledore, Vault #687."

"One moment", after a few minutes the goblin answered back, "You do not have signed authorization to access this vault."

"I understand but I have been keeping an eye on this particular vault for some time. The owner is very young and he doesn't need the burden of such matters. Surely you can do.."

The goblin cut him off, "Without proper authorization I will do nothing, Is there anything else?"

"No, Thank you" Albus said dejectedly.

The Floo closed abruptly and Albus was taken aback. _This has never happened before_, he pondered. He would have to get Harry to authorize him to receive his statements but to do that Albus would have to admit to intercepting Harry's mail. There was nothing the old wizard could do about this now, until Harry arrived, so he started to plan.

Meanwhile at Gringgots, a RED FLAG went up. Vault #687 was under investigation for missing statements. The clerk that took the Floo call reported the incident to his superiors and they sent a memo directly to the ledger in Harry trunk. The goblins would not take action without the vault owners consent, until then they would have to wait.

Harry had just returned from visiting Ginny, He was talking to his friends about the person he just met. Luna Lovegood was, to say the least, different but nice.Do I really have to describe Luna. The thing that caught Harry off guard about her was the fact she knew his real name. Hermione needed answers so she asked.

"Harry what did Mr Weasley talk to you about?"

"He told me that Sirius Black broke out of prison to come after me." He replied.

"Why would he come after You?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. He was supposedly one of Voldemorts followers."

"No worries mate, you'll be safe at Hogwarts with Dumbledore around." Ron said confidently.

"Yea right. I've already faced Voldemort twice in two years AT Hogwarts WITH Dumbledore around." Harry spat.

Hermione listened to Harry's response and started to get concerned. Harry was right about what he just said. Harry also seemed very angry with Dumbledore about something, other than these facts. The fact that Harry said supposedly not definitely meant Harry knew something about Sirius Black others didn't. Hermione was pulled from her musings by the train stopping. The air was getting cold and the windows were frosting over. A feeling of despair was overtaking her as the door to their compartment opened. There was a skeletal hand pushing the door open and the figure went straight for Harry. Harry seemed frozen in place as the figure moved closer, Harry had just lost consciousness when the teacher awoke and chased the creature away. Mr. Lupin stayed until Harry regained consciousness and gave him some chocolate to eat. Harry spoke to the teacher,

"What was that thing?"

"A Dementor, a guard from Azkaban looking for Sirius Black. I'm going to talk to the conductor, eat you'll feel better." Lupin said.

Harry ate some of the chocolate and started to feel a bit better. He asked his friends.

"Who was screaming? Before I blacked out I heard someone screaming."

"No one was screaming Harry, and we didn't blackout." Hermione answered very concerned.

"I did feel weird, I felt like I'd never be happy again." Ron added.

Harry sat there pondering the events and thought to himself, _I have to learn about Dementors_. He gave Hermione a look and he knew she was thinking the same thing. Harry closed his eyes and tried to calm himself all the while thinking about who was screaming.

News of Harry's episode spread quickly throughout the train. Draco Malfoy came by to taunt Harry but was chased away by Lupin. Harry was offered 'comfort' in other compartments but he politely refused. Ginny and Luna stopped by to see Harry, both girls were feeling off so Harry resized his trunk and took out a box of Chocolate Frogs he had stashed and shared with everyone, but he wanted the cards. Ron waived his resentment for Harry's new trunk, he wasn't about to pass up free sweets. The rest of the ride was uneventful, the girls excused themselves to change while the boys did the same.

Upon reaching Hogsmeade Station, the trio boarded a carriage and went to the castle. They were met by Madam Pomfrey, who fussed over him. Professor McGonagall checked on him as well then ushered Hermione away. Professor Dumbledore was there as well, he did not like having Dememtors around but had no choice. He asked Harry about his glasses and Harry explained about his contacts, Albus accepted this and let it be. Hermione returned smiling widely and the trio entered the great hall.

After the feast, Dumbledore introduced Remus Lupin as the DADA professor and Hagrid as Care of Magical Creatures professor. He also warned the students about the Dementors and to give them a wide birth.

Returning to Gryffindor Tower, there was a somber mood. Harry was feeling drained so he changed quickly into his pajamas and went to bed. He and Hermione agreed to take a couple days off from working out until they saw their timetables, and planned a schedule around it. Harry was lying in bed practicing his occlumency, after sorting through another batch of memories he found that he just couldn't sleep. Hearing the snores of his dorm mates, Harry quietly went into his trunk and retrieved Annie. He knew he was taking a chance at getting caught, but really didn't care at the moment. He needed sleep badly and Annie was a comfort, especially after the train ride. He never understood why people slept with stuffed animals, until he had one of his own. He settled down and eventually drifted off to sleep. The year hadn't even started yet and Harry was already having issues.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning arrived much too early for Harry, he had gotten much needed sleep but he was still worn down. He was used to rising early so Harry replaced Annie back in his trunk, and went about his daily business. Completing his morning ritual, Harry went down to the common room to wait for Hermione, she was an early riser as well. Harry was looking at the message board for the Quidditch schedule when Hermione arrived a few moments later. She asked,

"How are you feeling Harry?"

"Not too bad, still a bit drained but better. How are you doing?" He replied.

"I'm okay. I still a bit off though. Is the Quidditch training schedule posted yet?"

"Not yet. Let's head down to breakfast maybe we can get our time tables early." Harry said.

"Look at you, you just can't wait to get started. I'm quite anxious to see what you can do."

"Be careful what you wish for Granger, I just might give you some competition this year." Harry said with a smirk.

"Bring it on Potter, Bring. It. On." Hermione retorted grinning widely.

The two shared a good laugh that lifted their spirits and went down to breakfast. Along the way they chatted about how to organize working out. Harry suggested that they find an unused classroom for exercise and spell practice, this way they won't disturb Harry's dorm mates. Reaching the Great Hall, McGonagall was already there. They received their time tables and Harry was told to report to McGonagall's office at 5:00pm sharp for their conference. Looking over their schedules, Harry noticed that Hermione had Divination and Muggle Studies at the same time and Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures as well. He was about to ask how she could take those classes at the same time when Ron showed up.

"Morning guys. How did you two sleep?"

"Not bad, you?" Harry asked

"Like a log. Did you get our time tables yet?"

"Yes, We got Transfiguration first thing." Harry replied.

"Good, I hate to start the year with Snape." Ron said.

The trio started eating and Hermione was a little nervous about this year. She was taking all the classes Harry was and more, with the assistance she received from McGonagall it shouldn't be a problem. Ron seemed to be in better spirits today, and not acting like a jerk. They finished eating and headed back to the dorm to retrieve their books for the days lessons.

Transfiguration was enjoyable for Harry. With his new skills for visualizing things in his mind, he was the second to achieve success transfiguring a mouse into a quill. Hermione was first, of course, both earning five point a piece for their actions. Harry was sitting with Neville and was helping him, Harry earned another five points for this act. Neville almost was successful but his quill was furry. Ron was sitting with Hermione and wasn't listening to her assistance and couldn't manage the change.

They had a break for about an hour, so Harry rushed back to the dorm and entered his library. He quickly went to the directory and asked for information on Dementors. Several books were indicated and Harry scanned through them as fast as possible. He found that the Dementors were dark creatures that fed on good emotions leaving you with dread and despair and about there about their ability to suck the souls out of victims called the Dementor's Kiss. The only known defense was called the Patronus Charm. Harry returned his books and set off to meet his friends near the DADA classroom.

Reaching the classroom, Harry saw his friends bickering about the earlier lesson. _She's just trying to help_, he thought when he interrupted them. Ron asked.

"Where did you run off to?"

"My...The Library. I wanted to learn about Dementors. They seem to affect me worse then everyone else." He replied.

"Why didn't you just ask Lupin? It's his job." Ron said.

"I wanted to learn on my own, besides we've had two rotten DADA teachers already, I didn't want to chance it."

Ron seemed to accept this and let it go. Hermione caught Harry's slip and hoped that Ron didn't, she gave Harry a look that said _Tell him soon. _Harry gave his lecture to his friends about what he had learned. He didn't know that Professor Lupin was listening to his explanation and Harry earned ten points for his efforts. Harry thanked the professor and asked him how much he heard and all he said was "Enough" but he was grinning.

The defense class was the best there ever was, except for the Slytherins. All of them kept taunting Harry, but he wasn't biting. He kept himself calm and just tried to ignore them. Harry knew he had a problem with the Dementors and the sooner he learned how to fight them the better off he would be. The class was on Boggarts, a dark creature that could shape-shift into what you fear most. They were taught the charm Riddikulus to defend against it. Laughter was you best weapon, that and having another person with you. One by one each person took their turn facing the Boggart, facing their fears and laughing about it. When it was Harry's turn, the Boggart turned into a Dementor, Professor Lupin intervened and it turned into a moon.

The class ended and the trio went the Great Hall for lunch. They had Potions afterwards and Harry was dreading it. Hermione praised Harry on his actions against the Slytherins, but the big test was yet to come; Snape. After a healthy lunch, the trio returned to their dorms to retrieve their Potions supplies then headed towards the dungeons.

Outside the Potions classroom, Draco Malfoy and his crew were taunting Harry without mercy. They were on their home turf and nothing would stop them. Harry did his best to just let it go, but had to restrain Ron from hexing Malfoy several times. Snape showed up to allow entry into the classroom but hadn't said anything as of yet. Taking their seats and handing in their summer essays Snape began to speak.

"Mr Potter, rumor has it that you are taking a more serious approach to your dismal academics. Let's find out, shall we. What would you get if you infused scarab beetles with ginger root?"

"Wit Sharpening Potion, sir" Harry answered.

Snape sneered and asked, "What are the main uses of Jobberknoll feathers?"

"Memory potions and Truth Serums, sir." Harry answered correctly again.

"What are Runespore eggs used for?"

"They enhance mental abilities, sir." Harry again correct.

Snape was not impressed by this and with a sneer and his superior tone he said, "You would know all about those types of ingredients wouldn't you Potter, but it is highly unlikely that you possess the skills to produce anything useful."

There were many snickers from all the Slytherins. Hermione was proud of Harry, for his actions earlier and that he did actually study. _It's not just an act, I hope he keeps it up_, she thought. She was pulled from her musings by Snape.

"You will be brewing a Shrinking Solution, the instructions are on the board BEGIN." He commanded.

Everyone started on their potions. Harry collected what he needed and got down to work. He decided to just concentrate on what he was doing and not let the snakes bother him. He carefully measured and prepared each ingredient and added them accordingly. He had his mother's old potions texts and read them religiously. Snape was surveying the students, berating the Gryffindors as he went. He looked at Harry's potion but had nothing to say, Harry just ignored him and kept to his work. His occlumency training had helped him greatly in keeping his temper in check as well as his concentration. Snape took extreme joy at tormenting Neville, _no wonder Snape was his Boggart_, Harry thought and he kept working. By the end of class, Harry had produced a perfect potion. He took two samples and bottled them to turn in for grading. He placed one vial on Snape's desk and it was examined. Snape said.

"Everyone can get lucky once in a while Potter. We shall see." Harry not wanting to push his good fortune quickly gathered his things, cleaned his cauldron and exited the classroom.

Harry needed some fresh air so he headed outside to the nearest courtyard. Ron and Hermione were trying to talk to him but he remained silent. Upon reaching the courtyard, Harry put his hands on the sides of his head and screamed,"AHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Ron and Hermione were stunned to say the least, as were others in the area. Ron spoke up.

"Harry, mate are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Sorry about that, I really needed to let that out. The snakes were getting to me." Harry replied.

"We understand. Harry, I'm so proud of the way you handled Malfoy, and you really did study." Hermione said.

"Of course I did. I found this really cool book called The Idiots Guide to Potions and it really helped." Harry said.

"Can I borrow it?" Ron asked

"Sure, no problem. I've got a couple of hours before my conference with McGonagall let's head back to the common room." Harry said.

They all agreed, and the trio returned to Gryffindor Tower. Along the way Harry gave Hermione a look that said, _I'm going to tell him, HELP ME!!, _shenodded in agreement and entered the common room. Harry was congratulated by his house mates for his actions in potions, news traveled fast at Hogwarts. The trio went to the boy's dorm and Harry said.

"Ron there's something I need to tell you."

Ron looked a bit nervous and his two friends. He didn't want to think what they were about to tell him but asked anyway, "What's up?"

"Well over the summer, I received a lot of stuff from my parents that survived THAT night. Most of it was personal and household things, that's why I have a new trunk; it was stored in there." Harry said.

"I didn't think anything survived. What kind of stuff?" Ron asked relieved.

"Well their cloths, personal jewelry and furniture, paintings, kitchen stuff you know house things." Harry paused for a moment and began again, "But most importantly, I got the Potter Family Library."

"You have your own LIBRARY? " Ron said stunned.

"Yea, I do. Want to see?" Harry asked . Ron agreed and Harry opened his trunk and the trio entered his library, Hermione first. When Ron saw everything for the first time he was in awe of the way it was set up. Ron said.

"Harry this place is so cool. It's like your own private common room down here."

"Thanks Ron, I'm glad you like it. It is a nice place to get away from people; nice and quiet." Harry said.

"Yea, all you need is a kitchen and loo and you could live down here." Ron spotted Harry's old trunk and asked. "Harry is that a magical tent?"

"I don't know, I haven't opened it yet."

"If it is, you shouldn't open it down here. Two magical items like that might react badly together." Hermione warned.

"Thanks Hermione, We'll open it later. So you're really okay with all this Ron?" Harry said.

"Yea, sorry about before. I had some stuff on my mind." Ron said.

"No problem. Could you keep this quiet until I talk to McGonagall. I don't know the rules about this."

"Sure mate." Ron said.

The trio stayed in Harry's library chatting, coming up with ideas on how to improve their private space. It was getting close to 5:00 so the trio exited the trunk, Hermione with a few books, and Harry left to attend his meeting.

Harry arrived outside McGonagall's office with time to spare. He knocked on the door and was ushered inside. He took a seat in front of his head of house's desk and she began to speak.

"Mr Potter, I am very pleased with your performance in my class today. I also hear good things from Professor. Lupin as well. As it is only the first day, I propose that we wait and see your performance in your other classes then take it from there."

"Thanks professor, I really do appreciate this. There are some other things I wish to talk about though." Harry said.

"Go on."

"Mam, I went to see a healer and eye specialist over summer and..."

McGonagall cut him off, "I know what you are going to say Potter, Why wasn't this found earlier? I don't think you will like the answer."

"It was the headmaster wasn't it. He blocked it some how, but that contradicts what I've learned."

"You suspected him all along. What have you learned Potter? This conversation will stay with us I assure you." She replied.

"Professor, I learned why my parents went into hiding, not that Voldemort was after them but the specific reason."

"Are you sure you want to tell me?"

"I have to tell somebody, I need help and the headmaster seems to be doing nothing but hurting me not helping." Harry said.

"What do you need Potter, what is this big secret?" She asked

"Mam, I found out that there is a prophecy that says that I'm the only one that can stop Voldemort once and for all. I suspect that the Headmaster knows this, which is why he wants to control everything about me."

Whatever Professor McGonagall was expecting, this was definitely not it. She knew that Albus had an almost obsession with Harry Potter, but now it made sense. If the boy was the weapon against You-Know-Who, then Albus would need to protect him._ But why keep him weak? Why isn't he being trained? It's almost like he setting the boy up as a sacrifice_, she pondered. She looked at Harry and saw James and Lily and promised herself that she would help Potter anyway she could.. McGonagall was brought out of her thoughts by Harry.

"Mam there are other thing I need to talk to you as well."

He went on to tell her about his questionable placement with the Dursleys, the missing bank statements, his adventure with the stone, he left out the part about Sirius, his letter to Amelia Bones, and what kind of help he needed. Harry felt cleansed somehow telling his head of house all this. She actually was listening instead of saying, _put it out of your mind_, like Dumbledore would have. He told her about his library and asked about the rules. When he was finished, he breathed a heavy sigh of relief. McGonagall spoke.

"Mr Potter to say that I'm shocked would be an understatement. I do wish that you would have spoken to me before writing to Amelia but that is not the point. I will help you, I will speak to Filius about training you up, Do I have your permission to tell him what you told me?" Harry nodded. "Good, I agree with your assessment of the situation, but I am unsure of what the fallout would be if word got out. As far as a training room, I will let you know after your library inspection on Saturday."

"Thank you professor, you don't know how good it feels to be able to talk about this. I wasn't sure if you would listen. Um... professor about the inspection, there are some books..."

She interrupted, "Of a questionable nature, not to worry. The guidelines are if it can be found in the restricted section it's acceptable, if not we shall see but it will not look badly upon you. Now if you need to talk about anything you come to me, that's why I'm here."

"Thank you professor."

"You had best be getting to dinner, I feel you will have many questions to answer."

Harry thanked McGonagall and bid her good evening and head to the great hall for his impending interrogation.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just have too much free time.


	16. Chapter 16

Professor McGonagall and Harry walked to the Great Hall together. Along the way McGonagall expressed her desire to see the Quiditch Cup in her office this year. Harry told her about the exercises he had been performing and McGonagall agreed that it would improve her team's abilities, she said that she would speak to Captain Oliver Wood on this matter.

Reaching the Great Hall the two separated, Harry was approached by Wood telling him that the training schedule had been posted. Harry was met by his two friends and the interrogation began.

"So Harry, how did it go?" Ron asked.

"Not bad, she wants to wait and see where my problems are before starting anything." Harry answered.

"Did you ask about your library?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I have to have it inspected. It's scheduled for Saturday. She'll let me know the time and before you ask, I did tell her about those books, not the specifics but she knows what to expect." Harry replied.

"Harry I'm glad your following the rules about this. It shows a lot of maturity on your part." Hermione said proudly.

"Oi Harry, following the rules now, are you trying to make Prefect or something?" Ron said.

"Maybe. Weasley, Ten points from Gryffindor for eating too much." Harry said in his best Snape impression.

"I'll gladly earn that one mate." Ron said as he began pilling food on his plate.

The three shared a laugh and began filling their plates. Harry gave Hermione a look that said, _I need to talk to you in private_. Hermione understood immediately and answered with her own look, _After dinner in your trunk_. Harry picked up on this and the trio set down to eat. Ron was oblivious to this exchange as he was busy shoveling food in his mouth.

At the head table, Minerva took her seat next to Albus and began filling her own plate. Albus said.

"Well Minerva, how was your conference with young Harry?"

"Very illuminating Albus, we decided to wait and see what his problem subjects are and take it from there. It is only the first day after all."

"Excellent. I'm sure Severus could suggest someone for young Harry, I know he has difficulties in Potions." Albus said.

"Are you sure it's the class and not the teacher Albus?" Minerva retorted.

"Now, now, Minerva be nice. I trust Severus with my life." Albus said with sweet tone.

Minerva wisely let that last remark alone and began to eat. While eating she thought to herself, _considering what I suspect you're up to concerning Potter, Snape would gladly be his executioner. _Minerva chatted with Albus about school matters and she came to a rather embarrassing conclusion, _I AM Deputy Headmistress here and I do have some authority over the staff_. She resolved herself to start acting like the senior administrator she truly was, in spite of Albus.

The trio was finishing their deserts, Harry put a few pieces of fresh fruit in his robe for a snack later, Hermione did the same. Ron didn't bother since his friends always shared. The trio made there way back to the common room Ron spoke.

"Hey Harry want to play a game of chess?"

"No thanks Ron, I want to get my homework done."

"But Harry it's not due until next class, that's ages from now." Ron wined.

"If I get it done now I won't have to rush around later and have more free time to play as well."

"Alright mate, suit yourself." Ron said dejectedly and went to try and find a victim.

Hermione beamed at Harry with pride; _he's finally listening to what I've been trying to tell him_, she thought. The pair separated and went to their own dorms, Hermione needed something. The dorm was empty, as it was still fairly early, so Harry opened his trunk and waited for Hermione's arrival. It was only a few moments later when Hermione entered with Crookshanks following. The ginger cat made a bee line right at Scabbers' cage, for a large cat with skinny legs he could really move. Thanks to Harry's quick reflexes, he scooped up Crookshanks and held him close petting him. This seemed to calm the cat down a bit but he never took his eyes off of the rat. Hermione said.

"I can't understand way he hates Scabbers so much, he likes Hedwig."

"Maybe he knows something we don't. After you, I'll hand him down." Harry said motioning to his trunk.

"Harry you don't have to be a gentleman all the time you know." she said.

"It's not that Hermione, you are wearing a skirt and ..." Harry started blushing at this statement.

"Oh, I...thanks Harry. I know that you would never do that intentionally." She replied.

Harry wanting to be playful said, "Never say never Miss Granger." with a wicked grin.

Hermione decided to play along said, "Be careful what you wish for Mr Potter, you may not be able to handle it." with an evil smirk.

The two looked at each other for a moment blushing and chose to let it go, for now. Hermione entered and Harry handed Crookshanks down. Harry entered and subconsciously closed the lid. Crookshanks surveyed the new area, upon finding the chair with his human's scent he jumped up and made himself comfortable. Harry told Hermione that he didn't mind what he had done and began setting up for their homework. Hermione took out her shrunken trunk and resized it, she took out her all her extra books and placed them on the shelves that were made available to her.

She finished quickly, then like a well oiled machine the duo retrieved the necessary books from the shelves. Harry called on the subjects from the directory and Hermione gathered them. She really didn't have time to memorize the various tomes and was amazed at their selections. Many of them were in the Hogwart's Library but there were others that were not. Hermione was elated that she would no longer have to fight over books with the Ravenclaws, there were only so many to go around; not that she would abandon her second home. Books retrieved, the two sat down to work.

Three hours later their homework was complete. Hermione checked over Harry's work and was astonished that his essays were near perfect; not only that but his handwriting was also neater than usual. Hermione spoke.

"Harry this is incredible, you really have improved. Your writing style is better as well as your handwriting. Who are you and what have you done with Harry Potter?"

"I'm his evil twin Harrison, Harry is no more." Harry said playfully.

"I'm glad you did away with Harry, he was a bit of a prat. So Harrison are you doing anything later?" she replied smiling, batting her eyelashes. She was liking this new Harry.

The two laughed and packed up their homework. Hermione was about to start returning the books when Harry stopped her and said.

"Wait Hermione, this is really cool. I found this out by accident."

Harry went over to the directory and gave the command, "Return to shelves." and all the books they had disappeared then reappeared in their proper spots. Hermione was astonished and thought to herself, _what else can his directory do? _She spoke.

"Harry you really have to find out how the directory works. It could do almost anything."

"I'll talk to Madam Pince later. If anyone knows about this type of thing, she would." Meanwhile

the directory made a new subject entry: Hermione.

They both were feeling a bit hungry so the two went over to the sitting area. Crookshanks was fast asleep in HIS chair so the pair sat on the very comfortable sofa. They started eating the fruit when Hermione spoke.

"What did you need to talk about?"

"Remember when you asked why my health problems weren't discovered sooner. Well I found out that they were, Dumbledore stopped treatment for some reason."

"Harry are you certain? These are very serious charges. It's criminal, he could be sent to Azkaban for this. You could be expelled if you accuse him and you're wrong." Hermione said firmly.

"I'm certain. My healer contacted McGonagall, McGonagall talked to Pomfrey and I asked. But he's Dumbledore, he's like a god to the magical world. Everything is basically hearsay and it would be like trying to prosecute the Head of Parliament, the man is into everything. But what I can't figure out is why he would do this."

Hermione sat silent pondering what she had just been told. She knew that the headmaster placed Harry with his relatives and that it wasn't the best. She also knew that he had a strong interest in Harry and was always talking to him. She remembered the conversation on the train about Voldemort and again Harry was right. Dumbledore was controlling everything about Harry but to what end? She was always taught to respect and listen to teachers but after Lockhart she knew that not all could be fully trusted. Harry knew something because he was very angry with the headmaster, and with good reason. She asked.

"I know that you know something. You have been angry with the headmaster even before this. What is going on?" She said with fear in her voice.

"I can't say right now. I promised McGonagall I wouldn't until it has been confirmed. I'll tell you, I know that you can keep a secret but Ron I think I'll wait. When he gets angry his mouth is faster than his brain. Please understand." Harry told her solemnly.

"I understand and I won't say anything. I agree with you about Ron but I don't like keeping secrets from him. It's getting late, we had best be going. I'll hand Crookshanks up to you." She replied.

The two gathered their bags, Hermione shrank her trunk and picked up an unhappy Crookshanks. Harry went up and Hermione followed, neither saw Ron standing there scowling. Ron said.

"What were you two doing down there with the lid closed?"

Harry didn't want to start a fight with Ron so he replied calmly, "We were doing our homework. I closed the lid out of habit. Besides I don't want the whole dorm going through my things, would you?"

"I guess you're right. Why not give me a spare key so I can join you next time."

"No." Harry said firmly handing Crookshanks back to Hermione.

"Why not? I'd give you one." Ron wined.

Harry was quickly becoming annoyed at this and decided to use logic, "Because you can only get spare keys made in Diagon Alley. I'm not going to sent my key in the mail, I wouldn't be able to get in myself besides it could get lost or stolen."

Ron looked in Harry's eyes, he could intimidate Harry a bit before with his size but this new Harry was not that much shorter and he wasn't skinny anymore. The look in his eyes told him not to press the issue. Ron replied, "Alright, do you have any of that fruit left, I'm hungry."

"Sorry Ron we ate it. I have a few Chocolate Frogs left though, but I want the cards." Harry said.

"Thanks."

Harry went into his trunk to retrieve his frogs. Hermione bid them a good night and left with Crookshanks. Returning to her dorm, Hermione was immediately questioned by her dorm mates Lavender and Parvati about being alone with Harry in his dorm. Hermione answered truthfully that they were just studying. The other girls just snickered mumbling something about what they would do alone with Harry, but Hermione ignored them.

While changing for bed Hermione was thinking to herself, _every time Harry and I are alone Ron is ready to accuse use of something. I don't like Harry THAT way. Sure he has changed physically. He does look better and smells wonderful, STOP THAT!! The girls think that I wouldn't know what to do with Harry but they are wrong, STOP THAT he's your best friend. Why can't people see that we are just friends, we did flirt a little though? STOP THAT YOU DON'T LIKE HARRY THAT WAY. Harrison is a different story. AHHHH!! _Shaking her head she got into bed. Stroking her familiar she drifted of to sleep having some interesting dreams.

Harry got ready for bed and practiced his occlumency. He was nearly finished sorting his memories, he could resort them further later. He was lying in bed thinking,_ I'm getting tired of Ron's jealousy, we were just doing our homework and talking. We invited him along but he wanted to play chess, I've got things to do. And wanting access to my stuff, I know he wouldn't steal from me but I just got this and he is prone to lose things and so what if we are alone down there I don't like Hermione THAT way. Sure she has changed, ears pierced, she wears a bit of makeup now, and her perfume is intoxicating. STOP THAT she's your best friend. I know that we will be spending more time together studying and working out but Ron shouldn't feel this way. He's welcome to join us if he wants. I know by watching her jump rope that she IS a girl STOP IT. I never realized how playful she could be when she wants STOP IT NOW POTTER. _He finally gave up and slowly regained his senses and fell asleep dreaming very pleasant dreams. 

Ron was not happy. He was in bed scowling, _those two were probably snogging each other senseless. Hermione loves libraries and Potter used that to get her. He could have any girl he wants, mum wants him to be with Ginny. Why does he have to have Hermione, mum wants her to be with me. Can't she see he's only using her, the studying thing was only to impress her_ _more. She needs a REAL man not a playboy_. _Bloody Potter_. Ron did not sleep well.

Minerva McGonagall was heading to her stateroom when she stopped by the room of her friend Pomona Sprout. She asked her to assist in the inspection of Harry's library and she agreed. She left and headed to another friend's room Filius Flitwick. She knocked on the door and her friend let her enter.

Filius had known Minerva for many years. The look on her face said that it was something important and that she was troubled. He ushered her inside and while she was getting comfortable, he went to his cabinet and pulled a bottle of vintage single malt Scotch and poured each of them a healthy glass. Minerva smiled in appreciation that her friend knew her so well, she took a drink of the fine liquor as Fillus spoke.

"What's troubling you Min? I haven't seen you like this for quite so time."

"Filius it's bad. Albus has gone too far this time."

"What do you mean? What has the old man done this time? Best guess is it has to do with Mr Potter or you wouldn't be here." He said.

"You're too observant for your own good dear friend. You are correct of course, it is about Potter." She explained what happened during the conference. She voiced her opinions and what she felt needed to be accomplished. She told her friend that Potter was handling the matter well but he was still just a boy. She knew this conversation was in the strictest of confidence, so she spoke of her opinion about Snape as well. She even asked about the inspection and Potter's concerns about his questionable tomes.

After listening to Minerva's speech, Filius was dumbfounded. He never heard of such blatant disregard for a student's well being. The prophecy was also unnerving, Albus was doing the exact opposite of what he should. He took his drink and drained his glass and poured another. He refilled his friend's as well. He spoke.

"Of course I will help Mr Potter. I has been some time since I've had an opportunity to pass along my skills. We will have to work something out as far as time and place for such things. Plus I want to see this new and improved Mr Potter first hand. Don't worry about Snape, if it comes to what you think I'll handle him personally. As far as the inspection; I'll be there, his questionable books may be useful in his endeavor. Are you planning to teach him some of your combat skills as well?"

"Yes, but as you say I want to see his strengths. I had him today and his skills seem to have improved greatly but it is only the first day. Thank you for listening Filius, and for helping."

"You are most welcome. Come by tomorrow and we can discuss the matter in greater detail. Good night Min."

"Good night, Filius."

Minerva left to return to her stateroom feeling relieved. Filius sat down at his desk and jotted down the titles of a few books that would be useful. He knew dueling skills would get you so far but greater spell knowledge would give you more options. Potter would have to work hard and he seems willing to do so. He pondered, _Miss Granger would definitely be useful in keeping him on track. _He sat back in his chair and raised his glass to toast one of his most favorite students." Don't worry Lily, if Albus won't help him I WILL."

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.


	17. Chapter 17

Friday morning came and Harry was elated. There was going to be a team meeting followed by a light practice. He would be back on a broom once again and nothing could bring him down. He went about his daily routine and went to the common room. Harry pulled out his planner and jotted down his training schedule for Quidditch. Hermione joined him a few moments later.

"Good morning Harry. I see the training schedule is posted."

"Good morning Hermione. Yea, I can't wait to get back in the air. Today is a light day so would you help me set my personal schedule?" Harry said.

"Of course I will. Harry I want to talk to you about Ron."

"I was hoping that we could avoid this conversation. I think Ron sees me as a threat, he seems to fancy you or something and every time we are alone he thinks the worse."

"I agree with you. I'll be honest Harry, I did fancy him but seeing how petty he is, I'm not sure. I shouldn't have to give up my friends for anyone. The way he acted in the alley, he seemed to feel that I shouldn't talk to anyone but him. Besides I'm not ready for that type of thing yet." She replied.

"I never thought we would have a conversation like this, at least not this young."

"We are growing up Harry. Things do change, but Ron wants things to stay the same. Life doesn't work that way, you have to adjust or be left behind." She said.

"Maybe that's what his problem is, we have changed and he feels left out. It's that or something else. I'm glad we can talk like this, but I don't like talking about Ron behind his back. If we confront him, he may feel cornered. I'm not going to fall back to the way things were there is too much at stake."

"I'm glad we can talk like this also. I agree with you about the problem with Ron." She answered.

"Good, now let's eat I'm famished." Harry said.

The two teens exited the common room and went to breakfast. After some time Ron joined them at the Gryffindor table and said.

"Oi, what time do you two wake?"

"I'm used to waking early at the Dursley's. I just never broke out of the habit this time. Besides there are less people, more food and more time to eat." Harry said.

Ron couldn't argue with Harry's logic and just filled his plate and began shoveling. The trio chatted about today's classes as the Great Hall started filling with students. Harry and Hermione finished their meal and gathered their things for History, Ron asked them to wait while he shoveled even faster. Ron was still chewing when they arrived at their destination.

History was boring as usual. Harry managed to stay awake for most of the class, but drifted off towards the end. Ron was fast asleep in minutes. The class ended and the trio went to the courtyard nearest their next class. The weather was still nice but it wouldn't last forever. The break was over so the trio went to their next destination; Charms.

Upon entering the classroom, Ron quickly took a seat next to Hermione, smirking at Harry behind his back. Harry took a seat next to Neville and the class began. Professor Flitwick was lively as ever. Harry was pumped as the lecture started, his informal challenge to Hermione made him want to strive even harder. The lecture complete, the students started to practice their new charm. Harry was the first to complete the assignment and earned five points. He started to help Neville and sure enough Neville completed the assignment as well. Hermione cast a proper spell shortly after Harry by only just a few moments. Ron had been pestering her about what to do. She said to Ron.

"Ronald, if you would just listen to the lecture then you would know what to do."

Ron tried to be charming and said. "But that's why I keep you around Mione. With you here I don't have to think."

Hermione rolled her eyes at this declaration. She thought_, I have to put him straight soon. I can't deal with this. _The class ended and homework was assigned_. _Harry was about to leave when Flitwick asked him to stay. Harry told his friends that he would meet them for lunch. When the classroom was empty Flitwick spoke.

"Mr. Potter I am impressed with your actions today; not only did you preform the spell properly, but you took the time to help Mr. Longbottom."

"Thank you, sir." Harry said.

"However that is not why I asked you to stay. I had a conversation with Minerva yesterday and I'm sure you know what it was about. I will help you prepare Mr. Potter. It will not be easy but you do seem motivated. Here is a list of books I want you to go through. Professor McGonagall and I will work out a training timetable later, but for now I want you to have a good foundation. You have until October the first to have the top five books read and understood. Until then Mr. Potter and five points for helping a fellow student."

"Thank you sir, for everything. I won't let you down." Harry said.

Harry left the classroom and looked at the list. There were twenty books, several he knew were in his library. Advanced charms and dueling techniques as well as some advance defense books. He was paying so close attention to his list that he wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry Luna. I wasn't paying attention. Let me help you." as he began picking up the things she dropped.

"That's all right Harrison. Most people tend to ignore me." She said.

"Well I'm not most people. Here are your things."

"Thank you." She said.

"I was heading to lunch. May I walk with you?"

Luna nodded and the two made their way to the Great Hall. Along the way Luna asked.

"You looked troubled, have the nargles infested your ears?"

"I don't think so. I'm having some issues right now." He said.

"Your issues are not the problem. Your perception of things has changed. I hope they have pudding."

Harry looked at his strange friend and realized that she was right. His perception of the world around him had changed. People were still the same but the way he saw them was different. Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione everything was different to him. He had the weight of the world on his shoulders for years, only now he knew about it. He needed someone to explain all this to him and only one name came to mind. He needed to write a letter tonight. Pudding did sound tastily about now.

The unusual pair entered the Great Hall and received a few looks. Harry bid Luna a good day and the pair separated. Harry saw Ron sitting next to Hermione and thought to himself, _go ahead Ron the view is better from over here anyway._ This brought a smile to his face as he took a seat across from Hermione. As he was filling his plate, he chuckled to himself when he saw that there was indeed pudding. He was pulled from his musings by Ron.

"Oi, mate what were you doing with Looney? "

"She's my friend Ron and her name is Luna." he corrected.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to insult your girlfriend." Ron spat.

Harry let that last remark go. He didn't want to start an argument. He thought to himself, _has Ron always been like this but I just didn't see it. He did push Ginny away last year and look what happened. I don't have issues he does. _Harry was pulled from his thoughts by Hermione.

"Harry what did Professor Flitwick want with you?"

"He said he was pleased with my performance. I also earned house points for helping Neville." Harry said with a look that said, _there's more but not now_. Hermione understood and let it go. Ron said.

"That's it. I thought it was something important. What were you and Luna talking about anyway?"

"If you must know, we were talking about perception and pudding." Harry said annoyed.

"Pudding? You must be going mad with all that girly soap you've been using." Ron said

"It's not girly soap Ron, Its men's body wash." Harry retorted.

"Where did you get it Harry? I like the way you smell." Hermione said. Ron scowled.

"Sara got it from Victoria's Secrets."

"Oooooo. I like their products. Do you have a catalog?" she asked.

"Who's Sara? Another girlfriend." Ron said loudly. With this statement, people around started listening. Harry Potter had a secret girlfriend and they wanted to know more.

Harry glared at Ron but quietly said, "Sara is none of your business Ron and I don't have a catalog Hermione. I will be getting a shipment the first of every month though."

Hermione accepted his answer and kept quiet. Ron was looking at Harry with disdain. He thought, _Sara, Luna, and Hermione. He is a playboy. He had better stay away from Ginny no matter what mum wants. I have to get Hermione away from him before she gets hurt. She'll be grateful for it too. _Ron was grinning as he started to form a plan.

Word of Harry Potter's hidden girlfriend spread like wildfire. By the time the trio returned to the common room Harry was pelted with numerous questions. Harry tried to explain that she was just a friend, but what kind of friend shoped at Victoria's Secrets. Harry didn't really understand what they were talking about and didn't even want to try and explain their unique relationship to anyone. Hermione seemed to understand and was supportive. She did have the same questions the other students had but didn't voice them. Harry retreated into his trunk, he had several hours before practice to get his work done. Hermione followed and Ron came along to chaperone, he didn't want to do his homework but didn't want them snogging either.

While doing their homework, Harry had an epiphany. It was taking him longer to get things done with Ron around. He kept distracting Harry with talk of Quidditch and other nonsense. Harry held his tongue and completed his work. Hermione seemed to finish sooner, however she wasn't being bothered by Ron, as much. Finally completing his work, he presented it for inspection. Hermione was pleased yet again at his accomplishments. Ron showed his work but she had nothing good to say and started to correct his mistakes.

Harry watched Ron as Hermione went through his essays; he was smirking like a mad man._ Is that the way I acted? I never really tried. I acted like Ron is right now. _This did not sit well with Harry. He wanted to say something but the way Ron had been acting lately it would blow up in his face. Ron seemed happy that Hermione was 'helping' him. He would speak to Hermione alone tomorrow. Harry was beginning to like their early morning chatsand couldn't wait to start working out again.

Everything completed, the trio exited the trunk, boys first. Harry closed the lid and opened another compartment and brought out his book catalog. Hermione asked for his planner and promised to have it all set by the time practice was complete. Ron said nothing.

The trio was eating dinner when Ginny stopped by for a visit. Hermione invited her to join them and she took her place across from Harry. Harry was going through the catalog marking the one's he needed. He was pulled from his thoughts by Ginny.

"Harry is it true that you have a love child with a muggle?"

Harry nearly choked on his pumpkin juice and said, "Who the bloody hell told you that? Of course not."

"Language Harry." Hermione corrected.

"I just heard these rumors. My favorite is that you have three girlfriends and are looking for more; by the way who is Victoria and what's her secret?" Ginny replied grinning.

"I'll tell you later Ginny. Three girls Harry; You cad." Hermione said grinning like mad.

"Ginny I don't have ANY girlfriends let alone three. I wonder how this all got started RON?" Harry spat.

Ron looked embarrassed and mumbled with his mouth full, "Sorry."

Harry just growled at him at went back to what he was doing. The girls had a good laugh at Harry's expense and he had to admit that it was funny. He finished his meal and returned to his dorm to get his broom. It was time to fly.

Quidditch practice was fantastic. Harry felt alive being in the air again. He flew his laps at top speed. He pushed his Nimbus 2000 to it's limits, performing barrel rolls and flips as he went. Wood released six practice snitches and Harry captured them in near record time. His eyesight was so good that even out of the corner of his eye he spotted the elusive balls. Wood was elated at this but Harry could do better. All to soon, for Harry, practice was over. He stored his things in his locker, showered and returned to the castle.

Harry entered the common room and was met by Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Ron asked about practice, Hermione returned his planner and Ginny was just smiling like crazy. Harry chatted for a bit and bid them all a good night. In his dorm Harry brought some parchment to write his letter and his small vault ledger for the books he needed. The other ledgers were still under his cloak next to Hermione's present. He wrote his letter to Sara about his first days and asked for some advice. Harry filled out his order form and wrote a check for the amount. He sealed everything and called the mail delivery house elf assigned to his box. Handing the elf his letters Harry changed for bed. He looked through his planner and Hermione had done a superb job. If he stayed on track he would have plenty of time for other things. Harry practiced his occlumency, in a few days he would be finished with organizing his memories, and he fell asleep quickly.

Disclaimer: I will never own Harry Potter.


	18. Chapter 18

Saturday morning was the best. Harry had nothing to do, until the library inspection. He took care of his personal hygiene and went down to the common room. Hermione was already there and motioned for him to sit next to her on the sofa.

"Good morning Harry. What else did Professor Flitwick have to say?"

"Good morning Hermione, you don't waste time do you. He gave me a list of books he wants me to read. He offered to give me extra help and wanted me to be prepared." He said.

"That doesn't sound so bad. Why didn't you want Ron to know?"

"Remember what I said about needing conformation. Well this has to do with that. It's tearing me up inside not being able to talk to you about it. After yesterday, I don't think I will tell Ron any time soon. I think you will get the idea when you see the books." Harry replied.

"We all have our secret's Harry, I understand. What time is the inspection?"

"McGonagall is going to let me know today. I have to be there and I don't know how long it will take. I'm a little nervous about it." He said.

"I'll come with you if you want me to."

"Thanks, I could use the support." He said.

"What are friends for? Let's have breakfast."

"Sounds good. I like these morning chats with you."

"I like them too." She said looking shy.

The two teens headed down to the Great Hall and had breakfast. Professor McGonagall told him to bring his trunk to her office at 9:00am for the inspection. Hermione was more than welcome to join them. He had over an hour, so the two teens returned to the dorm, Harry retrieved his trunk, and they left to enjoy the weather for a while. Ron was still asleep so Harry didn't bother him.

Harry and Hermione arrived at their Head of House's office on time. They were met by Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout. They explained the procedure and what to expect. Harry explained about Hermione's books and the directory. Harry opened his trunk and McGonagall frowned at the ladder. With an expert wave of her wand, the ladder was now a spiral staircase. The ladies entered and Flitwick just hopped over the side and landed gracefully, Harry followed surprised by Flitwick's actions.

The inspection lasted about two hours. Harry and Hermione sat on the sofa to stay out of the way and observed. McGonagall transfigured one of the chairs from the work area into a wheeled step ladder for Flitwick. He seemed to enjoy rolling back and forth while taking care of business. McGonagall was all business and Sprout seemed to be pleased with his selections. After it was all over, the three Heads of House gave their report. McGonagall spoke first.

"Mr. Potter, I am most impressed with your collection. Many of your texts are very rare and out of print. I found nothing unacceptable."

Flitwick said. "I agree with Minerva. Most impressive Mr. Potter. But I must ask, where did you get textbooks from Durmstrang Academy?" He was pointing to the Dark Arts books Harry bought by mistake.

"Those are textbooks, sir? I um, I bought them by mistake. They were in a grab bag at a second hand shop in Diagon Alley. I wasn't sure what to do with them." Harry said and Hermione gave him a glare that said. _You Will Explain._

"Yes they are textbooks, Mr. Potter. Different schools teach different things. I am glad you didn't try to hide them. I am also glad that they fell into your hands and not someone less honorable. I find nothing unacceptable here."

Sprout said, "You do have an impressive collection, Mr. Potter. Your Potions texts will make Severus green with envy that he missed this. However, you do have a shortage of Herbology tomes." she said concerned.

"Hermione has agreed to help me expand my library. If any of you have any suggestions, please feel free. I want this to be the best it can be for future Potters." Harry said happily.

"I'm sure I can come up with a few titles you will enjoy. I find everything acceptable." Sprout said relieved.

Harry was elated that everything was okay. The three professors signed an inspection form, Harry and Hermione both signed as witnesses. Harry also signed a registration form for the Ministry, the Potter Library was now family property and could not be confiscated for any reason. McGonagall restored the chair and the five left the library. Harry asked McGonagall to leave the staircase as it is and she agreed. Harry thanked the professors one last time, shrank his trunk and the two teens left.

The teens made their way to the courtyard nearby and sat down. Hermione gave Harry THE LOOK and he started talking.

"Hermione, I am so sorry that I didn't explain about those books. I was afraid of what you would think of me. I didn't try to hide them but I should have explained. I brought them here to get McGonagall's opinion on what to do. I know I messed up badly. Please forgive me."

"Yes Harry, you did make a mistake but I'm glad that you wanted Professor McGonagall's help, but you still should have said something. I forgive you. I know you're having some troubles right now. You can always talk to me I won't think badly about you. We are best friends after all." She said.

"Thanks Hermione. Your friendship means a lot to me. I enjoy being able to talk like this with you. I don't know what I'd do without you and I don't want to find out." He replied.

"I feel the same way. We had better leave before Ron thinks we're snogging or something."

"Or something sounds like fun." Harry said with a grin.

"Yes it does, but you wouldn't survive." Hermione said playfully.

"Maybe, but what a way to go," he teased.

The two friends started laughing and made their way to the Great Hall. Along the way they ran into Percy. Harry showed Percy his inspection and registration forms. Percy said he would have to verify them with Professor McGonagall and thanked Harry for showing them to him. They entered the Great Hall just as lunch was starting. Ron was there and started questioning them.

"What happened to you two this morning? I couldn't find you anywhere."

"The inspection was this morning. You were still sleeping so we didn't bother you. Hermione came along for moral support." Harry replied.

Ron couldn't come up with a good response so he just dropped it. While eating lunch, Hedwig came by with a note attached to her leg. Harry took the note and offered his familiar some ham. After her snack, Hedwig flew off to return to the owlery. Harry read.

**Mr. Potter,**

**I have issued you the use of a classroom on the seventh floor,**

**near Gryffindor Tower. Do not abuse this privilege. The password is Gryffindor's Pride. It is located across from the portrait of wolves.**

**Good Luck.**

**Professor McGonagall**

Harry showed Hermione the note and both were happy about this turn of events. They were going to find a room themselves this weekend but now they had permission to use one. Ron was immediately jealous of Harry. He thought._ Bloody Potter gets his own room now_. Hermione explained that the room was only for exercise and spell practice and that Ron was welcome to join them. Ron had no interest in waking early to sweat and you learned all you needed in class. He started forming a plan to get Harry to lose his private room.

After lunch the trio went to the seventh floor. They quickly located the room that Harry was issued; Hermione remarked that it was a quick walk from the common room. Entering the trio saw a few practice dummies for spell work. The floor seemed to have a cushioning charm placed on it. There was more than enough room for everything they wanted to accomplish. Ron said.

"This is it? What's so special about this room? Why are you two so happy?"

"Ron we told you the room was only for exercise and spell practice. This place is perfect for that." Hermione said beaming.

"Are you going to decorate it or something?" Ron asked.

"No, we are going to set up our work out stuff though. We might expand on that later but for now this is perfect." Harry said happily.

Harry resized his trunk and retrieved their workout gear. Ron asked about the staircase and admitted that he didn't much care for the ladder. Everything in place, Harry shrank his trunk again. Hermione was already practicing a few spells with the dummies. Harry joined her, he wanted to try out some of the more advance defensive spells he read about. The Bone Breaker and Blasting Curses were performed perfectly. Ron asked nervously.

"Harry where did you learn those curses? Those are almost Auror class spells."

"They are Auror Spells Ron. I found an Auror training manual at the bookstore. They ordered it by mistake and I bought it." Harry said.

"Harry that's amazing. Those are really advanced spells. What else did you learn?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"There are a few shield spells but I couldn't get them to work, YET. I want to try this Severing Curse then we can go." Harry said.

Harry performed the Severing Curse and the training dummy was sliced in half. He was a bit scared that the spell was that powerful. Hermione quickly repaired the dummy and the trio left for the common room. Ron thought to himself, _maybe I shouldn't piss Harry off. If he can do Auror spells NOW what will happen later?_

The trio returned to Gryffindor Tower and Harry went to his dorm. Ron was challenged to a game of chess by an older student. There was a package from Flourish and Blotts on his bed. Harry opened the package and checked the invoice. He now had everything he needed to get started for Flitwick. Hermione entered and saw the package. She asked rapidly.

"When did this arrive? Are these the books you ordered? How did they get here so quickly?"

"They arrived sometime today. I signed up for a mail service while in Diagon Alley. It makes getting packages both magical and muggle more efficient."

"I've read about those services. I wanted to get a mail box but my parents refused. It takes forever to get anything from them or the bookstore." Hermione picked up Harry's invoice and her eyes went wide. She said.

"Are these the books Professor Flitwick wanted you to read? From the looks of the titles, it's almost like your preparing for war. You told me that you have to wait for conformation on something so I will not pressure you. However, I'm scared for you Harry. Whatever it is you have to do, I want to help."

"I know you want to help Hermione, and I'm grateful. I'm scared also, but I have teachers helping me. I promise you that I will tell you everything, McGonagall said that her associate will return some time next week. Until then I just have to wait and study. By the way, if you want to use my box just tell your parents to send things in care of me and I'll give them to you. My box number is 3827."

"Thanks Harry, may I use Hedwig to send a letter." she said.

Harry agreed and sorted through his new titles. He put the five he needed aside and the rest in his trunk. He decided to take some time off and start tonight. It was a beautiful day and he wanted to enjoy it. The rest of the day was spent with friends, talking, laughing, and playing games. Harry went for a walk around the grounds, he met Luna along the way and they chatted for a bit. Crookshanks was out prowling and kept him company for some time as well.

Harry retired to the common room that evening and began reading the first of his books. Ron tried to get him to play chess, but Harry declined he had already lost a number of times that day. Crookshanks took his place on Harry's lap while he read. Harry remarked that it was almost like he was watching out for Harry and wanted to stay close. Hermione was sitting in HER chair in the common room reading as well. Crookshanks took turns sitting in each of HIS humans' laps, receiving affection and loving every minute of it. Ron seemed a bit irritated that the cat didn't want anything to do with him but wisely said nothing.

Sunday was even better. Harry's new routine was comforting, shower, dress and a chat with Hermione before breakfast. They discussed the type of work outs they would be doing day to day to keep it interesting and not exhausting. They were still young and didn't want to go overboard. Several Griffindors organized a pick up game of Quidditch that Harry participated. Katie, Harry, Fred and Ron on one team, while Alicia, Angelina, George and Oliver on the other. Harry's team lost but they all had fun. Hermione sat in the stands watching and reading. Harry promised to help her get over her fear of heights and fly; a witch on a broom was a muggle icon after all.

That night Harry instructed all the students taking Care of Magical Creatures on how to open their books. The Monster Book of Monsters needed to be treated like an animal so you stroked the spine to open it. Neville was more than grateful for this information. Hermione told Harry he should prepare for his other classes by reading ahead. Harry told her that he was prepared and she gave him a verbal pop quiz that he aced. Harry quizzed her, she aced it as well. Harry went to bed early, tomorrow was going to be a busy day. His work outs were starting again and he also started his electives. His memory sorting was almost complete by this time next week he would begin shield construction.

The next morning Harry dressed in sweats and tank top, entered the common room to see Hermione waiting with a smile; she was wearing a white t-shirt and spandex pants. They exited the common room and made their way to their private room. The work out was relatively light but fun as well. On the return trip Harry had a thought.

"Hermione do you think we could..."

"Get some music to listen to while we exercise." She said.

"Exactly. We should talk to Professor McGonagall about that. I don't want to do anything to screw this up for us." He said.

The two sweaty teens separated and returned after their showers. They made there way to the Great Hall and began eating. Harry asked Hermione.

"Hermione we have our electives today and I noticed that you have Muggle Studies and Divination at the same time as Care and Arithmancy. How is that possible?"

"Professor McGonagall has it all worked out. We met the first day." She said.

Harry let this slide for now. He knew something was going on but he had his own secrets. Ron came down a while later and joined them for breakfast. The trio finished and left for their classes. Ron and Hermione left for Divination and Harry for Arithmancy. Harry didn't catch Ron smirking behind his back.

Harry entered the classroom and took a seat. There were members from each house in the class, even Malfoy without his body guards. The class was about to start when Hermione showed up out of breath. She took her seat next to Harry and set out her things. Professor Vector was a likeable teacher, not as lively as Flitwick or as stern as McGonagall, somewhere in between. She went on to explain the course and what was expected. As the class went on, Professor Vector was astounded that Harry had a firm grasp of the material, even more so than Hermione. Homework assigned the class ended, the two teens exited the classroom and Hermione excused herself and told Harry she would see him in Care.

Harry met Ron on the way to Care and both were talking about their respective classes. Hermione showed up, again out of breath, and the three walk down to Hagrid's hut for their next class. Hagrid was proud of Harry for helping his fellow students with their books and gave him five points. The class featured Hippogriffs. Professor Hagrid explained what they were and how to approach them. Harry was 'volunteered' by his fellow students to demonstrate. Carefully following Hagrid's instructions Harry successfully approached, petted and even rode on the Hippogriff named Buckbeak.

Malfoy, not to be outdone by Harry, ignored Hagrid's instructions and approached Buckbeak incorrectly. Buckbeak took this as a sign of aggression and warned him off. Draco Malfoy did not heed this warning. Harry saw that Buckbeak was about to attack and ran towards Malfoy, pushing him out of the way before he could be hurt. Hagrid quickly calmed his friend down before Harry was injured himself. Malfoy lost fifty points for not following instructions, and Harry earned fifty points for saving a fellow student from harm. The rest of the class was less eventful.

The trio went to lunch and Ron spoke to Harry.

"Why did you save Malfoy? You would have done everyone a big favor if you didn't bother."

"Malfoy would have told his father and gotten Hagrid into trouble. He's our friend and it was his first day as a professor. I didn't want Malfoy to mess it up for him. Besides, now he OWES me one." Harry said with a grin.

"Harry I'm ashamed at you. However, I can't blame you for thinking that way. Malfoy needed a lesson in humility." Hermione said.

Harry didn't respond to Hermione's scolding. He shouldn't have thought that way about helping someone, even Draco Malfoy. He had been a thorn in Harry's side since they first met. Harry wondered if this was how Tom Riddle got started, and this chilled him to the bone. The_ I did for you so you do for me_ cliche could cause all sorts of problems. Lunch was over so the trio headed to their final class of the day; Herbology.

Entering the greenhouse, the trio donned their work smocks and took their places. Ron claimed the spot next to Hermione, once again, and Harry asked Neville if they could work together. Professor Sprout began her lecture on how to handle the more dangerous plants the students would be working around this year. After the lecture, the students began to collect clippings for use in potions and for replanting. Hermione was struggling with her work because Ron just wouldn't listen. Neville helped Harry refine his technique in clipping the various plants. Neville agreed to help Harry study for the class and Harry promised to help Neville with his spell work. Harry never realized the Neville was a true artist when it came to plants and mentally berated himself for not being a better friend. Neville earned ten points for helping Harry and was grinning ear to ear.

After class Harry was approached by Professor Sprout. She said.

"Mr. Potter I see that you were working with Mr. Longbottom; he is a master in the making. I have compiled a list of books that you may find useful. The first ten will be instrumental in achieving success in this years class. Well done today Mr. Potter."

Harry thanked his professor and left. Looking at the list, there had to be over a hundred titles to choose from. _I didn't know that there were so many books on Herbology in the first place_, Harry thought. He was pulled from his thoughts by hearing the familiar sound of bickering from his friends. Hermione was beginning to get really annoyed by Ron's lack of seriousness during class. Ron was arguing that not everyone was like her. Harry stayed out of the way and made his way back to the common room. Harry entered his dorm to find Hedwig waiting on his bed. She had a letter but not for him. Harry took the letter and saw it was for Hermione. Harry said, "I guess you didn't want to deal with their bickering either." Hedwig hooted in agreement as Harry gently stroked his feathered friend.

Hedwig flew off and Harry pulled the book catalog and small vault ledger from his trunk. He quickly located and ordered the suggested books and a three book set on chess strategies. He replaced everything and took his list and Hermione's letter and went to dinner.

Hermione was filling her plate as Harry approached her. She gave the _all clear _look and Harry sat beside her. He handed her the letter and explained what had happened, this earned a chuckle from Hermione and she felt better. Her gave her the list from Sprout and told her that the books she suggested had been ordered. Hermione said.

"Harry, I know you have a bit of money but you should still save for later."

"Hermione I told you, my small vault has over 24,000 galleons in it. The large vault that I haven't even touched has over a half a million. I was told through a letter to use this vault for personal needs. The only thing frivolous I've spent it on has been clothes and shower stuff and those are technically personal needs. If I had proper clothes in the first place this wouldn't have happened."

Hermione's eyes went wide when Harry told her how much money he had. It wasn't important to her but just knowing that he wasn't hurting himself was comforting. She said.

"I didn't mean to pry. I just wanted to make sure you don't run into problems later. Thank you for trusting me with this, I know Ron would go berserk."

"Yea, he would want me to buy new brooms for the Team like Malfoy."

Hermione agreed and the two ate their meal in comfortable silence. Ron came by part way through the meal to join them but the tension was still high. Harry didn't pry but this was different somehow. Ron must have really upset her because they wouldn't even look at each other.

The trio returned to the common room and Ron went to find a chess victim. Harry and Hermione went to 'their' library to do homework. They finished quickly and went over each others work. Harry spotted a mistake on Hermione's Arithmancy homework that she quickly fixed. Neither student was thrilled at their Herbology essays but they would fix them later. Hermione thought to herself, _this library is a godsend, I was worried that I would overuse the Time Turner to get to the school library and Harry buying new books makes things even better. Am I using Harry for his books. I don't want him to feel that way. I'll have to talk with him about it and about Ron tomorrow. _

A/N: Hermione in cannon didn't wear herself out with the time turner for classes. She only had one day a week with extra classes. She probably used it too much to study in the library for extended periods of time. Harry produced a Patronus his third year so it is conceivable that he could do advanced spells, if he studied and tried.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I'm just spicing it up a bit.


	19. Chapter 19

The rest of the week went by quickly. Malfoy was quiet but Snape was worse than ever. Ron and Hermione still weren't talking to each other but they could sit at meals without problems. The worst incident happened in Ancient Runes. Professor Bathsheba Babbling was not pleased with Harry. The Rune's etching kit from his father was in disarray and needed to be taken care of quickly. Harry wrote to Mrs. Weasley and explained the problem and she was more than willing to help. Friday was the best, Harry received a letter from Sara that lifted his spirits. He also received a package for Hermione, from her parents, this lifted her spirits as well and thanked Harry with a big hug.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in the staff room ready to start the weekly meeting. There were several cases of home sickness in each of the houses, but that was normal. They discussed security for Hogsmeade visits and other school issues. He then brought up his favorite topic Harry Potter.

"Well my friends what do you all have to say about young Mr. Potter. He has asked for academic assistance and I'm quite curious on how he is fairing."

"It's only been a week. I gave him a month to see where his problems lie. I would rather not start something before then." Minerva said.

"Yes of course. However I have heard that there is some sort of problem involving his friends at the moment. I have also heard some colorful rumors about him as well. Does anyone have anything to say about this?" Albus asked.

"What does this have to do with academics? Students have disagreements all the time, and rumors are just that, rumors. Why is this any different?" Minerva asked firmly.

Severus Snape listened attentively to this conversation, He thought to himself, _It's about time she realized his interest in Potter was more than it seemed._

"Now, now Minerva, Mr. Potter is a very public figure. I just want what's best for him and things like rumors can cause unnecessary difficulties. I have also seen him in new and quite fashionable attire, does anyone care to give an opinion."

"I agree with Minerva. Is this a staff meeting or the Potter Report? Public figure or not he does have the right to privacy." Filius stated flatly.

Severus looked at the Charms Master and couldn't agree more. He thought, _I see Filius is wising up as well. I will have to speak with them later._

"Very well. If there is nothing else, this meeting is over. Good night all" Albus said dejectedly.

The meeting ended and the Headmaster returned to his office. Along the way, he pondered what just happened. _They never questioned my motives before. Can't they see I want what is best for Harry? He doesn't need to waste his money on such luxuries as fashion and comfort. It will be needed for more important things later. The rumors could give him worries he does not need. He doesn't have many friends because of his unwanted fame and this rift that has formed may cause undo hardship on the boy. I will need to speak with young Harry soon. He does trust me after all._

Severus found himself outside Flitwick's stateroom. He knocked on the door and was let inside to see McGonagall already there. He was offered a drink that he graciously accepted; Filius had the best. He began to speak to his colleagues.

"It's about time the two of you opened your eyes. I was beginning to wonder if you were as simple minded as first years."

"I never realized that Albus was using the staff meetings as a platform to keep informed about Potter. His academics I can understand but his wardrobe and friends, Why was that of such interest?" Minerva asked.

"All I can say is that the Headmaster has plans for Potter. I cannot say what they are so do not ask. I know the signs of neglect but we all have our orders. It may be wise to act as an advocate for Potter during private conversations Minerva, he is a Gryffindor after all. Thank you for the drink, Good night." Severus said.

Severus departed and left two very stunned and confused people in his wake.

Hermione's birthday was fast approaching and she still wasn't talking to Ron. Harry didn't want this to continue but he didn't know how to broach the subject without getting caught in the crossfire. This wasn't a normal row, one or both of them said or did something that crossed a line. More than likely it was Ron, but they were both his friends and didn't want to lose either. He was screwed no matter what he did.

Harry was helping Neville in the training room when he asked.

"Do you know what's going on with Ron and Hermione? Neither is talking and I don't know what to do."

"I don't know either Harry. When they're alone, they're fine, together well you've seen them. I heard a rumor that they were fighting over you."

"Me? What did I do?" Harry said.

"It is just a rumor but I heard that Hermione wants Ron to take his studies more seriously like you and cut off all help until he does. Ron accused you of stealing Hermione and turning her against him by studying. He also accused you of being a playboy with all the girls you have and Hermione defended you, but you know how rumors get started." Neville said.

"That just crazy, I don't study to impress anyone. I do it for myself. I didn't steal Hermione; she wasn't his in the first place. We never tried to leave him out, but he has different priorities than we do. I did nothing wrong, and I don't have any girlfriends."

"I know that mate, but it was just a rumor." Neville said.

"The problem is it may not be just a rumor. I don't want to choose sides, but I may have to. I want to invite him to Hermione's birthday party but I don't want him to ruin her day. I'm so screwed."

"Sucks to be you. Thanks for the help Harry, let me know what you decide."

"Later, mate." Harry said.

Neville left and Harry pondered what he was told. If his suspicions were correct, it was worse than he thought. _I never went after Hermione. We are not dating or anything like that. It's not my fault that he's lazy. If I invite him, he may make a scene. If I don't, he'll think I chose her side. What would he think of the gift I got her? It does suck to be me sometimes. _He came up with and idea but he would need the assistance of two mischievous red heads to make it work.

Harry found the twins and explained the situation. They readily agreed to keep Ron in line if he acted badly. He invited Ron to the party but all he had to say was, "I'll think about it."

Sunday September19-Hermione's birthday was finally here. Harry went about his normal routine and went to breakfast with Hermione. She seemed a bit sad but Harry knew that she would be cheered up this afternoon. Ginny and Luna came by the table and talked Hermione into having some girls only time and led her away.

Harry quickly returned to Gryffindor Tower where preparations were already underway. Harry retrieved his tent and set it up in the common room to begin preparing the food. He had written to her parents and made her favorite cake-Carrot Cake with cream cheese frosting. He made sandwiches, vegetable tray, stuffed baked potato skins, and many other party foods. He had a lot of practice making these things at the Dursley's. The twins got the butterbeers and ice cream. The chasers Angelina, Alicia and Katie decorated and Lavender, Parvati and Padma set up the tables for food and gifts. The boys helped out where they could. When it was all complete, Harry's tent was party central. Harry went to his trunk to get his gift and saw that one of his ledgers was glowing, indicating he had a message. He would have to read it later.

At high noon the girls returned Hermione to the common room. Hermione remarked that Harry set up his tent and went to check it out. Upon entering she was startled by, "SURPRISE." She was nearly in tears at what Harry had organized for her. Ginny and Luna lead her inside and the party started. Ron decided to attend after all and apologized for his behavior. It would take time but they were on the mend. Everyone had a great time and complimented Harry on the food. After everyone was well fed, it was time for presents. All the boys got her and assortment of sweets, Ron got her Sugar Quills. The three Chasers pitched in and got her an assortment of hair clips, hair ties and costume jewelry. Luna gave her a hand made Dreamcatcher. Ginny knitted her a scarf and hat in Gryffindor colors. Lavender, Parvati and Padma gave her an assortment of cosmetics. Neville gave her a rare Orchid from the greenhouse with instructions on how to care for it.

Harry was getting nervous because his was the last gift. He hoped he didn't spend too much and prayed she like it. Hermione opened the present and was pleased at his gift. It was a cherry wood keepsake box with her initials engraved in a fancy script.

"It's beautiful, Thank you." She said.

"Open it." Harry said nervously.

Hermione, confused, did as instructed and found a small, flat velvet box inside. She took the box out and all the girls knew what it meant. She opened it and started to cry. Inside, suspended by a delicate gold chain, was a locket in the shape of a book with 'Hogwarts a History' engraved on the front. On the back, it was engraved 'Best Friends Forever'. All the girls were impressed with Harry's gift and all the boys, except Ron, were grinning like mad.

Harry was confused. Hermione was crying and didn't know what he did wrong.

"Hermione I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He said.

He was pulled from his apology, by a hug that even Molly Weasley couldn't match. She whispered in his ear. "I love it, Thank you. These are good tears. I'm happy."

Harry returned the hug with the same intensity. He couldn't be more pleased that she liked the gift. He didn't understand what 'good tears' meant but as long as Hermione was happy, that's all that mattered. She asked him to do the honors and after a few failures, Harry succeeded in clasping the locket onto Hermione. The party ended with cake and ice cream. All the girls complemented Harry on his thoughtful gift. Luna also thanked him for inviting her. Everyone left but Ginny stayed behind to help clean up. She showed him some house hold cleaning charms her mother taught her and the Tent was spotless in no time; mentally hoping he would see what she had to offer a husband..

Harry returned to his room and stored his tent. He took out the ledger and read.

**Mr. Potter,**

**On September 1, 1993, at 11:23am Gringotts time. Albus Dumbledore attempted to gain access to the account information of Vault #687 without proper authorization. We will do nothing without your consent. Contact Gringotts with your decision.**

**Stormcrasher**

**Chief of Internal Security-Gringotts**

Harry was furious as he finished reading the memo. _That bastard. Now I have proof that he has been stealing my mail. He didn't receive MY bank statement like he did before_. Harry thought. He was pulled from his silent ranting by Hermione.

"What is it? Why are you so upset?" She asked.

Harry handed her his ledger and she was shocked. She spoke.

"What are you going to do? This is criminal he can't get away with this. You have to tell somebody."

"I'll talk to McGonagall; she's helping me. I didn't want to upset you on your birthday but this is just too much to put up with." He said.

"Don't worry about me. Does this have to do with the other matter?" She asked.

"I think so but it just doesn't add up. McGonagall should have conformation by now. If she does, I'll tell you everything."

Harry stored his ledger and wrote a short note to Professor McGonagall, requesting a meeting. Hedwig had arrived when he needed her and he thanked her greatly. He attached the note and sent her on her mission. There was over an hour until dinner so the duo, went for a walk.

Ron was scowling to himself._ Bloody Potter. Now he's buying her expensive jewelry. Why isn't Ginny getting mad about this? Mum wants them together but that wanker wants what's mine. I have to get something on Potter to break them up, besides my grades are slipping. _He was pulled from his ranting by Ginny.

"I know that look. What's wrong this time?"

"How can you be so calm? Potter gave her expensive jewelry. Why aren't you angry?" Ron spat.

"Why should I be mad? You didn't see the inscription. Best Friends Forever. Harry values their friendship, and wanted to show it." Ginny said.

"But what if they start dating? What happens to me? I'm Harry's best friend. He's never given me something expensive."

"That's your problem Ron, you only think of yourself. You were like that when we were little. If they fall in love, I'll be happy for them. I would rather have them as friends then not at all. Besides we are all young, anything can happen. So quit being a prat about it or I'll hex you." Ginny stated.

Ron didn't like this but he was not going to risk getting hexed by Ginny. They were still young but the way he sees things, it was already too late.

Dinner was an interesting affair. Word of Harry's gift spread fast and many girls wanted to see for themselves. Hermione was embarrassed by all the attention but showed off her locket with pride. All the girls were complementary, if not just a bit jealous.

This did not go unnoticed by the Headmaster. _Now he is wasting his money on expensive gifts for girls. If this keeps up there will be nothing left to fund the upcoming war. His father was more than generous during the first war. The Greater Good is more important than impressing girls. He is becoming very selfish, like another former student._

Harry received a note, via a blushing first year, to come to McGonagall's office at 7:00pm. He finished his meal and returned to the dorms. He pulled his ledger and went to Minerva's office.

"What may I help you with Mr. Potter?" McGonagall said.

Harry showed her the memo and she was speechless. She said.

"Thank you for showing me this. I know you want to press charges and I don't blame you. Please allow me to speak with Madam Bones before you do anything."

"I understand. I just don't get why he is doing all this. It seems he is just contradicting himself over and over. Doing whatever suits his mood at that moment. Have you found anything out about the prophecy?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it is confirmed and you were correct, Albus was the witness. You can view the prophecy whenever you want. Let me know and I'll schedule a time." She answered.

"I'm not ready to see it just yet. Will you go with me when I do?"

"I'm honored that you would want me there. Prophecies are very personal things and shouldn't be taken lightly. Before you go, I want you to find me when you have a private meeting with Albus, as your Head of House I am allowed to be there. If I am not here, find Professor Flitwick."

"I don't want to cause any trouble for you or Professor Flitwick." He said.

"Your concern for us is appreciated but unnecessary. It is our job after all. Now, return to the common room and I will keep you informed." She stated.

Harry bid his professor good night and departed. Entering the common room, he was met by Hermione. She saw the look on his face and it wasn't good. They went into 'their' library and sat on the sofa. Harry told her about the prophecy and what it meant. He told her about the meeting he just had as well. By the time he was finished, both of them were in tears. The weight of his destiny compounded with the betrayal of the Headmaster was too much to bear. The two best friends held each other, comforting the way best friends should.

Disclaimer: I will never own Harry Potter.


	20. Chapter 20

In the days that followed, Hermione began looking at Harry from a new perspective. He was only thirteen and had the fate of the world literally on his shoulders. He was taking the matter very seriously by studying and practicing, yet still spent time having fun. She admitted to herself that she would have quit Quidditch and just threw herself into her preparations for war, but Harry told her that just because this happened, he was not going to forget to live. Life was a precious gift and he wasn't taking anything for granted. She could now truly appreciate why his changes took place. He had to grow up fast or risk falling apart. She saw him as a weapon of war, which wanted to live not just survive.

Friday, October first came quickly. Today his training sessions with Professor Flitwick began. Harry went about his normal routine and before leaving for breakfast, he found a package from Victoria's Secret on his bed. He opened it and discovered his first shipment of shower supplies including a sample of a new scent called 'Lightning' as well as a catalog. Harry's eyes went wide as he flipped through the pages. He stored his package and took the catalog with him. Hermione was waiting for him in the common room and asked.

"What's wrong? Why won't you look at me Harry?"

"Um, I got my first delivery of shower stuff today, I also got a catalog for you." He said blushing as he handed it to her with a shaky hand.

"Did you look through it?" She said blushing as well.

"Uh huh, you like that stuff?"

"I like their lotions and bath supplies, my mum uses them." She said blushing fiercely.

This made Harry blush even more. The thought of Hermione in a bubble bath or spreading lotion on herself and wearing those types of things was more than his teenage hormones could handle. For the rest of the day the two couldn't look upon each other without blushing. Hermione became quite popular once the catalog hit the girl's dorm.

Harry met with Professor Flitwick in the training room after dinner. He quizzed Harry on different tactics and corrected his dueling stance. They went through basic ways of moving while casting spells. Flitwick taught him a footwork drill to keep him from crossing his legs while moving. If you loose balance or cross you legs during a fight; you're finished; crossing your legs can cause you to lose mobility or even trip. The session ended with Harry demonstrating as many spells as he could from his readings. Harry was exhausted afterwards both physically and magically. Flitwick spoke.

"I am most impressed with you Mr. Potter. When I said I wanted you to have a working knowledge of the books, I didn't expect you to learn all of the spells. Well done!"

"Thank you sir, I really appreciate everything you're doing for me."

"Don't thank me yet, before long you will probably hate me once we begin actual dueling. However, if you continue the way you are you shouldn't have any problems. Come by my office on Sunday to discuss a training schedule. For now, your tasks will be to read and understand the next five books by November first and practice your stance and footwork. Here is a present or you."

Professor Flitwick began waving his wand at one of the training dummies. He charmed it to move and shoot harmless spells at you to get the feel of dueling a person. Harry thanked him and bowed to his Dueling Master in respect. This act not only earned him his professor's respect but twenty points as well.

There was a staff meeting that evening and another Potter Report. He was doing well in most classes, Neville was tutoring him in Herbology and he was found to be gifted in Arithmancy. Snape informed them he was adequate but offered no assistance. It had been surprising that he hadn't been in any sort of trouble as of yet. He had earned more house points this year than his previous years combined and was becoming very popular; not as the Boy-Who-Lived but just Harry. Filius and Minerva had their own Potter discussion afterwards.

The month moved along with little difficulty. Classes were going well; Quidditch training was fantastic; Malfoy was back to his normal annoying self and he had rudimentary shields in place over his mind. He told Hermione about Occulmency and she was amazed by the educational benefits and started her training almost immediately. Amelia Bones was away on business and could not be reached. Minerva kept Harry informed and instructed him to remain patient. The two of them were becoming close; Harry began considering Minerva as a sort of surrogate aunt. She was more than pleased by this but didn't show it openly; very often. His letters to and from Sara kept his spirits high and made plans to find her the perfect Christmas gift.

His training with Master Filius, as he would address him, was every Friday and going well. He had decent footwork and spell knowledge; he also stopped shouting his spells. Whether you shout or whisper your spells maked no difference in the effect; shouting only told your opponent what you are about to do. Master Filius suggested that he prepare a plan of attack for opponents. A set of spells practiced so that they can be used without thinking; the more Spell Sets you have the more options.

Hermione was also training, with Harry as her coach. Her spell knowledge was vast and had a natural grace with her footwork. Neville, Ginny and Luna would join them for spell practice from time to time. Neville was becoming more confident but Ginny and Luna were ruthless in their abuse of the dummies; they had some 'issues'. Luna showed her friends a pruning spell her father used on their property to trim stubborn tree branches. It removed a large portion of the dummy's lower region; Harry and Neville were very nice to Luna.

Ron started drifting away from his friends. They still ate together but since Hermione wouldn't 'help' him with homework anymore, he spent more time with Seamus and Dean. They did well enough in class to keep their parents happy and knew how to have fun. He would play chess with Harry but it wasn't as easy to win anymore but he still won. His talk with Ginny made him realize that he still had time to get Hermione, but his time with his 'boys' made him realize that there were other fish to be caught and released. Hermione would be his trophy.

October twenty ninth, the day before the first Hogsmeade visit, Harry was summoned to the Headmaster's office. The date was not a coincidence, so he found Professor McGonagall and went to his office together. They entered the office and Albus was momentarily surprised to see Minerva but didn't show it. She reminded him that it was her right as his Head of House to accompany him. The old wizard let out an exaggerated sigh and relented. Albus spoke to Harry in his patented grandfatherly tone.

"Ah, young Harry I hear good things about you. Your grades are improving and you are most helpful to your fellow students."

"Thank you sir."

"However, you have broken a very serious school rule. I know you did not mean to but I'm afraid I cannot allow you to visit Hogsmeade with your friends," Albus said sweetly.

"I don't understand sir, what have I done?" Harry said in a calm voice.

This surprised the Headmaster, he was expecting Harry to rant and shout. He explained.

"It appears that you have a private library that I have not inspected. It will only take a few days to sort this out then . . ."

Minerva cut him off sharply, "Albus his library has already been inspected. It was approved and registered with the ministry as familial property. This was handled the first weekend of September. All the SIGNED documents are in his file."

Albus had not expected this. He knew that Minerva had the authority to deal with such matters. If it were any other student he would not have bothered, but this was Harry Potter and, in his eyes, HIS personal responsibility. Being registered as family property made matters worse; he could not touch it without Harry's approval. If he did, the Pure-Bloods in power would have his head on a platter. Its not that he would 'technically' steal from Harry but some of the tomes were very old and well beyond his comprehension. He also knew there were some rare Potions tomes that Severus would have enjoyed examining, indefinitely. He spoke calmly to Harry.

"I see. Now there is another matter I wish to discuss with you. I see you are wearing new clothes. I realize that young people wish to keep up with the latest fashions but I'm concerned that you would spend your money too freely trying to keep up."

"Actually sir, these clothes didn't cost that much. If the Dursleys would have actually got me proper clothing, I wouldn't have needed to buy them myself. I had a friend of mine charm them to grow with me. I shouldn't need new things for a couple of years, barring incidents. I have more than enough money to get me through school and get me started afterwards. I'm looking into hiring an investment counselor to help me manage things." Harry said plainly.

"I see. I would be happy to help you with your finances; it would be no trouble at all." Albus said cheerfully.

"Are you an investment counselor, sir?" Harry asked.

"I have been alive for a very long time and have much experience in such matters."

"I understand sir and I respect your wisdom," Albus smiled at the praise, "but are you and investment counselor?" Albus frowned.

Albus was stunned by Harry's actions. _Harry has never questioned my decisions before. Why is everyone so disloyal to me as of late? _He decided to give Harry a little push in the right direction. Albus sent a gentile Legilimancy probe towards Harry. He couldn't control Harry, per say, but could give him suggestions on a proper course of action. It was not what he found but what he didn't that shocked the old mage; Harry's mind was not there. He pulled out quickly and answered Harry.

"No young Harry, it is not my chosen profession."

"Thank you sir, I'll contact the goblins to recommend someone." He said.

"Is there anything else Albus?" Minerva asked.

"No, that is all. Have a pleasant evening." He said dejectedly.

"Good night Headmaster."

The two exited the office and Albus was left with two unnerving questions. _Harry what have you done? Who is this friend of yours? _

Minerva and Harry walked to the Great Hall together. Minerva praised him on the way he handled the situation. She thought to herself, _I nearly fell for the age and experience line. Mr. Potter handled Albus with Slytherin precision_. He admitted he was nervous but was more than thankful for her presence. They chatted about the upcoming Quidditch match against Slytherin and other topics. They entered the Great Hall then separated. He was questioned about his meeting and informed his friends what happened.

Harry's lesson with Master Filius that evening went well. He was told to report to his office on Sunday before the Halloween feast for a surprise.

The next morning came and Harry couldn't hide his excitement. He showered using his new scent and dressed for the day in Hogsmeade. The weather was getting cooler so he wanted to be prepared. He wore a thick forest green wool jumper, black jeans and casual shoes; he brought his leather coat along for good measure. He met Hermione in the common room and she remarked that his new scent was her favorite. He made a mental note to order more. She wore a light weight pink jumper, blue jeans and trainers. She brought a grey hoodie just in case.

While eating breakfast, Luna asked if they could pick up some ink for her in town, Ginny asked if they could get her some sweets as well. Harry quickly agreed; he didn't want to be pruned. Ron arrived with Seamus and Dean. He told them he was going to town with 'the boys' but would meet them later at the Three Broomsticks for lunch. Harry and Hermione felt saddened by his statement. Neither wanted to loose Ron's friendship but things do change. However, they had made three wonderful new friends in the process. Neville, Ginny and Luna were great.

They rode to town with Neville and chatted lively about what to do first. Neville explained he had some personal shopping to do so he would break off for a bit then meet them for lunch. Harry asked Hermione to help him find a Christmas present for Sara and she readily agreed; she knew how much he valued her friendship.

Once in town, the three teens went to the sweet shop to stock up and buy Ginny's list as well. Next they went to the stationary store to pick up some quills and ink; Neville bought Luna extra for good measure. They were informed earlier that students were allowed to do magic in town so carrying their purchases was simplified. Harry was going to buy a blank ledger to organize his Spell Sets but Hermione told him that muggle notebooks would be less expensive. She would ask her parents to send some; Harry still had some muggle money from summer so they could get more than enough.

Neville went to take care of his business and the duo was left alone. They went into several shops and browsed. They found a used bookstore and found a few interesting titles. Harry bought a five book set of fiction for light reading; Hermione bought a few romance novels but didn't let Harry know. They found a second hand shop with various things and purchased a receiver to listen to the WWN during their workouts; the morning show was lively. Hermione asked.

"What are you looking for, as a present?"

"Sara's favorite things are butterflies and tulips. Something with either would be good; both would be perfect."

"Did Sara help you with my gifts?"

"Nope, that was all me. It took a while but you are more than worth it." He stated proudly.

She blushed at his declaration; she truly loved her locket. She placed pictures of her parents in it, with a picture of Harry hidden behind her father. They found a curio shop and entered. They browsed the multitude of trinkets then Harry spotted the perfect item. Hermione was astounded by his selection. _For a boy he has a good eye_, she thought. He paid for Sara's gift, hoping she'll like it, and they left for the Three Broomsticks.

The weather was getting chilly so Harry offered Hermione his coat. She had under dressed for the occasion and accepted his offer graciously. His heavy weight wool jumper and his time in the cupboard gave him good resistance to the cool temperatures. She thought to herself, _he's just too sweet, if he wasn't my best friend I would; well maybe I will someday_, inhaling the lingering scent of Harry on his leather.

Madam Rosemerta was the consummate barmaid. She was attractive and very well built and dressed to show off her assets tastefully. All of the teenage boys drooled over her, the men as well, and she adored the attention; it was also good for business. The duo entered and found Neville; it didn't go unnoticed by the students that Hermione was wearing Harry's coat. They took their seats and ordered three warm butterbeers to chase away their chills. The lovely barmaid flirted with the young boys for a bit causing Neville to blush; Harry responded with his own flirtations. She warned Hermione to keep this one on a short leash and sashayed away.

Ron and 'the boys' entered the bar a few minutes later. They took their seats and began drooling and acting foolishly around Rosemerta. Hermione was offended by their antics; HER boys behaved properly. Harry did flirt with her, quite effectively, but wasn't rude about it. Seeing Ron from this perspective gave her pause as to why she fancied him in the first place. Ron saw them but didn't come by like he said he would.

The three teens ordered lunch and chatted about what they saw and bought. They left and took Neville to the curio shop to buy something for his Gran. Neville described her likes and once again Harry showed he had good taste. The rest of the day was spent wandering around talking, laughing and just being teens. Neville had a wicked sense of humor once he got started.

Returning to the castle, Ginny and Luna approached their friends and received their items. Luna thanked Neville for the extra ink but told him it wasn't necessary; she would never prune her friends. This earned a laugh from everyone and she walked away thinking to herself, _it's good to have friends_. Ginny thanked them for the sweets and joined them for dinner. They chatted about the day's events and Ginny complemented Harry on his selections. She thought to herself, _if he buys things like this for his friends, what would he get his girlfriend or wife? _She knew realistically that he wouldn't buy her an expensive Christmas gift, if anything at all, but she could hope.

That night in the common room, Harry was reading one of his new fiction books. It was a type of magical spy novel, James Bond with a wand, and he was engrossed. Hermione bid him goodnight and he returned the gesture. While she was practicing her Occulmency, she like Harry had a moment of clarity. Ron didn't want to be around her anymore once she stopped 'helping' him. He acted just like the other people in her life before Hogwarts, just being friends with her for homework then pushing her away once they had what they wanted. Ron would bicker with her to make her angry then complement her on how smart she was just before homework was due. _He was using me and I liked him, HE USED ME! _She thought angrily. She started crying and left her dorm. She went to the common room to find Harry, who was still reading. He looked upon her and knew she was upset. She sat down beside him, on the sofa, with tears falling. Harry knew she was sorting her memories and it had to be bad. He put his arm around her and she placed her head on his shoulder. He gently stroked her back, the way Sara did for him, and let her cry it out. Facing one's past isn't always pleasant and he knew she saw something dreadful. He didn't pry; she would tell him when she was ready. He just held her in comfort like a best friend should.

Disclaimer: I said it before I'll say it again, I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: I used my own martial arts experience for the footwork and spell sets. The DA was more of a classroom environment; spell practice was freestyle and offered more fun. I made Luna more interesting as she was the only one besides Harry that wasn't injured at the Ministry. Having friends earlier than fourth year will change things a bit but Luna will always be Luna. In cannon, Harry never learned how to comfort someone who was hurting which was why he ignored Hermione in book seven.


	21. Chapter 21

Halloween. Something bad always happened to Harry on this day. Harry was waiting in the common room for Hermione with a sense of foreboding. They had stayed awake past midnight and he was concerned. She arrived emotionally drained and physically tired. She hadn't told him what she had seen in her memories but Harry had to guess it was about Ron. They ate breakfast in relative silence, Harry tried to cheer her up but she did not respond. Luna, Ginny and Neville ate with them and this seemed to help a bit.

Harry, Hermione and Neville rode to Hogsmeade and talked about the places they haven't been yet. Neville had to mail his gift so they stopped by the post office first. Neville departed to take care of something, leaving them alone. They went into a few different shops to browse but found nothing of interest. They found a second hand shop with a small selection of books and both teens bought a few fiction books for light reading. They stopped for tea and sat in a corner booth. While they were savoring their tea, Hermione spoke.

"I'm sorry. I'm not very good company today."

"Don't be sorry. I know what you were doing last night. It had to be really bad. You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to." He said.

"I need to talk about it. I looked through my memories and found that Ron was just using me. I really liked him at one time. I'm not sure why now. I understand now why you apologized to me in the alley but you were never as bad as he."

"When you were helping him with his homework, I looked at him and it sickened me that I acted the same way. I wanted to say something but I didn't want to start a fight."

"You shouldn't be afraid to say something just to avoid an argument. Holding things in can cause problems later." She said.

"I guess you're right. I didn't want to lose Ron's friendship, but it happened anyway. May I ask, What did you two fight about? I heard it was about me."

"Indirectly, it was about you. I told him to start taking classes more seriously because he was affecting MY grades. He said that not everyone could be like Perfect Potter. He accused you of being a playboy and I defended you. He said, the only reason I defended you was because we were intimate with each other but he was rather vulgar about it. I slapped him. He was about to retaliate when Professor Sprout arrived." She said.

"What do you mean retaliate?" He said in a dangerous tone.

"Please don't go after him; he isn't worth it. I thought he was going to hit me, but it never happened. I see him for what he is now. A petty, jealousy little boy. A lazy, good-for-nothing prick." She said.

"Language Hermione. I promise I won't do anything, but if he starts something with ME, I will finish it." He stated sternly.

"Thank you. Please don't provoke him either."

"I'm not Malfoy. If he does try anything, I'll set Luna on him." He said with a grin.

The two teens burst into laughter. Hermione felt better and the rest of the day was much more enjoyable. They met up with Neville and had lunch at The Three Broomsticks. Harry remarked that Hogsmeade was similar to Diagon Alley. Everything was established for the 'older' crowd. There was no where for younger people to hang out. The joke shop was about the best but nothing else. Neville admitted to his friends that he left to give them time to talk; he knew Hermione was upset about something. Harry had to be back at the castle before the feast so the three friends called it a day. On the ride back, Harry asked Neville about the park in Diagon Alley. He told him that it was set up ages ago but no one knew who did it or why. He did say it had the largest collection of wild flowers in England.

Harry entered Master Filius' office at 4:00. He bowed to his Master and was immediately struck with a paralysis jinx in his right arm. He couldn't even get his wand out to defend himself. Harry was upset but asked respectfully.

"Did I do something wrong? Why did you attack me?"

"Calm down Mr. Potter and allow me to explain. If you are in a fight and you lose the ability to use your right arm, what would you do? If you lost your wand, what would you do?"

Harry had to admit he hadn't thought of situations like these. Either would be bad; both would be disastrous. He was embarrassed that he couldn't answer his Master and held his head in shame.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. If you lost your wand, you would need a replacement. In combat you cannot go to Ollivander's to buy a replacement. You take one from someone else and keep going. If you lose your right arm, you cast with your left. I have something that will help with both problems." Filius said.

He handed Harry a box filled with wands. There were many different lengths and woods to chose from. Some were plain and others were very ornate. Filius explained that these were 'trophies' from his dueling victories. All of the previous owners no longer needed them and there were many.. Harry was instructed to find a wand acceptable to him. During combat, he would not have a choice. Harry found one that was okay. He attempted to remove the jinx from his arm but was having problems. He corrected his wand movements, he was trying to use right-handed movements left-handed, after about 15 minutes, he removed the jinx.

Master Filius gave his pupil a wand holster as well. He instructed Harry to practice with both wands in both hands. He would be judged on his progress during the Christmas holidays. He also told Harry to keep this secret, even from Hermione. Harry thanked him and left for the feast.

Filius sat in his office and sighed. He did not like teaching combat skills to young people. He still could not understand why Albus wasn't helping him. There were always options, if you looked hard enough. He knew in his heart that Harry would not turn evil nor arrogant with his skills. He was learning because he needed to survive. He pushed Harry hard and was not disappointed. The surveillance charm in the training room showed that he was intelligent, helpful, and self motivated. _Miss Granger seems to be keeping him quite motivated_, he chuckled to himself. The best part of the exercise tonight was that Harry never asked what jinx he used or the counter. It was in one of the books he was assigned to read. He also knew that his pupil would figure out what to do with two wands on his own. Filius Flitwick added twenty points to Gryffindor for Harry's efforts.

The Halloween feast was fun for all, except Harry. He had a feeling something was going to happen. Hermione and Neville knew he didn't like this holiday and tried to make it bearable. Malfoy was in rare form tonight, but Harry still ignored his taunts. This angered Malfoy to no end. He knew deep down that this would eventually come to a head, but the young Gryffindor kept his cool.

He teased Hermione about getting a new catalog tomorrow and asked her what size she wore. This earned him a playful slap and giggles from the girls nearby. They were looking forward to the catalog as well. Ron tried to ignore this but wasn't mature enough to hide it. He knew that Harry would mop the floor with him in a wizard's fight and wouldn't provoke him. Ron thought that when it did happen, his boys and brothers would back him up. _I've got my boys and the twins who does he have. A squib and his whore. Potter doesn't stand a chance_, he thought evilly to himself. He didn't know about Luna 'The Pruner' Lovegood.

The feast ended and everyone returned to their common rooms. The Fat Lady was not in her portrait and it was torn to shreds. She was found in another portrait and told the Headmaster that Sirius Black was in the castle. The castle was locked down and all students were told to return to the Great Hall. Sleeping bags were issued to all students and were told to remain while the castle was searched. The duo plus Neville found a spot. Ginny and Luna came to join them. They chatted about the situation wondering how Black entered the castle. Neville spoke.

"I guess it's a good thing we weren't in the common room. Black didn't know about the feast."

"He used to go to Hogwarts. The whole castle is decorated for Halloween, one way or another. Hogsmeade is decorated as well. How could he not know?" Harry said.

"You're right. But how did he get in? What or who was he after?" Ginny said.

Everyone sat in silence thinking about what was said. Hermione suspected that Harry knew something about Black. She hadn't asked but she would at the first opportunity. Everybody entered their sleeping bags and tried to sleep. Harry pondered the situation and the answer hit him like a bludger. _He was a map maker. He would know ways in and out of the castle. How could I forget about the map?_ He mentally berated himself. He was pulled from his musings by Dumbledore and Snape talking.

The Headmaster looked at Harry and sighed. Ron Weasley seemed to not be part of his group anymore. Ron was a good source of information, even if he wasn't aware. Albus did not like the fact that Harry's mind was not as accessible to him as it once had been. He was becoming popular in most of the houses, especially with the females. Luna Lovegood was a testament to that fact. He was friendly and outgoing. Minerva had protected him and he questioned the headmaster's wisdom. He was not falling for the usual taunts and was very calm. _He is not the brash, Gryffindor he once had been. He is becoming a cold and calculating Slytherin. The magical world needs a Gryffindor hero to do what he must in the end. A Slytherin Harry would only do what is best for himself_, he thought to himself. Albus did not like the new Harry and he started to make plans.

The next morning the all clear was given and classes were canceled for the day. Hermione went to each of her professors to get the days assignments. Harry was embarrassed that he did not think of this. Everyone returned to their dorms to freshen up before breakfast. Harry and Hermione worked out then came down later. The duo completed their assignments in record time. Some of the other Gryffindors started calling them Mr. and Mrs. Bookworm, at Ron's insistence; the girls did not because Hermione had The Catalog. Ron was annoying Harry, hoping he would try something, but was quickly stopped by the entire Quidditch Team. The first game of the season was this weekend and they were not about to lose their star Seeker for fighting. Ginny threatened to write their mother if he didn't quit. This stopped him cold and his boys laughed.

The rest of the week was interesting. The teachers were keeping an eye on Harry. Percy had been following him as well. McGonagall and Flitwick were aware of what Harry was capable of and didn't press the matter. It wasn't too bad until Snape substituted for Lupin in DADA. The lecture was on werewolves. Harry thought to himself. _Lupin's boggart was the moon_.

Harry had to cancel his training session with Master Filius on Friday because he was summoned to Professor McGonagall's office. He was met by Amelia Bones. He showed her the ledger and she was pleased. She explained that his parent's will and his Child Service's file had been sealed by Dumbledore. Minerva was outraged at this. She explained that using the evidence against Dumbledore would unseal those documents. She told him what to write in response to the goblins and he complied. It was doubtful that the Headmaster would go to jail but he would lose influence. She asked Harry if he would give an official statement of his home life to use against the old man as well but she warned him that it may become public knowledge.

Harry was frightened. He wanted to tell his story but was afraid of the fallout. He asked Minerva for advice and she told him that she was there the night he was left with the Dursleys. She also said that she warned Albus about the kind of people they were, but her words were ignored. He asked for Professor Flitwick and Hermione to be there and Madam Bones complied. The two entered and Hermione took a seat next to Harry. The room was sealed and a privacy charm cast. Amelia explained what was about to happen. She explained to Harry about the Dicta-Quill and that his statement would need to be signed. Harry couldn't think of any questions and asked for advice; none was given other than tell the truth.

Harry took a deep breath and calmed himself then began to tell his tale. He spoke of the cupboard under the stairs and how his first Hogwarts letter was addressed to it. He told them about being treated like a slave while they sat around. He was never hit by the adults but he spoke of Harry Hunting by his cousin and crew. He told them about the ridicule and punishments for asking questions or for performing better in school than Dudley. He spoke of Vernon's sister Marge and her dogs attacking him. He was punished for needing glasses by less food and more work. The Dursleys said he was a burden financially but could always take trips without him. He told them everything about Vernon preventing his letter from being delivered, locking him in his room and being fed through a cat flap. He let ten years and two summers of pain and anguish out and wondered why no one would help.

When he was finished with his tale; he was exhausted. Hermione was in tears and Minerva was having difficulty controlling her own. Filius wanted to go Dursley Hunting. Amelia tried to be professional but was enraged. Harry signed the document and just sat quietly. He would not give his relatives the satisfaction of his tears.

Amelia looked at Harry and couldn't believe this fine young man came from that environment. She told him that everything would be investigated and would be kept informed. He would not be going back to his relatives no matter what the old man had to say.

The duo walked to their training room, Harry needed to vent. Hermione couldn't believe what she just heard. She would never pity him; he didn't need pity. She would just be his best friend. Her respect for him grew to new heights, however her disgust for the Headmaster grew even more.

They reached the training room and Harry let go. He threw every spell he knew at the dummies. He knew many. She watched in awe of his raw power. He was angry and hurt but in complete control of what he was doing. Every spell was performed with only a whisper. She wasn't the only person watching. His teachers kept an eye on him and were proud that he could use this experience constructively. They could not believe the power this young man had at his disposal and the skills to match and he was still growing. They felt sorry for anyone who pissed him off.

Some time later, Harry was spent. He sat on the floor to catch his breath. Hermione handed him a water bottle and sat in front of him, taking his hand in hers. He said.

"Thanks for being there."

"What are friends for?" she replied squeezing his hand gently.

They sat in silence, holding hands in comfort. Hermione thought to herself. _Ron and Malfoy had better watch themselves._

They returned to the common room and he bid her a good night. It was fairly early but Harry wanted to be alone. He changed for bed and entered his trunk, closing the lid behind him. He laid on the sofa and covered himself with a quilt. He cleared his mind of all bad thoughts and gave the command to turn off the lights. He fell asleep quickly holding Annie dreaming of bubble baths, lace and Quidditch.

He awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. He had a good night sleep and wasn't bothered by nightmares. He went to the common room, snatching Crookshanks along the way. He held him close to calm him down. He couldn't understand why the cat hated Scabbers so much. Hermione entered seeing Harry and Crookshanks together and smiled. She took her familiar back to the girl's dorm then returned.

They ate breakfast and Harry was concerned. The weather had been bad all week but it was horrid now. Quidditch matches were never canceled due to weather. The rest of the team arrived and was informed that they were playing Hufflepuff not Slytherin. Malfoy left the castle for family reasons; Harry said he missed his mummy. This caused everyone to laugh but it did change things. Cedric Diggory was a fifth year with more experience. He was larger than Harry but he wasn't a scrawny boy anymore. The size difference would help in this monsoon.

The weather was torrential. The game began and Harry was fighting to maintain control, but he managed. His larger size helped but not wearing glasses helped more. It was difficult to see, but wearing glasses he would be flying blind. He couldn't hear what was going on he just concentrated on finding the Snitch. Wood called a time out and he was informed that Gryffindor was up by fifty and was ordered to find the Snitch fast. The game resumed and Harry spotted the Snitch. Cedric was closer so he leaned forward and pushed his Nimbus 2000 to it's max. He felt a cold wash over him. He remembered this feeling from the train. He looked down and spotted a hundred Dementors. He concentrated on the Snitch, like finding his center. His mental shields were failing fast; there were too many of them. He moved closer to his goal and grabbed the Snitch ending the game. In his moment of victory, he lost concentration. Harry was quickly overwhelmed and blacked out.

Meanwhile, Sirius Black had snuck onto the Quidditch Pitch. He knew his godson was playing and wanted to see. In his animagus form he could go unnoticed; dogs had better night vision as well. He watched and was impressed at his godson's skills. He felt a familiar feeling wash over him but stayed in place. He barked for joy at the victory, then watched in horror as Harry fell. Dumbledore chased the Dementors away and Harry was taken to the hospital wing. He wanted to be there but he would have been captured and Kissed before he even got close to Harry.

Harry awoke in the hospital wing and was surrounded. Both teams were there with Hermione by his side. He was congratulated for his victory, then told the fate of his broom. Luna and Ginny were there and offered support. Ron felt sorry for the broom. Madam Pomfrey ordered everyone out. Wood promised Harry the victory party would be postponed until he could attend.

Madam Pomfrey instructed Harry to stay in bed all weekend. She explained her actions to him but he told her it wasn't her fault. She gave him an exam and was pleased with her findings. She gave him a large piece of chocolate, which he devoured. Hermione came by later that evening. She brought him his school books and a few others; Wood gave her a Broom Catalog as well. They ate dinner in the hospital wing together, with Madam Pomfrey's approval.

Harry was released the next day. He decided to order another Nimbus 2000 and a training broom. He wanted to help his best friend to fly. He checked the balance of all his vaults and the interest combined would cover the cost. He wrote a letter to Sara, telling her what happened. He also wrote a letter to Mrs. Weasley telling her not to worry. He sent the Molly letter with Hedwig and the others with the Mail Elf. The rest of the day was spent relaxing and reading about the Patronus Charm. He discovered Malfoy returned just after the match, if he even left at all.

Happy Holidays everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Harry Potter.


	22. Chapter 22

In the days that followed, Harry practiced diligently on the Patronus Charm. No matter how hard he tried, it just wouldn't work. He asked Master Filius for advice. He told Harry to speak with Professor Lupin; this type of thing was not his expertise. He spoke with his DADA professor and was told he would think about it.

Harry started using the map to find his way around. He found several useful shortcuts, and he shared with his friends. He found a secret passage out of the castle, but was caught by Mr. Filch. The caretaker was going to take Harry to Snape, but he was reminded that he was a Gryffindor. Harry didn't deny what he attempted to do. He lost fifty points and received a verbal lashing from McGonagall.

Exploring the castle, Harry began using his invisibility cloak. He found two other secret passages but Filch arrived quickly. He wasn't caught but it gave him a pause. He was heading back to the common room, under the cloak. He passed by Luna and she said.

"Hello Harrison. Are you hiding from the finkledings?"

"Hi Luna. How did you know I was here?"

Luna walked to him, still invisible, and inhaled deeply. She smiled, winked at him and skipped away. He would not forget to use the grooming charms he knew ever again. Magical showering left no scent.

The Nimbus 2000 and Training broom arrived two weeks after ordering. Wood told him to keep it secret. Ron asked him why he didn't just buy a Firebolt. Harry informed him that the Firebolt was too expensive and the Nimbus was a solid broom. Ron asked what the other broom was for. Harry told him it was to help a friend improve their flying skills. Ron didn't like the fact that Harry had two brooms and neither was his to use.

Harry studied the auror manual for detection spells. Filch must have a way of monitoring the passages. He found several and practiced. He asked Hermione to cast a tracking charm on several items in the training room, as he waited outside. Harry found them all plus a surveillance charm. He learned a removal spell and used it on the tracking charms, he left the other alone. Harry wondered how Fudge knew he was at the Leaky Cauldron so he scanned his property. He found and removed tracking charms on his cloak, photo album, and old trunk. Harry checked the three known passages and all were monitored. He did not remove them but now he knew.

His left-handed training was progressing well. He could do most of his spells with both hands but using his spare wand exclusively left him drained. He asked Master Filius about this. He was informed that he had to force more magic through the wrong wand to make it work. However, in the long run, it would make him stronger. Hermione caught him using his parent's wands and he offered them to her. She didn't get much of a response from either, but was honored that Harry wanted to share something this personal. He shared the 'wrong wand' information with her and she promised to be careful with his mother's wand; It was the prettier of the two.

Mrs. And Mr. Bookworm started revising for the end of term exams in December. They even used Harry's model of the galaxy. It was enlarged so more people could use it at the same time. Percy gave them each ten points for sharing a useful learning tool.

Ron hated the fact he couldn't provoke them. The whole house loved them for one reason or another. He blamed them for pushing him away. His grades were slipping and his house mates didn't like him. He still had his boys, but it wasn't the same. He blamed mostly Harry for messing things up. It was better the way things had been.

Harry found two more passages. One was monitored and the other was collapsed. Professor Lupin still would not give him an answer, and seemed to be avoiding him. He was getting frustrated with his Patronus. _I can cast auror spells with both hands and with a wrong wand. Why is this so hard? What am I doing wrong? _He thought to himself. Other than Ravenclawbeating Hufflepuff in Quidditch, and Snape ignoring him, November was normal.

Amelia Bones had a busy November. She used her authority and put her senior staff member in charge. She wanted to handle the investigation personally. She missed being in the field. She checked the wards surrounding Potter's home and found something interesting. They were blood based; dodgy at best. There were anti-portkey and anti-apparation wards in place, but no documentation for permission to place them. There was an owl redirect ward that led to Dumbledore's office; she tested it with a tracked howler. She met Arabella Figg, a squib working for Dumbledore. She was put in place to monitor Potter. She informed the old man of Potter's situation on many occasions but her words were ignored.

She tracked Petunia Dursley's movements. Amelia used a compulsion charm on her and was 'invited' to her home for tea. Once inside, Amelia found the cupboard and took pictures. She found the locked room with a cat flap and took pictures as well. Muggle cameras were small and very useful. She couldn't question her with truth serum, that needed Fudge's approval, so she used the old fashion method; they talked. There were no pictures or any evidence that Potter even lived there. Mrs. Dursley never once spoke of her nephew. When asked about family, she didn't even acknowledge she had a sister.

Minister Fudge listened to three people Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy, and Dolores Umbridge. Dumbledore was the problem. Malfoy was a suspected Death Eater that never faced trial. That left one and she was out of town and would not return until after the holidays. Sometimes you had to make a deal with a demon, to save an angel.

Amelia sent a letter to her niece Susan, with a letter for Harry included. She asked her niece to deliver it and to keep it quiet. She didn't know about Harry's PO Box.

Sara Jefferies was revising for her semester finals. She was doing well in all her classes but needed a high GPA to keep her scholarship. Her letters from Harrison were funny, flirtatious, and frightening. She was pleased at his accomplishments in school and he asked for advice on things he didn't understand. She was happy he found someone special, he just didn't know it yet. The way he spoke of Hermione said she was more than just a friend. She was pleased he found a friend in Luna; she knew her from her house. The falling out with Ron told her that it wasn't over yet. He asked for gift suggestions for his new friends. She would send him a variety of muggle catalogues with gift ideas. She missed her friend and started making plans. She hoped he would stay in one piece until then.

Harry found a passage out of the castle that led to the basement of Honeydukes Sweet Shop. He returned through the passage and was met by Fred and George. They asked him how he found the tunnel. He decided to take a chance and told them about the map. They were confused because they had a map as well. When Harry told them his father was Prongs they made a spectacle of themselves bowing to Harry. The three separated, knowing their secrets were safe. Harry guessed this was the way Sirius entered the castle and made a plan to contact him.

Susan Bones was on a mission; she had to deliver a letter to Harry. They had several classes together and had spoken a few times. Since the summer, she knew something was happening with him. She was a bright girl as well. The only reason she would be doing this was if his mail was being monitored. Having an aunt who was an auror maked you think. She wanted to talk with Hermione about some literature she had anyway.

She found Hermione in the library and asked about Harry. It was Saturday afternoon, and Hermione knew his habits well. Along the way they chatted about this, that and 'literature'. Hermione was nervous. Susan was a beautiful, well-endowed blonde; everything she was not. The Christmas Holidays were approaching fast and everyone knew that Harry stayed at Hogwarts. She was staying because of the Black situation, like many others. She had no claim to him, and refused to act like Ron but it still worried her. She led Susan to their training room and banged on the door. She found out the hard way that walking in on Harry, while training, can be dangerous. She wasn't hit, but why take chances.

Harry opened the door and the girls entered. Susan was treated to the sight of an in shape, sweaty, Harry wearing a soaked tank top and blushed fiercely. Hermione waited outside to give them privacy. She was ushered back inside and they explained what was happening. Susan thought the room was fantastic and asked to join. Her aunt taught her a few things; a girl needed to protect herself. The duo agreed enthusiastically. Harry thanked Susan for playing spy. She blushed at this but felt excited that she could help. He excused himself to shower, leaving the ladies to sort out the details.

Harry read the letter explaining the progress of the investigation. He forgot to mention Mrs. Figg, but didn't know she worked for the old man. Everything he said was true and this helped his situation. He wrote a response thanking her for all her help. He gave her his Mail Box number for future correspondence. He called the Mail Elf and she had two packages for him. They exchanged parcels and Harry stored them for later. He recognized the address on Hermione's package and had a very long shower thinking about its contents.

The days leading up to exam week were hectic. Harry was always busy. He was either studying, training or teaching. Susan and her friend Hannah Abbot joined their study group. It was mostly freestyle, but he was often asked to teach. He never seemed to have enough time for other things. He was forgetting little things he wanted to do and he was getting cranky. Hermione shrank a Muggle notebook and told him to keep it with him to write things down so he wouldn't forget. She told him she had a solution to his time problem but he refused. Things would get better after exams, he hoped.

Exam week arrive and Harry felt prepared. The only things that kept his spirits high were a Hogsmeade visit that weekend and Hermione's support. He went through his exams and felt he did well. When it was all over, he pondered to himself, _I'm falling into the same problem I had during summer. I'm working too hard and not relaxing enough. I need to work smarter not harder. What did Hermione mean about giving me more time? Why am I talking to myself? I need a vacation. _

Hogsmeade was a welcome relief to everyone. Students could decompress after exams and finish their Christmas shopping. The duo completed most of their shopping by mail order; the catalogues Sara sent gave them plenty of options. Their new friends were Pure-Blood, so muggle things would be a welcome change. They agreed to get Ron something, to prove they didn't forget him. They felt saddened that their friendship with Ron was over and hoped someday it could be rekindled. However, it would never be the same. Harry went to Honeydukes for a box of chocolates for Ginny; that girl loved her sweets. He bought some for Susan and Hannah, just in case.

Harry, Hermione and Neville were having lunch in a small café they found. The Three Broomsticks had been restricted for minors at that time. A lone cloaked figure entered the café. They walked silently toward the teens. Hermione was about to warn Harry but it was too late. The figure spoke.

"Hey Bad Boy. It's been a while."

Harry spun around, standing in the process. He looked at the figure as they removed their hood. He shouted with glee. "SARA!!" and threw his arms around her waist and picked her up hugging her for all he was worth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the hug with equal intensity. Hermione and Neville watched the display and smiled. Harry had been in a right state lately and Sara's presence healed him. They both had heard of his friend and were anxious to meet her. This display didn't go unnoticed by the female population in the area.

The two friends separated and looked at each other. Harry now understood what 'good tears' meant as they were both crying. They collected themselves and he introduced his friends to each other. Hermione thought to herself, _She's pretty_. Harry took her cloak and was not disappointed in what he saw. She wore a form fitting jumper in holiday print, a black short skirt, stockings and knee-high black boots; she looked absolutely stunning. Harry complemented her on her outfit and the lightening bolt earrings she was wearing. Hermione thought to herself feeling inadequate. _She's gorgeous. She could pose for Playwizard Magazine. Why didn't he tell me? I'll give her a chance, then I'll kill him. _Neville was blushing like mad but Sara made him feel as ease.

The four of them ate lunch and chatted. Neville couldn't stop blushing whenever he looked at Sara. He couldn't look her in the eye, but what he did look at was very nice. Sara let this go; he wasn't rude, just shy. Hermione asked questions about Oxford and other topics. She found Sara to be intelligent and well spoken, if not flirtatious and she was grateful Ron wasn't there. Harry was happier than he had been in days. She was only here for a few hours. She would be taking a portkey back to England later tonight.

Sara knew there was some tension between her and Hermione. She excused herself and Hermione to freshen up, which was international woman's code for 'girl talk'. Entering the bathroom, Sara spoke.

"You don't like me, do you?"

"It's not that. Harry didn't tell me anything about you. I mean he left some things out." She said.

"You mean the blond with big boobs, who's a flirt, parts." Sara said.

"Yes. I mean I was expecting someone more plain. More like me." She said sadly.

"Sweety, you are not plain. In fact, I envy you. When you talk people listen. When I talk, people only look at my body. Harrison isn't like that. I don't have many real friends because people in general see me as a play thing. I may be a flirt, but I am no tramp. Harrison sees me for a person. We may flirt from time to time, but that is just our way. You are a very pretty girl and you're still growing. I'm honestly jealous of you, because you have something I will never have."

"What could I possibly have that would make you jealous? I mean you have it all; Brains, beauty and confidence." Hermione said.

"You're a smart girl; you'll figure it out, and when you do let me know. I only have three true friends. Tia, my roommate and best friend, Dora and Harrison. I would like us to be friends. If you want?"

Hermione thought for a moment. She remembered the conversation with Susan. She was well developed and the older boys saw her as a toy. Sara was much the same way. Harry only saw the type of person you were, not just the way they looked. She answered.

"I'd like that. Could I write to you? I would be nice to talk to an older girl, some things you can't talk with your mum about."

"I know what you mean. Let's go, the boys are waiting."

The two girls returned to the table and the rest of the day was spent laughing and joking with each other. Neville relaxed around Sara and she teased him a bit. Sara had a pass to get into the castle so they returned to exchange gifts. Walking towards Gryffindor Tower, the group met Luna. She recognized Sara as an older student who made her feel welcome and they greeted each other warmly. They also met Professor Flitwick and she hugged her former Head of House as well. That girl loved to hug.

They entered the tower and Harry went to get her gift. Sara met Ginny, Lavender and Parvati. Ron and the boys were drooling over her. Hermione rolled her eyes and Ginny made gagging noises causing everyone to laugh. Harry returned and Sara resized his gift and they sat on the sofa. Harry received an wizards chess set in a theme of wizards versus goblins. She also gave him three advance auror spell books she 'acquired'. Sara received a combination music box/incense burner. When activated, butterflies would float around and play a soft tune while giving off the scent of tulips. He also gave her a large supply of tulip scented oil.

They thanked each other with a warm hug. The girls complemented him on another thoughtful gift. Sara asked what they meant then Hermione showed her the locket she received for her birthday. She smiled at Harry and gave him a sly wink.

It was getting late and she had to leave. Harry walked Sara as far as he could go. They chatted the whole way, walking with their arms around each other's waists. They reached the castle doors and promised to stay in touch. They shared one last hug and parted ways. This had been the best day Harry had in a long time.

In the days leading to Christmas, Harry set an alarm ward in the secret passage. Wards are more difficult to cast. It took him a few tries, but he succeeded. He tied the receiver charm to his watch. He knew it worked, because the twins set it off; several times.

Christmas day arrived and Harry was pumped. This was the first Christmas he actually looked forward to celebrating. He took out his gifts and went to the common room. The room was filled with people opening gifts. Harry handed out the presents and took his place by the fireplace to open his.

He received sweets from Ginny and the twins. Seeker gloves from the chasers. His traditional Weasley jumper and home made fudge from Mrs. Weasley. A prefect manual from Percy. Indoor plants from Neville, for his trunk. A book titled Dueling with Transfiguration from, it was signed Aunt Min. A butterbeer cap necklace from Luna. Hermione gave him a dark purple velvet dressing gown and a supply of shower products in HER favorite scent.

Hermione received the same from the Weasley clan. Neville gave her a hybrid Orchid from the green house. Some interesting items from the chasers; she wouldn't say but she blushed. A set of radish earrings from Luna. Harry gave her a lavender velvet dressing gown and a sampler set of bath products. The girls remarked that they bought each other complementary colored dressing gowns. This cause them both to blush. Harry left something extra in the pocket she would find later. Harry bought Crookshanks some cat toys but he was more interested in the wrapping paper.

Ginny was loaded with sweets from all and couldn't be happier. She was impressed with Harry's selection. He gave her a box of Honeydukes Finest Dark and boxes from two muggle companies; Russel Stover and Malley. Scented soaps from Hermione. Radish earrings from Luna. She and Hermione agreed they were festive looking and wore them proudly.

Neville got sweets from the Weasleys. A butterbeer cap necklace from Luna. A Venus Flytrap from Harry; he thought it was cool to have a bug eating plant. A book on Botany from Hermione. She explained that Herbology studied magical plants, Botany studied all other plants and there were thousands. He couldn't be more pleased.

Ron received the usual from his family. He didn't get anything from his boys. He got Keeper gloves from Hermione. A top of the line binder for his Chocolate Frog Card collection and the cards he needed to complete his set from Harry. He felt bad he didn't get them anything but he bought for his boys.

The twins were jumping for joy at Harry's gift. The Marauder's Handbook would be useful indeed.

Victoria's Secret products seemed to be the theme amongst the female population of the tower. The only problem was they had nowhere to use them. The shower room had no bath tub. Harry offered the use of his tent; it had a tub in the bathroom. He was instantly swarmed with hugs and kisses on the cheek from all the girls. This caused him to blush fiercely. Hermione felt jealous but hid it well; Ron tried but failed.

Everyone started packing their items to go to breakfast when Ginny told Harry there was one more gift for him under the tree. It had no name attached. He opened it and everyone's eyes went wide. It was a Firebolt. Hermione spoke.

"Who would send you something like that?"

"I don't know. Nobody knows I replaced my broom, I can't wait to try it out." He said excitedly.

"What are you going to do with your Nimbus?" Ron asked timidly but hopeful.

"I'm not sure. I wasn't expecting this. I'll deal with it later, I'm starved." Harry said.

Harry packed his things, showered and retrieved his tent. He gave it to Hermione, who took it to her dorm. They all went to breakfast and were met by Luna. She thanked them for their gifts with warm hugs. She received scented soaps from Hermione, sweets from Ginny, a box of self inking quills from Neville and a tea set with a selection of international teas from Harry. It warmed her heart to see her friends wearing her gifts.

The rest of the day was relaxing. The girls were planning a schedule for tub time. They also made plans to redecorate the tent in thanks. Lunch was a festive occasion. Professor Flitwick was dressed like one of Santa's elves and he was having the time of his life. There was fun, food, and small gifts for all who stayed. Afterwards, Professor McGonagall confiscated Harry's Firebolt. Hermione admitted she was the one who told. The entire dorm was enraged, Ron being the most vocal. Harry quieted them down and spoke to her in a cold, dangerous tone.

"I need to speak with you in private."

She was scared. She knew he felt betrayed, he discovered too many betrayals this year. Hermione was well aware of what he could do to her, but felt somewhat confident he wouldn't hurt her. They walked quickly to the training room. They entered and Harry spoke coldly.

"Why?"

"I thought it was sent by Sirius Black. I know what you think of him but I couldn't take the chance you were wrong. I nearly died when I saw you fall. If you were wrong, it would be the perfect way to kill you. If it wasn't Black, it could have been someone else that wanted to harm you. I'm sorry." She said tearfully.

Harry thought about what she said. He kept his anger in check, barely. She was right but she shouldn't have done this. He spoke more normal but still angry.

"I agree with you, but you should have talked to me first. You didn't have to go behind my back; I would've listened. I am angry but I know you did this because you care. I forgive you, but if this happens again talk to me first."

She felt relieved that Harry forgave her. She did care, more than he knew. She forgot he wasn't the same person. Harry put his arms around her gently and she slid her arms around his waist in response. They held each other for a while then left. They returned to the common room and he explained what happened. He told everyone to leave her alone; we all make mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.


	23. Chapter 23 Jan pI

The year wound down with the arrival of students' exam scores. Neville was always nervous at this time. He read his scores and was relieved. He received and O in Herbology and Charms, an EE in DADA, Care, and Transfiguration and an A in everything else. He explained to his friends that it was the best he had ever done.

Hermione read hers and it was as expected. She got a T in Divination, an EE in DADA, and an O in everything else. She admitted to Harry that she took Divination because of him and Ron. She didn't like the class and it was dropped later that day.

Harry was as nervous as Neville had been. He handed his grades to Hermione and waited for the results. She smiled with pride and told him. He received an EE in Runes, Care, Herbology, and Potions and an O in everything else. There was a letter from McGonagall that stated his house and class ranking had changed. He was now second in his house and seventh in his year. Hermione spoke.

"I'm so proud of you, I knew you could do it."

"Yea. Great work Harry." Neville said.

"Thanks, both of you. I wonder who's number one in the house." Harry teased.

Hermione blushed and Neville said. "You're right under Hermione, next year you'll be on top of her."

The three teens were silent for a moment, then started blushing and laughing. Ron watched this display and felt alone. He barely passed everything. He missed his friends but he had his pride.

The rest of the house was busy working on their holiday homework. The duo and Neville had finished already and were relaxing. Harry told Hermione to put on her winter cloak; he had a surprise. The two walked outside and he pulled two brooms from his pocket and resized them. He explained about the training broom and she was apprehensive. Harry then used an unbeatable technique Sara taught him, The Puppy Dog Pout, and with his eyes she caved almost instantly.

After a few basic instructions, Hermione mounted the broom and was airborne. The broom was on the lowest setting, five feet high and five MPH. She hovered as Harry, on a school broom, came beside her. They went through basic moves, nothing fancy. They flew in an oval, both right and left turns. They flew in a figure eight and he corrected her sportingly as they flew. She admitted she was having fun. Harry let her lead as he stayed beside her. The wind was getting stronger, so they called it a day. Harry showed her how to land and she followed. She stumbled upon landing and Harry caught her from behind touching her inappropriately in the process. He apologized quickly but she said it was an accident. On the way back to the castle, she said to Harry.

"Thank you Harry I really enjoyed that. The flying wasn't bad either." With a twinkle in her eyes.

He looked at her and blushed. He smiled evilly at her then started chasing her. She squealed and took off as he chased her; all the way back inside. They returned to the common room laughing as they entered. They told their friends about the lesson, although they kept some things to themselves. The rest of the evening was spent reading and relaxing.

Hermione was soaking in the tub; her mother only used certain scents so she was enjoying something new. The girls agreed to let her have the final soak of the day. Without her, they would not have such wonderful things. She pondered the day's events and smiled. She really did have fun flying; Harry was an excellent teacher. He was patient, supportive and easy to understand. She didn't really mind being touched by him either. Not one bit.

She finished her bath and put on her new robe. She couldn't believe how soft and warm it felt. She looked around the tent. _I love Magic_, she thought to herself. The tent was actually a two bedroom flat. Think the GOF movie The girls started redecorating with magic, nothing major, yet, but a few feminine touches here and there. They found a small photo album with pictures of his parents with friends; they were framing and hanging them all over. She smiled as she put her hands in her pockets. She felt something inside and pulled it out. It was an envelope. She opened it and gasped at what she saw. Inside was a set of Sapphire earrings, her birth stone. She knew they once belonged to Harry's mother. _This is too much. I can't accept these_. She thought to herself. There was a note inside that said.

**Dear Hermione, **

**Please accept these as a token of my gratitude. Without you, I would not be where I am today. As time goes on, I'll need your help more and more. I'm not trying to impress you or buy your friendship or anything else, but you deserve nice things. Don't feel obligated to do anything in return. Your friendship means more to me than you know. Thank you for all you have done and for what is to come. My mum would've liked you, I think she would approve. Happy Christmas.**

**Love,**

**Harrison.**

She finished reading and her mind was racing. _He doesn't see these as expensive, just things that are nice. I can't take advantage of him but I don't want to hurt him either. They really are beautiful. I feel obligated to reciprocate but he gave me an out. What could I reciprocate with anyway? What should I do? Why does he have to be so generous, thoughtful and sweet? Can't he see what he's doing to me? I need help and I know just who to ask,_ she contemplated to herself. She looked closely at the earrings and her heart was pounding. They looked about one carat and probably flawless. She knew she would regret it but couldn't resist. She placed the studs in her ears and looked in the mirror. Tears were forming; they looked absolutely gorgeous. Her parents were well off professionals, and always gave her the best but this single act of sheer kindness blew them away. She reluctantly removed them and replaced her normal studs. She needed to write a letter and soon.

New Years Eve day and Harry was about to be tested by Master Filius. He dressed in his sweats because he knew it was going to be brutal. He brought his Spell Set notebooks for inspection as well. He had been training hard and felt prepared. He could cast with both hands and wands. He played around using both wands at the same time as well.

His dueling master arrived and they greeted each other formally. Filius went over his notebooks and was impressed. They were neat, concise and had many different combinations of three, five and seven spells. Any more than seven and you were asking for trouble. His master turned to him and spoke.

"Well done Harry. I see you put a lot of thought into your combinations."

"Thank you, master."

"I am not going to ask you to demonstrate your spell casting, I know what you can do."

"Is that what the surveillance charm was for, sir?"

"Yes it is. I will not ask how you know about it but I'm impressed you were resourceful enough to find it. Under ideal circumstances, we would be training together at the least three times a week. This is not the ideal situation but you have done well." Filius said.

"Thank you, master." He said.

"I have decided to test you a different way."

Filius waved his wand and the room doubled in size. He walked away from Harry and said.

"DEFEND YOURSELF!"

Hermione was on her way to the Owlery when she was summoned to McGonagall's office. She arrived and was thanked for the bath supplies she received. They sat down and Minerva activated the receiver charm in her office and they sat and watched the duel.

Harry could not believe how fast his master was moving. He stayed calm and threw spell set after spell set at the agile wizard. Harry did everything he could think of but could not land a hit. He had to dive, duck, roll, jump and shield to avoid being hit himself. He quickly realized that his master was not playing when he fired a blasting curse at him.

Harry responded with a cutting jinx, bone-breaker curse and severing curse combo. Filius dodged quickly and fired a paralysis charm that missed followed by a bludgeoning curse. Harry caught some shrapnel in the left shoulder from the missed curses and summoned one of the dummies behind his master. Filius was surprised momentarily but rolled away and fired a flame cutter that barely missed followed by two curses Harry didn't know. One conjured knives that nicked his leg and the other conjured barbed wire that narrowly missed. He rolled out of the way when he was hit by a stunner.

Harry was revived. His shoulder hurt and his leg was bleeding. Master Filius healed his wounds and smiled at him. He said.

"You did very well for your first duel. However, the problem did not lie with your casting, but your tactics. I won because I drove you where I wanted you to go. Don't feel bad about losing.

That is why you are training. You lasted fifteen minutes against someone who has been dueling long before your parents were born. You should be proud, especially at your age."

"Thank you, master. What were those spells at the end? I've never seen those before."

"Those were dark spells. I wanted to give you a taste of what you may see. You have the books in your library that have those spells. Here is a piece of advice: Magic is just magic; People hurt people. Knowledge is neither good nor evil it's what you do with it that matters."

"I never thought of it that way before." Harry said.

"Most people don't. The Ministry dictates what is dark; under those guidelines all the founders of Hogwarts would be considered Dark. Here is a list of books for you to read. You have until the end of the school year to know them, after that you can read on your own."

Harry looked at the list and asked, "Emergency medical spells?"

"Yes. You can't very well go to St. Mungo during battle." He said chuckling, sometimes he forgot Harry is just a teenager.

"Thank you, master. I had better go to Madam Pomfrey or she'll have a fit." He said sheepishly.

The two bowed to each other and separated. Filius left the room enlarged for future use.

The two women finished watching the battle and sat in silence. Minerva could not believe how far Harry had come in a short time. _He's already an accomplished duelist but is still a naive child. Filius pushed him hard but he met the challenge. He's a warrior but still the kindest boy I've ever met. He isn't arrogant or boastful of his skills or power. He could destroy any student here and most of the staff if he wanted to, but walks away from conflicts. James and Lily would be proud_, she thought to herself.

Hermione had her own thoughts._ I can't believe Harry is that good. They could have killed each other. Those curses at the end were frightening. He looked scared but determined. He has to fight something worse than that someday. He's strong and dangerous but the sweetest boy in the world. He'll need someone strong to stand beside him. I have to get stronger. I won't let him face that monster alone. I know what I have to do._

Minerva looked at Hermione and saw the determination. She said.

"Miss Granger I brought you here for two reasons; first to show you that we have been keeping watch on your activities. We know about your study group. I gave Mr. Potter permission at the start. I must say I am proud of you both for helping other students. I am also impressed with your skills, you are a remarkable young woman."

"Thank you, professor. Harry told me he had permission and we found the surveillance charm a few weeks ago."

"You did! Impressive. The second is to warn you not to do anything foolish with the Time Turner. I know you Miss Granger, you are a very driven student. I saw the look in your eyes after the duel. Every generation has one or two exceptionally powerful people. Mr. Potter is undoubtedly your generation's most powerful. Do not try to keep up with him. Your skill and spell knowledge, yes. However, do not try to match his raw power. You could train twice as hard and twice as long and still not come close. You could seriously injure yourself " Minerva said.

"Professor, he will need someone beside him. He can't do this alone." She said with a hint of fear and sadness.

"I know you want to help. It sickens me to think my students are going to fight in a war. I fear sooner rather than later. I will give you some of my own advice. Mr. Potter has no choice but to fight You-Know-Who, his followers are a different matter. In the last war, most of them were little more than thugs; they used numbers rather than skill. They felt powerful because they would use The Unforgivables. Although, there were some that were very skilled and ruthless. He will need someone to watch his back, not help him fight. Deatheaters do not fight fair."

"Your saying I should let him do his job, I have my own." Hermione said.

"Something like that. I dislike talking about war with someone so young, you shouldn't have to deal with such things. I know you are very mature but I feel you are losing some of your innocence; Mr. Potter has had his torn from him. I am amazed he is so, I'm not sure how to describe him."

"He's extraordinary." Hermione said with a blush.

Minerva looked at Hermione and smiled. A woman knows. She said. "That he is Miss Granger. That he is."

Classes resumed that Monday. Susan and Hannah had gifts for the duo and they made plans to meet before dinner. Ron received a howler from his mother about his grades during lunch. He was not pleased his boys didn't get him anything for Christmas. Later that day, the four teens exchanged gifts in the training room. Everyone burst into laughter when they saw they all purchased the same thing. Hannah, a half-blood, introduced Susan to The Mall over the holiday and shopped at V.S. They kicked Harry out of the room so they could have girl talk.

Later in the week, Professor Lupin told Harry he would help him with his Patronus. They agreed to meet every Wednesday after dinner. Harry adjusted his schedule to match. Snape was still ignoring him. Snape thought to himself during class. _Having Minerva and Filius more observant is a double-edged sword. They are paying attention to Albus but Minerva was acting more like a Deputy Headmistress should, and that was unnerving. She could ask for a formal review of my teaching practices without Albus' approval. Having a woman as your superior was not pleasant. I'm no fool I know what Filius is capable of doing. I've seen first hand. Potter seems competent. He may have some of Lily's skills, but he's still a Potter. _

That Sunday, Harry saw two new faces in the group. Padma Patil and Cho Chang from Ravenclaw joined for different reasons; one wanted to learn and one wanted to flirt. As the 'class' went on, Hermione was getting annoyed by Cho's actions. Harry wasn't falling for her advances but it still bothered her. Harry decided to have a bit of fun with his would be suitor. He paired Cho versus Luna in a friendly duel. The rules were nothing dangerous. Cho, a forth year, felt confident that she could beat the outcast of her house; she was only a second year afer all. Luna was just being Luna. (Who doesn't love Luna?) The duel began and Cho was disarmed and stunned in less than twenty seconds. Luna revived Cho and skipped away to have some water. Hermione looked at Cho and said sweetly.

"We should have warned you, Luna doesn't play nicely with others."

Cho never bothered Luna again; she didn't return either. Padma was very nice to Luna.

Harry's Patronus lessons were not going well. The only good to come of the lessons, were he and Professor Lupin got to know each other. Harry learned that he was a friend of his parents at school. Lupin admitted he was Mooney, after Harry badgered him a bit. They cleared the air about lack of contact. Harry never received any of the letters Lupin sent to Hogwarts; Lupin didn't know his Muggle address.

The last Wednesday of January and Harry was frustrated to no end. Lupin spoke to Harry.

"What memories have you been using?"

"Flying a broom; Catching the Snitch; Making the Quidditch Team. I don't have many good memories, sir"

"Those are not nearly strong enough. Think of something that brings you absolute peace and joy. It's not really the memory, but the feelings that come with it. The memory helps you focus to get the feelings."

Harry pondered the new information. He started thinking about feelings, not memories. He found something and just felt. A warmth came over him, he felt happy, joyful, safe, peaceful and something he never felt before but he liked it, a lot. He let all these feelings flow through him. He raised his wand and said. "Expecto Patronum." Lupin was treated with the sight of a sliver stag. He muttered only one word, "Prongs?"

Harry was ecstatic, he finally cast the Patronus. He lost concentration and his stag was gone. Lupin handed him some chocolate and spoke.

"That was incredible. Your father couldn't cast a Patronus until fifth year. Well done."

"Thank you, sir."

"What were you thinking about when you cast?"

"I didn't really think, I just felt." He said.

"But what caused you to feel?" Lupin asked.

Harry mumbled something and started to blush. Lupin said. "I didn't quite hear you."

Harry said. "Hermione"

A/N: I never bought that whole memory of his parents thing. The only true memory he had was his mother's murder. The rest was from the mirror and that was just fantasy and desire.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.


	24. Chapter 24 Jan pII

**Meanwhile, somewhere else in this crazy universe.**

Dolores Umbridge returned from her extended sabbatical. She was enjoying a cup of tea when Amelia Bones visited her office. She said.

"Good afternoon Dolores. How was the cruise?"

"Wonderful. I must say this about Muggles, they certainly know how to pamper themselves."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I have a delicate situation and I need your help." Amelia said.

"My help? Why would you need my help?" She asked curiously.

"It is a case of child neglect. The problem is, it involves two very public figures."

"Child neglect you say. The child wouldn't be Harry Potter, by chance and the other in question, Dumbledore?" Dolores said with great interest.

"Correct on both counts. The old man seems obsessed with controlling the boy, Fudge just says he knows best."

"What hard evidence do you have Amelia?" Dolores said almost drooling. She knew Potter will be a powerful political figure someday. She also knew that Dumbledore was almost untouchable. Almost.

Amelia went through the evidence she gathered. The bank statements alone were damaging. She showed Dolores the signed statement; The pictures and interview with Petunia; The medical reports from Healer Smythe; the ward analysis; and the sealed file and will.

Dolores was impressed with the amount of evidence gathered. The entire magical world suspected Harry Potter of being neglected, and now they had proof. Dumbledore said in open court that he hid Potter to protect him from those who would use him. He seemed now to want Potter for himself. She spoke.

"When you said you had evidence, I never expected this. Tampering with Gringotts official correspondence could get him thrown out of the Wizengamot. He's been in power too long any way. I agree with you; Potter will not return to those Muggles, however he will need temporary housing until this is sorted out."

"I'm willing to foster him. I've spoken to him; he seems to trust me. He's also friends' with my niece Susan." Amelia said.

"You're not going to play matchmaker, are you Amy?" She said with an evil grin.

"If it happens, it happens. I'm not like some of the other parents who are obsessed with The-Boy-Who-Lived. No love potions from me, I just want to help Harry."

"I believe you. Let me have a copy of everything. I have a meeting with the Minister in two days. Excellent work." Dolores waved her wand and copied everything. Amelia left and Dolores drank her tea dreaming of the day Dumbledore fell and hard.

Irene Smythe had had enough. She exhausted all medical libraries and found nothing. She had met with colleagues and they were stumped as well. No one had ever seen anything like the dark magic readings she found on Harry Potter. She gave the readings to a Curse Breaker friend of hers named Simon Daniels. He promised to keep the source of the readings secret. The Curse Breaker Library was vast and old. It would take time but Simon was relentless.

Albus Dumbledore was not pleased. His attempts to read Harry's mind had met with failure after failure. His mind was there, but he could not find it. He searched his personal library and found nothing. He pondered. _Is this an effect of the Dementors? Did Harry's mind somehow hide itself after the attack? He was like this before the Quidditch Match, but he was attacked on the train. It may be a combination of Tom and the Dementors. If Tom is now protecting Harry's mind, all may be lost. It may be the reason for his Slytherin approach to things now. The Dementors may have unlocked the horcrux accidentally. I have to help Harry, but it seems he no longer trusts me. What have I done, deserving such disloyalty from him? All I have done had been in his best interest._

Remus Lupin was livid. The conversation with Harryinformed him that all his letters were never received. All this time he thought Harry did not want anything to do with him. Had he known, the Patronus lessons would have started sooner. He would not waste this opportunity to get to know his surrogate nephew. He owed that and more to James and Lily. He pondered, _He may resemble James, but his eyes, mind and heart are all Lily. They would be so proud of him. Damn you Albus, for cheating me. _

Ron Weasley was in big trouble. The howler said if his grades didn't improve his parents would pull him out of school. His boys were no help; their grades weren't much better. He pondered, _What do I do? If I get pulled out of school, I can't play Quidditch next year. Wood is leaving so the team will need a new Keeper. My ex-friends barely talk to me anymore. What did I do? It's Potter's fault that we're not friends anymore. Maybe I should join their study group. Besides, I hear Susan Bones is a member. She's got huge Quaffles, Granger has Snitches at best. If I can be friends with them again, and Potter gets his Firebolt back, he won't need two brooms. He would give up his Nimbus for the team. Potter is so generous like that. I'll_ challenge _Potter to chess so we can talk. His board is really cool. His friend Sara is even hotter than Susan. Why does he want Granger? Then again, Seamus says brainy birds are freaks; whatever that means. I'm hungry._

Cornelius Fudge was sitting in his office, chatting with Lucius Malfoy. Dolores Umbridge arrived and the niceties were dispensed with. She spoke.

"Cornelius, we have a serious matter concerning Harry Potter that needs immediate attention."

"What has he done now?" Fudge asked annoyed.

"It's not Potter; it's Dumbledore. He seems to be grooming the boy for his own purposes."

"Whatever do you mean, Dolores?" Malfoy asked with great interest.

She presented the evidence to the two men. They read with rapt attention. Malfoy was barely able to hide his glee. Fudge seemed to be shocked and disgusted. Fudge spoke angrily.

"This is outrageous. Albus said he was well cared for; he handled the matter personally. I met Potter at Diagon Alley, why didn't he say something then?"

"The boy must have been frightened, Minister. He was on the run; he had just performed magic and the first person he encountered was the Minister of Magic himself. We must help the lad, Cornelius. He would be most appreciative of any assistance. Dumbledore has beguiled us all. Trying to steal the boy's money is bad enough, he seems to want his soul as well." Malfoy said in a concerned tone.

"I agree with you, Lucius. The Wizengamot meets in March. This matter will cause a major uproar and the fallout could be devastating. However, it will take time to sort all this out. Albus used his personal seal as Chief Mugwump on the documents and only he can break them. The boy will need housing; he will NOT return to those Muggles. I'm surprised he doesn't wish to press charges." Fudge said.

"Amelia offered her home already. I know she has no love for the old coot and Potter trusts in her. It would be best, at the moment, to give him a choice. Merlin knows Dumbledore hasn't. As for the charges, he only wants to be rid of them." Umbridge said.

"Very well. For now we keep this quiet. I agree with you Dolores, if Potter trusts Amelia, then so be it. If other arrangements come to light, we give him a choice. I'm sure he would appreciate being asked instead of told were to live."

The three ended their meeting and left for their offices. Lucius Malfoy sat in his office and pondered the information. _The old man can't hide this, Potter must have found out about his manipulations. He is vulnerable and in need of assistance. Draco failed to befriend him first year, but the old man must have influenced him even then._ _He was sitting with a Weasley when they first met._ _I wonder. The old man is handing Potter over to us, on a silver platter. He will lose everything because of his own foolishness. _

Harry received a letter from Amelia Bones. It stated the progress of the investigation. The Minister himself was now backing him. She also stated that she would foster him, until more permanent arrangements can be made. She informed him of the hearing in March but he would not need to attend. He speculated to himself, _I knew this wasn't going to be easy but it's getting ugly fast. I wouldn't mind living with Madam Bones, but I don't want to cause trouble. The Weasley's would take me in, but I don't want to cause problems with them because of Ron. Living with Hermione would be fun, but her parents are Muggles the old man would just take me from them. I'm so screwed. Maybe I should just disappear and come back to face Voldemort later. I can't leave Hermione. She's special to me. If I wasn't famous, this wouldn't have happened. I'll write to Sara and ask what she thinks. _

Hermione Granger was soaking in the tub pondering what had happened. She was worried about Harry. _The hearing is going to cause all sorts of problems. I know my parents would let him stay, but he was right about Dumbledore. He was also right about the Weasleys. Living with Susan makes me nervous. She showed me what she was wearing under her cloths. . . . He's only human. Why does this have to happen to Harry? He doesn't deserve any of this. Between Voldemort and Dumbledore, who's worse? It seems they both want to hurt him, but Dumbledore doesn't want him dead. Does he? I'll take Sara's advice and do something simple for him. His pantry in here is full and I make a mean Lasagna. _

Sara Jeffries read the letter from Harrison. She knew he needed help and she had an idea. Her parents were already interested in helping him with his finances. It's what they do for a living. She thought._ If this works out, it would be fantastic. I just have to convince Daddy. _

Sirius Black missed his opportunity to enter the Gryffidor common room. He was laying low, for now. He was pleased that his godson was well. The added security around the castle made things even more difficult. By chance, he found a list of passwords to the common room. He was saddened that the Firebolt was confiscated. Harry had another match in early February so he made plans to see the match, and catch his prey. He thought, _I'm coming for you Peter. You won't get away this time._

A/N: Hope this clears the air a bit. Making all this into one chapter would have been a nightmare. The dung is about to hit the fan. Stay tuned. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.


	25. Chapter 25

Two days before the upcoming Gryffindor/Ravenclaw match, Harry's Firebolt was returned. McGonagall presented it to him with pride and reminded him to be careful. She had become very attached to her surrogate nephew, over the last few months. The whole team was ecstatic, Wood most of all, and reminded Harry about the extra long practice session tomorrow night. Ron's eyes looked greedy and Hermione made plans. Ron spoke to Harry.

"So, um, Harry. What are you going to do with your Nimbus now? It's nothing compared to the Firebolt."

"I don't know. It would be a waste of money letting it sit around, and it is a good broom. To tell you the truth, I hadn't really thought about it. I was waiting to see what happened with the Firebolt. I might just donate it to the team or something, but I'm really not sure." Harry said.

"Um. . uh. . have you thought about letting me join your study group at all, I could really use the help. Give me another chance, I won't let you down, I promise." He said almost pleading. Almost.

"You've always been welcome, you know that. It's just. . . I know we haven't been on the best of terms lately, but if you're willing to work I don't mind. We take things seriously, but we have a lot of fun to; it's freestyle, and everyone brings something different. You'd be surprised at the things I've seen. Some of the girls have. . um. . . issues. Talk to Ginny she's kind of the unofficial secretary or something."

"Is it like a club now and what do you mean . . . issues? " Ron asked confused.

"I guess it is a club of sorts, you'll see. If you know anyone else interested bring them along, as long as they don't screw around too much. It's almost dinner time, and we can talk more then." Harry said.

Ron went to find Ginny and Harry went to his dorm to store his broom. Opening the third compartment, he looked at his broom and remembered what he had found earlier. Leaving nothing to chance, he cast a detection charm and found another tracking charm, that he quickly removed. Unable to control his disgust, he slammed the lid shut forcefully. He calmed himself down gradually and went to dinner. Meanwhile, Hermione was making plans for a nice quiet dinner for two.

Dinner was a somewhat tense affair. Hermione was reluctant about Ron, but decided to give him another chance. She did miss her friendship with him, but refused to fall back to the way things had been. She thought. _If he really wants to work, then I'm okay with it; if he starts trouble, that nifty charm Luna taught us will certainly come in handy. _

Friday flew by and it was time to try out the Firebolt. Ron walked down to the pitch with the team, badgering Harry playfully to carry his broom and he finally relented. Hermione told him she had something to take care of and to meet her in the training room after practice.

Practice was more brutal than usual. Wood wanted them in top form and pushed the team hard but Harry most of all. He released the practice snitches and told the twins to hit Bludgers at Harry for good measure. Harry had the time of his life, the Firebolt seemed to know what he wanted to do before he did. He caught the Snitches in record time and never took a hit. Wood was pleased but Harry could do better. Practice ended with a team meeting, as Ron pleaded with Harry for a ride on his broom. Harry refused but said Sunday they would have more time. Ron didn't like being refused but didn't want to miss this opportunity and bit his tongue.

Meanwhile. Hermione asked McGonagall to use the room for her plan earlier that day and she approved with a smile. She set up the tent and got to work, she received the necessary ingredients from home earlier that week. She had three hours, but with magic it was no problem. She was no Mrs. Weasley, but she would never starve. Dinner was completed quickly; Lasagna, salad, and rolls were prepared to perfection, she even found a recipe for Harry's favorite desert treacle tart in the Hogwarts library. Everything completed, she waited patiently, yet nervously for Harry to arrive, tonight could change everything.

The meeting ended and Harry walked back to the castle. He walked with the team, but noticed a few other people as well._ Probably my body guards, I hope I don't have to save them,_ he thought with a slight chuckle. He arrived at the training room and entered noticing his tent, he entered to find Hermione waiting and he couldn't breathe. She was wearing a light-blue dress that came just above her knees and fit her like a glove. Her hair was done in a loose ponytail, showing the earrings he gave her. Her make-up was lightly applied and she smelled heavenly. He couldn't think straight and became nervous, his palms were sweating and his heart was beating out of control. He barely managed to speak.

"You look incredible. Um. . What's up?" Mentally kicking himself for sounding stupid.

Hermione blushed at Harry's inspection of her. Her heart was racing. She managed to get out. "Thank you. I wanted to do s . .s . .something nice for you. I. . . I made dinner, I hope you're hungry."

Harry relaxed a bit at this statement. He thought to himself, _It's only dinner. Isn't it? _He said with a bit more confidence. "I'm starved Wood really worked us really hard." Then he got scared about McGonagall's warning. "What about the room? I don't want to get in trouble."

"Don't worry. I asked Professor McGonagall and she said okay. I made Lasagna, I hope you like it." She said a bit more relaxed in spite of her nerves.

As she guided Harry to the table, his eyes wandered down. His nerves kicked into overdrive as he thought, _When did she start walking like that? Where has she been hiding THAT? What's she wearing under that dress? Stop doing that she's your best friend. A best friend you want to snog. STOP THAT, it's only dinner. IT'S ONLY DINNER!_

Hermione was blushing fiercely; no Occlumency in the world could help her now, She knew she was giving Harry a show, although not really on purpose. The low healed shoes she wore augmented her movements nicely. Exercising regularly for the past few months had left her very toned and she was more than pleased with her bum of steel. She thought overanxiously, _He would have a heart attack if he knew what I was wearing under this dress. STOP THAT. It's only dinner with a friend. A friend you want to snog senselessly. STOP THAT! I hope he likes it, and dinner to. ENOUGH, IT IS ONLY DINNER_. _Then why did you dress like this? _

Once the food was served both hormonal teens seemed to relax. The conversation was light hearted and fun, both teens knew they were best friends and relaxed a bit more, in spite of their thoughts and nerves. He complemented her on dinner and she thanked him for the gift. When dinner ended, he said.

"That was delicious, Thank you. You're really a remarkable cook I never knew that about you. I'm not bad either, I'll have to make you dinner sometime."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope you have room for desert I made Treacle Tart." She said proudly.

"You didn't? Well bring it on, what are we waiting for? I'll clear the table, and you get the desert." Harry said excitedly.

Hermione chuckled at his antics. She thought, _Something so simple means so much to him. Sara was right, she is a great sister._

As Harrywas clearing the table, he was treated to another show, this time on purpose. She caught him in a reflection in a nearby picture but she didn't mind. He thought to himself, _I have to tell her, but I don't want to lose our friendship, but if I don't someone else will and I'd lose her forever._

The desert was served and neither was disappointed, her first attempt was well done. After they were finished, the two teens went to the kitchen to clean up, Harry showed her the charms Ginny taught him and their task was completed in a flash. Checking the time, they had forty five minutes until curfew and decided to talk. The tension was high and hearts were pounding as they sat on the sofa in the tent. Harry looked at Hermione and his mouth went dry, the past hour was enjoyable but now was the moment of truth. He took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I can't thank you enough for tonight, no one has ever done anything like this for me before. You really are amazing, Thank you."

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it, you're worth the trouble. . . not that there was any trouble, but you deserved it. You're im. . important to me." She said sheepishly, looking down trying to hide her blush.

"Y. . Y. . You're important t . . to me too." His heart pounding, hands sweating, trembling uncontrollably, he summoned all his Gryffindor courage and said the words. "I. . . I like you, a. . . a lot, m . . .more than f . . friends."

Hermione's heart stopped, her nerves were in meltdown, she was frightened but in a good way. She thought to herself, _He likes me. He LIKES ME! What do I do? What do I do? TELL HIM GRANGER! NOW_!

Harry looked at his friend and knew he crossed a line. He thought dejectedly to himself, _I blew it, I read too much into all this, she doesn't like me that way. I hope she'll forgive me._

"I'm sorry," he said solemnly. He started to rise slowly and Hermione reached out her hand to his. Their eyes met, and hearts melted. He had no will of his own and sat back down, never breaking eye contact. She looked into his emerald pools, desperately wanting to drown herself in them. She interlocked their sweat soaked hands together, feeling him tremble. She spoke in a mere whisper that only he could hear. "I like you too."

His heart soared to untold heights at her declaration. He gazed into her deep brown eyes, eyes he willingly lost himself in. He felt her tremble, their hands were soaked but neither cared. They felt an unknown power drawing them closer together, never breaking eye contact. They met each other half way, they leaned forward and shared a very warm, soft, chaste kiss.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but spoke volumes about their mutual feelings. They separated and touched their foreheads together, regaining eye contact. They looked into each other eyes, their mutual affection for each other finally realized. The unspoken dialogue they've always shared said what went unsaid. Both had the same question; _what happens now? _And both had the same answer; _we'll talk in the morning. _

Hermione composes herself enough the say in a soft whisper. "It's getting late we have to go."

"I wish we had more time." Harry said just as softly.

"Next time we will, I promise." She said in a low seductive tone.

This sent shivers down Harry's spine at the thought of next time. The two teens reluctantly separated and left the tent holding hands. It was only a short walk to the common room, but they took their time, walking in comfortable silence, blushing and smiling whenever they gazed upon each other.

They entered the common room still holding hands and all eyes were upon them as the room went silent. Lavender and Parvati knew what she had planed and swore to keep it secret, were grinning like mad as were all the girls. Ginny looked sad but needed details. The boys' eyes went wide when they saw Hermione looking very womanly. Seamus looked like a hungry dog, but his hunger died when he saw the death glare from Harry. Neville was happy for his friends but Ron was torn, he wanted to say something but the look in Harry's eyes stopped him.

He escorted her to the forbidden staircase that led to the girls' dorm and bid her goodnight. The girls followed quickly behind; they wanted details. Harry was about to go to his dorm when he heard the voice of Seamus, the Irish soon-to-be neutered dog.

"Oi Potter, Hermione was looking quite delicious. . . . . "

He was stopped in mid sentence by Harry's gaze. The look in his eyes chilled Seamus to the soul. The magic rolling off him caused everyone's skin to tingle and not pleasantly. He spoke in a low, dangerous, demonic voice. "STAY AWAY FROM HER. GOOD NIGHT." He turned and walked to his dorm leaving a room full of very frightened young men and a few wet boxers.

Up in the girl's dorm, the questions kept coming. Hermione wanted to keep their evening together private but the girls were persistent. When she eventually caved, the giggles were unending. When she told them about the kiss every heart broke but all were happy for her. Ginny thought to herself, _I should have seen this coming. I'm happy for them but if they ever break up, he's all mine._

Harry mentally chastised himself for acting like a jealous prick; acting like Ron. He composed himself and returned to the common room. Upon arrival everyone looked at him with trepidation, Seamus was the first to speak.

"Um Harry, I'm really sorry for what I said about Hermione."

"I'm the one who's sorry; listen I acted like a jealous, insecure git. I'm really sorry for the way I behaved. Hermione is. . . . I like her, please just leave it at that." He said sedately.

"Sure Harry, no problem. Congratulations." Dean said with a hint of fear and respect.

"Thanks guys, good night." Harry said in a more normal tone and returned to his dorm.

The boys remained in the common room chatted amongst themselves. Their respect for him grew because he apologized for his actions but agreed upon a new unofficial house rule. Do Not Piss Off Harry Potter.

The next morning Harry awoke smiling, although concerned, he needed to talk to Hermione about last night. He quickly took care of his morning business and headed to the common room. Before long Hermione arrived, they beamed at each other as they met half way. She spoke.

"Good morning Harry. How did you sleep?"

"Best sleep I've had in a while, lots of good dreams, Oh . . And good morning to you to Hermione. How was your evening?" He said.

"Very restful, I had good dreams too, Very Good dreams." She said slyly. She paused for a moment then continued. "I think we should talk about . . . us. I mean I don't want to rush things but I like this . . . I mean this is all new . . . I mean . . . "

"Calm down love. . I mean Hermione. I understand what you're saying. I like this too, I think we should take it slow, but not too slow. . . I mean holding hands and stuff. . . I don't mean stuff like that . . . I mean . . . Ugggg"

"I guess we're both a little nervous, as long as we can talk I think we'll be okay. Holding hands sounds perfect. I don't want to rush anything." She said relieved. "You can call me love . . if you want." She said bashfully.

Harry let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. They were still best friends and could always talk, and it made things easier. He offered his hand to her and she accepted with a huge grin, and the two walked toward the Great Hall as a new couple. Along the way they talked about their specific conversations with their dorm mates. She was somewhat angry that he acted poorly but relieved he apologized. Relationships were built on trust, they had trust in their friendship but this was different. They knew it would take time but were confident they would come through together.

Eating breakfast, the rest of the team came down grinning at the two teens. The twins teased them playfully and the girls asked about brides' maids dresses, causing them both to blush. Wood broke it up to talk business. They needed a win today to stay ahead in the Quidditch Cup Race. Ron came down and tried to make Harry look bad by saying.

"Oi Potter, you didn't have to act like a total arse last night, we were only playing."

"Language Ronald, and for your information Harry already told me what happened, including the apology. We are honest with each other." Hermione said proudly.

This earned him loving sighs from the girls and the twins making Harry blush and Ron look stupid in the process. Ron shot back at Harry.

"I didn't know you were a kept man Potter. She's got you wrapped around her little finger already."

"I hope I am worthy enough for her to keep, Ron" He said sweetly.

This earned even more sighs from the girls I meant the twins also making Ron even angrier and Hermione blush. Wood realized this could get out of hand and broke it up immediately. He proved he was in charge and ordered his team to eat and move out.

The team walked to the pitch, the new couple hand in hand, they separated when they reached the locker room area. Harry was grinning ear to ear. The boys were changing and Captain Wood spoke to Harry forcible.

"All right Potter listen up. I don't give a damn how good you are or how fast your broom is. You keep your head in the game or I'll bench your arse. GOT THAT."

Harry looked into the eyes of his Quidditch Captain and said respectfully, "I understand captain."

"Good. You're not the only one who wants some quality time with his girlfriend. Let's do this and celebrate right."

Harry nodded in agreement as did the twins, the pre game pep talk was brief and everyone put their game faces on. Harry put his wand holster on just in case the Dementors showed up.

The Ravenclaw Seeker was Cho Chang and she didn't look happy, she wanted payback for the duel. The game started and Cho flew straight at Harry, who easily dodged out of her path. As the game progressed, Gryffindor was up by eighty when Harry spotted the Snitch. He sped toward the Ravenclaw goals when Cho cut him off with an evil smirk. They both lost sight of the Snitch, as Harry noticed she was following him, he went into a dive and she followed as fast as her broom would go. He pulled up quickly leaving her in his wake as she screamed. There were three cloaked figures on the pitch, as Harry spotted the Snitch above the Gryffindor goals. He felt nothing but not taking any chances, he drew his wand and thought of the kiss and said "Expecto Patronum." He didn't bother looking at his Patronus, he closed in on the Snitch and ended the game with its capture. The three cloaked figures turned out to be Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. All three were given detention for interference and lost fifty points. Harry landed and was immediately engulfed in a hug by Hermione as the crowd cheered the victory.

The party in the common room was in full swing. Harry and Hermione spent the whole time together laughing, talking, eating and just having fun. She had some reading to do but relented to spend time with him. The twins left for a while but returned with butterbeers and other party favorites. Harry knew what they were doing because his watch buzzed when they tripped his ward. The new couple was snuggling on the sofa with Crookshanks stretched across both laps happily when McGonagall finally broke up the party around one A.M.. They were the last ones to leave the common room and shared a brief kiss good night which warmed them immensely. A perfect end to a wonderful day.

Harry laid in bed, listening to his dorm mates snores, thinking about Hermione. He was starting to drift off when his watch buzzed. He pulled out the map, cursing the twins quietly then his eyes went wide. Sirius Black was in the castle.

HAPPY NEW YEAR! ! ! ! !

A/N: I know Crookshanks attacked Scabbers before the Gryff/Raven match, but then in cannon Ron and Harry hated Hermione at that time because of the Firebolt. Harry and Crookshanks didn't really get along because of Ron. Harry and Crooks are buds in this story and left Scabbers alone. Please stay tunned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.


	26. Chapter 26

Harry was stunned. He thought to himself, _Why did he have to pick tonight? Am I ready for this? Screw it! _He checked the map and seen that Sirius was still on the third floor and moving slowly. Harry quickly grabbed his cloak, put on his dressing gown and slippers, and headed to the common room with the map in hand.

The common room was thankfully empty. He reached the exit portal and donned his cloak. He cast a silencing charm on his cloak and slippers and headed out. He kept a close eye on the map and moved to intercept Sirius. He moved quietly and quickly down to the fifth floor. He saw that Sirius was on this floor and was headed right at him. Harry took up a position near an intersection and waited. Watching the map he saw that Sirius was only a few yards from him but all he saw was a large black dog where his name was shown.

The dog stopped and sniffed the air. It followed the scent straight to Harry. It stopped just in front of Harry and sat down and looked directly at him. Harry was still under the cloak and looked at the map. The dog was exactly where Sirius should be. Taking a leap of faith, he removed the cloak and looked at the dog and said, "Sirius Black?" The dog nodded in response. Harry was confused but on alert. He spoke to the dog. "I got your letter, I'm willing to hear you out. Follow me and be quiet." The dog seemed to understand and wagged his tail in response.

Checking the map he saw they had a clear path to the training room, Harry lead the dog there and the two entered. Harry put up a privacy charm and got some distance, he didn't want to take any chances. He spoke. "I put up a privacy charm, we can talk freely, just keep your distance." The dog understood and backed up more, then transformed into a man. Looking very ragged, and still in prison garb stood Sirius Black. He spoke to Harry.

"Hello Harry, It's nice to finally meet you. How did you know I was here?"

"I put an alarm ward on the tunnel and hoped for the best. I know you didn't have a trial, and after reading your letter I decided to give you a chance. By the way, thanks for the prank, I needed a good laugh."

"I'm glad to be of service. An alarm ward huh, I'm surprised no one else thought of that." Sirius said.

"I checked, but mine was the only one. The papers said that you killed thirteen people. I also heard that you betrayed my parents; start talking" Harry demanded.

"I was set up. I didn't kill anyone nor did I betray your parents. The real traitor was Peter Pettigrew."

"Pettigrew is dead." Harry spat.

"Are you sure? Check the map, I won't move. Check your dorm."

Harry looked at the map and found his dorm. His eyes went wide when he saw the name Peter Pettigrew near Ron. Harry spoke.

"That's impossible; he's dead. I didn't see anyone else in the room before I left. How did he get in?"

"Because he's an Animagus, like me, but his form suits his name Wormtail. I knew he was still alive when I saw a picture of him with a family that won the lottery." Sirius answered.

"Family? The Weasleys, that means Pettigrew is Scabbers. He's the only pet they took on vacation." Harry exclaimed.

"You may look like James but you have Lily's brain. Now if you will excuse me, I need to take care of something."

"Wait! What are you going to do? How do you intend to get in without a password?" Harry asked frantically.

"I intend to kill that little rat. I have the password; I found a list of them earlier in the week. Now we'll talk later." Sirius stated flatly.

"Wait please. If you kill him, then you'll never be free. What did you mean that my parents wanted you to raise me?" Harry pleaded with Sirius.

"I'm your godfather, and I promised your parents that I would look after you. It was in their will that I would raise you, but it all went wrong. I'll find another way to clear my name, then we can be together."

"Listen to me. I told Amelia Bones that you didn't have a trial. She's helping me with another problem; she'll listen. If we capture him then it would solve both our problems. You're the only family I have, please don't kill him. I'll get Mooney to help, and we can do it together. Please, if you miss then he'll run, he doesn't know that we know. We can do this!" Harry said with tears forming.

Sirius pondered the situation and looked into his godson's tear filled eyes. His heart melted at the sight and answered. "Okay, we'll do it your way. I'll lay low for a while, Mooney will know where to find me but be careful; that rat is a killer."

"Thank you. It's late, and I have to go. I'll talk to Professor Lupin in the morning. Please stay safe." Harry took down the privacy charm and walked to Sirius. The two stared into each other's eyes then shared a brief father/son hug and he transformed back into his Padfoot form. They looked at the map and separated, Harry returned to the common room as Sirius returned to the passage way.

Harry entered his dorm and looked at Ron's bed. Scabbers was asleep in his cage only a few feet away. He wanted to take him right there but stopped himself. _What if Scabbers/Wormtail makes a racket and wakes everyone?_ He pondered and decided to wait then got into bed. He didn't sleep well, but how do you sleep with a murderer in your dorm.

The next morning, Harry awoke from his restless sleep and went about his usual routine. He met Hermione in the common room and greeted her with a warm hug. They both agreed to start their days this way and couldn't be happier. They walked to the Great Hall holding hands and talked about the day's activities. She had some reading to do so Harry was free. Ron came down a while later and sat near them. He spoke to Harry.

"So Harry, can I try out your Firebolt today?" He asked politely.

"Sure, I'm quite sure the pitch is free until after lunch, but let me check first."

"Cool. Thanks Harry. Thanks for giving me another chance." Ron said gleefully.

The new couple finished breakfast and told Ron to met Harry in the common room. On the way back to Gryffindor Tower Hermione asked concerned.

"Are you sure about Ron, I mean trusting him again after everything?"

"Everyone deserves a **second** chance, it's what you do with it that counts. If he messes up again, we're done for good. He was my first friend my own age, but I'm not going to just fall back to the way things were." He answered.

"I suppose you're right. When did you become so wise?" She said with a hint of suspicion.

"I think I wised up two days ago." He said with a sparkle in his eyes.

She blushed remembering two days ago when they first kissed. They entered the common room and went to Harry's dorm. He retrieved his Nimbus and gave her his key, they separated after another warm hug and went about their business. As he waited for Ron, he wrote a short note to Lupin requesting a meeting and checked the pitch schedule. Ron arrived and they set off to the pitch. Harry retrieved his Firebolt from his locker and the two spent the next hour and a half flying and just having fun. At lunch, Ron couldn't stop grinning and talking about his ride. Hermione just shook her head and Harry nodded. Lupin came by and told Harry to come to his office at 2:00 for their meeting.

Harry entered Lupin's office and wasted no time. He told him about meeting Padfoot, which earned him a verbal dressing down, until he showed Lupin the map with Pettigrew on it. The two immediately started to make plans for the capture of Wormtail.

The rest of the week went without incident. Mooney and Padfoot had met and talked. Ron had been keeping Wormtail with him in his book bag and this made things more difficult. His weekly duel with Master Filius was the best ever. He almost beat his dueling master with some of the Combat Transfiguration he had been practicing, but he still lost. At the end of the duel Filius said to Harry.

"Are you ready for Monday Harry?"

"What happens Monday, master?"

"It's Valentine's Day. A card and flowers would do nicely for Miss Granger." Filius said with a smile.

"Thank you sir. I didn't even know."

"You're most welcome and don't forget Hogsmeade this coming weekend, it's polite to ask a lady to go instead of just assuming she will. Never take a lady for granted Harry."

"Thanks for the advice sir." Harry said. Like Aunt Minerva, Master Filius had become a great source of wisdom about life.

Harry found Hermione in the common room and immediately asked her to go with him to Hogsmeade. She accepted with a wide grin and told him she would have gone without being asked but thanked him nonetheless. She would have hugged him but he was still sweaty from his duel. She made it up to him later.

Hogsmeade weekend was more fun then usual. The simple act of holding hands made the experience much more enjoyable. The couple met Susan and Hannah outside a clothing store, Harry opted not to join the ladies as they shopped. He teased Hermione that she could model for him later, earning him a playful slap and a mischievous grin. He quickly ran to a store he spotted earlier and purchased a gift he knew she would love. He went to a stationary store for a card and bought a single rose from the florist.

Valentine's Day arrived and Harry was waiting patiently in the common room for Hermione. She came down and he gave her the card and rose. She handed him a card as well. They both were blushing at the personal messages they wrote to each other, when Harry spoke.

"I got you something else, it's not much but I think you'll like it."

"You didn't have to do that." She said blushing like mad. She opened the small package, hoping it wasn't more jewelry, and saw a key.

"I found a shop that makes keys, this way you can visit our library whenever you want. Happy Valentine's Day" He said smiling.

"Happy Valentine's Day and thank you." She said as she put her arms around his neck. The two shared a heart-warming hug and a chaste kiss. The two separated, blushing Gryffindor red, and went to their workout.

As the month moved on, Harry, Padfoot, and Mooney were getting restless. Ron had been keeping Wormtail with him at all times, to protect him from Crookshanks. There had been no convenient opportunity to capture him. Harry and Sirius did take this time to get to know each other. They visited whenever they could in the Shrieking Shack. Harry learned why Snape hated James so much and about his parents in general, the good and the bad.

Harry was also getting more anxious as the hearing date moved closer. The possibility of retribution was foremost on his mind. He spoke to McGonagall.

"Professor, I'm worried about the hearing. I mean, the Headmaster isn't going to take losing control of me lightly. I don't want him to punish me or anyone else."

"Do you think he would be that petty, Harry?"

"I don't know. I mean, he's been in control of everything for so long and this will ruin him. If he doesn't do something himself, he would just ask Snape. I'm afraid of what could happen to you, Master Filius, Hermione and anyone around me just to prove he can. I just don't trust him, he's given me no reason to trust him. I'm sorry I'm rambling." He said ringing his hands together.

"I understand your fears. If it puts your mind at ease, I'll relay your concerns to Amelia. The hearing is less than a week away. I'm surprised you haven't gone completely mad with all that has happened to you this year." She said concerned.

"I've been trying to concentrate on my classes and training helps me to vent, but without Hermione I don't know what I would do. I just want this to be over." He said with a strained voice.

"I know Harry. Have you thought of where you will go for the summer?"

"Yes, but every option seems to have problems and most of them are HIS fault. I wish I could just live on my own, but that won't happen. I really hate all of this, if it wasn't for that bloody prophecy none of this would have happened." He said with tears forming in his eyes and a cracking of his voice.

Minerva did her best to comfort him, but she knew it was futile. She looked at Harry and saw the duality of his true self. He was a skilled warrior but in times of weakness, he was still just a frightened, young teen. She silently cursed the Fates for being so cruel and prayed that someday he would find peace.

March the First arrived and Harry was a wreck, not only was today Ron's birthday but the hearing as well. Hermione did her best to keep him calm, but nothing would soothe his nerves. McGonagall excused him from classes, telling him to try and relax. By the end of the day, he would know what the outcome would be.

Meanwhile, The Wizengamot was in session. Minister Fudge spoke to the members.

"This meeting is now in session. Madam Umbridge, what is the first order of business?"

"The first order is to vote on the removal of Albus Dumbledore as Chief Warlock for improprieties and abuse of personal authorities."

"What is the meaning of this Cornelius?" Albus said angrily.

The crowd gasped and started talking amongst each other loudly. A Chief Warlock had not been forcibly removed for more than one hundred years. Fudge spoke with authority.

"Order, Order. Albus you are being charged with improprieties against one Harry Potter. Madam Umbridge present your evidence."

"Minister I have not seen the evidence. How can I defend myself?" Albus said in his grandfatherly tone.

"Albus this is not a trial. I have seen the evidence, as had several department heads. You may voice your appeal afterwards." Fudge said flatly.

Albus frowned and listened to the evidence. His placement of Harry could be explained but the attempt on his vault would be more difficult. He thought to himself, _Why has Harry done this? He could have come to me, and I would have listened. I know that life with his family isn't pleasant, but he didn't have to go behind my back. We could have worked out something, to appease him. He is too young to understand why he must stay safe. I gave him some freedom and this is how he thanks me? We shall see._

After Umbridge finished with the evidence, there was an eerie silence in the room. All were stunned at the treatment Harry Potter and wanted answers. Fudge spoke with a disgusted tone.

"Albus you have heard and seen the evidence against you and I must say that I am appalled at your actions. Explain yourself."

"The Dursleys are the only family he has left. . . . "

"That is where you are wrong Dumbledore." Amelia cut in. "I looked into his family history. Charlus Potter married Dorea Black, because of this Mr. Potter has ties to many families in the magical world including the Weasley and Malfoy families. I'm sure Arthur would have found a place for him; they are cousins after all. How do you explain sealing his parents will and his file?"

Dumbledore knew about the Black lineage and tried to hide it. He remembered Molly's pleas to take Harry in, but he refused. He answered in his patented sweet tone. "I didn't want to burden Young Harry with the stress that comes with the reading of a will, until he was older. Harry is a very prominent figure in our society, any Child Services Counselor would have been biased and wanted him moved. It would have been traumatic, being torn from the only family he knew."

"So you left him there to be treated worse than a House Elf. I know that you have been receiving reports from Arabella Figg on his home life, her statement was read to you. There are procedures in place for this reason. The LAW states, he should have seen his parents will when he turned eleven, regardless of what YOU think. How do you explain his vault?" Amelia spat back at him.

"I have been watching over Young Harry's vault since that tragic night. I was merely trying to find out why I did not receive his statement. I was only doing him a favor; he is much too young for such responsibilities." He said in his usual sweet tone.

"That duty falls under the responsibility of his guardian. Unless you didn't want his family to steal it, if that is the case they cannot be very trust worthy. They certainly did not treat him properly, or even as a human being. I've checked their financial records, they have more than enough money to care for Mr. Potter and their own son properly; they elected not to. Mrs. Dursley didn't even acknowledge that she had a nephew or even a sister. Why did you feel the need to break several LAWS to accomplish your goals?" Amelia shot back with venom in her voice.

Albus sighed deeply. His plans were coming undone and there was no way to stop it. He answered calmly. "I took it upon myself to protect Young Harry from Voldemort's followers. They would have sought revenge for their fallen master. If Young Harry had gone into the system, he may have gotten lost or placed with someone who would use his fame for their own purposes. He was safe with his family."

"And you are not using Mr. Potter for your own purpose? He may have been safe from Deatheaters, but what protected him from his family?" Amelia responded sharply.

Albus sighed again and answered. "Young Harry is very important and must be kept safe."

"You seem more concerned that he only stays alive to do you bidding, than the actual quality of his life. What are you up to Dumbledore? I have no further questions." Amelia stated with disgust.

"Does anyone else have any questions?" Fudge asked and there were none."Very well, Let's call for a vote. All in favor of removing Albus as Chief Warlock." It was nearly unanimous. Fudge spoke to Dumbledore.

"Albus I'm sorry but you have been removed from your position. Because of this all sealed documents will be released and examined. Due to your service to our world you will not be held for criminal trial, at this time. You will return to Hogwarts and we will contact you if any further developments arise."

"Thank you Minister." Albus said somberly. He thought to himself. _Very well Harry, let us see how you feel about being banded from Quidditch and Hogsmeade. Miss Granger will not enjoy losing her Time Turner as well._

"One moment Minister, Mr. Potter expressed his concerns about possible reprisals against him and those around him, either directly or indirectly, from the Headmaster." Amelia stated.

"I see. Very well. Albus, you have brought this on yourself. Mr. Potter doesn't trust you and frankly neither do I. You will leave his discipline in the hands of his Head of House. I certainly hope there will not be any further trouble from you. I will be informing the Board of Governors to review any decisions you make until this matter is resolved to its completion. You have done yourself great disservice Albus, do not make matters worse." Fudge warned him flatly.

Albus agreed reluctantly to the terms and left as the meeting continued without him. As he headed toward the Floo, he pondered to himself. _Why did he do this? Why is he acting this way? I've done everything in his best interest. If the board gets involved, I will not be able to protect Severus. I must make him see reason, but he is too young for the burden. He must remain safe! I have to find out what happened to him. _

He reached the Floo and returned to his office at Hogwarts. He immediately made a call and said.

"Hello Molly, I have a proposition for you."

A/N: This was a difficult chapter to write and I hope it's okay. I took the information from Lexicon on Harry's Black heritage. He is related to the Weasley's and married his distant cousin Ginny in cannon. Ewwwwwww!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.


	27. Chapter 27

Harry couldn't do anything right. The day of the hearing was grating on his nerves, compounded with Ron's birthday made for a very cranky Harry. He was given an excused absence from classes, but that only made thing's worse. He tried to practice his spells but couldn't concentrate. He tried reading but kept staring at the same page. He decided to take a page from Molly's book and did some baking. Hermione brought his tent to him after lunch and he just baked. Chocolate cake, Brownies, Apple pie, you name it he baked it. It seemed to be the only thing to calm him down. The whole common room was filled with the aroma of his culinary delights earning him many complements from his house-mates. Just before dinner, Ron came to Harry and asked.

"Oi Harry, what's been going on with you today? You missed all your classes and you baked enough to open your own shop. What gives?"

"Sorry Ron, I know it's your birthday but a lot has been going on today. I promise to make it up to you this weekend." Harry said with regret.

"Don't worry about that right now. What's going on? What happened?" Ron asked concerned.

"Ron, if Harry doesn't want to tell you then you should respect his privacy." Hermione stated protectively.

"It's okay Hermione he'll find out eventually, so will everyone else for that matter. You see Ron, I found out that Dumbledore had been doing some illegal things like stealing my mail, trying to access my vault and other stuff. I filed a grievance against him and today was the hearing. I'm waiting for word on the results. I know he's back in the castle and that makes things worse. The only good thing so far is that I'm not going back to the Dursley's" Harry said.

"Bloody Hell mate, Why didn't you say something?" Ron said.

"We weren't on the best of terms at the time. I know there is going to be some serious fallout so I tried to keep it as quiet as possible. I didn't want anyone's pity. I just didn't know what else to do." He replied.

"If you're not going back to the Muggles, where will you go? I could ask Mum and Dad, I know they would let you stay with us." Ron said.

"I'm not sure yet. Madam Bones said she would foster me, I wouldn't mind going to your house but I don't want to cause trouble for your family with Dumbledore. It seems like no matter where I go the old man will interfere."

"What's he got to do with all of this anyway?"

"He's used to having his own way with The-Boy-Who-Lived. He won't give that up without a fight." Harry stated flatly.

"I used to be jealous of your fame but after hearing all of this. You can have it. Um, what are you going to do with all this food?" Ron said.

"Help yourself, baking seemed to help take my mind off of things and I got carried away. Save an Apple Pie for Luna though."

Harry packed his tent and Hermione returned it to her dorm. The three teens went to dinner and Harry gave the pie to Luna, who thanked him with a smile, inhaling the delicious aroma. During dinner, Harry kept feeling the Headmaster's stares, as well as Snape's, but did not look into their eyes. During dinner, Harry received a note telling him to report to McGonagall's office afterwards.

In McGonagall's office, he was met by Madam Bones. She spoke.

"Well Mr. Potter, I want to tell you that Dumbledore was removed from his position as Chief Warlock. I also want to tell you that he was not pleased with having all his decisions checked by the Board of Governors either. It would seem that your suspicions were correct about retaliation."

"What happens now?" Harry asked somberly.

"All your documents have been unsealed and are being reviewed. He has a lot more to answer for since he was the witness to your parents will. It stated clearly that you should have never gone to the Dursley's in the first place. In fact, you should have been placed with Minerva." Amelia said.

"WHAT?! Are you telling me I could have taken Harry out of that house legally if Albus hadn't interfered?" Minerva said angrily.

"That is exactly what I'm saying Min. The official reading will take place this summer. I will tell you right now Mr. Potter, any infractions against you or your friends and Dumbledore will be charged and sent to Azkaban. Don't worry about Snape either. The only thing that kept him out of Azkaban was Dumbledore."

"Snape was a Deatheater, wasn't he? He seems the type. Why does the old man trust him so much?" Harry asked.

"Your guess is as good as anyone's Harry. Severus has had more complaints against him than any professor, yet Albus has done nothing." Minerva said disgusted.

"The Board will be very interested in that. Since Lucius Malfoy is off the Board now, they can do some good for a change. Don't worry about your grades either. The Department of Education at the Ministry will be reviewing everything this year. There has been some speculation on some students' performance." Amelia said with glee.

"I can't believe all this is happening because of me. Some times I wish I had died that night with my parents." Harry said soulfully.

"You don't mean that Harry. This is not your fault, so stop that this instance. Albus crossed too many lines and got tangled in them. If you want to blame someone, blame him. Don't ever let me hear you talk like that again young man." Minerva stated sternly.

"Yes Mam." He replied regretfully.

"Before I go, I must tell you that you need to make a decision by May the first on your summer plans. The Minister is very adamant on this matter. If you have no further questions, I will bid you both good night." Amelia said before entering the Floo.

Minerva escorted Harry back to the Common room, chatting about what had happened. Upon entering, Minerva spotted all the baked goods scattered about the room. She questioned Harry about them and was satisfied with his answer. She conjured a picnic basket and took a few things for herself and left for the evening.

The couple was sitting in their library, after finishing their homework, talking about his meeting. Hermione spoke.

"What are you going to do this summer Harry?"

"It seems every place I would go Dumbledore would just interfere. I just can't understand why. I understand about the prophecy but there has to be more to it. I have one option and I won't know about that until next month."

"Where's that? I will admit, I'll be a bit nervous if you go to the Bones'."

"You don't have anything to worry about with Susan, Love. I've been writing to Sara and she has a plan. She won't tell me what it is but knowing her it would probably be interesting to say the least. Besides, her parents agreed to be my financial planners."

"That would be perfect. The whole family is magical, but they live in the Muggle world. I've been writing to her myself. They have no ties to Hogwarts and Sara is a good friend." She said excitedly.

"I'm glad the two of you are getting along. I was a little scared that you wouldn't like each other. I just wish it wasn't so difficult. I'm glad you're here, if you weren't I'd probably gone off the deep end by now." He said giving her a warm hug.

She returned the hug and snuggled into him on the sofa. They sat there, holding each other, in comfortable silence. Both knowing that it was going to get worse before it gets better.

The rest of the week went by fairly well. Harry seemed to return to normal, as did Snape. His taunts knew no bounds but Harry held his tongue. There was no news in the papers about Dumbledore's dismissal, but there were rumors. The most surprising development was that Malfoy became civil. On Saturday, Harry was browsing the school library when Draco spoke to him, alone.

"Hello Potter, well done on handling the old man."

"What do you want Malfoy? I'm not in the mood." Harry said defensively.

"Relax Potter. I'm here to offer you another option. It seems that we are related on my mother's side and we would like you to stay with us this summer."

"Like that's going to happen. What do you care about my summer plans? What's in it for you?" He asked.

"You sound like a Slytherin, with that response. Personally I don't care where you stay, but you know as well as I, that the old man isn't going to let this go. I 'm almost impressed with your changes, you're starting to act like someone of your station should." Draco said.

"What do you mean, my station? What else has the old coot kept from me?" Harry asked annoyed.

"You seem to have a brain, use it. You're famous and that gives you clout. The old man wants or needs something from you and that gives you power over him. Think about my offer, I can guarantee that he will never touch you. See you around, cousin."

As Draco left, Harry felt bile rise to his throat. The thought of being related to Malfoy sickened him. He thought to himself, _I have been acting like a Slytherin lately. I can't use the prophecy against the old man. I can't hold the world at stake to get my own way. Why did he have to do this to me? I'd talk to him but he never listened before, he only wants his weapon. Why can't he just let me live? _

Harry told Hermione about his conversation with Malfoy. She praised him on his decision not to use his destiny against the Headmaster but scolded him for thinking about it. She agreed that Dumbledore did not really want to help Harry but he is going to have to confront the Headmaster eventually.

The rest of the month flew by without many incidents, until Ron got detention with Filch. Ron asked Harry to watch Scabbers while he was serving his punishment. He could hardly believe his luck. This was the chance of a lifetime. Harry took Scabbers and placed him in his cage. He cast a locking charm on the door and an unbreakable charm on the cage. Wormtail started to act frantic as Harry cast the charms so Harry stunned him to quiet him down. He took his cloak and map to search for Lupin. Harry donned his cloak and set off to the DADA office.

Harry made it to Lupin in record time and presented Wormtail. Lupin both congratulated and scolded Harry for his actions and told him he would take it from here. Harry returned to the common room and explained to Ron that Scabbers had been vomiting and was taken to Madam Pomfrey. He accepted this and thanked Harry for taking care of his pet. Harry felt horrible for lying to Ron but it had to be done.

He explained everything to Hermione, later that evening, and received the verbal chastising of his life. Even though she was aware of what he had been planning, she still yelled. She couldn't stay angry for long because she still had one big secret she kept to herself. Harry had opened up and told her everything about Sirius and Wormtail weeks before. She understood his need to keep things quiet but it still unnerved her. She thought to herself, _If we can get passed this year with everything going on, we can get through anything. All he has to do is make it official between us._

Lupin went to Minerva's office and presented a still stunned Wormtail. She performed the Anamagus reversal spell and there laid a very much alive Peter Pettigrew. The aurrors were contacted, aswas Amelia Bones. He was taken into custody and escorted to the Ministry for questioning. Amelia contacted Fudge for the use of Veritaserum, on a prisoner with information on Sirius Black. He approved and Fudge witnessed the questioning.

"What is your name?" Amelia asked.

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Why were you pretending to be dead?"

"I was hiding, awaiting my master's return."

This got everyone's attention. She asked. "Who is your master?"

"The Dark Lord Voldemort."

"Are you a Deatheater?" She asked anxiously.

"Yes."

"What was the last thing you did for the Dark Lord?" She asked nervously.

"I was the Potter's Secret Keeper. I told him the secret."

Fudge's eyes went wide at this statement. He knew that an innocent man was sent to prison for this man's crimes. He could not cover this up but he would have to fix this. He asked, "Did you frame Sirius Black for your crimes?"

"Yes."

"Did you kill those Muggles the night Black was captured?" He asked.

"Yes."

Fudge had heard enough and said. "We have made a horrible mistake. Crouch sent Black to Azkaban, I was there but he was in charge. Madam Bones, lock this man in a high security cell with around the clock guards. I'll call off the Dementors and release a statement to the Daily Prophet tomorrow. I hope Black is willing to come in. First Albus now this, what else could go wrong this year? Well done Amelia."

"It wasn't me who captured him Minister. It was Remus Lupin. You do know that Black is Harry Potter's rightful guardian and godfather?" She answered.

"I read the will. We have more to sort out before we get to that matter. One disaster at a time." Fudge replied rubbing his head with his hand.

"Very well Minister. I have one last question for the prisoner. Who cast the Fidelius Charm on the Potter's Home?" She asked.

"Albus Dumbledore." Pettigrew answered.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything Harry Potter.


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning, the Daily Prophet had the story on the front page.

**Peter Pettigrew Alive. Sirius Black Innocent.**

_A startling development in the search for Sirius Black revealed the existence of one Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew was thought to be killed the night of Black's arrest, but was found to be in hiding. He was captured while in his illegal animagus form of a rat, while at Hogwarts. His capture was facilitated by the current Defense Against the Dark Arts; Professor Remus Lupin, who recognized him in his animal form. After being questioned under Veritaserum, Pettigrew was found to be a follower of You-Know-Who and the secret keeper of the late James and Lily Potter. Sirius Black is asked to surrender himself to Ministry Aurrors for formal trial to resolve this matter. _

Continued on page 3.

Harry's eyes went wide and a huge smile formed on his face as he read the article. He could not believe that Fudge was actually doing the right thing. He spoke to Hermione.

"I can't believe it. Sirius is going to get a trial and be freed." He said with profound happiness.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you at first. Why did you let Professor Lupin take all the credit?" She asked.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I would be skeptical to if I were in your place. It was part of the plan to let Remus take the credit. He knew Pettigrew back in school so it made sense." Harry said.

"When did you start calling your professor, Remus?" She teased.

"I've gotten to know him, while he was teaching me the Patronus Charm. He was one of my parents' friends."

"Harry, would you teach me the Patronus Charm?" She asked batting her eyes and caressing his arm.

"I don't know. It takes a really powerful memory to cast one. We may have to make some very happy memories before you try." He said craftily.

"Mmmmmm. You know how I love to do . . . research Mr. Potter." She said seductively.

They were pulled from their playful banter by Ron. He started filling his breakfast plate quickly then spoke to Harry.

"Oi Harry. I can't believe that Scabbers was a Deatheater all this time. Lupin just told me in the hall."

"He had everyone fooled for a long time. I'm just glad he didn't hurt your family." Harry said.

"Yeah. Mum's probably going spare right now. Percy's in a right state as it is." Ron said.

"He shouldn't be so down on himself. Pettigrew duped the Ministry, and he was even given an Order of Merlin First Class. He fabricated his own death to hide his treachery. I'm glad that justice is finally being served." Hermione said.

"I agree with Hermione. I hope he gets what's coming to him." Harry said.

Albus Dumbledore was not having a pleasant day. The article proved that Sirius Black was innocent and would soon be exonerated. With the Potter will unsealed, he knew there would be no chance to stop Black from receiving custody of Harry. He had lost his influence in the Ministry, his actions were being monitored by the Board of Governors and he has lost the trust of Harry Potter. Things were not going well and were about to get worse. Minister Fudge and Director Bones had just arrived in his office. Fudge spoke.

"I see you have seen the morning paper Albus."

"Yes. I must admit this is quite a surprise."

"Really? While we were questioning Pettigrew, we asked who cast the Fidelius Charm on the Potter house. Care to explain yourself." Amelia said venomously.

"Yes. Well. I knew that Peter was the secret keeper but I didn't know he was a Deatheater." Albus said defensively.

"Why didn't you say something sooner? Black was imprisoned for betraying the Potters." Bones spat.

"There was still some doubt as for the Muggles that were killed. It could have been Black, so I decided to, as they say, let it go." Albus said sweetly.

"Let it go, you say. The fact that he was Potter's godfather and rightful guardian had nothing to do with your decision. This is too much of a coincidence. Merlin's Beard Albus, you've made one hell of a mess. If I didn't need you to be here next year, you would be facing ten years in Azkaban for withholding information. What is this obsession with Potter?" Fudge said angrily.

"Cornelius please. I know I have made some mistakes but please believe me when I say, I only have Harry's best interest at heart. He is very important to our world and must be kept safe." Albus said cryptically.

"This obsession will be your undoing, Albus. For now we will do nothing about this, but mark my words, if you interfere with Potter's placement you will be charged." Fudge stated unconditionally.

"I understand. Thank you for telling me in person." Albus said defeated.

As the two visitors left, Albus felt older than he has ever felt. His world was crumbling around him, with no way to stop it. He thought to himself. _Why is this happening now? Harry needs to trust me, Black will be a poor influence on him. I know I should have looked in on him myself, but Arabella was watching him. What happened to him this summer? I have no choice but to speak with him directly. I would rather he not learn of his destiny now but I have no other alternative. His safety is more important than his comfort. _

Later that day, Sirius _'surrendered_' to Remus and was handed over to Amelia Bones personally. She took him to St. Mungo's Hospital for treatment and then to a high security cell inside the Ministry. She took personal charge for his safety, with the article if anything happened to him there would be hell to pay. Harry donated some of his father's old robes to him so he would be more comfortable.

After dinner, Harry, Hermione and Ron were doing their homework in the common room. Ron had actually started studying and had improved. His acceptance in the Dueling Club, as it was now called, had improved his self esteem and spell work. He had come to accept his friends' new relationship, but he still had hopes. He was currently trying to woo Susan Bones but was not getting far. While they were finishing up, Harry received a visit from Professor McGonagall. She told him that they had a meeting with the Headmaster at this moment. He looked at her with worry in his eyes but felt relieved that she was coming along. They made their way to the Headmaster's office and entered. They both politely refused his offer of candy as they took their seats. Albus spoke.

"Well young Harry, I see this has been an interesting year for you."

"Yes sir. I had a feeling this meeting was going to take place sooner or later. I was hoping for later."

"I'm sure you had. I am here to ask you to return to the Dursleys this summer. I'm sure other arrangements could be made some time in August." Albus said in his grand fatherly tone.

"No thank you sir, I am not going back there. Those people hate magic and me because of it. Why was I put there in the first place?" Harry said respectfully but with spite.

"I placed you there because of a certain protection based on your mother's blood; her sacrifice made this possible. No one can harm you while you call it home." He said in his sweet tone.

"But the Dursleys harm me. Aunt Marge harmed me.What protects me from them? It may not be physical harm, but being called worthless or freak every day isn't the best for anyone. Being locked in a cupboard under the stairs or being fed through a cat flap isn't the best either. Are you telling me that the only safe place for me, in the entire world, is with people who hate me? Is that what my mum died for?" Harry said with conviction.

Albus sighed heavily. This was not going well. He knew that Petunia held a grudge against Lily, much like Severus against James, and Harry unfortunately inherited both. He said cautiously. "I know you don't like it there, but they are your family Harry. If you leave now, you my never make amends. If you like, I will talk to them on your behalf."

"If you did talk to them, once behind closed doors, I'll be a target for Vernon's wrath. They are the one's who caused this. I'm tired of being punished just because I didn't die. Why are you so set on me going there? Why can't I have a normal life? Why am I so important that I can't live like other people my age?" Harry stated with respect but some anger in his voice.

"Harry there are more important things than personal comfort. I don't expect you to understand, for you are far too young. The safest place for you is with your family. You are not being punished but you must stay safe. You may go elsewhere in August, I'm sure Molly would love to have you." He said sternly trying to intimidate.

"NO! I will not go back there willingly. Don't you even care? Why are you doing this to me?" Harry said angrily but quickly composed himself.

"I care about you a great deal Harry. I only have your best interests at heart. This is no longer open for debate. You WILL return to your family this summer." Albus said with authority. He released some magic to impress the seriousness of this matter.

After dueling with Master Filius, who doesn't play nicely, Harry was not impressed. He stated flatly. "You don't care about me, you only care about your precious prophecy."

Albus' eyes went wide at this statement. He said quickly. "Minerva will you please leave. We need to have a private discussion."

"Why Albus? I already know about the prophecy. Mr. Potter told me himself. We also know that it was originally given to you before he was born. I'm ashamed at you for putting him through everything you have. Just because he has to face You-Know-Who, doesn't mean he has to stop living. He should enjoy life not just watch it pass by him." Minerva said self-satisfied.

Albus was at a crossroads. If he pushed too hard, he could lose Harry forever. He always felt the best way to handle Harry was the '_out of sight, out of mind_' cliche, like his own sister. If he was out in the open, he was vulnerable. He also believed Harry should have a normal childhood but the Dursleys would not provide that. Harry's time there did make him meek and easy to control, but it also made him want more. Albus needed to find some common ground and said.

"Harry I'm truly sorry that you discovered your destiny this early in life. I had hoped to tell you when you were older and could handle the burden. I agree that you should have a normal childhood but at the same time you must stay safe until it is time to face Voldemort. I had hoped that your aunt would have treated you as family should but she did not. I will not force you to return but you do need to take your safety seriously. The wards I placed on your family's home keep them protected as well as you. Since we are clearing the air, as it were, how did you hear of the prophecy?"

"A former Deatheater told me. He took a magical oath to never harm or lie to me. He wanted to make amends for his passed deeds; he overheard several others talking about it. I wouldn't worry about the Dursleys, they wanted to move anyway. Now I know why they couldn't. It was my fault, indirectly. In case you're wondering, this is the reason I've been more studious. I have two questions. Why didn't you encourage me to study harder? I know that my father help finance the first war, Is that why you wanted to control my vault?" Harry said.

"I suppose I should have encouraged you to study more, but I wanted you to have fun as well. I see now that you could have had both. Congratulations on your grades by the way, well done. As far as your vault, I never took anything from you, I just wanted to make sure you did not spend frivolously. I am concerned that you have been spending quite a bit on books and gifts for friends." Albus said.

"No worries. My godfather opened a vault for me. He wanted to return the money my father spent on him when he left home, but my father wouldn't accept it. So he gave it to me to spend freely. I haven't touched my school vault since summer."

"Well that was unexpected. I am willing to help you anyway I can but it seems that you are receiving assistance from others. I am sincerely sorry for what you went through and I hope that we can mend our relationship. I am concerned that you may make some rash decisions because of what you know." Albus said solemnly.

"If you're worried that I'll hold the prophecy against you, don't. I'm not like that. I'll admit I thought about it but I got yelled at because of it. I don't want to be treated like a prince or something, I just want some kind of normal life like everyone else. We both want the same thing, Voldemort gone. I would rather work with you, but I don't want to be controlled by you. I know I'm still young but it doesn't mean I don't understand. I need to make some of my own decisions, because when it comes time to make the big ones, I'll be better prepared." Harry said plainly.

"I'm relieved to here you say that. I didn't want to control you, per say, but I wanted to make things easier on you. I'm sure we will have other conversations like this in the future. Who else knows of the prophecy?" Albus said smiling again.

"Professors McGonagall and Flitwick. I also told Hermione."

"Very well. It's getting late so we will end this here. Good night to you both."

"Good night sir. Good night Albus."

The two Gryffindors left the Headmaster's office and the old Mage sat and pondered the conversation._ That was unexpected. I had thought to intimidate him but he held his ground. He seems so calm and controlled, almost like he knows Occlumency. I will have to discuss that with him later. He knew about the prophecy, yet he seems serene and serious at the same time. How do I deal with this Harry Potter? Perhaps this won't be as bad as I thought, at least he is willing to listen but only to a point. He has Lily's brains and stubbornness but is no longer impetuous like James. I wonder why Severus didn't tell me that others knew of the Prophecy? It was much easier when he was still ignorant of all this_.

On the way back to the common room Minerva spoke to Harry.

"I'm very impressed with your actions today, Harry. You showed remarkable maturity. Are you sure it was wise to tell Albus about your other vault? Something doesn't seem quite right."

"Thanks Aunt Min, I'm glad you were there. I needed to let him know that I'm not wasting my money. Besides he doesn't know about my 'other' vault." Harry said.

"I'm not sure I understand you correctly. You have three vaults?" Minerva asked.

"Yes. The third one was my grandparents' vault. That's where my library was stored .because it was the oldest Potter vault. It's the largest of the three and that's why I need a financial planner to help me. I want my kids to have the best, not spoil them, but I want them to have every opportunity I never had." Harry stated.

"Thinking of the future already? I see Hermione has had quite and impact on your outlook. I personally look forward to teaching the next generation of Potter."

"That won't be for a quite few years." Harry said playfully.

"I certainly hope not Harry." She said with a small grin.

Albus called for Severus to come to his office. Upon arrival, Albus wasted no time and spoke.

"Severus we have a slight problem, Harry has learned of the prophecy."

"So Potter knows. What does the brat want? His own wing. An army of House Elves at his beck and call. Or does he want me gone. He's as arrogant as his father ever was, and now he'll be worse." Snape said.

"Now. Now Severus. You know Harry is nothing like his father. I know James treated you poorly, but Harry doesn't go looking for trouble. It does, however, seem attracted to him. To answer your question, he has asked for nothing. The problem I am referring to is the fact that a former Deatheater told Harry of the prophecy. Who else knows about this?" Albus said plainly.

"I am aware that Lucius Malfoy knows of the prophecy. I suspect he may have told his sister-in-law Bellatrix. Other than that, I do not know."

"Why did you not tell me sooner?"

"It didn't seem important." Snape said.

"When it comes to Voldemort, everything is important. I am disappointed in you Severus."

"I am sorry Headmaster. It will not happen again." Snape said solemnly.

"Very well. That is all Severus, good night."

"Good night Headmaster."

Albus sat in his office pondering the events that just transpired and came to only one conclusion._ Things just went from bad to worse_.

Upon entering the common room, Harry was interrogated by his friends about his meeting. He told them it was about his summer plans but gave Hermione a look that said, _We'll talk in private. _

Later that evening, Harry met Hermione inthe common room. She took her place next to him, snaking her arms around his waist, as he put his arms around her. Snuggling each other had become very important to the young couple. Harry told her everything and she snuggled closer to him. They sat on the sofa for a time, holding each other in comfortable silence. Both knew things were going to get more complicated, but thanked the fates they had each other.

A/N: Sorry for the slow update. I had some Family issues to deal with, then caught the flu. There is a cannon fact that Dumbledore cast a charm on the Potter home. Whether or no it was, the Fidelius Charm does not matter, he knew who the secret keeper was. Did you all catch the reference to Dumbledore's sister? She was hidden away for her own good also.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Harry Potter.


	29. Chapter 29

The month of April seemed to drag. Harry's letters to and from Sirius kept his spirits up but he relied on Hermione's support more than ever. The worst part of his incarceration was the fact Sirius would miss the Quidditch Final against Slytherin.

Harry received a letter from Sara during the first week. It outlined what the plan was for his summer. Harry was ecstatic, the idea she came up with was exactly what he needed. He quickly wrote a reply and sent it that morning. Later that day, he spoke with Professors McGonagall and Flitwick about his plans.

"Well Harry, this seems to be the best solution to your summer housing." Minerva said.

"Yes Mam. But I had only one condition that it hope won't cause too many problems." Harry answered.

"And what condition would that be?" Filius asked.

"Well, because the Jefferies are going to put their home under the Fidelius Charm. I wanted the two of you in on the secret. Both of you have helped me so much this year, and I can't thank you enough and I would feel more at ease if the two of you could get to me if I needed help. That is if you are willing?" Harry said.

"Of course we will help. I personally would like to set up a few interesting wards that would make the Jefferies' more secure. Sara Jefferies was a very fine student, on par with your mother I dare say." Filius said.

"I agree with Filius. I will help you in any way I can. I'm surprised that they are going through so much trouble for this." Minerva pondered.

"From what I was told, Sara's dad has some issues with the Headmaster. I'm not sure what they are, and I don't want to pry, but it has something to do with him not staying in the magical world."

"It seems that Albus has burned more bridges then we originally thought. I wonder what else he has done and to whom." Filius said.

"Thank you both for helping me. I'm going to send my answer to Madam Bones tonight to get the parchment work started. Would you help me compose the letter, so I don't sound too stupid?" Harry asked sheepishly.

"Of course, I'd be delighted." Minerva said.

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome, Harry." Minerva said.

Harry made his way back to the common room and found Hermione in HER chair reading. He invited her into his trunk for a private conversation and she joined him. Inside the trunk, Harry showed her the letter he received then Hermione spoke.

"This is wonderful. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. It's still hard to believe that I won't be returning to my wonderful relatives this summer." He said sarcastically.

"I'm surprised that Professor Dumbledore hasn't made too much fuss about this. It seems too easy." She said.

"I know what you mean. He's been too quiet and it's making me nervous. I just want this to be over." He said dejectedly.

Hermione moved closer to him and wrap her arms around him warmly. He returned the gesture with equal fervor, burying his face into her shoulder. His tension seemed to disappear, but a thought appeared in his head. He needed to tell her something and this was the best time. He reluctantly separated from her embrace, took her hands in his and stared into her deep brown eyes. He spoke softly.

"Hermione, I don't know how to thank you for being here for me this year. Since we started dating, I never felt more alive. I'm crazy about you and I know I should have asked you this sooner . . . Would . . . Would you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione couldn't believe what he just said. She wasted no time and answered him in a way he would never forget. She removed her hands from his and wrapped them around his neck pulling him to her. She kissed him hard on the lips, he was stunned for a moment then kissed her back. She nibbled on his bottom lip, causing him to gasp. She slid her tongue into his mouth and they gently began to explore each others taste organs. When air became an issue, they separated both breathing heavy. Harry composed himself, but all he could say was.

"WOW!"

"I've been saving that for this moment. Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend." She said breathing heavily.

Harry grinned ear to ear. He's never been so happy in his life. He asked a bit reluctantly. "Can we . . ." He never got the chance to finish his question. For the next half hour, the couple enjoyed this new aspect of their now official relationship.

The days leading up to the Quidditch Finals were quiet but enjoyable. The weather was warming and the Gryffindor team was more than ready. Slytherin was ahead by twenty points, so it would come down to who caught the Snitch first. Harry was at the top of his game. Harry let Ron borrow his Nimbus 2000 to train with Wood, so the team would have a trained Keeper after Oliver left. Ginny would practice with the Chasers, from time to time as well.

The day of the final match arrived and the entire Gryffindor team was pumped. Wood gave his usual pre game pep talk and they headed out to the pitch. Both teams took their places and the game started. Harry broke the school record for the fastest catch winning the Quidditch Cup for his house. The old record was set by Charlie Weasley with a time of five minutes twenty three seconds, Harry did it in three minutes ten seconds.

The party in the common room was a blow out. Students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw came to give their congratulations to Harry but didn't stay long. Hermione pulled Harry out of the common room for a 'private' celebration. When they returned, both teens were blushing and grinning fiercely.

The rest of the month went by quietly, until Harry was called to Professor McGonagall's office. Upon his arrival, he was met by a very unhappy looking Madam Bones. He took a seat and she spoke to him sternly.

"Mr. Potter, what do you think you are doing? The Ministry is not something to toy with."

"I don't understand Mam. What did I do?" Harry asked nervously.

"You recently sent me a reply saying the Jefferies family would foster you, but you had already agreed to go with the Weasley's. What are you trying to pull young man?"

"Mam I never said I was going to stay with the Weasleys. I received conformation for the Jefferies just before I wrote to you. I spoke with Professors McGonagall and Flitwick before writing to you. I don't know what's going on but I didn't want to stay with the Weasleys. It might have caused trouble for them." Harry replied frantically.

"He's telling the truth Amelia. I helped him write his reply personally. He told me the same thing about not wanting to cause trouble for the Weasleys. When did you hear about this?" Minerva stated protectively.

"I received conformation about his choice in late March, by school owl. Are you saying you had nothing to do with this Mr. Potter?" Amelia asked confused.

"Madam Bones, I have my own owl; you've met her already. I sent my reply to you by my mail service so it would get to you quickly. I haven't even spoken to the Weasleys about this. If the Jefferies couldn't help me then I was going to ask you. I don't know how this happened." He said confused and angry.

Amelia pondered the information for a moment and came to a quick conclusion. She spoke to Harry.

"I apologize for the confusion, Mr. Potter. I have an idea of what happened but I need to speak with someone first. Rest assured I WILL get to the bottom of this and you will be going to the Jefferies, I will escort you there personally if I have to. On another matter, Your Godfather sends his congratulations on your victory." She said.

"Thank you Mam. I have a feeling about what happened also, but I won't say anything until there is proof." Harry said slightly relieved.

"That is very wise of you Mr. Potter. Now I must be off, good day to both of you."

Amelia left Minerva's office leaving the two stunned Gryffindors alone with their thoughts. Unfortunately they were both thinking the same thing.

Later that day, Amelia went to the office of Arthur Weasley. She took a seat and began to speak.

"Arthur, we have a serious mater to discuss concerning Harry Potter."

"Is he all right? He isn't hurt is he? What happened?" Arthur asked frantically.

"He's fine. I spoke with him earlier today. The problem is with his placement with you this summer. He told me he never spoke with you about this. Please explain." Amelia said flatly.

"I was told it was all taken care of. Molly was elated when Albus agreed to let him stay with us. We have been trying for some time to foster him, I've heard stories about his relatives; they aren't the nicest people."

"That is an understatement. Those people should be in Azkaban for what they've done to Mr. Potter. I'm sorry to tell you this but Mr. Potter will not be staying with you this summer. He didn't want to cause trouble for your family with Dumbledore." She said.

"Trouble with Albus? What do you mean? Albus loves Harry, he thinks of him as a sort of Grandson. What is going on Amy?" He said confused.

"Arthur, Dumbledore is not the man we thought he was. He has broken many laws that directly affected Mr. Potter's life. It has cost him his place as Chief Warlock and nearly cost him prison time. He had no LEGAL right to make this decision. You aren't in any trouble, so don't worry. I just can't understand why the old coot is so interested in Harry's life so fiercely." Amelia said.

"I can't believe what you just said. I had no idea that it was this bad. Molly won't be pleased, she's been looking forward to him staying with us. Were his relatives really that bad?" Arthur said solemnly.

"Come by my office before you leave today and I'll show you the evidence."

"Thank you Amy. I'll Floo Molly with the bad news. I'm not looking forward to the fallout."

"I'm sorry for this. It wasn't your fault so don't blame yourself. Harry doesn't hate you, he was trying to protect you." She said.

Amelia departed and Arthur was left with the task of telling his wife about this turn of events. He was not a happy person. He decided to wait until he had seen the evidence to inform his wife of this new development.

Meanwhile, Harry had been in a foul mood ever since his meeting with Amelia. He went to the training room to blow off some steam but walked in on several female members of the Dueling Club practicing. He was nearly hit by a stray curse but easily dodged the spell. He ended up dueling four girls at the same time. Hermione, Luna, Susan and Padma all fought against Harry but one by one they were stunned but quickly revived until Luna caught him with a spell he didn't recognize. He was momentarily dazed and was quickly stunned by Susan.

After he was revived, Harry apologized to the ladies and they talked about their duel. Padma spoke first.

"That was wicked. I can't believe how good you are Harry."

"Not good enough; I lost, it was fun though. What was that spell you hit me with Luna? All I could see were spots in front of my eyes." He asked.

"That was a family spell. It causes your vision to go wonky for a bit. I'm sorry I can't share the secret though." Luna said.

"Do all Pure-Blood families have personal spells?" Hermione asked her friends.

"Most do, and they are past down from generation to generation. They are usually set up so that only a family member could use them, probably so they can't be used against their own. In the past, it was a high crime to steal familial magic." Susan said.

"I heard that some families married into others just for their spells, then wiped them out. That's why some older families know so much. There were other families that shared their knowledge but they were few and far between." Padma said.

"That's totally barbaric. Knowledge should be free not hidden away. How can a society survive like that?" Hermione protested.

"That's the way it's always been. We grew up with this so we don't see it the same way as you do. I'm not saying I agree with it but it's Pure-Blood Law. " Padma answered.

"Besides when you marry Harry, you'll have access to all sorts of cool spells." Susan said coyly.

Hermione and Harry blushed at this statement then Luna decided to mess with her friends.

"Of course, Harry plus Hermione equals Harmony."

"Yeah, and when you take his name you'll save a fortune on monogram towels." Susan said smiling.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry said shyly.

"That's right. You both would have the same initials then**. H.J.P.- it was meant to be." **Padmasaid triumphantly in a sing song voice.

The three girls shared a good laugh while the couple blushed profusely. They looked at each other and thought the same thing. _We'll talk later. _

That evening, after completing their homework, Harry and Hermione were sitting on the sofa in their library. Even though their relationship moved forward, they really enjoyed cuddling. They discussed the day's events, his meeting, the duel and family spells. Hermione spoke.

"Do you think the Headmaster wanted you at the Weasley's for a reason or just to make an amends?"

"I'm not sure. I hate to think it was a set up of some kind. I know the prophecy is important but why all the drama. What else does he want from me?"

"It must be more than just the prophecy. Maybe he wants you to be the next Minister of Magic or Headmaster."

"If I survive that is. Don't look at me that way, think about it. He didn't want to tell me about my destiny and he didn't want to train me. I feel that our adventures the past two years were set up to test me. I know I couldn't get through them without your's and Ron's help but in the end I was alone against Voldemort and nearly died twice. What if he's setting me up to be a sacrifice to stop him? What if with my death, I kill Voldemort?" Harry said.

Hermione sat up and put her hands on the sides of his face. She looked him straight in the eyes intensely and said.

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN! Even if it is true, we'll find a way to win without you dying. I WON'T LET YOU DIE."

Harry agreed quickly with her and they shared a chaste kiss and resumed cuddling. They sat in silence for a bit then Harry spoke.

"I noticed something during the duel. You ladies worked well together and whenever I stunned one of you, another would revive her. If Voldemort's followers work together like that, we're screwed."

"Language dear but thank you for the complement all the same. I see what you mean that we would be fighting the same people over and over again. I know you were holding back against us but we all learned something. I don't think I've seen Susan so aggressive before and Padma seemed a bit worried but she did fine as well. Luna, well she is just hard to figure out but she is inventive." She replied.

"You didn't do to bad yourself, love. You were holding back as well. How come you didn't use some of your Transfiguration skills? You are totally wicked at it." He said.

"Thank you for the complement. I'm not sure why I didn't use Transfiguration against you. I just went with the flow I guess." She said dejectedly.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. As Master Filius says, that's why we practice so we can see our mistakes and correct them before we have to do it for real. The next time WE duel it will be straight Transfiguration, no curses, that way it will become more natural. I've been working on some spell sets to include it, but none seem that good."

"I'll look over them tomorrow, maybe I could use them." She said.

"Are you trying to steal my magic Miss Granger?" He said playfully.

"Of course not dearest. I plan on marrying you because you will never survive our honeymoon. Then it will all be mine," she said confidently.

"That would be a pleasant way to go, if I don't wear you out first."

"Dream on Potter, but don't worry I'll Transfigure you into something that I could use later on, to remember you by." She said cunningly.

"I concede. You win."

They shared a heart-warming laugh and snuggled closer, if that was possible. Hermione had a thought and spoke to Harry.

"Have you found any of your family magic?"

"I've looked through the entire library and found nada. I checked the directory but couldn't find any listings for it either. It's frustrating."

"Have you talked to Madam Pince about your directory?"

"Yes, but she told me that each one is different. Without someone to tell me how it works I'm lost."

"Maybe you should just ask it." she suggested.

Harry thought to himself, _It can't be that simple_. He reluctantly untangled himself from his girlfriend and they went over to his directory. He looked at it and took a deep breath and said.

"Where is my family magic?" he asked firmly.

The directory glowed bright white for a moment and changed. After the glow receded, before them was a beautiful leather bound tome with the name POTTER on it's cover. Hermione went to touch it but was given a mild shock. She quickly withdrew her hand and checked for injury. Harry said.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine. I think only you can touch that book Harry."

Harry reached out to the book and found it accepted him. He opened it to reveal it was in fact his family's greatest treasure. **The Potter Family Grimoire.**

Meanwhile, at the Burrow, Arthur and Molly were having a not so pleasant chat about today's revelations. Arthur spoke.

"Molly, I have something to tell you. I stopped by Amelia Bones' office before I left and she showed me the evidence she gathered against those Muggles and Albus."

"What do you mean? Albus told me they were strict with Harry but nothing horrid. He was just exaggerating to get attention. What evidence could she have against Albus? The man is infallible." she defended.

"Is that what you think? Then you should look at this. Everything in this file was gathered by Amelia herself and verified."

Arthur handed his wife the copy of the evidence gathered. As Molly began going through the papers, she was appalled. The more she read, the angrier she became. She then read Harry's personal statement and tears started to form. By the time she was done, Molly was a complete wreck. She turned to her husband and he held her close letting her cry it out. When she finally composed herself, she spoke.

"I thought the cupboard was just a story. I thought the twins were exaggerating about all those locks on his room. How could Albus do this to Harry? James and Lily are turning over in their graves over this. Sealing their will. Withholding medical care. No child welfare visits, how could he? I can't believe I was going to help him hurt Harry. Please forgive me Arthur. I didn't know how bad it was." She said mournfully.

"What do you mean help Albus? What did he want you to do? I'm not angry at you, but if Albus was going to use MY family for something devious there will be hell to pay."

Molly composed herself the best she could. She was truly ashamed for what she was going to do. She said.

"Albus told me that Harry was telling stories to get attention. He has been using his fame to get his own way and wanted more freedom. Albus was afraid he would turn dark if he wasn't properly minded. He asked me to take him in and as his legal guardian I could confiscate his wand and trunk. I was supposed to give them to Albus for safe keeping until he returned to Hogwarts. I was also supposed to intercept his mail and see whom he has been contacting. Albus said he has made friends with questionable morals. I was then supposed to turn custody over to Albus after some time. Oh Arthur I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I didn't know." She confessed regretfully.

"Molly do you have any idea what Harry could have done to us if you took his trunk. His trunk contains his family library, Percy told me about it. We could have faced some serious charges if you had taken it from him. I'm a bit upset that you would do this behind my back, but nothing happened so I'll forgive you. Albus was going to use us then leave us to our fate. He isn't Chief Warlock anymore. He wouldn't be able to protect us from prosecution; I doubt he would have anyway." He said firmly.

"Is Harry angry with us? Is that why he doesn't want to stay with us? I know him and Ron had a falling out of sorts but they're better now." Molly asked sadly.

"No, he isn't angry. He didn't want to stay here because he didn't want to cause trouble for us with Albus. He was trying to protect us."

"That sounds more like the real Harry, always thinking of others first. I still can't believe I fell for that turning dark line. Harry would never go dark; it isn't in his nature."

"I think we should talk to Harry in person and explain what happened. I don't want to lose his trust. He's lost too much already. I hope he isn't too angry about Dumbledore's plan for him." Arthur said fearfully.

"If you think it will help." She said.

"Besides, I have a few choice words for Albus. NOBODY uses MY family and gets away with it." Arthur said strongly.

A/N: Sorry for the slow update. I lost my way, but I'm back now. I took the idea of a Grimoire from the show Charmed. I don't own that either.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is Harry Potter.


	30. Chapter 30

Harry could not believe his luck. He finally found what he'd been looking for and couldn't be happier. He turned towards Hermione and said.

"This is it my family Grimoire. Thank you so much."

"It was nothing. Harry, all I see is blank pages." She said.

"Really. It must be the charms on it. I'm sorry. I'll . . . "He said but she cut him off and replied.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I had a feeling something like that would happen. I'll leave you alone to read. "She said feeling dejected.

"Love what's wrong? I'll share what I find. Please, don't be upset."

"It's not that, I know you'll share. It's just one of the many things that Muggle-bornes miss out on. It's not your fault, I'll be fine."

Harry never considered this fact and it made him feel guilty. He went over to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled into his warmth and returned the embrace. They stayed like this for a few moments when Harry had an idea. He spoke.

"Maybe you could start your own Grimoire. Something you could pass down to your kids. It has to start somewhere."

"That's . . . that's not a bad idea. Thanks Harry." She said with a small smile.

They separated and went about their new tasks. Harry went to HIS chair and started to read, while Hermione went to the table and started making plans. They stayed like this for two hours when they realized it was getting late. They left their library and said goodnight in a most pleasant way.

The following day it was business as usual at Hogwarts. The end of term exams were coming up fast, as were OWLs and NEWTs. People were beginning to feel the pressure and tempers were short. Hermione was even more thankful for Harry's library, due to the lack of availability of useful tomes. Harry was approached by Percy, to borrow a few books, and Harry agreed on the condition that he did not lend them to anyone without permission. Percy readily agreed and even offered a few suggestions for other titles. He had a slight shortage of law books.

Later that evening, Harry was asked to come to Professor McGonagall's office. He was met by Mr. Weasley and Madam Bones. Harry was concerned, because he knew what this was about. He took a seat and Madam Bones spoke first.

"I'm sure you know why this meeting was called. It seams that Dumbledore has struck again. Everything has been straightened out and we wanted to let you know before we approach him."

"What exactly happened? I have an idea but I want to know the truth." Harry stated.

"Harry, first I want to apologize in advance. Albus has gone too far this time. He made a deal with Molly to foster you. She . . . She was supposed to confiscate your belongings and turn them and custody of you over to Albus." Arthur said fearfully.

Minerva and Amelia were visibly shocked. Harry looked at Arthur in disbelief. He managed to keep himself calm. He composed himself enough to ask one question.

"WHY?" He said with a heavy heart.

Arthur swallowed hard and took a deep breath before replying.

"He told Molly that you might be going Dark. He said that you have been in contact with disreputable people and wanted to bring you back to the Light."

The three could not believe what they heard. Minerva spoke first.

"I can't believe the nerve of Albus. How dare he spread lies like this? Harry would NEVER go Dark." She said with venom in her voice.

"The old man has really outdone himself this time. He's broken more laws than we know of and Mr. Potter is going Dark. How can he justify this?" Amelia said angrily.

Harry sat silently, trying hard to understand what was happening. He thought to himself. I can't believe Mrs. Weasley would do this to me. How could she just believe his lies? The old coot's been in power so long people believe anything he says. He pulled himself from his thoughts and asked Amelia.

"What happens now?"

"That, Mr. Potter, is up to you. He is obsessed with you for some reason. What do you want to do? " Amelia said.

Harry thought for a moment. He looked at Mr. Weasley and thought of his family. They would feel the fallout from this as well. With a heavy heart and even heavier sigh, Harry said.

"Don't do anything. I know why he's obsessed with me, but I don't want to force his hand. He's too popular and famous to ever go to prison and people look up to him. If we remove him from Hogwarts, some parents would pull their kids. For now, I guess, just let him be and see what happens."

"Are you sure Harry? " Arthur asked concerned.

"No. No I'm not sure. You have a family to think about and he would just take it out on them. At least this way, we know where he is."

"I'm surprised to hear you say this Mr. Potter. That is very mature of you." Amelia said.

"I'm not sure what else to do. What do you think?" He said sadly.

"I agree that he would never go to prison. However, I like your idea for keeping HIM watched. It will be interesting to see how he reacts being under someone's thumb for a change." Amelia said grinning.

Everyone chuckled at this statement. They all agreed to let this go, for now. Amelia left to visit Susan for a bit while Arthur escorted Harry back to Gryffindor Tower. Along the way, Arthur spoke to Harry.

"I want you to know that Molly didn't have all the facts before she agreed to Albus' plan. It seems that he contacted her just after he lost his position as Chief Warlock. I can't apologize enough for what could have happened. Please forgive us."

"I feel like I've been stabbed in the heart. How could she just believe that I'm going Dark?" Harry said tearfully.

"I was shocked myself when she told me. I want you to know that she wasn't getting anything out of this, in case you were wondering. Albus has been sort of a symbol of The Light for a very long time. It's hard to believe that he would lie just to get what he wants."

"People see him as a Hero or a God. They don't want to believe anything else. He likes it that way. How come I haven't seen any news of his dismissal in the papers?" Harry said spitefully.

"I think the government wants to keep it quiet. I didn't even know until Amelia told me. I believe that if people knew what he's done they would lose faith in the government. If someone like Albus could break the law, then people would give up hope."

"People need to rely on themselves instead of letting people like Dumbledore think for them. If you think for yourself, or want to make your own decisions, you are immediately labeled Dark. This world really sucks sometimes." Harry spat.

"Yes it does." Arthur agreed.

The two walked the rest of the way in silence. Upon entering the common room Arthur visited with his family and Harry went to his dorm. Hermione saw the look on his face and knew not to bother him and went back to reading. Harry did not sleep well that night.

The following day, Harry told Hermione what had happened. She couldn't believe that Mrs. Weasley would do such a thing to Harry. She wondered what would have happened if she had hooked up with Ron. Would I betray Harry as well? What would Dumbledore ask me to do? Harry's right, this world does suck, she thought to herself. The thought of the great Albus Dumbledore being outsmarted by a teenager brought an evil grin to her face. She spoke to Harry.

"I think you should tell Sirius and Professor Lupin what's happening."

"I was going to wait until after his trial. He's got enough to worry about right now. The old man won't let me go and Remus can't get time off. I wish I could be there for him. I don't want him to go through this alone." Harry said.

"Harry, I'm sure he knows you can't be there in person, but he knows you're there in spirit. The evidence is in his favor so try not to worry. " She consoled.

"Thanks love, I needed that."

"Anytime. By the way, have you learned anything about your family magic?" She asked.

"Yeah, I have. My family Grimoire isn't just about magic; it's also a sort of history of my family. The Potter family didn't just concentrate on one branch of magic, whatever a person was good at, they added it. I've found spells for Transfiguration, Defense, even some stuff on Herbology and a few potions as well. I've only scratched the surface but I've learned loads already. How's your Grimoire coming along?" He said excitedly.

"Quite well. I'm not ready to share yet, but I will once I've sorted it all out. It's more challenging then I first thought but I'm really enjoying it." she said.

"That's terrific. I'm really happy for you. I got something for you." He said.

"Harrison James Potter, you have to stop spoiling me like this." She protested.

Harry just smiled at his girlfriend. Every time he thought of her like that, it made him feel giddy and warm inside. He went into his old trunk and pulled out a wrapped gift and presented to Hermione.

She took the present from her boyfriend. The thought of this brought a blush to her face, every time. She didn't want Harry to feel like he should be buying her things. She didn't want him for his money, she like him because he is a good person. She unwrapped the heavy gift and her eyes widened and she smiled with glee. It was a large, high quality, leather bound book with GRANGER embossed on the cover.

"I thought you might like. I'll show you the charms my ancestors put on mine to keep it safe." He said sheepishly.

"Thank you. This means a lot to me. You shouldn't spoil me like this though. I might get used to it and you may never be rid of me." She said teasingly.

"It's a boyfriend's prerogative to spoil his girlfriend whenever he wants and who said I want to ever be rid of you?" He said proudly.

"Well it's a girlfriend's prerogative to do this." As she grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her.

The rest of the month flew by. Harry wrote to Sirius and kept his spirits high. They had made plans to take a vacation together this summer, with Remus. They were both saddened that Harry couldn't come to the trial but it would all be over soon. Before either of them was aware, the first of May had arrived.

Sirius was taken from his holding cell in the Ministry to Courtroom Five. He had undergone several weeks of potions to heal his physical condition and had seen a mind healer as well. He was looking and feeling better than he had in years. Dressed in James' old robes, he took his place as the trial began. Minister Fudge spoke.

"This court is now in session. This is the trial of Sirius Black. Madam Bones you may proceed."

"Thank you Minister. I want the record shown that Mr. Black has agreed to the use of Veritiserum. Mr. Black please take the stand." Amelia said.

Sirius walked to the witness stand with confidence. He had waited years for this moment and had nothing to fear. He took his place and Madam Bones administered the truth potion. His eyes glazed over as the potion took effect. Madam Bones spoke.

"What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Are you a death-eater?"

"No."

"Were you the secret keeper for James and Lily Potter?"

"No."

"Who was the secret keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"How do you know this?"

"James asked me to be the secret keeper, but I suggested that we switch to Peter. Everyone knew that I would be the likely choice."

"Who else besides yourself knew of the switch?"

"Albus Dumbledore, Frank and Alice Longbottom."

"How do you know this?"

"I told the Longbottoms of the switch and Albus cast the Fidelius Charm."

"Did you kill those Muggles the night you were captured?"

"No. I cast no spells that night."

"Why didn't you tell the Aurors that night?"

"I tried to. Pettigrew shouted that I was the betrayer and blew up the street and escaped. The Aurors heard this and stunned me before I could explain. When I awoke, I was in Azkaban."

"I have no further questions. Minister I request that all charges against Mr. Black be dropped and his record cleared."

"Does anyone else have anything to add? Very well. On my authority as Minister of Magic I declare all charges against Sirius Black dropped."

The courtroom was filled with chatter. Sirius was given the antidote and awaited the final ruling.

"Mr. Black you have been found not guilty and all charges against you have been dropped. You will be given 10,000 galleons per year for your unlawful imprisonment. You have my most humble apology for this blatant miscarriage of justice. You are free to go. This court is adjourned."

"Thank you Minister." Sirius said. He wisely said nothing else fearing that it would cause more problems than it was worth. His only thoughts at the moment were getting back with his godson.

Sirius was taking care of the parchment work for his stipend and authorization for a new wand when Madam Bones approached him.

"Congratulations Mr. Black, I'm pleased that justice is finally served."

"Thank you Madam Bones, and please call me Sirius. This wouldn't have happened without your help."

"It's Amelia, and you're welcome. I want to tell you that a certain green eyed wizard is anxious to see you. I also want to tell you that his permanent placement is set for the first of August. You have until then to make arrangements for housing."

"I almost forgot about that. Thank you for reminding me." Sirius said.

"No trouble at all. If you need anything let me know." Amelia said. She would never admit it but she developed a soft spot for Sirius over the past few weeks.

"When is Pettigrew getting his?" He asked venomously.

"His trial is set for next week. We already have his statements under truth potion, so it's just a formality. Good day to you Sirius."

"Good day, Amelia." As he watched her walk away, he thought to himself. _She may be a few years older but DAAAAAAAAMN she looks good. I've been in prison too long._

Sirius finished his business and left the Ministry. He inhaled his first breath of freedom and apparated to Diagon Alley. His first stop was Gringotts. He received access to all his money and inquired about available houses for sale. He had a house but it hadn't been lived in for ages and had too many bad memories. He went to Ollivander's, for his wand and holster, and then to Madam Malkin's for robes. It felt strange to him to be able to walk down the Alley and not be arrested, but the looks he was receiving made him a bit unnerved.

He ate lunch at the Leaky Cauldron then returned to Gringotts. There was a five bedroom home for sale, near Ottery St. Catchpole, with a large parcel of land attached. Sirius thought. _More than enough land to fly_. The ex-chaser missed being in the air, and after seeing his godson's skills on a broom, this was perfect. He paid for the home on the spot. The money from the Ministry was more than enough. The house was in excellent condition and lightly furnished by the previous owners. They had left the country during the first war, and took all they could with them. He made arrangements to have the property made unplottable and signed the documents. He left and apparated to his new home.

The house was surrounded by trees and the open land was perfect for flying, after a bit of work. The house itself was nothing special, but in excellent shape. The standard protection wards keep the pests out, and away from prying eyes. The house needed a good cleaning and he found a few minor problems. There was a small Doxy infestation, which he took care of quickly. A few other minor dark creatures took refuge in the abandoned house but other than that no worries.

There was less furniture than he first suspected but that didn't matter at the moment. He did find a bed in one of the rooms. It was relatively comfortable and needed to be cleaned. He found a small writing desk and a few other odds and ends, but other than that he needed to furnish an entire home and didn't know were to begin. He cleaned for a while, and then went back to Diagon Alley for dinner. He returned home exhausted and quickly fell asleep. Tomorrow would be a busy day.

The next morning, The Daily Prophet announced Sirius' innocence. The Great Hall was filled with talk about his trial and how the Ministry messed up. The Slytherins were, for the most part, quiet about this whole affair. Draco Malfoy was a bit unnerved by this announcement, but unsuccessfully kept his opinion to himself.

Albus Dumbledore was unsettled by the article but did not seem too concerned. He knew he could not stop Sirius from taking custody of Harry Potter, when the time came, but he had a plan in place to minimize the contamination of his . . . Prize Student.

Harry couldn't hide his happiness. Remus came by the Gryffindor table to express his joy as well. They made plans to meet with Sirius on the last Hogsmeade weekend of the year. Harry quickly wrote a letter to his godfather, and sent it off with Hedwig. He took to Charming his letter writing parchment with a trap jinx to prevent unwanted tampering. The first time he tried this, he noticed the Headmaster scowling at him after he had sent a letter.

Sirius was reading the morning paper in The Leaky Cauldron when Hedwig arrived. He took the burden from her and offered a bit of toast to his new friend. He read the letter quickly and wrote a quick reply, with some supplies he had recently purchased and sent her on her way. He was ecstatic that the news was now public. He finished breakfast and apparated to his cousin's house.

Andromeda Tonks answered the door and threw he arms around her favorite cousin. She read the paper and was excited to have Sirius back in her life. He was the only one in her family to approve of her marriage. He and Ted always got along well. She spoke.

"Siri, I'm so happy for you. I've been reading the papers about your little adventure since escaping. Why didn't you contact me sooner? You know I would have helped you."

"I know you would have, Rommie, but your house might have been watched and I didn't want to cause trouble. But it's all over now, and I need your help." Sirius said.

"Of course I'll help you. Do you need a place to stay? We have plenty of room. Dora has her own flat now." She said quickly.

"No, but thank you. I've just purchased a home and I need help setting it up. I have to be ready before August first so I can take custody of Harry. Will you help me?" He said sweetly.

"Let me get my purse and we'll get started. We have to go to Gringotts first to open a Muggle account."

"Already done. Lily always told me that Muggles have a better selection of things, that's why I came to you. I transferred 25,000 galleons into a Muggle account and they gave me this card. Will that be enough?"

Andromeda thought for a fast second about the exchange rate and smiled evilly. She took the debit card and placed it in her bag and said sweetly. "I think we'll manage. Leave it to me." Sirius knew right there he was in big trouble. He was about to learn what the phrase 'shop till you drop' really meant.

By the end of the day, Sirius was supremely exhausted but satisfied. He now had more than enough furniture and household items to fill all rooms. His cousin was happier than he had ever remembered. She hooked him up with everything he would need and then some. Tomorrow they would set it all in place but for now he was tired. He had dinner with Rommie and her husband Ted, who greeted him like a long lost brother. The three spent the evening catching up and reminiscing. Sirius spent the night; he was just too tired to go home. Home he thought. _Not yet, but it will be. _He fell into a sound sleep dreaming of being reunited with his godson and oldest friend and all the pranks they would play.

A/N: Sorry it took so long but I re-wrote this chapter several times and hope I got it right. I hope that it made sense that Sirius would go to his cousin for help. I often wondered why this didn't happen in canon but I hope I explained that as well. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning, it was back to the same old grind. Workout, shower, breakfast and then classes. Harry felt like he was falling into a rut. The last few weeks were interesting, to say the least, but now something seemed off. Everything he had worked for seemed to come together in the end, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. He thought to himself and tried to shrug it off.

Hermione noticed his demeanor change and approached him. She said.

"Hun, what's bothering you?"

"I . . . I'm not sure. I just have this weird feeling something is going to happen."

"I'm really not surprised. You're whole world has been turned upside down."

"That's an understatement. I just feel, I don't know, trapped somehow. Maybe I just got used to bad things happening to me and now everything seems . . . Blah."

"Everything?" She asked hurtfully.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean you. I meant. . I don't know what I mean anymore. I'm just confused."

"I think I understand and I forgive you. Maybe you need to take a break or something. We both could use it." She said.

"I never thought I would hear you say you wanted to take a break."

"I think you're a bad influence on me. I got it, it's a beautiful day out; let's go for a fly after classes." She said triumphantly.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Harry said playfully.

"I think our recent . . . activities have ruined me. Besides, as you told me Sara said, all work and no play make us into Mr. and Mrs. Snape."

"Eeeeeeeew. Okay you win, but only for a little while. Our finals are only a month away." Harry said.

"Who are you and what have you done with Harry Potter?" She said teasingly.

"You're not the only one who's been ruined by our . . . activities." He said with a sparkle in his eyes.

The couple shared a good laugh and felt better. Harry, however, could not shake his strange feeling completely.

After classes were complete, Harry retrieved his and Hermione's broom from his trunk. Ron asked to join them, and they both agreed. Harry went back and retrieved his Firebolt and the three teens went out to the pitch. Hermione asked Harry to remove all restrictions from the training broom, after doing so she pushed off expertly as was flying freely.

Ron was amazed at her new skills with a broom. He took off on _his _Nimbus and went to fly beside her. Harry joined them a few moments later. After flying for a few minutes, Ron stopped and the three teens were hovering over the pitch. Ron spoke.

"Wow Mione, you're really good on a broom. When did this happen?"

"Don't call me Mione, Ronald. You know I don't like it and for your information, Harry has been giving me lessons. I quite enjoy flying now." She said sternly.

"Yeah Ron, that's why I bought that training broom. It helped build her confidence." Harry said in her defense.

"Okay, okay I get it. Do you think you could handle a Nimbus?" Ron said smartly.

"There's only one way to find out, isn't there." She said with an evil smirk.

On the way to the ground Harry was nervous. He had seen Hermione on her broom and she was good. A Nimbus 2000 racing broom was a different story. When they landed, Ron and Hermione switched brooms, much to his dismay; he wanted to switch with Harry. Before Hermione pushed off, Harry spoke to her.

"Remember Hermione, this broom is a lot faster and more responsive than the training broom. Take it slow at first until you get use to the feel. And if you get into trouble. . "

"I know Harry, pull up and stop. I'll be fine." She spat at him.

He was taken aback at her outburst. He glanced at Ron, out the corner of his eye, and saw him smirking. He hoped Ron's challenge doesn't get her hurt. They all knew how competitive she can be.

When Hermione pushed off the ground hard she knew she was in trouble. She should have listenedto Harry's instructions. She was flying faster and higher than she had before, and couldn't think. She turned too hard and slipped off the broom and was falling.

Harry saw she was out of control and pushed off the ground in a flash. He pushed his Firebolt to it limits and closed in on his girlfriend quickly. He saw her slip off and his heart stopped. He angled his broom quickly and moved below her. He caught her before she fell too far and pulled her onto his broom. She clung to Harry sobbing, as he brought them to a gentile landing. He held her close and tried to calm her down. While this was going on, Ron retrieved _his _Nimbus and went over to his _friends_. He was about to say something but one glare from Harry stopped him cold. He also knew that he and Harry were going to have words later. Ron was in big trouble.

Hermione was still shaking in Harry's arms when she managed to say.

"I should have listened to you. I pushed off too hard and I didn't pull up. I . . ."

"Calm down, it's all over, you're safe now. We all make mistakes, next time will be better. I Promise." He said soothingly as he gently stroked her back.

After a few minutes, Hermione calmed herself and the three called it a day. The walked all the way back to the common room in silence. Hermione went to her dorm to freshen up before dinner as the boys returned to their dorm. After storing the brooms, Harry turned to Ron. He had fire in his eyes but manage to get himself under control before speaking. He wanted to tare Ron apart but didn't want to deal with the repercussions. He spoke sternly but calmly.

"What were you thinking challenging her like that?"

"I just wanted to see how good she really was. It's not my fault she couldn't handle my Nimbus." Ron said angrily.

"YOUR NIMBUS! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK IT'S YOURS? SHE COULD HAVE BEEN HURT OR WORSE AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS A BLOODY BROOM!" Harry said with all composure lost. Eleven inches of Holly just itching to be released.

Ron looked into Harry's eyes and he knew his Boggart had just changed. He also knew he said the wrong thing at the wrong time to the wrong person. He had his pride but he liked breathing even more. He was scared and said quietly.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to push her like that."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to. Don't ever pull something like that again." Harry said with a bit of control regained. His wand was still screaming to be released.

"I won't. I'm really sorry." Ron said regretfully.

"You know I was planning to give you the Nimbus when you made the house team next year, but now FORGET IT!" Harry spat.

Ron knew he really screwed himself this time. The boys left the dorm in silence. They met Hermione in the common room and Ron apologized. She accepted but had reservations. She had heard Harry's outburst, along with everyone else in the room. The three went to diner and chatted pensively about unrelated topics.

Hedwig arrived with a letter from Sirius. Harry took it and offered her a bit of chicken. _I trained my human well, _she seemed to think. Harry looked at her and thought he saw her smile, if owls do smile. He shook his head and began to read. The letter describedSirius' adventure with his cousin. It also described the house he had purchased. This brought a smile to Harry's face and warmed his heart. _I'll finally have a real home, _he thought to himself. He showed the letter to Hermione and then to Ron. Both made comments about the shopping trip, although Ron's were less complementary to Andromeda than hers.

The three teens finished dinner and returned to Gryffindor Tower. Ron decided to scare up a game of chess, since Harry refused, while the couple went to study. After all that happened, the day turned out well in the end. Harry learned a valuable lesson as well. Routine life isn't so bad after all.

The following days were quite boring and Harry couldn't be more content. Classes were going well, except for potions. He was learning much about his family history and different spells. It bothered Harry that his father didn't add much to his family Grimoire, except a few prank ideas, but his mother added loads. When he heard his mother was good in Charms he had no idea she developed her own unique brand. _These will truly come in handy in a fight, _Harry thought to himself. He also learned about a family 'curse' of sorts. It made him chuckle when he read about it and couldn't wait to tell Hermione. He also learned something about how the Grimoire works and how to tie into it. _Hermione will love this. _He chuckled. All in all, very informative. Things were going smoothly until he went to the training room.

Hermione was browsing the shelves of the library, looking for new additions to their library. Every time she thought of this it made her feel giddy. She knew it was Harry's but he insisted on calling it their's. She took her job as the unofficial librarian seriously and was performing her duties to her high standards. She was met by Luna, Ginny, Susan and Padma and they chatted about her new job. Each girl had a few ideas of their own. While talking about various books and other things, they were approached by Professor Flitwick. He spoke.

"Hello young ladies. I was hoping that the five of you could help me with a project I'm working on."

"Of course professor, we'd love to." Padma said. The other girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Splendid, now follow me and I'll explain along the way."

The six left the library and Flitwick explained what was happening. Hermione suspected what his plan was when he approached them but now her suspicions were confirmed. They were met by Professors McGonagall and Lupin. Flitwick explain his plan and they all agreed. Lupin knew some of what Harry was up to, but now he would see first hand.

Harry made his way to the training room and paused. He cast a detection spell for traps and found none. He then cast a familial spell that detects magical signatures behind closed doors. He found eight figures lying in ambush. He couldn't tell who was who but he knew their general location. _Nice one master. I hope mum's spell works, _he chuckled to himself. He donned his sunglasses and entered the room quickly. He was met by a barrage of different spells. He quickly cast a Protego shield, with his back up wand, then held up his Holly wand and whispered **Stella Erumpi. **Everyone in the room was temporarily blinded by the flash of bright light. Harry quickly sent stunners at all the figures he seen through his sunglasses. He had stunned seven and couldn't find the last, when he did he was quickly put into a full body bind and the duel was over.

Moments later everyone was revived and Harry was released. Flitwick was the first to speak.

"Well done Harry. Well done." He said excitedly.

"But sir, I lost. Who got me anyway?" Harry said confused.

"I did Harry. That was very clever of you, but not quite good enough." Minerva said with a slight smirk.

"What was that spell? Where did you learn it?" Hermione asked frantically.

"It was a spell my mum invented, Its called a Star Burst. Why didn't it effect you professor?" Harry asked.

"My animagus form is a cat. Cat's eyes can adjust to different light levels quicker than human eyes. It affected me but not as severe as the others." Minerva stated.

"I wondered why you were wearing those when you entered. How did you know we were here?" Remus asked.

"I learned a family spell that detected all of your magical signatures. I didn't know who you all were but I knew where, so I took a chance. I really messed up though." Harry said sadly.

Filius was practically bouncing with glee. He said.

"Harry you really don't understand what I tried to do here do you?"

Harry shook his head and looked even more confused.

"Harry, I set this up to see if you had enough sense to flee from a fight if you were badly outnumbered. If you would have stayed you could have been easily defeated and injured. You surprised us all with your ingenuity. Even though you lost the fight, you learned something and taught us all something as well. You did manage to stun most of us. You should be very proud of your accomplishment."

"I . . . Thank you sir." Harry said graciously.

"Now that it's all over. Twenty points to each of your houses for your assistance in this little exercise." Filius said.

"Thank you sir." The five young ladies said in unison.

"Why go through all this trouble, Filius? Why put Harry in a situation where he could have been killed?" Remus asked angrily.

"He's preparing for war." Luna said.

Everyone in the room looked at Luna with an awed expression. She hit the proverbial nail on the head. Harry spoke up.

"How did you know?"

"It's quite obvious. The training room, the advanced spells you've been learning, your workouts, it all fits. You-Know-Who and his followers are after you and you want to be ready to protect yourself. You had luck before, now you have skill." Luna said with a serious tone.

"Miss Lovegood and the rest of you ladies will keep this information to yourselves or there will be severe consequences." Minerva said sternly.

Everyone nodded in agreement to keep this quiet. Remus looked at Harry and his heart broke. _The boy is giving up his innocence to prepare for something he shouldn't have to worry about. What in bloody hell is going on? _He thought to himself. Harry looked at Remus and they both knew they needed to talk, but for now they let it be. The three professors left the room leaving Harry alone with Hermione and four girls who had questions.

"Harry is this true? Are you really training for war?" Susan asked with tears forming.

"It's more complicated than that but yes." He said cautiously.

"Why now? I mean why are giving up your childhood?" Padma asked.

"I'm going to tell you something that Dumbledore told me first year. He told me that Voldemort is still alive and will come back someday. Luna's right; he's after me. If I start preparing now I'll be better prepared when he does come back. If I waited until he returned it might be too late. I don't feel like I'm giving up anything. In fact, if I didn't start training, we wouldn't be friends right now."

To say the girls were shocked would be an understatement. Susan was close to tears, Padma tried her best to sort this out logically, Ginny looked determined and Luna was just being Luna. Hermione took her place at Harry's side and was gently stroking his back to comfort him. After a few minutes of silence, Susan composed herself enough to choke out.

"I . . . I'll help you. I could talk to my aunt and get some Advanced Auror's manuals. I don't think I could help you fight but I want to protect myself."

"Susan you don't have to . . ." Harry was cut off by Padma.

"My family is going on holiday to the Orient this summer. I could pick up a few books from there. I doubt any DE's have ever seen that kind of magic before. We could all learn something."

"Is magic different in other parts of the world?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh yes, most countries have the same types of spells, just in their own languages. But some, like the Orient, have their own unique brand. We'll talk later." Padma said happily.

"I had a feeling it would come down between you and him. Of course I'll help you, I have more right than anyone else here, except you. I could write to Bill and get some things from Egypt. I am his favorite sister after all." Ginny said with fire in her eyes.

"Daddy and me have traveled extensively. You never know what you might find and where. I could pick up a few books if you like. I quite enjoy kicking arse, especially Harrison's." Luna said.

Everyone got a good laugh from Luna's declaration. Harry then spoke.

"Thank you, all of you. I'll try not to let you down. Um, Hermione could you . . ." She cut him off.

"Of course Harry, it's my specialty. Leave everything to me. Now ladies let's talk."

The five young ladies began chatting amongst themselves and Harry left the room quietly. He knew he could trust Hermione to handle the details of the new revelation. He never once considered the fact that magic was different in other parts of the world. _This could really give me an edge over Tom and his lot, _he mused to himself. He was pulled from his thoughts by Lupin.

"Harry, we need to talk." He said sternly.

The two walked to Lupin's office in uncomfortable silence. Upon reaching their destination, Lupin placed a privacy charm on the door and surrounding area. Lupin spoke.

"Now what in bloody hell is happening? We could have killed you today." He said angrily.

Harry kept calm and looked him dead in the eyes and said. "There is a prophecy that says I'm the only one that can stop Voldemort once and for all."

Remus Lupin had seen and heard many things in his hard life, but this revelation floored him. He could not believe what he was just told but it all made perfect sense. He was pulled back to reality by Harry.

"I was planning on telling both you and Sirius at the same time. I didn't mean for you to find out this way. I didn't expect Master Filius to do something like this."

"Master Filius? When did you find out? How can I help you? Who else knows? Tell me everything." Remus said frantically.

For the next hour, Harry told Remus everything he had been through. From his meeting with Mr. Shaw to the present. When he finished speaking, Remus wanted blood. It took some time for him to calm down and when he did he said to Harry.

"Your parents would be so proud of the way you're handling all of this. Don't even bother asking because I'm helping you. I have quite an extensive knowledge of . . .other things. I know Padfoot will help you as well. I'm pleased you were willing to trust me with this."

"I was hoping to have this conversation with both of you at the same time. How do you think he'll take the news?" Harry asked.

"Probably the same way I did. I'm glad Filius is training you. I'm sorry you have to give up your childhood for this . . . " Harry cut him off and said.

"I've never had a childhood. I've been used by either the Dursleys or Dumbledore from day one. I'm not just training, I am trying to have some type of normal life, Hermione has been a great help there." He said with a blush.

Remus chuckled aloud at his surrogate nephew. He looked at him with a new found respect. _He has the weight of the world on his shoulders and he still found love. Damn you Albus. How could you do this to him knowing what he has to do? _he thought to himself. He breathed a heavy sigh and spoke.

"Do you want me to talk to Sirius for you?"

"If you don't mind. Every time I explain this it gets to me, knowing what's at stake. It's tough at times." Harry said solemnly.

"I don't doubt it. I'm meeting him at his cousin's house for dinner tomorrow, I'll tell him then."

"Thanks for understanding." Harry said.

Harry left Lupin's office and returned to the common room. He was immediately approached by Hermione. They had some time before dinner and went for a walk. Along the way she asked.

"The other's and myself came up with some great ideas. We'll need to use your mail service, I didn't want to start anything without asking first."

"That's fine, in fact I was thinking about adding your name to the service. This way it would be more convenient. Besides, the old man is going to mess with you sooner or later." He replied.

"Do you really think he will?" She asked fearfully.

"It makes sense. I'm surprised he hasn't yet, that we know of. You should write to your parents and ask if he has contacted them. Just in case."

"I'll do that tonight. Another thing I wanted to ask you is how much you are willing to spend on books. It could get expensive." She said cautiously.

"I'll check my balance, of the small vault and let you know later. How much were you going to suggest?" He asked.

"Well, the average price of decent books is about four galleons. If they could find used ones it would be cheaper. I was considering, for a good selection, about . . . One hundred galleons per person." She said sheepishly.

Harry turned to her and smiled. She wouldn't have asked for such a large amount if it wasn't for a good cause. He said. "That is a lot of money. I'll have to get back to you on that."

"You're not angry at me for asking for that much?" She asked.

"Actually I was expecting a larger amount. I have to check my balance before we do anything and I want to know what exactly we'll be getting. I knew I made the right decision when I asked you to help expand our library." He said cheerfully.

"I do take my job seriously, and the thought of learning different types of magic just made me a bit giddy." She said happily.

"Do me a favor love, don't ever change." He said and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Hermione blushed fiercely and said "Thank you Harry. I noticed something when we were dueling."

"What was it?"

"You cast a shield charm with your back-up wand then cast a different spell with your Holly wand, while still holding the shield."

"Okay. What does that mean?" He asked confused.

"You shouldn't be able to do that. I've read the same books on dueling you have and there is nothing like that in any of them. You need to talk to Professor Flitwick about this, it could dangerous."

"I didn't really think about it at the time; I just did it. I can see how it would be dangerous by exhausting myself quickly, but it could come in handy in a tight spot."

"True, but please don't try it again until you've talked to him."

"I promise. Oh, by the way, I found out that my family has a sort of _'curse' _on it."

"Is . . Is it bad? Nothing is going to happen to you is it?" She asked franticly.

"Hermione calm down. I didn't mean to upset you. I should have chosen my words better. I found out that throughout my family history, Potter men have married intelligent women, most of them have been Head Girl and all of them were older than their husbands."

Hermione was relieved to hear this and looked at Harry with an evil gleam in her eyes and said. "Do not ever scare me like that again or you'll be sleeping on the sofa on our wedding night, got it."

"Yes dear." He said solemnly with a grin.

The two teens laughed together, took each other's hand and went of to dinner.

After dinner Harry checked his balance of the vault set up by Sirius. He had more than enough to set Hermione's plan in motion. The though of making the Potter Library an international one intrigued him and he hoped everything worked out well. He decided, with Hermione's insistence, to pay the other girls a finder's fee for their help. Everyone was going to benefit from their endeavor, academically, and earning a bit of pocket money doesn't hurt either.

Hermione wrote a letter to her parents warning about accepting any mail from the magical world. She didn't like lying to them and hoped they would understand when she saw them. Harry wrote a letter to the mail office and added Hermione's name to his box permanently and asked how to add others.

The following evening, Remus Lupin was having dinner at the Tonks residence. He was greeted warmly by Andromeda, Ted and their daughter She-Who-Does-Not-Like-Her First-Name. After dinner, Sirius and Remus apparated to Sirius's new house to show his old friend around. He had set up a room in the basement to take care of Remus' furry little problem. Remus would have refused the offer, but in light of recent events he eagerly accepted. This did not go unnoticed by his friend, so Sirius poured them both a healthy glass of fire whisky and asked.

"Alright Moony, what gives? You accepted this offer a bit too quickly. I expected to have to strong arm you into agreeing."

"You're right Padfoot something is bothering me. I want you to promise me that you won't go berserk when I tell you."

"Now you're making me nervous. I promise I won't go berserk on you. What's up?" Sirius asked.

"Well it has to do with Harry. You see . . . " Remus told Sirius everything Harry had told him. To say that Sirius was shocked would be the understatement of the century. By the time the tale was over, Sirius was a jumble of emotions. He was outraged, scared, confused, and proud but through it all he remained uncharacteristically calm. This concerned Remus and he asked.

"Sirius are you alright?"

"Bloody hell no I'm not alright. My godson has to face the monster that killed James and Lily, and that old coot isn't doing anything to help him."

"I know just how you feel, but you should have seen him. He walked into a room, outnumbered eight to one, and nearly beat us all. He's only thirteen, by the time Voldemort comes back he'll be more than ready." Remus said proudly.

"He's turning himself into a soldier, when he should be chasing girls." Sirius said angrily.

"Padfoot, he has a girlfriend. Her name is Hermione and from what I've seen he has at least four other girls waiting in the wings if they ever break-up"

This brought a huge smile to the old dog's face. He said to Remus. "He has a girlfriend and four more waiting, James didn't pull that off until fifth year. Are they cute?" Sirius asked grinning like a madman.

"I'm their teacher, none of them are cute to me. However, if I was a teenage boy I would have to say they are the preverbal cream of the crop. Blonds, brunettes, and even a redhead." He said with a smile.

"James liked a variety as well. Enough about that, it's depressing me. Now what are we going to do about helping Harry?"

"We can talk to him about that when we see him in Hogsmeade. We need to know what he needs then go from there." Remus said.

"Sounds like a plan. I was wondering what I was going to do with that large shed on the property, maybe we can set up something he could practice in, I know I'm seriously out of shape."

"If you want, I'll help you with that. We can get started tomorrow, I'll see you then."

"Thanks, Good night Moony."

"Good night Mutt."

Elsewhere in this world.

Irene Smythe was finishing some long overdue parchment work when her friend arrived.

"Irene, we found something. It's not exact but its damn close. I had some trainees help me search."

"Well let me see what you've found." She said anxiously.

Healer Smythe looked over the magical reading taken from Harry and from the archives and agreed that they were similar. She breathed a heavy sigh and asked.

"What exactly is a Horcrux?"

A/N: Forgive me for the late update. Work and life sometimes get in the way of the fun stuff. My muse took a holiday and I hope its back now. I'll try to update more regularly in the future. Thank you for being patient. Check out my other story Six Months Later.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is Harry Potter.


	32. Chapter 32

Simon Daniels had seen many frightening things throughout his years as a curse breaker. The thought of an enemy you could not fully kill, chilled even his iron core. He explained his findings to his friend.

"A Horcrux is an item in which a person places a piece of their soul. This prevents the person from completely dieing. The soul piece ties them to earth and prevents them from moving on. It is the darkest of magic I've ever seen. The only way to defeat the person is to destroy the soul piece first. The tearing away of a piece of your own soul leaves you less human than before."

"Are you telling me that Harry Potter has a piece of You-Know-Who's soul inside of him?" Irene asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes. Since the readings weren't exactly the same, I doubt You-Know-Who did it on purpose. It's probably a side effect of deflecting the Killing Curse."

"SIDE EFFECT!" She screamed loudly. "I'm sorry; this is a lot to take in. What can we do for him?"

"I don't know. Everything I've found on the subject, and that wasn't much, only mentions inanimate objects nothing living and certainly not a person." Simon said remorsefully.

"That is not good enough. I have not lost a patient under my care in over fifteen years, including you and I do not intend the first to be The-Boy-Who-Lived. You've been all over the world; what about different cultures?" Irene stated.

"It's possible. I know the Incas and Native American Shamans are very spiritual people. I can make a few discrete inquiries and let you know. What are you going to do? Are you going to tell him?"

"I know I should tell him but I would rather wait until I have some sort of solution to offer. Could you imagine his reaction? I know I would go completely mad if it were me." She said.

"I know what you mean. When I was reading about this I felt ill at the thought. Having _something like that inside of you knowing that it belonged to the thing that killed your parents. It would drive the strongest of people over the edge." Simon said quietly._

"_Then it's agreed. We keep this quiet until we find some kind of solution. Please don't let me down." _

"_Have I ever?" Simon asked._

"_There was that one time." She said scowling._

"_Give me a break. It happens to every man." He retorted._

"_Just don't let it happen this time. Failure is not an option." She spat back._

_Simon nodded in agreement and bid her goodnight. Irene sat in her office and contemplated what she had learned. She thanked the fates for sending Harry to her and swore to herself to do whatever was necessary to cure him. _

_The days went by and Harry was getting anxious. Dumbledore had been too quiet and he felt like something was going to happen. He didn't want to jinx himself; the last time nearly cost him Hermione getting injured. His letters from Sirius and Sara kept his spirits high. He was truly looking forward to a real holiday this summer. Sara wrote that she had a few things planed for them that Harry should enjoy. Sirius was redecorating a shed into a workout room; he wanted to get buff for the ladies. Harry remembered how sore he was when he first started to workout and started laughing at his godfather's expense._

_He spoke with Remus about Sirius and he was glad that his godfather was taking everything well. Harry had more time to assimilate his destiny. He never considered how it was effecting other people; he felt he was alone in this. Harry never knew he had so many people who really care about HIM and not just the prophecy like other people. _

_He asked Aunt Min, Master Filius, Remus and Hermione advice about telling Amelia Bones about his task. They all agreed that with her connections and resources it would be wise choice. He talked to Master Filius about his dual spell thing and he said he would research it further._

_Amelia Bones arrived at the school, two weeks before exams, to speak with Harry about his summer. The meeting took place in Minerva's office. She spoke._

"_Mr. Potter I want you to know that everything is in place for your summer placement with the Jefferies. I've taken the liberty of assigning an auror for some added protection. She has ties with the family so it won't be too difficult for them. I've spoken with your relatives and they will not be at Kings Cross when you arrive."_

"_How did you pull that off?" He asked. He suspected who the auror was, since Sara and Tia had an Auror friend._

"_It was simple really. Dumbledore broke a serious law against the muggle world. He was supposed to get permission to place protection around a muggle home prior to placing them; he did not. I gave your uncle the name of a solicitor who will file a lawsuit against the old man. The only catch is that your uncle will have to come to our world to get anything. I might have forgotten to mention that." She said with a bright smile. _

_Harry laughed out loud at the thought of his uncle in a courtroom, surrounded by freaks. Harry composed himself and said._

"_Madam Bones I want to thank you for everything. If it wasn't for you, my godfather would still be on the run and I'd be returning to the Dursley's. Thank you."_

"_You are most welcome Mr. Potter."_

"_Please call me Harry." _

"_Only if you call me Amelia. When I received your letter last summer, it started a chain reaction that changed the way many people view Dumbledore. I have to admit, I rather enjoyed the investigation. I haven't done something like that since I took over as department head. I only wish I knew why he did what he did." She said._

"_If you promise to keep it quiet I'll tell you why." Harry said plainly._

_Amelia looked at Harry and she knew immediately that whatever he knows has to be big. Harry isn't the type of person that would cause this much unrest if it wasn't for a good reason. She resigned herself to help this young man last summer and that still stands._

"_Very well Harry. Do you need a magical oath?"_

"_No, but thank you for the offer." Harry took a deep breath to calm himself then said. "There is a prophecy that says that I'm the only one who can defeat Voldemort once and for all. Professor McGonagall confirmed it exists. Dumbledore told me that there are ways for him to return. I've already faced him twice since coming to Hogwarts. Dumbledore needs me as his weapon."_

_Amelia was floored at Harry's declaration. Not only what he said but the fact that he is taking it calmly. Whatever she assumed Dumbledore's plans were, this was definitely not it. The way he was going about handling Harry made no sense. It was counter-productive and dangerous for to many people. Not only that, the only one who knew the whole story was Dumbledore, if he were to die what would happen. She spoke with respect._

"_I wasn't expecting that. Thank you for trusting me. How are you handling this really? You seem so calm."_

"_I've had a lot of time to get used to the idea. When I first found out, I was a wreck. I talked to Aunt Min . . . I mean Professor McGonagall and she helped me. After that, other people started to help, it made things easier. I didn't feel so alone in all this."_

_Amelia smiled at Harry's slip. She knew Minerva was fond of him, but now it seems that they have adopted each other as family. __Merlin knows he needs real family if he is going to survive_, she thought to herself. She said.

"I'm more than willing to help you. I'm sure I can come up with a few things. Who else knows about all this?"

"Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Lupin. Hermione Granger and Sirius. Susan, Padma Patil, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley know I'm training under Master Filius but not the whole story. The ladies are helping me gather books and such from all over to help me. They want to learn to defend themselves."

As soon as she heard the name Master Filius, Amelia knew he was in good hands. The man was a living legend on the dueling circuit. Hearing her niece's name bothered her but she knew Susan would not back down. Hufflepuffs were loyal after all. She said.

"I see that you are in very capable hands. I know from Susan's letters that you have some kind of club, now I understand what she meant. I'll see what kind of books I can lay my hands on. I have connections with law enforcement all over the world. I do have one question. What did Susan mean by wanting to 'prune' Ron Weasley?"

"Oh. Um. You see, Luna taught the ladies this charm used to prune tree branches. However, she tends to aim a bit . . . low with that spell." He said crossing his legs protectively.

Amelia smiled and thought. _That's my girl. _

The meeting ended and Harry returned to the common room. He was met by and irate Hermione and that was never a good sign. The two went to their library for some privacy. She spoke angrily.

"Do you know what I received today? That old coot has gone too far this time. I'll strangle him with his own beard."

Harry became both angry and frightened at the same time. Angry because he knew Dumbledore was going to try something against Hermione. Frightened because he knew what she was capable of doing to him. He spoke in a calm voice.

"Hermione please calm down and tell me what happened."

Hermione took a few deep breaths, and regained some composure. She spoke through her teeth venomously.

"He sent a letter to my parents to authorize my transfer to Durmstrang. Thankfully the letter was redirected to our mail box. They sent me the letter with a scan report and it showed a compulsion charm on the letter. How dare he try to control MY PARENTS!"

Harry took the letter and scan report from is dangerously enraged girlfriend and read. It was much worse then she was aware and he feared what she might do if she knew the truth. When they started dating they promised to be honest with each other but this was just sick. He resolved himself into telling her what he knew about that school.

"Hermione I need you to sit down. Please." He said calmly.

She looked at him and she knew that he knew something she didn't. She complied with his request reluctantly and awaited his response.

"What do you know about Durmstrang?" He asked.

"Only that its somewhere in Germany and they teach Dark Arts. I learned that from your textbooks. Why?"

"I talked to Master Filius about the school. I was curious about how it differed from Hogwarts. First off, they do not accept muggle-borns; It's in their charter. Second, the headmaster is a convicted former deatheater. His conviction is public record. He got off by ratting out some people; that is public record also. And third, it is an all boys school" He said solemnly.

"WHAT ? ! ? !" Hermione's mind went into overdrive. The very thought of being the only girl in a school filled with boys who practice dark arts made her skin crawl. Harry spoke calmly as to not upset her further.

"I don't know why he would do something like this. I don't even want to think about what could of happened if you were forced to go. We need to talk to Aunt Min about this."

She looked at he boyfriend/best friend and knew he was right. She agreed with him and the two went to see their Head of House. They showed Minerva the letter and the scan report. Saying she was outraged would be putting it mildly. She copied both pages and returned the originals to Hermione. She needed to have a few words with Albus.

Minerva arrived at Dumbledore's office looking pensive. This was not going to be pretty. She entered his lair and he spoke in a jovial tone.

"Ah Minerva, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

Minerva handed him the copies and took a seat across from Albus.

He looked at the parchments and his blood ran cold. He needed to know how she received these. He spoke.

"Where did you get these Minerva?" His tone was unnerving.

"Miss Granger put a magical change of address on herself. Don't bother destroying those copies, the originals are quite safe." She said cautiously.

This is not what he wanted to hear. He knew Harry didn't trust him anymore. Minerva didn't trust him and now Miss Granger. If those originals fell into the _wrong_ hands, he would be facing Azkaban for using magic against muggles He spoke carefully.

"Minerva, please let me explain."

"What were you thinking Albus? Tampering with muggles to send one of MY girls to that deatheater training ground. Do you have any idea of what they would have done to her? One Imperius Curse and she would be nothing more than a sex toy. Don't try to justify yourself by saying Igor has changed his ways. He might have, but that would not stop someone else from doing the same thing. Didn't you remember that he will be here next year? He wouldn't be there to protect her anyway. What is wrong with you?" She said as her voice steadily rose angrily.

Albus knew he had no defense. He felt older than ever. In his quest to bring Harry back to him, he lost yet another ally. He was making foolish mistakes and Harry was becoming more and more Slytherin in his thinking. He spoke regretfully.

"I have no excuses for you Minerva. I wanted to use Miss Granger's transfer as a sort of bargaining chip to bring Harry back to the light. He is walking the same path as Voldemort. I would have never let Miss Granger go to that school. It was only a threat. I charmed the transfer form to insure that it would be signed, nothing more. It was mistaken and I regret that."

"Albus. What do you mean that Harry is walking the same path as You-Know-Who? They are nothing alike." She asked.

"I see you are calling him Harry now, very well. Voldemort started down the dark path when he was slightly older than Harry is now. He was mistrustful, sneaky, and kept many secrets. He started learning the Dark Arts while he was a student here, many years ago. I fear that Harry is becoming more like him everyday. He no longer trusts my judgments and he refuses to listen to reason. He is being selfish. He is important to this world yet he does not care for his own safety. He wants comfort instead of accepting what has been given to him. I fear that it may be too late."

"You're wrong Albus. You have no idea what kind of person he is. Just because he wants to live a normal life like other people and you say he is selfish. I told you years ago that those muggles were horrible. I was there when he made his statement. It seems to me that you can't distinguish between the person and the prophecy." She said.

"Harry must stay safe, I'll talk his family. They will treat him better." He said forcibly.

"What is so important about him staying with people that hate him? Is it important for the prophecy or the person?"

"When Lily sacrificed herself for Harry it gave him a protection that only a close blood relative could provide. No one can harm him while he calls the place of his mother's blood home."

"Who protects him from his relatives? They abhor magic, and Harry because of it. You still haven't answered my question. Do you care for Harry the person or Harry the weapon?"

Albus sighed heavily. He spoke with a heavy heart. "I care very deeply for Harry. I look at him as a sort of grandson. I wanted him to have a normal life but Petunia would not let go of her animosities towards Lily. He is needed to defeat Voldemort and he must be protected. For the good of our world, his safety outweighs his right to live."

"You are a hypocrite Albus." She spat.

"What do you mean Minerva?" He asked sternly.

"You say you care about the whole and are willing to sacrifice one person's rights to achieve your goals. Yet when it comes to this school, you put the needs of one teacher above the needs of all the students. You know of whom I speak."

Albus sighed again. No matter what he says there will always be contradictions. He spoke.

"Severus is very important. He was a spy during the first war, at great personal risk. I brought him here to protect him. He is also here to dissuade his students from following Voldemort when he does return someday."

"So you would rather protect a spy than give a proper education to the students. You have an obligation as an educator to ensure a proper education for ALL students. You say he is here to dissuade his students but he is blatantly bias towards his own house. You say he reformed but he still destroys lives. His NEWT potion class is the smallest of all classes and they are usually Slytherin."

"I know that Severus is strict in his teaching but . . " He was cut off by Minerva.

"Strict, are you mad. I've reviewed the points' logs. He removes points for blinking too much, breathing too loudly, and gives points to his own house for no apparent reason. All he is teaching his students is that you can get away with anything as long as those in higher authority ignore the problem. How many lives has he ruined because students couldn't get into his NEWT class because of their house or just didn't want to deal with his bigotry."

Albus sighed deeply. No matter what he said she will never understand. He knew what was happening and has spoken to Severus, but to no avail. He spoke solemnly.

"I will speak to Severus. I don't know what else I can do."

"You had better do something. Your actions are causing more problems than they are solving. All you seem to care about is destroying You-Know-Who. What's happened to you Albus? I used to respect you but now . . I don't know. Perhaps I've just been too blind to see what has really been going on around me."

"Is there anything else Minerva?" He said in a defeated tone.

"As long as you fix Severus and leave Harry alone, I won't have to take action." She said sternly.

"But Harry . . " Minerva cut him off once more.

"Let him live Albus. I'll prove to you that there is a better way. You didn't listen to me years ago and you had your way. Let's try it my way. Maybe if you try to help him instead of control him you would receive better response. He is a remarkable young man."

"Of that I have no doubt. Very well, I will stay out if Harry's personal life. I just didn't want him to have to deal with this burden at such a young age. I wanted him to have a normal childhood but in my quest to protect him I have denied him that. I am pleased that he came to you for assistance, I would not have been so forth coming."

"I'm surprised to hear you say that Albus. There may be hope for you yet."

"Thank you and again I am very sorry for this."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to. Wait until after exams, they have enough on their minds."

"Very well. I assume that you will be present as their advocate."

"Count on it." She said flatly.

The meeting ended and Minerva left to inform her charges. Albus sat in his office and poured himself a healthy glass of fine brandy. He sighed heavily to himself and wondered how everything went wrong. He couldn't lie to himself, he did everything to protect and control the weapon and forgot about the child in the process. Things will never be the same.

The days leading up to exams were stressful. Harry received permission from McGonagall to set up his trunk library in the training room to share with his friends. The act earned him fifty house points and much respect from his peers. He had only a few rules. No playing around and no taking of books without his permission. All of his friends complied willingly. It was unfortunate for him that Hannah found his old trunk with his mother's clothes. However, he was more than willing to let his ladies have their way but denied them the jewelry; that was for his future wife. The resident seamstresses, Ginny and Parvati, were more than pleased and earned quite a bit of money in the process, altering the dresses. Being Harry's friend did have interesting benefits.

Exams were finally over and everyone was exhausted. Hermione finally relented and told Harry about her Time-Turner. This caused a small argument about honesty but after careful deliberation in a broom closet all was forgiven.

Hogsmeade was an enjoyable treat, after the stress of exams. Harry and Hermione went to the Three Broomsticks to meet Sirius. Neville and Ron double dated with Lisa Turpin and Su Li respectively. Neville and Lisa set them up, they didn't want their friends to be lonely.

At the Three Broomsticks, Sirius finally met Hermione and he was more than pleased. She was a lot like Lily, except for her hair. He was even more pleased with his godson at the attention he was receiving from various females who happened by the table and his flirting skills with Madam Rosemerta; he never got anywhere with her. They spoke of Harry's plans with the Jefferies and of what was going on with Sirius. Harry laughed heartily at his godfather's tale of the aftermath of his first workout. Before too long it was time to return to Hogwarts. All in all it was a truly wonderful day.

The next morning while eating breakfast, Harry and Hermione received a note asking them to come to the headmaster's office. After finishing, they were met by Professor McGonagall and went to their meeting. Hermione was still shaken by what the old man attempted but kept herself calm, without occumency she would have been irate to say the least.

They arrived and were promptly offered lemon drops, which they both refused. There was an unhealthy silence for a moment before the Headmaster spoke.

"I want to apologize for the way I've behaved towards the both of you. Miss Granger I am sincerely sorry for what I did to you and your parents. I had no intentions of letting you go to Durmstrang. I have no excuses to offer you but I am truly sorry."

"I'm not ready to accept your apology at the moment sir. Professor McGonagall told us why you did it but it don't understand why it was done. Harry wants to work with you. Why can't you see that?" Hermione said chocking back tears. She had never felt so betrayed by a teacher before.

"Miss Granger the only explanation I can offer is that I am very old and set in my ways. I am trying to ensure the survival of our world and have taken steps to ensure success."

"Why is it your responsibility? Voldemort is everyone's problem." Harry asked.

"I am looked upon as a symbol of the light. The citizens of this world need heroes to look up to and rally behind. The same goes for you Harry. People need their heroes." Albus said.

"I'm no hero. I'm just a person. It seems to me that the people in general just don't want to deal with problems like Voldemort. They would rather worship someone like you and let you deal with it. If everyone got involved things like this wouldn't happen in the first place. In the muggle world if someone sees a problem they at least try to do something about it, with or without government involvement." Harry said.

"That is main differences in our worlds. The muggle government is more for the people and ours is more for itself. Perhaps one day things will change but for now it's all we know."

"That still doesn't excuse everything you've done to me or Hermione." Harry said spitefully.

"No it does not. I did what I felt was necessary to protect you from those who would use you for their own purposes."

"Isn't that what you did? You did things to us for your own purposes, regardless of the reasons." Hermione said fiercely.

Albus sighed and said. "I suppose you could see it that way. I truly wanted you to have a normal childhood Harry but I failed you. I wanted you to listen to reason so I set to use Miss Granger against you and caused even more difficulties. I am unsure how to proceed. We need to work together."

"I told you I am willing to work WITH you. I don't need to be CONTROLED by you. Can you even tell the difference?" Harry said sternly.

"As I stated before, I am very set in my ways. I am ,reluctantly, willing to change." Albus said.

"I suppose that's all we can ask. We can take it day by day and see where it leads. I'm tired of fighting you. I just want to live." Harry replied solemnly.

Minerva watched the debate and couldn't be more proud of her Lions. She could see the potential in the two of them. Being so young and openly defying the most powerful wizard alive without fear is not something you can ignore. The future of their world couldn't be in better hands. Albus spoke.

"Very well. I won't interfere with your summer plans or with your permanent placement. I hope we can come to an understanding. There are things that you will need to know, but I am unsure you are ready to hear them."

"I wasn't ready to hear about my destiny, but I'm dealing with it. I'm not ready to hear the full prophecy yet and I'm in no rush. You could have told me something sooner and maybe we wouldn't have had to go through all this." Harry said.

"As they say hindsight is 20/20. Perhaps things could have been handled differently but alas they were not. If there is nothing else you wish to discuss, we will end this here and allow the two of you to enjoy the rest of your day."

Everyone agreed to end the meeting and the two teens left the office hand in hand to enjoy their day in Hogsmeade. Minerva stayed behind for a moment and said.

"I'm impressed that you were so forth coming with everything. There may be hope for you yet."

"It's not like I had much choice in the matter." He said disgusted.

"Perhaps, but it does give you some perspective on how Harry felt all his life. Those two children are going to change our world for the better someday. I hope I live long enough to see it happen." Minerva said just before she left.

Albus sat in his office and pondered what had just been said. He thought to himself. _She doesn't understand that Harry has no future. He has to die. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: I thought about doing a time-turner incident but I just couldn't make it work. At this stage in the cannon story, The Horcrux in Harry's scar can't be removed without killing him. What I don't understand is why after words Dumbledore did the things he did.


	33. Chapter 33

The school year was winding down. With all of the exams out of the way, the students were enjoying the wonderful weather. It didn't matter to them what they were doing, just that it was outside. A few people got together for a pick-up game of Quiditch and others were playing football (soccer). Harry and Hermione and other members of their club were having a large picnic. Harry found out, through Sirius, where the kitchens were located and that the house elves of the castle were more than willing to help them out.

Everyone was having a great time. Hermione introduced two muggle games to her pure-blood friends; Volleyball and Horseshoes. Volleyball was a great time for all. Ron's height was truly an asset for his teams' victory over Harry's. Neville seemed to have a dead aim at Horseshoes and easily dominated all. Soon it was time to return to the confines of the castle but all in all it was a wonderful day.

Later that evening, Harry and Hermione met with Neville, Ginny, Susan, Padma, Parvati, Luna and Hannah in the training room. They were finalizing the deal for their summer endeavor. Neville, Parvati and Hannah heard about what was happening and wanted to help out. With everyone there, the meeting began. Harry spoke.

"Thank you all for doing this. You don't know how much this means to me."

"You're welcome Harry, but what exactly are you trying to accomplish?" Neville asked.

"I'm expanding the Potter library and after learning that magic is different in other parts of the world, I thought it would be cool to learn other things. Now I'll turn this meeting over to my esteemed colleague." He answered and Hermione took over.

"Now everyone knows what to look for; books on charms, transfiguration, defense or related subjects. It doesn't matter if the books are new or used, just have a good selection." Harry interrupted her speech.

"I would like to ask if you would also get a few books on the local history. It would be interesting to see how magic evolved in different regions. Also if you could get some mail order catalogues as well, if possible."

"That's a good idea Harry, I hadn't thought of that. Now here are the checks." As she started to pass them out. "Harry has added a finder's fee and enough extra to handle the surcharge for cashing them. If you have any questions contact one of us before we leave or use our mail box during the summer. Over to you Harry." She said with a grin. She was still giddy about what was happening.

"The mail box I set up was changed to a corporate box instead of a private one. The box number is still 3827 but it can handle more people. I had to invent a name for the account so I came up with Hedwig's International Think Tank."

"H.I.T.T. So does that make us HITT Witches and Wizards? I like that." Luna said.

Everyone got a chuckle out of this, but all agreed it was a good name. There were a few minor questions and it was agreed that all the new material would be shared by all. Harry pulled Ginny aside for a moment and spoke.

"Ginny did you talk to Ron about this? I don't want to cause any trouble for you and we still aren't on the best of terms."

"Don't worry about Ron, I can handle him. I told him what we were doing, minus the fact we were making money from it. He thought it was a waste of time and wasn't interested." She said.

"Okay, thanks again. Are you sure Bill will do this?"

"Of course. I wrote to him when we first started talking about this. He is very interested in helping The-Boy-Who-Saved-His-Only-Sister."

"You didn't have to do that. You know you and your family don't owe me anything." He said flatly.

"I know, but Bill was the one who brought it up. He was supposed to contact Charlie but he never got back to me on that."

"I never even considered Charlie. I wonder what kind of spells Dragon handlers use. They have to be powerful to keep dragons in line."

"I don't know but it would interesting to see what those types of spells would do to Malfoy and his bunch." She said with an evil grin.

Both started laughing at the thought of Draco being . . . Tamed. The library meeting ended and spell practice began. Since exams were more important, the group didn't practice many new spells, but concentrated on what was on their tests. They decided on practicing the last spell they were working on before exams. The Patronus Charm. Harry went into lecture mode.

"Now when casting the Patronus, you have to think of a really powerful memory. The way it was explained to me was that the memory is only a way to get to the good feelings connected to the memory. Let the feelings fill you up inside then cast the charm."

Everyone already knew the incantation and wand movements for the Patronus Charm and set to work. Harry walked around and corrected the minor errors in wand movements when everyone was startled at the sight of a hare hopping around the room. Luna was just standing there happy as can be as her Patronus was exploring it surroundings. Harry walked over to Luna and said.

"Well done Luna! That was fantastic." Then he cast his own.

Everyone else was truly amazed at the sight of two fully corporeal Patronus' walking around when an otter joined them. Harry broke his concentration and 'Prongs' disappeared. He went over to his girlfriend and gave her a one armed hug and said. "Well done love, I knew you could do it."

"Thanks Harry." Hermione said blushing.

Everyone else put more effort into their own practice. Ginny, Susan and Hannah all made a shield but it only lasted a few moments. The rest didn't get much of a reaction. Practice ended and Harry spoke again.

"All of you did really well. Don't feel discouraged if you didn't get much of a reaction. It took me months to learn this so don't give up. I'm really proud of all of you. Good job."

Everyone felt better knowing that even Harry had trouble with this spell. They all congratulated Luna and Hermione on their success and said their goodnights and left to return to their respective dorms. On the way back to Ravenclaw, Padma asked Luna.

"Luna, what were you thinking of when you cast your Patronus?"

"I was thinking about my friends!" She said in a dreamy voice.

Elsewhere in the castle, three teachers were enjoying a glass of fine Merlot in Filius' stateroom. They were watching the students and were amazed. Remus spoke first.

"I didn't think it was possible for Harry to perform that spell and now he taught two others to do it as well. Miss Lovegood is only a second year. I just can't believe it."

"Believe it Remus. Harry is going to be an amazing educator some day. You saw how he encouraged the others when they failed. It wouldn't surprise me if all of them could cast it properly before they leave next week."

"Albus said that Harry was heading down the same path as You-Know-Who. How can he be so blinded as to think that?" Minerva asked.

"I believe that Albus thinks the more he learns and the stronger he gets, the less likely he will stay good. Power corrupts after all." Remus said.

"That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard. Harry would never go dark. If anyone has gone away from the light it's Albus. He may not be dark but most certainly gray." Filius said.

"I believe it is more a matter of control than anything else. Albus had become complacent with his influence over Harry. Now that he doesn't have that measure of control, he feels anything Harry does will lead him down the dark path. In reality, Harry is just trying to forge his own path and it doesn't include Albus. What are your opinions on the international magic idea gentlemen?" Minerva asked.

"I think it's a wonderful idea. I've traveled some on the dueling circuit and learned quite a few things. I'm anxious to see what they come up with. What about you Remus?" Filius said.

"I agree with you Filius. I haven't traveled very much but I've picked up a few things here and there. I'm looking forward to learning some new things as well. I almost feel like a first year just starting out in magic. What do you think Minerva?"

"I'm truly impressed with Harry's idea. I'm like the both of you; I may be a Transfiguration Mistress but I'm eager to learn other things. To be truthful, I never really gave it much thought in the past. I've traveled some, but I never took the time to learn the local ways of doing magic. Perhaps one day a course in international magic will be offered here at Hogwarts, with Professor Potter teaching."

"Which Potter are you referring to, Mr. or Mrs.?" Remus asked smiling.

"Mr. Potter of course, Mrs. Potter will be too busy revamping the library." Filius said with a wicked grin.

"Now, now boys they are only teenagers. We have a quite a few years before their wedding. James and Lily would be so proud of him. He's come a long way in a short time, and he hasn't forgotten to have fun." Minerva said with smile.

"Not only that but he has taken the time to help others as well. Mr. Longbottom has made remarkable strides; in fact all of the people involved in his club have made improvements." Filius said.

"I still can't believe everything that has happened this year. I wonder what will happen next year." Remus said.

"Well Minerva and I have come up with a few ideas on improving the training room. Perhaps you can suggest a few ideas Remus."

"I'd be delighted to. What have you come up with?" Remus asked.

The three teachers began discussing different ideas on how to improve the training room well into the night.

A few days later, the exam scores arrived. Everyone was pleased with their results, even Ron. Neville received an 'O' in Herbology, Charms and DADA. 'EE' in Transfiguration, Care, and Astronomy and an 'A' in everything else. Hermione received all 'O's except for DADA in which she received 'EE'. Harry was elated to have received 'O's in all classes except Potions and Runes in which he received 'EE'. Harry also received a letter of commendation for his teaching in the study group. Ron received 'EE' in all classes except Potions, History, and Astronomy in which he earned an 'A'.

Everyone involved with Harry's club earned high marks in all wand related classes and thanked him for all he had done. The girls of Gryffindor returned Harry's tent to him and showed him their improvements. Harry had not seen nor heard anything about his tent since his baking spree and was amazed at what the girls had done. The overall interior had been redone. The feel of the tent was much homier than before. There were framed pictures of his parents on the walls, as well as other paintings that Hermione took from his trunk, without his knowledge. The bathroom was completely redone and had a softer, more feminine feel to it. The color of the walls, rugs, and shower curtains all matched and were rose and gold colored. It was like Gryffindor colors, but with a feminine flare. All the furniture was repaired and transfigured into the Gryffindor theme they prepared. There were several knitted blankets, by Ginny, and a few hand embroidered throw pillows by Luna. The girls were sneaking her into the tent to enjoy a good soak, which she thoroughly enjoyed. The pantry was well stocked and the tent was spotless. Harry could not thank them enough for all they did and promised the use of the tent next year, the girls were elated to hear this.

There was a huge party thrown in the common room that evening and everyone had a wonderful time. Harry and Hermione spent most of the evening together talking and just enjoying each other's company. They had snuck out of the common room, under Harry's cloak, to visit the Ravenclaw dorms; they were having their own party. The couple spent some time with Luna and Padma. Luna had become more accepted inside her house after her duel with Cho. It seems that Cho was a bit of a . . . 'witch' in her dorm and more than a few people were glad to see her put in her place. Luna pulled Hermione aside while Harry was talking to Padma.

"Hermione I want to thank you for everything. It's nice to have another girl to talk to about things."

"I know what you mean Luna and you are most welcome. I felt a bit put out in my own dorm because I study so much but things changed after a while."

"Yes, that catalogue did break the ice, as it were. Thank you for helping me buy some things I needed. The only woman I've been talking to since my mum died is Mrs. Weasley. She's nice but too old fashion. I love my daddy very much but . . . he is a man after all and just doesn't understand."

"You're my friend Luna, if you need to talk about anything just let me know. You do know that Harry is going to be staying with Sara for part of the summer. She's been a great big sister to me." Hermione said.

"She was one of the few people who accepted me when I first came here. I was sad when she left after last year. Harrison will learn much from her this summer. She is quite brilliant and wise. If Sara is your big sister, does that make you my big sister?" Luna asked in a dreamy tone.

"I'd like that." Hermione said with a big grin.

Luna smiled a genuine smile and the two girls hugged each other warmly. They were interrupted by Harry.

"Hey, what's going on here?" He said in a joking tone.

"Just a bit of Girl Talk. Nothing to worry about." Hermione said.

"We were just discussing the prospects of sharing you." Luna said plainly.

"W . . . What?" Harry asked startled.

"We'll talk later Luna. Come along Harry we have to get back." She said giving Luna a sly wink.

Luna just smiled back at her as the couple donned Harry's cloak and left the dorms. As they left Luna thought to herself, _It's wonderful to have friends._

The couple walked back to the Gryffindor dorms in silence. All the while Harry thought of what Luna said and he didn't really know what to think. When they arrived at the portrait entrance, the Fat Lady gave them a hard time for returning after curfew but let them pass. The party was winding down and people were leaving the common room. Harry asked Hermione if she was serious about what Luna said. Hermione just smiled and gave Harry a quick kiss goodnight and went to her dorm. Harry had some interesting but not unpleasant dreams that night.

The next morning was the last day of the year. Everyone was busy with their last minute packing. Harry and Hermione had finished the night before and were eating breakfast discussing their summer plans. Luna kept smiling at Harry but Hermione didn't confirm nor deny anything on this particular matter. Ron came down, late as usual, and began filling his plate. Harry felt a bit uneasy as he looked upon the Head's table. The Head Master was ignoring him and that put Harry on alert.

Upon returning to his dorm, he began scanning all his belongings for tracking charms. He found nothing. He entered the library section and did the same. He found one tracking charm on his old trunk and quickly removed it. He thought to himself. The only way that could have gotten there is if someone I trusted put it there. The question is who? Harry exited his trunk locked, scanned and resized it to fit his pocket and left the dorms. He met Hermione, Ron and Neville in the common room and left for the carriages. On the way to Hogsmeade Station, Harry could not shake the feeling that something was going to happen. They made it to the train and boarded it without incident. As the train departed for King's Cross, all Harry could do is wait and see what happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.

A/N: Next up Sara meets Sirius.


	34. Chapter 34

On the Hogwarts Express, Harry was trying his best to relax. He was still uneasy since he found the tracking charm. He and Hermione secured a compartment, which they shared with Luna and Ginny. Neville opted to spend some quality time with his new main squeeze Lisa Turpin, while Ron and Li Su seemed to hit it off as well. Crookshanks found a very comfortable spot next to Luna and enjoyed her gentile ministrations. They were visited by several members of their club thanking Harry for his help. Most people involved with the club earned at least an 'EE' in all their wand related classes. However not everyone was enjoying the train ride.

Susan and Hannah were on their way to talk to Harry about their 'special project'. All was well until they were met by Malfoy.

"Hello Bones. I'm surprised at you hanging around a half-blood like Abbott. Why don't you come with us? I'm sure we could find something to pass the time. Right boys." He said to his goons as he was staring at her voluptuous figure.

Susan felt the bile rise to her throat and said angrily. "Sod off Malfoy. You may be able to impress Slytherins with your vile crap but it doesn't work on me. Move aside."

"You should mind your betters Bones; you know who my father is."

"And you know who my aunt is. It's only a matter of time before she takes him down so Shove Off!" She said raising her voice slightly. Her wand itching for action.

Malfoy didn't take her refusal well and made a move for his wand. In a flash, Susan's wand was in her hand and quickly stunned Malfoy and Goyle, Hannah petrified Crabbe. Neither of Malfoy's goons ever touched their wands.

Susan was in a right state and Hannah wasn't much better. However both Hufflepuffs were pleased with the way they handled themselves. They were retreating from their assailants, when they were stopped by a voice.

"I'm impressed Suzy. I didn't know Puffs were so vicious."

Susan spun around, wand in hand, and pointed it at the speaker. She was pulled back to reality by the same voice.

"Easy Suze it's me." The girl said with her hands slightly raised.

"Oh sorry Daphne. Hi Astoria, Tracey. I'm still a bit wound up."

"I'll bet. That was some nice work on Malfoy. He pulls that crap on us all the time." Tracey said.

"I put up with that sort of thing in my own dorm. I don't take it there either." Susan spat.

"Where did you learn to fight like that? Malfoy has gotten worse lately for some reason. I don't want Astoria getting hurt." Daphne said.

"We sort of belong to a dueling club, an unofficial one. It's mostly freestyle so we can practice what we want but one guy teaches from time to time. We all share interesting spells. It is supervised by Flitwick and McGonagall so we don't do anything stupid."

"Sounds cool." Astoria said.

"Who runs it?" Tracey asked.

"Harry Potter." Hannah said.

"Potter would never let us join. He hates Slytherins." Tracey said.

"Don't be too sure. Remember we caught Potter and Nott chatting a few time after potions. He hates Malfoy the same as we do, not our whole house." Daphne said.

"True, but what about Weasley and Granger?" Tracey asked skeptically.

"Why don't we ask them? We were heading there when we were so rudely interrupted." Susan said in an aristocratic voice.

The five girls agreed and started towards the Potter compartment. Along the way, Daphne asked Susan.

"Suzy, since we both have the same not so little problem let me ask you something. Where do you buy your bras? The ones my mum buys me suck."

"We can talk about that with Hermione. Trust me." Susan said confidently.

They reached the compartment and opened the door. Astoria spoke first.

"Hi Ginny. Hi Luna."

"Hello Astoria." They said in unison as Astoria sat on the other side of Crookshanks and started stroking him. It's good to be a cat.

"You know them sis?" Daphne asked.

"Oh yes. I got lost one day and met the two of them. They helped me back to the Great Hall. They're really nice." Astoria exclaimed.

"So what's up?" Harry asked.

"Well, we wanted to thank you for helping us this year." Hannah said.

"Yeah, we did really well in Charms and DADA. We met Daphne, Tracey and Astoria along the way and they wanted to talk about the club."

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

The door was closed and everyone chatted about the club that was formed. Harry left out the special project part. After the discussion was over Daphne spoke.

"Sounds like a great way to practice. Are you sure we can join?"

"I'm not prejudice like some people. I know there are a few people who won't like it but that's their problem. I asked for the room for practice and working out, it sort of snowballed from there. Most of the time the girls practice alone, we just share the space. Hermione can explain that better." Harry said.

"If you don't have a problem with it then we shouldn't either. Now we have something else to discuss so if you don't mind Potter. Get Out." Daphne said.

Harry looked at Daphne and thought for a moment before saying, "Girl Talk?"

Tracey looked surprised at his response and said. "Um yes, you know about that sort of thing?"

"I've been educated." He said proudly looking at Hermione who promptly began blushing. He excused himself and closed the door and began his search for another compartment.

Back in the former Potter compartment, Tracey spoke to Hermione.

"I'm impressed Granger. You've got Potter well trained."

"Thank you but I can't take all the credit. A friend of his educated him; I just smoothed out the ruff spots." Hermione said proudly.

"Enough about Harry, we have important business to discuss. Hermione do you still have 'The Catalogue'?" Hannah asked.

Hermione nodded and retrieved the catalogue from her trunk and the ladies had a grand time discussing more pleasant things.

It was over an hour until Harry was rescued from the twin's compartment by Ginny. Harry apparently spent quite a bit of time wondering the train for a place to sit. Neville and Ron were engaged in some rather pleasant activities with their respective girlfriends and he didn't want to intrude. He spoke with the Patil twins for a bit then continued his search. The remarkable thing was no one bothered to help Malfoy and his goons. They were still sprawled out on the floor.

Harry returned to his original compartment to be met with smiling faces. Tracey and the Greengrass sisters were grinning like mad women. Harry took his seat next to Hermione and just before leaving Tracey said. "We'll finish our negotiations over the summer Hermione."

Harry turned to his girlfriend and asked. "What was that about?"

Hermione just smiled sweetly and said. "Nothing to worry about love. Nothing at all."

Harry did not feel relaxed anymore and the looks Luna and Ginny were giving him didn't help.

The train arrived at Kings Cross station and Harry's nerves went into overdrive. He wouldn't feel at ease until he arrived at the Jefferies home. They all exited the train and went in search of their respective families. Neville introduced Harry to his Grandmother. Augusta Longbottom was a formidable looking witch. Harry briefly wondered if even Dumbledore could stand up to her. Harry excused himself and saw Mrs. Weasley heading toward him with arms open wide. When she was close enough he scowled at her and took a few steps back. Molly felt like she was stabbed in the heart but knew it was her own fault. This display didn't go unnoticed by Ron who said loudly.

"What's your bloody problem Potter!?"

"Watch your language young man." Molly commanded. She spoke solemnly to Harry. "Harry dear I know I made a terrible mistake, please forgive me." Tears were threatening to fall.

"You really hurt me Mrs. Weasley. I could have lost everything if the old man succeeded. I don't hate you, but it still hurt. I guess he doesn't really care who he uses." Harry walked up to Mrs. Weasley and put his arms around her letting her know she was forgiven. Molly hugged Harry for all she was worth and vowed to never loose his trust again. Percy was observing this display and asked.

"Father, what was that about?"

"I'll explain at home. Alright Weasleys it's best we be off."

Mr. Weasley shook Harry's hand and departed with his family. He had procured a portkey from the ministry. Harry and Hermione departed to the muggle side of the platform to meet her parents. Harry's anxiety grew when he couldn't find Sara.

On the muggle side, Harry was quickly ushered over to Hermione's parents, Evanna and Rupert Granger, and was introduced as her boyfriend. Evanna was pleased to meet the boy she had heard so much about. She was equally pleased to see the look of happiness on her daughter's face. Rupert wasn't as pleased. He shook Harry's hand forcibly but Harry returned the gesture without a wince. This display did not go unnoticed by Evanna and with one glare, Rupert behaved. He didn't like sleeping on the sofa. Harry was rescued by the sight of his godfather and Remus. The adults were introduced and they said their goodbyes. Harry promised to write once he was settled.

Sirius and Remus led Harry over to Amelia who was waiting with Susan and two people he didn't recognize. The first was a very tall, large black man who seemed extremely muscular but had a large smile that eased Harry's nerves a bit. The other, was a woman about Harry's height with a heart shaped face and surprisingly bubblegum pink hair. Amelia spoke.

"Harry theses are Kingsley Shacklebolt and . . . "She was interrupted by."Tonks."

Amelia scowled for a moment and began again. "Tonks is going to be staying with you until your permanent placement. I brought Kingsley here for back-up in case your uncle decided to show up."

"I thought that was all taken care of? Tonks are you related to Ted and Andromeda?"

"They're me parents." She said smiling fiercely.

"It was taken care of but your uncle was less than pleased that he wouldn't get any money unless he came to our world. It's just a precaution. The muggle authorities have been alerted as well." Amelia said.

"I didn't know it was that bad for you Harry." Susan said sadly.

"You have no idea." Harry answered quietly. He looked around and asked Tonks. "Have you seen Sara?"

"Not yet but I'm sure . . . Oh here they come now." Tonks exclaimed.

Harry spun around and smiled. He was surprised that Tia had come as well. Sirius was practically drooling when he laid eyes on Harry's friends. Sara was dressed in a short pleated skirt with a white button blouse tied in the middle. Ankle socks and trainers completed the ensemble giving her a naughty school girl look. Tia was wearing much too short shorts, showing an insane amount of her long legs, and a skin tight tank top. Knee high boots completed her look and brought her total height over six feet. Both women walked with a purpose and an attitude that screamed; Look all you want but you will never touch.

They reached Harry and Sara spun around for Harry's inspection. He smiled and told both women they looked amazing. Susan recognized Tia from her dorm and they greeted each other warmly. Sirius composed himself enough and put on the Black charm and said.

"Hello ladies my name is Sirius Black and who are the visions of beauty before me."

"I'm not interested." Sara answered.

"I'm involved." Tia stated.

Remus could barely hold back his laughter and introduced himself much more gentlemanly. Sirius was not one to be discouraged and said.

"But we've only just met. Let's have a drink together and . . . "He was cut off by Sara saying.

"I'm sorry Mr. Black but once you've had Harry Potter he ruins you for other men. They just can't measure up, if you know what I mean."

Harry chuckled aloud and put his arm around Sara's waist and gave her a one armed hug. He truly missed his sexy distant cousin. Remus and Kingsley were practically in tears with laughter. Amelia had been forewarned by Tonks about her friends' unusual behavior. She was mildly amused at Sirius' failure but rather appalled at there clothing or lack there of. Susan only wished she could be that confident. Tonks spoke.

"You two look great. I feel like I'm over dressed."

"Why don't you go to the ladies room and change into someone else?" Tia said.

"Don't you mean something else?" Harry asked confused.

"You'll see lover boy." Tonks said giving him a saucy wink.

"Promises. Promises." Harry said with a mock annoyed tone.

"Hermione really has her hands full with you doesn't she Harry? Now I understand about the negotiations." Susan teased.

"What exactly is going on Suze?" Harry asked.

"I'll never tell." Susan said giving him a wink.

Harry groaned aloud and Amelia took charge. "That's quite enough everyone. Kingsley will you please escort these four to their car. I want to have a little chat with my niece."

"Yes mam. Shall we everyone." Kingsley said in a professional tone.

Sara took hold of Harry's left arm and Tia took the other. Kinsley and Tonks took the lead as Remus and a dejected Sirius followed behind. They did enjoy the view. Sirius said to Remus.

"I hate him. I love him like a son but I hate him."

"Don't worry Padfoot, you're just out of practice. Besides, why would gorgeous young women like that want an old dog like you anyway?" Remus teased.

"I hate you too." Sirius scowled. Remus laughed.

They reached Tia's Range Rover without incident. Tonks sat up front with Tia and Sara was in the back with Harry. They said their goodbyes to the others and were on their way. Kingsley, Remus and Sirius decided to have a drink together and went to the Leaky Cauldron.

Meanwhile, the Weasley brood arrived at the Burrow. Once inside they were met by two way word Weasleys. Ginny practically knocked over both her brothers with hugs that even her mother couldn't muster. After everyone greeted Bill and Charlie, the Weasley patriarch spoke.

"Now that were all here I need to call a family meeting."

"Is this about what happened at the station?" Percy asked.

"Yea, what was with Potter anyway? He had no right to treat mum like that." Ron spat.

"He had every right Ronald, now be quiet and let your father speak." Molly scolded.

"What's going on dad?" Bill asked.

"Everyone sit down we have a lot to discuss." Arthur stated plainly.

Over the next half hour, Arthur explained what had happened between himself, Molly, Dumbledore and Harry. To say the Wealsey family was shocked would be an understatement. Percy was the first to speak.

"I don't understand why Professor Dumbledore would want to take his library. He had all the proper parchment work. I seen and verified it myself. If Harry would have pressed charges, we could have lost everything."

"Dumbledore really did all that to Harry?" Ron asked sadly.

"Unfortunately yes and more. It's not my place to speak of Harry's personal business. I do want to apologize to the three of you for not believing you when you told us about the bars on his window." Arthur said.

"We wouldn't lie about something like that dad." George said.

"Their probably still in the shed. We dragged them all the way here." Fred said. Neither twin was in a joking mood.

"Why would he do this? What's really going on?" Bill asked. He never met Harry but he did save Ginny and that was more than enough.

Ginny looked at her shoes and was appalled at what she heard. Harry kept all this to himself and it was no wonder he was the way he was. She spoke up.

"I know some of why."

"What is it Ginny dear?" Molly asked.

Ginny took a deep breath and said. "Harry's training to fight Tom."

"Who's Tom?" Charlie asked.

"Tom Riddle is V . . .V . . .Voldemort's real name." Ginny exclaimed.

The whole family gasped when Ginny said the forbidden name. Molly scolded her but Ginny retorted.

"I'll call him what ever I want. I EARNED that right. That's why I asked for your help Bill."

"What are you talking about Ginny?" Charlie asked concerned.

"Harry wants to learn as much as he can. We were talking one day about magic in different cultures and I wrote to Bill about getting some stuff from Egypt. He was supposed to get in touch with you."

"That explains the letter. I couldn't write back straight away because of work. Sorry bro." Charlie said.

"No problem. I brought a few books with me Gin. Tell Harry he owes me twelve Galleons." Bill said.

"Bill you don't understand. I have one hundred galleons to spend on this." Ginny said.

"WHAT? ! ? ! " The entire family shouted. Molly spoke.

"That boy shouldn't be spending his money so foolishly. I'm going to write to him this instant."

"Mum you don't understand. Harry's godfather hooked him up, something about repaying Harry's dad. He is using that money not his own. There are several people who are traveling all over the world gathering things for this project. We are all excited about learning magic from all over. Mum this is going to be big and I want to be part of it." Ginny exclaimed.

"Figures Potter would flaunt his money around." Ron spat.

"Shut up Ron. I asked you if you wanted to help and you said no; so quit complaining. He isn't flaunting his money, as you say. All of us are benefiting from this, not just Harry." Ginny stated protectively.

"Why should I help him? He kicked me out of his stupid club." Ron retorted as his ears started to turn red.

"He didn't kick you out, we did. Susan was getting tired of your crap so all of the girls kicked you out. Harry doesn't even know." Ginny spat back.

"What club?" The twins asked in unison. The prospect of international pranking was too good to pass up.

Ginny went on and explained what their club was all about. Bill and Charlie were impressed as were the twins. Ron was still angry that Harry let the girls kick him out without his knowledge. The twins spoke.

"Do you think "

"You could ask "

"Your friends if they "

"Could get some"

"Pranking ideas from"

"Around the world."

"PLEASE." They said in unison.

Ginny laughed and said she would see what she could do. Bill resolved to help out his sister as did Charlie. Percy thought it was an amazing idea. Molly and Arthur both gave each other a look that said nothing good could come from the twin's idea. Ron didn't like being left out but asked if he could help. Little did they know this same conversation was taking place in different homes all over the country with similar affirmative responses.

Harry was enjoying the ride with his companions. They spoke about their respective school years and Tonks talked about auror training. She just completed her second year and this was her first assignment. One more year and she would be finished. Sara looked at Harry and was amazed at how well he looked. She spoke.

"Harrison you look terrific. Those workouts really paid off and your hair is perfect. I'm glad you used those grooming tips I suggested."

"Thanks babe. Hermione and I worked out together most of the year. She was into Pilates, so we combined them. I didn't do anything with my hair except wash it."

"Your hair didn't grow at all?" Tonks asked.

"Not that I know of. It's looked like this since I got it cut." Harry answered.

"Has anything like that happened before? With your hair I mean." Tonks asked more interested.

"Yes. When I was about seven my aunt gave me a horrid hair cut and the next morning my hair was exactly the way it was before. Why?" Harry asked.

"Not sure. I'll talk to you later about it." Tonks answered. Sara and Tia were thinking the same thing. Harry spoke.

"Okay. Um, where are we going? I thought you lived just outside of London."

"My parents had a house built in the country. The house in London is going to be used as a private Apparation point. Their really excited to meet you. Oh, before I forget read this and memorize it." Sara said.

Harry took the piece of paper and read. It said: **The Jefferies' Residence is Located at 2187 Gertrude Lane. **Harry memorized the address remembering what he read about the Fidelius Charm. He handed the note back to Sara and she quickly destroyed it. They drove for another ninety minutes chatting about this and that when they arrived at their destination. It was getting late so Harry couldn't get a good look at the house. They drove into the attached garage and entered the house where they were quickly met by Sara's parents. John and Anne Jefferies were about the same age as the Weasleys but were in great shape. Harry could see where Sara received her looks from because Anne was absolutely stunning. John was quite tall and muscular and had a heart of gold, even though he didn't care for his daughter's attire. The six of them sat down for a quick meal of pizza and chatted lightly. They would have plenty of time to get to know each other and tour the house tomorrow.

After the meal Harry was lead to his room where he quickly resized his trunk and retrieved his night clothes and Annie. He thanked Sara and bid her goodnight. He climbed into bed and snuggled Annie closely. He fell asleep quickly relieved that he was starting a Dursley free existence.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is Harry Potter.

A/N: This will not be a harem story, their just messing with his head. Check out my new one-shot Paybacks are a Witch.


	35. Chapter 35

The next morning, Harry awoke to the sound of giggling. He slowly opened his eyes only to be temporarily blinded by multiple flashes. He soon composed himself and his vision returned to normal. The first thing he observed was a smiling Sara holding a camera. He was confused for a moment then it hit him. He was still holding Annie. He gazed upon Sara, who was grinning like a mad woman, and shouted.

"I'm gonna to kill you." Harry exclaimed and jumped out of bed.

Sara squealed and left the room in a flash with Harry hot on her heals. Harry chased Sara down the hallway and stopped abruptly when he reached the end. There he was faced with Tia and Tonks grinning madly with Sara behind them sticking out her tongue. Harry conceded defeat and gave them all a one finger salute causing laughter all around. Tonks spoke.

"Come on lover-boy, time for breakers."

Harry agreed and returned to his for a dressing gown. He noticed all the girls were wearing them so decided it was acceptable. After finishing his morning business, he proceeded to kitchen for his morning repast. Along the way he thought about how to get even with Sara and her cohorts then an evil grin formed on his face. He knew four mischief makers that would be more than willing to assist him in his noble endeavor.

Harry found the kitchen quickly and saw everyone filling their plates. Sometime during the night Hedwig arrived and Anne was feeding her some bacon. John was enjoying his morning paper and a cup of fresh coffee. Anne spoke.

"Did you sleep well Harry or do you prefer Harrison?"

"Yes I did Mrs. Jefferies and either is fine. Which ever you prefer." Harry said.

"So what was all that commotion earlier?" John asked.

"It seems that the great Harry Potter sleeps with a teddy bear and I have the proof." Sara teased.

"I hate you." Harry snarled.

"I hate you too." Sara replied and blew him a kiss.

There were giggles all around and Harry instantly felt better. He did still have a few letters to write later. Breakfast was an enjoyable affair. The interaction between everyone reminded him of the Weasleys, only he didn't have to dodge Ron's fork when refilling his plate. After everyone was well fed, Harry helped Anne clear the table. She informed him that he was a guest and didn't have to but he wanted to help. The task completed, Harry returned to his room to gather some clothes and attempted to prepare for the day. He learned quickly that having three women sharing two bathrooms put him at the bottom of the queue. Thankfully he remembered his tent and set it up quickly. He was grateful the charm to set it up was on the tent and he didn't need magic. He was washed and dressed in record time and proceeded to find his friends. He found Anne, she and her husband had a private bathroom and the two started a tour of the house while the girls got ready.

The house was fairly large, having three floors and basement. The top floor was the attic and game room. It had a full size pool table and wet bar for entertaining. There was also a dart board, foosball table and comfortable bar stools all around. The second floor had five bedrooms and one bathroom with a spacious hallway connecting them. Anne asked Harry how he got dressed so quickly and Harry told her about his tent. She was very impressed with his ingenuity as well as his generosity towards his female housemates. The ground floor held the spacious kitchen and dinning room. The step down living room was spacious and furnished with very plush furniture as well as a huge television with surround sound system. Harry pondered this for a moment and spoke.

"I thought Muggle electronics didn't work around magic."

"It has to do with the amount of magic in the air. When you use magic, things around you become infused with the residual. This builds up over time and interferes with electronic devices. We don't use magic for every little thing and we purge the area every week to prevent build up. In pure-blood homes they use magic everyday so the whole house is filled with magical residue. Does that make sense?" Anne asked.

"I think so, but how did you find out about build up and how do you get rid of it? It sounds almost like magical dusting or something." Harry said.

"That's one way to put it. We found out by accident. When John and I were first married we burned out a lot of appliances because we used magic for almost everything. I wrote to Professor Flitwick and he told me about build up and how to deal with it. We have crystals that are enchanted to absorb residual magic and discharge them at Gringotts. The goblins add this magic to their wards and it makes them stronger."

"I never heard of this before." Harry said.

"I'm not surprised. The Ministry doesn't want the general public knowing this because of their bias against muggle-borns. If they knew, then muggle-borns could use magic safely around electronics. It's their way of preventing muggle-borns from living away from the magical world. If you want to use magic you have to stay hidden, if you want to return to the muggle world you have to give up magic all together. It's all about control."

"The more I learn about the magical world the more it sucks." Harry sulked.

"That's one of the reasons why we left. Let's finish our tour shall we."

Harry agreed and they continued with the tour of the ground floor which consisted of the master bedroom, John and Anne's home office and the hallway to the garage that had the basement door and bathroom. Harry thought about what he had just learned and decided to write Hermione and ask her opinion. Anne led Harry out the back door, from the living room, onto a spacious deck that housed a large Jacuzzi and overlooked a very large in-ground swimming pool with diving board. The house was situated on a two acre property and still needed some landscaping work done. The enormous basement held the laundry room, workout room which contained various machines and free weights, and a workshop for Anne's hobby furniture refinishing.

The tour ended and the pair returned to the living room where they were met by the girls. Tonks was dressed in faded jeans and a black t-shirt that seemed two sizes too small. Tia and Sara were dressed similarly in one piece mini dresses in light and dark blue respectively. They were off to work at the clothing store Tia worked at last year and Tonks had to report to Madam Bones but would return in an hour. Anne had some errands to run but would return shortly. They said their goodbyes and John came up to Harry. He spoke.

"So what do you think?"

"You have a wonderful home sir. Thank you for doing this." Harry exclaimed.

"You're very welcome and it's John. Now I hear you need some assistance with finances."

"Yes sir. . . I mean John. I have too many questions."

"I'll do my best for you. Go and gather your things and meet me in my office so we can get started."

Harry agreed and returned to his room. He quickly gathered all his ledgers and other financial document then returned to John's office. The room was situated like any other office but had two desks facing each other. There was a small sitting area with four chairs and a round coffee table in the center. The door off to the side held the library; Harry chuckled that his was bigger. Harry handed John his info and he started looking things over. He was most impressed with Harry's holdings and had several ideas for investments. John spoke.

"I must say that I'm quite impressed with your portfolio. Some of your stocks are very lucrative, however a few are not. I would suggest selling them before they lose too much. I also have a few ideas that would be most profitable."

"I'll trust your judgment on this. I have no idea how to manage all this."

"Thank you for trusting me. Anne and I will teach you some basic money management this summer, if you're interested?"

"I'd like that. Could you tell me more about the house in Milan?" Harry asked.

"It really doesn't say much here and Anne is the real estate expert so I'll let her investigate it further. Do you have any other questions?"

"Nothing specific. I just don't understand what to do with all this."

"Understandable. That's the biggest problem with people who inherit large sums of money. You did the right thing using the smallest vault for your expenses. I am concerned with the last checks you wrote. They total out to a very large amount. Could you explain it please?" John said.

"I learned that magic is different in other parts of the world and some friends agreed to buy some books over the summer so we could learn. Hermione said with the amounts given we could get a good selection. I didn't overspend did I?" Harry said worried he screwed up.

"That is a wonderful idea. I'm impressed. Don't worry; you have more than enough to cover the expenses. I was just concerned with the amount. I noticed that you wrote many checks to Flourish and Blotts, I assume you are expanding you library. Sara told us you had one." John said.

"Yes. Most of my professors gave me ideas on what to get. Do you want to see?" Harry said smiling.

"I'm a former Ravenclaw. What do you think?" John said grinning.

The two laughed and went to Harry's trunk. John was amazed at Harry's collection. Before John could ask, Harry gave him permission to borrow anything he wanted once he was unpacked. While looking John noticed the paintings and asked.

"Harry you may want to let Anne take some of these paintings and have them appraised. I know I've seen at least two of them in the London Art Museum."

"Really. Okay. Does she know anything about jewelry? I have my mum's stuff." Harry asked.

"Not really but she knows some people who handle that sort of thing. We're a team. I handle money and stocks; she handles real estate and antiques. She has more connections with those that handle collectables." John said.

"Sounds like a match made in Heaven." Harry teased.

"You have no idea. We started dating in our fourth year and I never looked back. When you find an angel no other woman compares."

"That's how I feel about Hermione. Oh bugger. She's gonna kill me." Harry said frantically.

"What's wrong?"

"I still have all her books here. I forgot to return them." Harry said nervously.

"Don't worry. We'll think of something." John said with confidence.

Harry hoped he was right and wondered what she was going to do when she found out. He said aloud. "He can I get these back to Hermione fast?"

Hermione awoke that morning feeling refreshed. She went about her morning business and had breakfast with her parents. It was an unusually quite affair. She was used to all sorts of questions but today things seemed off. She spoke.

"Mum. Dad. Did something happen? What's wrong?"

"No dear nothing's wrong. Is there Rupert?" Ivanna asked sternly.

"Nothing at all. I have an early appointment coming in so I'd best be off. I'll see my favorite ladies later." Rupert said as sweetly as possible. He said his goodbyes and was off to work. It didn't go unnoticed by Hermione that they didn't leave together. Hermione spoke.

"Mum did you and dad have an argument? It was about Harry wasn't it? I saw how dad was yesterday."

"You always were observant. The answer is yes to both questions. Your father is being overprotective towards his little girl. He said you're too young for a boyfriend."

"I'm not a little girl any more mum. Harry is my best friend and now my boyfriend. I don't understand the problem. He knows about Harry." Hermione said strongly.

"I know that dear, but to your father you are still his baby girl and always will be. I need to know something." Ivanna was cut off.

"We haven't gone that far mum. We agreed to take our time. The only thing we've done is kiss. Most of the time we talk. . . and snuggle." Hermione finished with a blush.

"Snugglers are the best ones. I must say I was concerned but not anymore. I'm pleased that you both agreed to take it slow. I don't want you doing anything you're not ready for."

"I know. Harry touched my bum once but I told him I was ready for that yet. He stopped and we talked about it. I wasn't angry; just surprised." Hermione said blushing even more.

"I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me that. He seems like a nice boy. I'm glad you are both willing to talk about things together. Don't worry about your father. He'll come around. We'll talk more later." Ivanna said.

"Thanks mum. I really like him." Hermione said turning Gryffindor red.

"I know. He feels the same way. I saw the look in those gorgeous eyes of his." Evanna teased making Hermione blush more if that was even possible.

The two women hugged and Ivanna left for work only to find her husband waiting for her in the driveway. It was going to be an interesting drive in. Hermione cleared the table and did the dishes thinking about the conversation she just had. She finished her chores and returned to her room to start her summer homework. She remembered she left her extra books in Harry's trunk and started to panic. She ran to her room only to find all her books were there. She found a note on top of one of the stacks that said.

**Dear Hermione,**

**I'm so sorry I forgot to return your books but guess what. Since your collection was catalogued into my directory I could return them to you no problem. I sent along a few others as well. I'm going to spend some time this summer seeing just what this thing can do. Please forgive me for being forgetful.**

**Love always,**

**Harry_._**

Hermione read the note and smiled._ That directory of his is something else. I wonder if one of his ancestors did the same thing._ She thought to herself. She spent some time organizing her books and set to work. The sooner she got her work finished the sooner she could work on her tan. She might have to buy new swimsuits with all the workouts she had. Her old ones might be too small on her now but that could be interesting as well; for Harry.

Harry had finished unpacking his clothes and entered his trunk to start his summer homework. While he was working, Tonks arrived and joined him. She looked over his collection and said.

"My, my Harry. I never knew you had such a LARGE library." She said in a suggestive tone.

"I bet you say that to all the blokes." Harry said.

"Maybe, but yours is most impressive. I just can't wait to run my hands over the spine of your THICK tomes." Tonks said seductively.

Harry gulped. He knew he was outmatched. Sara was never THIS forward with him. He thought fast and said. "Be careful what you wish for. It might be more than you can handle."

"Like I've never heard that one before and they all came up. . . short." Tonks said in a mock annoyed tone.

"I am The-Boy-Who-Lived after all. You shouldn't underestimate me." He said proudly.

"I forgot. You are just a boy. We'll have to see if we can make a MAN out of you." Tonks said walking towards him swaying her hips.

Harry was way out of his league. He suddenly became nervous. He had to blink because he could have sworn that Tonks' breasts got bigger. It's not that he didn't dream of such things but his dreams all stared Hermione. Tonks reached him; touched his face with her hand and said.

"I win." She exclaimed playfully.

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and said. "You're evil."

"I know. I have something for you from Director Bones."

"What is it?"

"Don't know. Here you go." She said pulling out a small box. Tonks enlarged it then handed it to Harry. He took the attached note and read.

**Dear Harry,**

**I collected a few books for you that you might find interesting. I spoke to Susan about your project and agree that it is a grand idea. Fudge cut our funding for such matters. Being a Ministry official I have access to things other people do not. Use these well and please keep it quiet. Tonks knows how to be discreet. Take care.**

**Amelia Bones.**

**P.S. I like the name of your corporation.**

Harry set the note aside and opened the box. Inside was a wide assortment of books. There were several Auror and Hit-wizard training manuals. Several on Curse Breaking and a few that he hoped weren't illegal. Tonks said.

"Cor. She really hooked you up. Some of these I can't even touch yet."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You receive different manuals as you move up in rank. I'm still in training so I can't even touch these advanced books yet. You don't mind if I take a peek do you?" She said fluttering her eyes.

"I don't mind at all lovely lady. Is it okay for me to have these?"

"Actually I could arrest you right now. These are all Ministry controlled books. I shouldn't even have them."

"Bloody hell! That's why she said keep it quiet." Harry exclaimed.

"Why would she do this for you? What are you in to?" Tonks asked concerned.

"I can't say right now but it has to do with Voldemort."

Tonks gasped at the sound of his name and said. "I thought he was dead."

"No he isn't. Dumbledore confirmed it. I can't say anything else just yet. Please don't tell anyone." Harry pleaded.

"Don't worry lover-boy. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks Tonks or is it Dora?"

"For you green eyes; either."

"Thanks Dora."

"Anytime. It's almost lunch time so take a break. You should do what I did in school. One subject a day and your work is done quick. Potions was always last; Snape was a real arsehole." Tonks said.

"Still is." Harry agreed.

The two new friends shared a good laugh and headed out of the trunk and down to the kitchen. They ate lunch with John and Anne about his paintings and jewelry. She agreed to have them appraised, after she made a few appointments. After lunch, Harry once again cleared the table and Anne reminded him he was a guest. Harry insisted that since the Jefferies were his foster family he wished to be treated as family. They compromised and Harry's chores included doing the dishes.

Finishing his 'chores', Harry took Anne into his trunk to access his property. She agreed that some of his paintings may be valuable and assured him that she would look into his house in Milan straight away. The former Ravenclaw was in awe of Harry's library and he instantly gave her permission to read to her heart's content. Seeing his trunk and tent set up gave Anne and interesting idea that she hoped Harry would like. After a few minutes of browsing, Anne exited to start making appointments with appraisers. Harry returned to his homework while Tonks took an advanced Auror's manual and went outside to read and tan. This being her first assignment, she couldn't ask for anything better.

Harry finished his Arithmancy homework then decided to write a few letters.

**Dear Hermione,**

**I'm mostly settled here and things are already interesting. John and Anne Jefferies are really nice people and are helping me sort out my financial stuff. My Auror bodyguard is unique but in a good way. Dora Tonks is her name and she gave me a care package from Madam Bones. Wink. Wink. I've started my homework so not to worry. I'm sorry about the mix up with your books and I hope you're not angry. I know it's only been one day but I miss you already. I hope we can get together soon and spend some time together. I really miss you. I'll write again soon.**

**Love,**

**Harry. **

**Dear Gred and Forge,**

**I am in need of your unique talents in a most noble venture. I am currently outnumbered three women to one me and desperately need assistance. Please send a reply as soon as possible. **

**Sincerely,**

**Prongs Jr.**

**Dear Padfoot and Moony,**

**I'm mostly settled here and things are well. I'm sharing a house with three gorgeous women and there's not enough me to go around. I haven't slept a wink since I arrived here. It's a living hell. Other than that, things are great. I do have a favor to ask; a Marauder type favor. Any assistance you can give the son of Prongs will be greatly appreciated. These women just can't keep their hands off me. I need help. I'll write back soon, when I find the strength.**

**Harry.**

**P.S. I'm interested in becoming a TRUE Marauder, if you know what I mean.**

Harry grinned evilly as he finished the last letter. He found Hedwig outside and attached the letters then sent her on her way. He was about to return inside when Tonks spoke to him.

"Hey lover-boy. Why don't you put on a suit and join me?"

Harry looked behind him and saw Tonks sitting in a lounge chair almost wearing a pink bikini. Harry blushed fiercely never seeing THAT much skin before. He turned his head and managed to stammer.

"I. . . I don't have one."

"Mmmmm. That could be fun too." Tonks said seductively.

Harry blushed like never before and excused himself to return inside. Tonks chuckled to herself.

"Poor kid. I better lighten up before he has a heart attack. He's going to have a long, HARD summer with us around."

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter.


	36. Chapter 36

Harry retreated to his room. He was embarrassed and confused over Dora's suggestion. Sara was never that forward with him and he didn't know what to do or think. He was pulled from his musings by a knock on the door. Harry saw Dora dressed in a short dressing gown and allowed her to enter. She took a seat on the edge of the bed and spoke.

"Harry I'm sorry; I get carried away sometimes."

"It's okay. Its just that I never seen a girl in a bikini before." Harry said looking down blushing.

"You've never been to the beach or the local pool?" Dora asked.

"I've never really been anywhere. The first time I left the Dursley's was to go to Hogwarts." Harry said remorseful.

"I'm glad you said something. I know Sara had plans to take you to the beach this summer; we need to get you a swim suit as well. I assume you can't swim."

Harry shook his head looking at his new friend and she said. "Not to worry, I'll teach you. If you like I'll transfigure a suit for you and I'll change into something less revealing." She said winking.

"Okay, if you want." Harry said.

Dora squealed happily and gave Harry a big hug. She retrieved a pair of boxers from his dresser, drew her wand from its holster, and transfigured a tasteful pair of swim trunks. She returned to her room to change and Harry changed as well. They met at the pool and Dora was wearing a less revealing one-piece blue suit. Harry complemented her on her suit and she thanked him by pushing him into the pool. She dove in and the rest of the afternoon was spent playing in the water and learning to swim.

Meanwhile, Hedwig was busy delivering her parcels. Her first stop was The Burrow, then to Sirius, then finally to Hermione where she took a well deserved rest. Hermione gave Hedwig several owl treats and water. Hedwig was perched happily in a nearby tree as Hermione read the letter; she missed Harry as well. Studying had been so much more enjoyable when she could have a good snuggle afterwards. She decided to write a reply later once Hedwig had rested.

The twins read their letter and grinned evilly towards each other. They both decided to return The Marauders' Handbook to Harry, after they copied it with Bill's help. They asked Ginny how to get in touch with Harry and she called the mail elf to deliver the parcel. They weren't sure if it would work, since Harry was under heavy wards.

Sirius read the letter from his godson and his face dropped. Remus read it and started to chuckle aloud. Sirius said.

"What's so bloody funny Moony?"

"It seems that the son of Prongs is having a go at you. You didn't think he was serious did you Sirius?" Sorry couldn't resist

"That joke is old Moony. No but it could happen; he is quite a handsome young buck after all."

"True but you saw him with Miss Granger; the lad is smitten. He reminds me of James when Lily finally broke him down." Remus said smirking.

"He's much too young for that but that's another story. What should we do about the 'other' matter?" Sirius said.

"Didn't you say that you three started in your third year? With your experience and Harry's talents he should be a full Marauder in no time."

"True, very true. I'll have to go to **that **house to retrieve a few things first. Let's go."

The two agreed and apparated to Grimmauld Place. They reappeared just outside the old house and Sirius sighed heavily. He never wanted to return to this place. With great trepidation, the two old friends entered the dark house. Upon entering, they drew their wands and prepared for anything. The house hadn't been occupied for a long time and who knows what could be inside.

The torch lights lit but it wasn't very bright. Suddenly a crazed house elf appeared and started ranting Sirius ordered him silent and the two wizards proceeded towards their destination. They passed a portrait if Sirius' mother who began berating her worthless blood traitor of a son for defiling her house with his presence. Sirius just greeted her sarcastically nice and continued.

They entered Sirius' old room and he went about retrieving the necessary things for his godson. He also found two mirrors that would definitely come in handy. Remus looked at the pictures on the wall and shook his head. The photos of scantily clad ladies were fading but still pleasant to admire. After Sirius gathered all his things Remus asked.

"Padfoot, does this place have a library?"

"Yes, but most of the books are dark; some are down-right scary."

"I'm sure we can find something to help Harry with his . . . task." Remus said with a lump in his throat.

Sirius nodded solemnly and the two went to the library to retrieve some interesting tomes.

Harry and Dora were enjoying the pool when a house elf appeared. Dora drew her wand immediately but was stopped by Harry. He explained who the elf was and accepted the parcel. Prior to her departure Harry asked.

"Evie how did you get past the Fidelius Charm?"

"House elves not affected by such things. Evie can find Harry Potter anywhere."

"Thank you. I have nothing for you right now."

Evie bowed and popped away. Harry and Dora sat at a nearby table and he opened the parcel. When he saw the handbook, he knew he was in luck. Dora spoke.

"I'll have to inform Madam Bones about the House Elf problem. If death eaters ever figured that out, it would be a nightmare."

"I never thought about that. They could order an elf to deliver a bomb to an address and just leave. They would have the perfect alibi."

"Exactly. You'll make a great auror some day. I wish I knew exactly what a house elf can do." Dora said.

"The only one I know besides Evie is Dobby." With that statement and another pop an excitable elf appeared and said.

"Harry Potter is asking about Dobby."

"Hello Dobby, how are you?" Harry said.

"Harry Potter is asking Dobby how Dobby is. Harry Potter is most wonderful wizard." He said bouncing and crying.

Dora was chuckling at Dobby's antics and Harry's reaction. Harry spoke.

"Dobby this is Dora, would you answer some questions for her please?"

"Anything for you sir." Dobby agreed.

"Thank you, can house elves deliver dangerous packages to other witches and wizards if ordered to?"

"No Miss Dora. House elves my not bring harm to wizards and witches. House elves is bound by magic not to."

"But Dobby, you charmed a bludger to come after me. How is that different?"

"Dobby is sorry for doing that to Harry Potter sir. Dobby was trying to save Harry Potter from harm not harm him." Dobby said mournfully and started to bag his head on a nearby chair. Harry spoke quickly.

"Dobby stop punishing yourself; I forgive you. I know you meant well."

"Harry Potter is forgiving Dobby. Harry Potter is greatest wizard of all." He said sobbing.

"So when you hexed Lucius Malfoy, you were just protecting me. You didn't really harm him, just pushed him away."

"Yes sir."

"He hexed Lucius Malfoy. I would love to have seen that. How far did he fly?" Dora said laughing.

"Twenty meters." Dobby replied proudly.

"Nice job. Can you apparate with people and kidnap them?" Dora asked.

"House elves do not apparate; we pop. Yes we can take people but not by force. Wizard magic prevents this; wizard must want to go with the elf."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense. I don't have anything else at the moment but may I call you if I think of anything?" Dora said.

"Dobby will come when Harry Potter calls. Dobby will do anything for Harry Potter. Harry Potter freed Dobby."

"Are you happy Dobby? Where are you now?" Harry asked.

"Yes sir, Dobby is very happy. Dobby is working at Hogwarts and is getting pay."

"That's great Dobby, I'm happy for you. Thank you for your help." Harry replied.

"Harry Potter is thanking Dobby." He said hugging Harry's legs sobbing.

Harry removed Dobby from his legs and with a soft pop he was gone. Harry looked at Dora who was rolling with laughter. He stuck out his tongue causing her to laugh even harder. Harry just shook his head and started laughing as well. He was truly happy for his friend. Harry took his parcel inside and returned to the pool carrying two butterbeers. The rest of the afternoon was spent relaxing by the pool chatting and just enjoying the beautiful weather.

Dinner that evening was a pleasant affair. Everyone talked about their day; Sara remarked that another shopping trip may be in order. She was thankful for Dora's discovery of Harry's in ability to swim and for her willingness to teach him. John told Harry that swimming is fantastic exercise and Harry asked about using their home gym. Dora volunteered to teach Harry the auror workout to help him stay fit. The evening wound down by watching Star Wars on the big screen. Harry was really starting to like his summer.

Hedwig arrived as the movie ended and he took Hermione's letter and retired to his room. He read it and missed her even more. They had been apart only one full day but for a teenager that is an eternity. His dreams were filled with his girlfriend almost wearing a pink bikini.

Over the next two weeks, Harry began settling into a routine; breakfast, homework, workout, swimming lessons and just relaxing in the sun. Once his homework was completed, John began teaching Harry basic finance. For the first time he could remember, Harry was happy and tan. His letters from Hermione were fun and flirty but made them miss each other more. One day Dora spoke to Harry.

"I want to talk to you about something. Remember when I asked you about your hair?"

"Sure, what was that about?"

"You see, I'm what is called a metamorphamagus. That means I can change my physical appearance at will. I can't change genders, only my features. Watch this." She said as she began to change into Sara, then Tia. She changed her hair from bubblegum pink to violet to orange and back again. Harry was amazed at her unique abilities and asked.

"Do you think I can do that?"

"It's possible. I found out what I was when my hair changed color every time I sneezed. Try this, concentrate on your hair. Try to change its length."

Harry did as instructed and concentrated. He used his breathing techniques to calm himself and just concentrated on his hair. After a few minutes, nothing happened. Dora spoke.

"Don't worry about it. Your hair thing may just be your force of will. When did you learn meditation?"

"I learned when I studied occlumency last summer."

"Really, aurors learn that as well. It helps us focus and stay calm in stressful situations. How strong are your shields?"

"I don't know. I've never been tested, that I know of." Harry replied.

"I'll talk to Madam Bones when I report in, we have experts that can test you; if you're interested."

"That would be cool. Would you ask if Hermione could be tested as well?"

"I'll see what I can do. You miss her don't you?" Dora asked.

"Yes, I do. I wish we could get together, maybe go to the cinema or something."

"If you do, I have to go with you. I'm your body guard and protecting your body if a full time job."

"And you love every minute of it." Harry teased.

"Damn right I do. I got the best assignment there is and a great tan as well."

"What happens after I leave here?" Harry said with a hint of sadness.

"I was told that once you're placed permanently, I return to the ministry for reassignment. Don't worry; you can't get rid of me that easily."

"It won't be the same. Everything is different and it's going to change again later. It gets to me sometimes." Harry said.

"I understand, but eventually it will all work out."

"I hope you're right." He said.

The two friends sat in comfortable silence for some time when Anne called them in for lunch. Afterwards, Anne invited the two to go antique shopping with her. The two agreed and went to change into more appropriate attire; they were in their swimming gear. Having changed into jeans and t-shirts, the three piled into Anne's pick-up truck and set off on their journey.

Along the way, Anne informed Harry that her inquiries of his house in Milan had returned and she would show him later. She also had a report of everything she had appraised to date and would go over that as well. They arrived at a small town and went into one of the many shops. Anne wasn't looking for anything in particular, just keeping her eyes open. Dora and Harry never went shopping like this before so it was an enjoyable experience for them.

After searching a few shops, they stopped for tea and chatted about this and that when Harry spotted something in a furniture store across the street. Finishing their refreshments, the three went into the store. Harry made a bee-line towards his target. It was a large roll-top desk. It was in poor shape but had extreme potential. Anne examined the desk and discovered it was made of oak and well crafted but the previous owners neglected it and over time it became a nuisance and discarded. Anne haggled with the store owner for a fair price and the deal was made.

Two large clerks loaded the desk into the pick-up and offered to follow the 'little ladies' home to unload it. Anne just smiled at her companions, who were grinning fiercely and politely refused. Both Anne and Dora found items of interest as well in the store and were loaded along with a desk chair for Harry the store owner threw in for ridding him of the desk. Everything loaded the three were on their way. Once outside of town Anne pulled off to the side and exited the truck. She drew her wand and shrunk everything quickly and brought them into the cab and continued on. Harry thanked the 'little lady' and the three burst into laughter.

Returning home, Harry carried the items to Anne's workshop and they were promptly resized. They went to the kitchen where John had purchased Chinese take-away. Harry had never eaten such things and enjoyed the different flavors. Sweet and sour pork, pepper steak and shrimp fried rice were his favorites; he even learned to use chopsticks. Everyone went the workshop after eating to view the new items. Sara asked.

"Harrison, what's up with the desk? I know it has to mean something."

"When I was little, I went with my aunt to an estate sale. I saw a man with his son sitting at a desk just like this laughing and having a good time. I promised myself that one day I would have a desk like this so I can do the same."

Sara hugged Harry warmly and said. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard. If you need any help restoring it let me know."

Harry smiled and thanked her. Everyone else agreed that it was a wonderful sentiment and Anne knew once the desk was restored it would be valuable, but not as priceless as what Harry wanted it for.

John and Anne took Harry to their home office to talk business while the ladies watched the telly. They say Harry down and began to go over what Anne had discovered. Harry's was stunned as they informed him of their findings and of his current investment earnings. He still didn't truly understand everything but he knew enough to know it was a lot.

Meanwhile, the young ladies were talking adamantly about various things when Dora said.

"We have to get Harry and Hermione together, he misses her terribly."

"I agree, but what can we do?" Tia asked.

"Leave that to me. I'll apparate to her house tomorrow at lunch time and work something out." Sara said with a gleam in her eyes.

"What are you up to?" Tia asked.

"Just a little girl time with Hermione and if Harrison happens to show up."

"Sounds like a plan. Let me know where and when." Dora said.

"No worries. Now tell us about those cute guys at the store little lady." Sara said giggling.

The three giggled like young teenagers and spoke of even more pleasant topics.

Harry returned to his room for the evening and found a package on his bed. It was from Sirius and he wasted no time unwrapping it. Inside were several books on advance defense and warding as well as Animagus training. Harry grinned and thought about what his animal form will be. He chose to retire early because he was going to have a busy day tomorrow. Anne was showing him how to refinish his desk and Minerva and Filius were visiting later that day.

Harry awoke and began his new routine. He still hadn't had an opportunity to prank Sara because all of his ideas involved using magic and he couldn't. After finishing his workout and breakfast, he met Anne in her workshop. She handed him a smock and started explaining how to use both magic and muggle means to refinish furniture. They started by removing all the drawers and hardware then they coated an area with stripper. After a few minutes, Anne waved her wand and the used chemicals disappeared and the wood was bare. Harry continued to apply the stripper to his desk and Anne worked on her own piece, a curio cabinet.

Before long both pieces were stripped of the old varnish and were now bare wood. Normal muggle means would have taken days or longer; it took them ninety minutes and no waste. Anne showed Harry how to use the Reparo Charm to fix the damage to his desk. Thirty minutes later, both pieces were ready to be refinished. They decided to take a break when John informed them they had visitors.

Anne and Harry returned upstairs and were greeted by Minerva and Filius. Harry bowed in respect to his dueling master who returned the gesture. Harry went to his surrogate aunt and gave her a warm hug which she returned. The Jefferies watched their former deputy headmistress embrace their young charge and smiled. She was human after all. Everyone went to the living room, except John who went to the kitchen, and got comfortable. John returned shortly with tea for all and they started chatting. Minerva spoke.

"Harry I must say you look well. Are you enjoying your summer?"

"Yes I am. I've completed my homework; John and Anne are helping me with my financial stuff; I'm learning to swim and learned some interesting things about how muggle things and magic can work together. This has been a great summer."

"I'm pleased to hear you say that. Merlin knows you deserve it. We can not stay long but we wanted to check on you. We weren't sure how else to contact you."

"We discovered that house elves can get through the Fidelius Charm. Don't worry they can't bring harm to me or the Jeffries; it's against their magic. If you need to contact me, just use my mail service, but I like seeing you as well."

"How did you learn this about house elves? I've never heard such things before." Filius stated.

"My mail elf delivered a package and I asked her." Harry said plainly.

"It never occurred to me to ask. I knew house elves were different but I never bothered. It appears that the student had become the teacher." Minerva stated smiling.

"Maybe someday; I still have a long way to go." Harry said sheepishly.

"You are already a good teacher. Don't forget we watch you in the training room. We watched you teach your friends the Patronus Charm and were most impressed." Filius said.

"You can do the Patronus Charm? I can't do that." Anne said.

"Neither can I. would you mind teaching us?" John said.

"I'd be happy to. It's the least I could do for everything you've done for me." Harry said.

"You see you are a teacher, Professor Potter." Minerva teased.

Harry blushed at her praises then Filius spoke.

"We also wanted to speak with you about your international magic idea. We would like to be there when you all get together. We are most interested in what you all come up with."

"I was going to ask you. I'm both nervous and excited about what we will learn. I almost forgot, on the train we talked to a few Slytherin students and they want to join our study group."

"Wonderful, I was hoping you would consider that. This will most certainly promote house unity that we desperately need." Minerva said.

"I hope others feel the same way. I know a few people that won't like it." Harry said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and continued chatting about more pleasant topics. Before their departure, Minerva said to Harry.

"I have an unusual assignment for you that I would like you to work on."

"What is it Aunt Min?"

"I would like you to learn how to dance. Trust me." She said with a wicked smirk.

"Okay, if you say so." Harry said carefully.

His two favorite teachers left with a crack and Harry was left with his thoughts. Dancing?

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter.

A/N: Sorry about the slow update. I'm doing a rewrite of earlier chapters. Nothing major just cleaning it up a bit. I'll post the updated version as soon as I'm finished.


	37. Chapter 37

Harry was confused._ Dancing? Why should I learn how to dance?_ He thought to himself. He rejoined his 'family' and John spoke.

"What did Professor McGonagall want?"

"She told me to learn how to dance. Where am I joining to learn that?" he said.

"I know some basic steps, but Sara and Tia are experts," Anne said.

"Thanks. Can we get back to work? I'm really enjoying that." Harry said smiling.

Anne nodded her agreement and the two returned to her workshop. John had some errands to perform and Dora worked on her tan. She really loved her first assignment.

**Elsewhere:**

Bill Weasley had just returned from Egypt. Gringgots' employees can utilize a special connection to travel between different branches around the world; for a fee. He returned to the Burrow only to be tackled by his favorite sister. She was eager to see what types of books her brother had purchased; so was everyone else. They went to the kitchen then Bill resized the package. Everyone was amazed at the selection he acquired; he even bought a cookbook and joke catalog for his mum and the twins. All were very pleased and set about scanning through the various selections; even Ron. Ginny exclaimed.

"Bill this is fantastic. How did you get so many?"

"You said Harry didn't mind used books so I went to the shop I go to. I'm 'friends' with one of the clerks so she hooked me up."

"Just 'friends' Bill?" Charlie teased. Bill shot him a look that said, _Later _

Ginny retreated to her room to browse through a charms book when there was a knock on her door. She gave permission to enter and in walked Bill. He said.

"Keep this quiet."

He enlarged another package and gave it to a grinning Ginny. Inside were books that Molly might not approve of; Bill received some cracked ribs from Ginny's gratuitous hug.

**Elsewhere still:**

Sirius had just returned from an excursion to his mother's house. Remus asked.

"Did you find them?"

"Sure did. I hope they still work. How's the potion coming?"

"It will be ready in three days. What do you think his form will be?" he asked.

"Probably something that flies; then again Prongs flew well also."

"True, but Harry was born to fly. Let's try out those mirrors." Remus said.

The two friends took a break from their activities and tested the Two-way mirrors.

**Back to Harry:**

Harry and Anne had just finished staining their respective projects. Harry stepped back and was awestruck at the beauty of his desk. He couldn't believe it was the same one he bought the day before; Anne's curio cabinet was striking as well. The two called it a day and returned to the kitchen to see Sara and Tia chatting with Dora. Sara spoke.

"How's your project coming along babe?"

"Nearly finished. I can't believe how quickly it went. I never thought that muggle stuff and magic could work so well together."

"It's cool isn't it? We use magic at uni all the time. We found the all best spots to apperate and we even brew a few potions to help us with all-nighters." Tia said.

"I never thought of that either. I can't wait to do magic outside of school."

"I know what you mean. We felt the same way when we were your age. So Harrison, Dora told us you have a bit of a problem." Sara teased.

"Yeah, Aunt Min wants me to learn how to dance. I'm not sure why though. Will you help me? PLEASE!" He said flashing his emeralds at her.

"Put those away before you hurt someone. Of course I'll help but Tia is way better than me," Sara teased.

"Tia, will you PLEASE teach me how to dance?" he said sparkling his eyes.

"Those are powerful weapons you've got there. Of course I'll help, just put those away or I won't be responsible for what happens. I wouldn't want to hurt you." She teased.

"I'm tough, I can take it." he defended.

"You just can't look at a girl in a bikini, can you tough guy?" Dora teased.

"No fair. That's three against one." Harry exclaimed.

Everyone laughed then John thought to himself, _I wish I had that problem at his age. _Harry decided to change the subject then helped Anne prepare the evening meal. She was truly impressed with his culinary skills; as was everyone else. While eating dinner, John received a phone call on his mobile. Harry still couldn't believe things like that worked around magic. His called ended and he said.

"Harry do you have any plans next Sunday?"

Harry looked at his friends and they told him they were going to the beach on Saturday but Sunday was free. Harry said.

"I guess not. Why?"

"Some clients of mine and their kids are chartering a fishing boat. Do you want to come?"

"I've never been fishing before." Harry said dejectedly.

"No worries, I'll teach you; it's easy."

"I'm supposed to stay with you at all times when you leave here but I think you'll be alright without me for one day." Dora said.

"You won't get in trouble will you?" Harry said concerned.

"We had a lot of fun when we snuck out remember Bad-Boy." Sara teased.

"What happened and when?" Anne asked in a motherly tone.

"Last summer, Sara and I snuck out and went to a carnival. We had a great time."

"Then it's settled. Next Sunday, bright and early. We'll have some Man-Time together." John said proudly.

Harry wasn't sure what to make of that but if Hermione can have Girl Talk; it couldn't be wrong. Right? The evening ended watching a Godzilla movie.

Harry awoke to Hedwig making a fuss. She had been trying to get his attention for a short while and she was becoming impatient. He noticed she had a small parcel and relieved her of her burden. Harry spent a bit of time caring for his familiar then opened the package. Inside was a mirror with a note attached. It read.

**Dear Prongslet,**

**This is a two-way mirror. Your dad and I used them at school. Just say my name to call me, just not too early.**

**Padfoot **

Harry grinned but decided not to call at this moment. He removed himself from bed and started his day. After his morning workout, Dora spoke to Harry.

"Hey lover-boy, we need to get you some proper swimming gear. You up for a little shopping trip?"

"Sure. Muggle or magical?"

"Muggle, we can go after lunch." Dora said with a smile.

"Sounds good." Harry said.

They separated to shower and change. Harry picked up the mirror and said aloud, "Sirius Black." A moment later the smiling face of his godfather appeared. He said.

"Good morning pup. How are things going?"

"Everything's great; these are wicked. Where did you get them?"

"We found them in Hogsmeade ages ago. We used them when we were in different detentions and for other activities."

"I'll bet. How's everything there? How's Moony?"

"Everything's good and Moony says hello. I've got a surprise for you; Moony is brewing a potion that will help you find your animal form. It'll be ready in two days. Are you up for it?"

"I can't wait. I'll have to tell Dora when and where though." Harry said.

"She lets you call her that? How did you manage that?" Sirius asked.

"I have my ways. I have to go; I'll see you in two days." Harry said smiling.

"I'll see you then. To deactivate the mirror say mirror off." Sirius said and disappeared. Harry did the same and stored his mirror in his night stand. He found Dora and explained what was happening and she agreed to go with him; she wanted to see her favorite cousin and his friend. They relaxed and read a few of the more interesting tomes that Harry received recently, until it was time to leave.

**Elsewhere:**

Albus Dumbledore was having his morning repast when he decided enough was enough. He finished his meal and cast the receiver charm for the trackers on Harry with no response. The old wizard sighed heavily knowing this might happen. _He is just to Slytherin for his own good, _he thought. Dumbledore pulled out an old worn sock waved his wand then muttered "Portus" then he was gone.

He landed just outside the wards at the Burrow. He made his way quickly to the strange house then knocked on the door. It was answered by Arthur Weasley, who did not seem pleased by his arrival. He politely allowed entry then Dumbledore spoke.

"Good morning Molly, I hope I didn't come at a bad time."

"Not at all Albus. What can we do for you?" She asked politely but seething inside.

"You know very well why I am here. Where is Harry?" he asked nicely.

"He isn't here. He didn't come with us this summer." Molly said confidently.

"I see. Where did he go? I have an important matter to discuss with him." He said twinkling his eyes.

Molly Weasley couldn't take anymore. She lost her composure and said sternly, "He isn't here Albus, please leave. I know you want to take him back to those horrid muggles. I can't believe you would lie to me about Harry. I saw the evidence; How could you?" she finished while her voice steadily rose.

"Molly you must understand. Harry is very important and needs to be kept safe. I know his family misses him and he needs to return before the wards collapse completely. Where is he?" He finished sternly.

"Albus he isn't here. He is under the Fidelius Charm and I don't know where or with whom. Now you need to leave." Arthur said flatly.

"Very well. I am very disappointed in you. I'm sorry but I can not allow your children to return to Hogwarts this September. Good day." Albus said as he graciously exited the house.

Arthur was stunned by what Albus had done. He wasted no time in calling his superior Amelia Bones.

Albus arrived back in his office after his failure at the Burrow. He thought smugly to himself, _Let us see how long it takes for Molly to break._ He didn't wait long when his fireplace erupted. He went to answer the Floo call when he received a shock.

"Dumbledore what in bloody hell are you up to now? First you charm a letter against muggles; now you expel the entire Weasley family. Fix this or I'll fix you. I have the originals safely hidden. Good bye." Amelia Bones said angrily.

Albus sat in a state of shock. He didn't know who had the original letters and now he was stuck. He had no choice but to call and apologize to the Weasleys and reinstate them. Afterwards, he sat in his office and rubbed his forehead. He wasn't used to this type of treatment and he didn't like it. He pondered this new development, _Why is this happening now? Why is everyone so disloyal to me? I know I've made some mistakes but this is unnecessary. Why can't everyone see that Harry needs to be safe? I only have his best interest at heart. I fear all is lost and I am helpless to fix this. I have only one option left. _He was pulled from his musings by the arrival of a very angry looking Minerva. She said sternly.

"Good morning Albus. I see you just won't let this go."

"Minerva you don't understand. The wards that protect Harry are nearly gone and he needs to return to recharge them. He will have to stay with his family until it is time to return here."

"The wards only 'protect' him during the summer. The rest of the time they protect his relatives. They wouldn't need protecting if you hadn't intervened in the first place. If you send him back there now; they would be more horrid to him then before. Why is it so important for him to be there?" Minerva said.

"They are the only family he has left. If he is out in the open he is vulnerable to attack from his enemies. He needs to be kept safe." Albus stated firmly.

"You just will not change, will you? You just want to hide him away from the world until you need to use him again. I can't believe that you would expel the Weasleys just because they couldn't help you. Why are you acting like this? What is the real reason?"

Albus sighed heavily. He decided to answer his colleague _truthfully_. He said, "Very well, many years ago a boy named Tom Riddle came to Hogwarts. He was living in a muggle orphanage that wasn't pleasant. He asked me time and time again to help him but I refused and he eventually became Voldemort. I just wanted to protect Harry from those that would harm him and give him a proper home. It is unheard of in our world to treat a child poorly. Harry has asked me several time for help but I ignored him as well because I couldn't believe that Lily's only sister would treat a child poorly. I just wanted to try and fix the problem and keep Harry safe. I would have spoken to his family to treat him better. He only has to stay there a short time then he can go elsewhere."

"So you blame yourself for creating that monster and now because you put Harry through the same thing you feel he will turn out the same way, yet you still want him in that environment anyway; that seems counterproductive. Even if you did talk to them, what would stop them from treating Harry worse just because they were angry with you. If you truly want to help him and not just protect your tool; leave him be. He is safe and protected but more importantly, he is happy. He deserves this. Because of you, he hasn't had a proper childhood and you want to destroy what little he has left because of a prophecy. Does it say that he has to be mistreated to win? I don't know what else to say." Minerva finished solemnly and disgusted.

"Since Harry will share the prophecy with you anyway I will tell you this. There is a line that states 'marked as an equal.' Harry must be equal to Voldemort in every way." Albus said.

"Equal in power and skill perhaps, but it doesn't necessarily mean in his life. Did You-Know-Who have friends? Did he find love? Was he a Seeker? That line could mean almost anything; you are just interpreting it one way. If anything, Harry is superior to him in many ways." Minerva stated firmly.

"Of that I have no doubt, but why take the chance?" Albus retorted.

"I can't believe you said that. I'm warning you Albus, there are many people watching your activities. If you push to hard you will loose everything including Harry. If he does go dark it will be your fault and I'd rather not see that happen. Let him go; let him live. At the very least, it will give him something worth fighting for instead of just being told to do so," Minerva replied.

"I seem to have little alternative; I will try. There is just too much at stake to fail."

"Have you spoken to Severus yet?" Minerva asked changing the subject.

Albus sighed again and said, "Minerva you don't understand. Severus needs to act a certain way so the death eaters still at large will not suspect him."

"You will never change. I just hope things don't get any worse. By letting him act this way, you are only hurting the students. They deserve better; they deserve a proper education. That is your job as headmaster but if you keep acting this way that will not be for very much longer. The board will not tolerate his actions forever." Minerva reminded.

"Severus is also here to keep his students from joining Voldemort when he returns. He can not perform this function if he is removed." Albus responded.

"Is that so; perhaps I should ask Filius and Pomona to treat all Slytherin students as he treats the other houses. I wonder what the results would be." Minerva spat.

"You would tear the school apart if that happened. Do you want that?" Albus shouted.

"You don't seem to mind harming the students or the school. Why should I?" Minerva spat back.

Albus sighed and sat back in his chair. No matter what he said or did; there would always be contradictions. He knew what was happening but it was for the greater good. Wasn't it? Minerva left his office in an angry huff leaving him to his thoughts. He pondered, _have I really harmed that many people? If they wanted a career needing potions they could have gotten private tutoring. I know Severus is strict but that is just his way. Once Voldemort is destroyed, it will improve but until then there is no other way. I shouldn't have to explain myself; people should just accept this. Things were much easier to deal with when people were ignorant. _

**Back with Harry:**

Harry and Dora arrived in the back lot of the mall Sara brought him to last summer. They met Tia by the back door and went inside. While chatting with Tia, Harry saw Sara helping a customer. He wandered over to say hello when he saw, "Hermione?!" She was wearing tight jeans and t-shirt with trainers and looking very nice in those jeans. She saw him and squealed then threw he arms around him happily. They broke apart to see his friends grinning madly. Hermione said smiling.

"I think we've been set up."

"I don't doubt it but I'm not angry." Harry said grinning widely.

Sara, Tia, and Dora laughed and told them their plan. Harry introduced Dora and Hermione then went over to the swimwear section to shop. The ladies enjoyed having Harry model different swim trunks but he refused to model the Speedos; except for Hermione. After purchasing his suits, the couple spent some time wondering the mall window shopping. They stopped in a few specialty stores, including a book store, and purchased a few things but mostly just enjoyed being together.

They stopped by the food court for lunch and Harry told Hermione about magical build up and the things Anne and John found with his property. She was very interested in the magical build up and wanted to learn more. She would be out of town for two weeks with her parents so they wouldn't see each other again until late July. They spent the rest of the day enjoying each other's company and finding out of the way places to have a bit of privacy; Dora was around but very discrete.

The young couple returned to the store where they met to find Sara and Tia. They said their goodbyes then Hermione went with Sara to return home. Harry and Dora apperated back to the Jefferies home where they separated. Harry went to his room to unpack his purchases and found a letter from Ginny on his bed. He read the letter and his blood ran cold. He never thought the old coot would go this far.

Dinner was a quiet affair, Harry was deep in thought. John asked him.

"Harry are you alright? You seem tense."

"I got a letter from the Weasleys today. Dumbledore tried to expel the lot of them because they didn't know where I'm staying." Harry said solemnly.

"Why would he do that? Does this have to do with your falling out with him?" Anne asked concerned.

"Yes. I'm afraid if I tell you what is going on you'll want me to leave. I'm sorry I didn't tell you to begin with but now I don't know what to do." Harry said regretfully.

"Dumbledore was the main reason we left the magical world. We still deal with them but we don't live there." John said.

"What happened? I'm sorry that isn't my business." Harry said.

"Don't worry about it. Dumbledore black balled me and Anne. You probably know that muggle bornes have an impossible time finding work in the pure-blood world. We applied for work in the finance department at the ministry but couldn't get the jobs without some sort of recommendation. Dumbledore was willing but for a price. He wanted us to spy on the ministry for him and report any money mismanagement. We refused and he ruined us or so he thought." John said.

"We were reluctant to sent John Jr. and Sara to Hogwarts when it was their time because we thought he would try something with them. Fortunately, he didn't try anything I know of." Anne explained.

"That's not completely true mum. We never told you be the old man wanted us to work for him as well. We just never let it get that far." Sara corrected.

"What did that old bastard try with you Sara?" John asked angrily.

"He wanted me to be a spy at ministry parties. He didn't offer me a job per say but I'm sure you can figure out what he wanted me to do. He wanted John to spy on the Department of Mysteries once he got him in, but that isn't what Johnny wanted anyway." Sara explained.

"I can't believe you never told us dear. I'm proud of you for refusing." Anne said comforting.

"Where is your brother?" Harry asked.

"He's at the military academy. He always dreamt of flying jets. He's in training right now. We told you our story, what's your problem with Dumbledore? I know it has to be something big. The books you're reading tells me he wants to use you to fight someone or something." Sara said.

"I'm studying on my own because he won't teach me." Harry said. He took a deep breath to calm himself then continued. "I found out that there is a prophecy that says I'm the only one who can defeat Voldemort. Dumbledore confirmed he isn't dead and will come back someday; I've already faced him twice at Hogwarts. I'm sorry I've put you all in danger because of this; I'll pack my things and leave tomorrow." Harry said regretfully.

The silence was deafening. Anne broke the quiet by saying, "I never expected this but I knew it had to be huge. You aren't going anywhere until its time. Is this why you're studying other cultures and magic?" Anne said.

"Yes, that was sort of an accident but you never know what could be useful; besides I'm curious. The only thing none of us can figure out is why he doesn't want to teach me. The only thing he wants to do is keep me hidden and safe, as he says." Harry replied.

"Maybe he sees you like people see fine china. He only brings you out on special occasions then packs you away until next time. Eventually, he would have told you but by that time it my have been too late. You seem to be handling this well." Tia said.

"I've had a lot of time to get used to this and Aunt Min and Master Filius have helped me a bunch. I wonder if that was part of his plan; he wanted me dependent on him only for everything." Harry said.

"Master Filius? He hasn't taken an apprentice in ages. We definitely have to duel, I want to see you in action." Dora said excitedly.

"Okay. Where and when? I can't do magic outside of school so we have to wait until then." Harry responded.

"Leave that to me lover-boy. I want to see your 'wand work' first hand." Dora teased.

"I hope I don't hurt you. It took five girls to handle me the last time." Harry said proudly.

"I'll just wear that pink bikini you like so much." Dora teased.

"This could get interesting. Enough of this lets finish eating and Harry can teach us the Patronus Charm. I never did learn that one." Tia said changing the subject.

Everyone agreed then talked about more pleasant things. The group went outside and Harry went into lecture mode; Dora already knew the charm so she excused herself to run an errand. Soon everyone was practicing and getting various results. Anne produced a strong shield where everyone else produced a fine mist. They all returned to the living room to relax afterwards, Harry didn't feel like dancing practice tonight. They were all talking when Dora returned. She sat next to Harry on the sofa and with a wide grin said.

"Hey lover-boy, I've got a surprise for you."

"What is it love?" Harry said.

"I talked with Director Bones and she authorized me to deputize you as a junior intern auror for the rest of the summer. Just sign this parchment and you will be exempt from any restrictions while we're together. Just don't abuse the privilege and tell no one." Dora said.

Harry threw his arms around her and hugged her for all his worth. He quickly read and signed the parchment and received a badge showing his new status as junior intern auror. However, Dora whispered in his ear.

"You're mine now lover-boy. I can't wait to show you my handcuffs."

Harry gulped aloud and thought, _What did I get myself into? _

--

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is Harry Potter.

A/N: Sorry about the slow update. Work got hectic and life got in the way of fun.


	38. Chapter 38

Harry was both excited and nervous about his newly acquired status as a junior intern auror. He could perform magic outside of school but to what extent he wasn't certain. Dora's teasing didn't help matters and he had a fitful nights sleep. The next morning he was awakened by Dora, they had to be at the Ministry of Magic early for something. She was being quite mysterious and this added to Harry's anxiety. She instructed him to dress casually but to wear everyday robes. Since the only robes he owned were for school, a quick stop at Madam Malkin's was in order. They arrived at the Ministry visitors' check-point with more than enough time to spare.

After going through the standard security procedures and greeting a few fans, the pair made their way to the Auror's department. There they were met by Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour. He greeted the pair in a very professional manner then introduced them to man named Mr. Smith before departing. He spoke.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter; Auror Tonks informed me that you were interested in Occlumency."

"Yes sir, I've studied it on my own but I don't know how strong my shields are." Harry said politely.

"Self taught you say. That is most impressive, especially for someone so young. I would be more than happy to test your shields but I must warn you it may not be pleasant. I'll start off lightly then use a full powered attack, I'll try not to harm you but it is the only way to test your strength. Are you willing to continue?" Mr. Smith said.

"Yes sir, I am. I need to know if I need more work. Is there anything else I need to know first?"

"Not at the moment, just try your best. If I see you are having difficulties I will stop my attack; if you are not then I will continue to increase the strength of my probe. Are you ready to begin?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Yes sir."

"Please take a seat and prepare." He said. A few moments later he said, "Legilimens."

Harry sat there looking at Mr. Smith then asked, "Is there something wrong sir?"

Mr. Smith ceased his probe and looked upon Harry with wonder and confusion. He said, "Mr. Potter what have you done to yourself?"

"I don't understand sir." Harry said confused.

"I used nearly a full powered probe and I couldn't even locate your mind. How did you accomplish this?" Mr. Smith was confused and interested.

"I can't believe it worked. I forgot all about that." Harry said aloud.

"Please explain. I'm most curious." Mr. Smith said.

"When I was sorting through my memories, the book said that this was when my mind was most open to attack. I imagined my invisibility cloak and threw it over my mind while I worked on everything. I must have forgotten about doing that. Should I remove my cloak?"

"In all my years of doing this sort of thing I've never once heard of something like this. Please remove it then we will try again. This is most peculiar but interesting." Mr. Smith said delighted.

Harry entered his mind and removed the cloak. He told Mr. Smith and the attack began instantly but ended just as quickly when Harry forced his attacker from his mind violently. Mr. Smith said holding his head.

"What in bloody hell was that? I never felt anything like that before."

"I'm sorry I hurt you sir, I didn't mean to." Harry apologized.

"Don't be sorry Mr. Potter, I used a full power probe on you and you forced me out quickly. Please explain what you did? This is most exciting." He said clutching his throbbing head.

"Well the book said to build your shields in a manner you are familiar with. The only thing I could think of at the time was Quidditch. My captain told me I'd make a fair Beater so that's what I used for my outer defenses." Harry said plainly.

"You mean to tell me you mentally hit me with a Beater's bat to force me out?"

"I guess so. Is that wrong?" Harry asked innocently.

Mr. Smith broke into a fit of laughter and said, "Mr. Potter you are most impressive. No you didn't do anything wrong. When I teach someone Occlumency, I usually tell them to create a castle like defense. It never occurred to me to use something more personal like Quidditch. Which book did you use?"

"I think it was called In My Mind's Eye. I found it in my family library."

"I know of that book; it's been out of print for at least two hundred years. We don't even have a copy of it here. Newer books are more standardized and make it more difficult to learn the art. Do you think I could borrow that book to make copies, it would be most useful?" Mr. Smith asked hopefully.

"I guess so as long as I get it back, but I thought you couldn't copy books because of copyright charms." Harry said confused.

"There are always ways around such things, I'll teach you how in exchange for the book. Do we have a deal?" Mr. Smith said slyly.

Harry grinned widely and said extending his hand, "Deal."

The two shook hands and made plans to share some useful information. They said their goodbyes then Dora lead Harry to another room. It looked similar to his training room at school and she said.

"This is our dueling practice room; Director Bones authorized our use of it today. I want to see how good you really are, or how good you think you are. Any questions?" Dora said in a business like manner.

"What exactly are my limitations for using magic? I don't want to get into trouble, and just to warn you, I don't pull any punches." Harry finished flatly.

"I don't pull punches either. You have no restrictions but don't do anything stupid; I'm responsible for you. Any thing else?"

"DEFEND YOURSELF!" He said as he drew his wand.

Dora quickly drew her wand and sent a slicing curse towards Harry who dodged easily. He sent a cutting jinx, stunner, disarming jinx combo in response. Dora rolled out of the way of the first two then shielded against the third. Harry pressed the attack with a quick bludgeoning curse and stunner combo only to have them miss barely. Dora quickly sent a bludgeoner back at Harry who dodged then summoned a dueling dummy from behind Dora for distraction. She hit the dummy at point blank range with a Blasting curse only to be hit with a full body bind from behind. The entire duel lasted less than five minutes. Harry released Dora from her body bind then helped her to her feet. She said.

"That was wicked. I never fought someone as good as you before. Where did you learn to throw combos like that?" Dora exclaimed.

"Master Filius taught me. I have several notebooks filled with combos, some of them are five and seven spells but I prefer three spell combos."

"My dueling instructor only used two spell at most. Professor Flitwick really taught you well. Have you ever fought him?" Dora said.

"Lots of times but I always lost. I hit him a few times but not enough to do any real damage. He is insanely quick and agile."

"I'll bet, he's a living legend on the dueling circuit. Best three of five?" She said with a saucy wink.

"Bring it," he said smiling widely.

The two dueled for about an hour with Harry winning every time. He even employed some combat transfiguration to make it interesting. Dora never faced anyone who could do that and learned much. Her respect for Harry grew enormously. She likes him as a person but she truly respected him as a warrior and pitied anyone who got in his way. They called it quits and went to the Ministry commissary for lunch. This display of skill was observed by two interested parties.

"What do you think Mr. Smith?"

"Madam Bones I'm truly amazed by Mr. Potter. I thought he would be boastful with his level of skill but he is just so 'laid back' as it were it throws you off. What is your opinion?"

"I wanted to see for myself. Susan told me he was good but seeing him in action is something entirely different. He could best most of the aurors we have on the payroll easily and he's not even fourteen yet. What will he be like when he's an adult?"

"He will either be the greatest force for the Light or our worst nightmare, only time will tell which." Mr. Smith said cautiously.

"Personally, I'd like to hire him now as a dueling coach. Do you think he has a chance against HIM?" Amelia asked.

"We've known about that prophecy since it was made. If he continues as he is, Mr. Potter will have no problems with either Dark Lord." Mr. Smith said.

"There's another one?" Amelia asked worried.

"We've been watching that one for a very long time. I fear Mr. Potter will have a difficult time with him; he already has. " Mr. Smith stated.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dora and Harry were eating in the commissary chatting about this and that. Several employees came by to meet Harry which annoyed him but he held his tongue. They finished eating then made their way to the public Floo where they returned to Diagon Alley. They retrieved the rest of Harry's order from the robe shop then returned to the Jefferies. Harry retrieved his two way mirror and called his Godfather.

"Hello pup, are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I can't wait. What time should we be there?" Harry asked.

"Any time after noon will work. You should eat a light lunch because you'll feel like crap afterwards. That potion forces the transformation and it takes a lot out of you."

"I hope I have a form. I read in that book you sent that not everyone has one."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, both your parents had a form." Sirius said confidently.

"I know about dad but what was mum's form?" Harry asked curiously.

"She was a mountain lion or a cougar; which ever you prefer. She was a natural predator of the stag; that's probably why she kept us all in line so well. Her Marauder name was Mrs. Claws."

"Like Santa Claus?" Harry teased.

"You are more like your father than you know. He used to tease her like that to wind her up; got hexed for it more times than I can remember. She used to tease back calling him Dancer because she could make him dance shooting spells at him." Sirius said laughing.

Harry laughed loudly then said with some sadness in his voice, "I wish I could have seen that."

"I know kiddo, I know." Sirius responded.

"How long will it take to learn?" Harry said changing the subject.

"I took us almost three years but we didn't have any help. Knowing you it will probably take a fraction of the time."

"I hope so. I really want to learn. I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow." Harry said sadly.

"Okay, see you later pup."

The two deactivated their mirrors and both sat in silence thinking similar things. Harry went in search of Dora who happened to be in her usual position; working on her tan. Harry changed into one of his new swim suits and joined her by the pool to work on his own. They chatted about the days events and made plans for the next day. Sara and Tia returned from work and joined their friends by the pool until it was time for dinner. Sara knew something was off so she confronted Harry in his room. She said.

"What's wrong babe? I know something's bothering you."

"I was talking with Sirius about my parents and I got me down. I missed out on so much; it just got to me." He said somberly.

She put her arms around him and held him in comfort. There wasn't anything she could do or say that would make it less painful for him but she would find a way to help. She broke the silence by saying.

"Are you ready for the beach this coming weekend? We're going to have wicked fun."

"Yeah, I've never been before. What kinds of stuff are were going to do?" Harry said.

"The usual things. Playing volleyball, making sand castles, looking for sea shells, swimming plus jet skiing and Para-sailing if you're up to it." She said happily.

"I can't wait. This has been the best summer of my life thank you." Harry said giving Sara a big hug.

"Anything for MY sexy distant cousin." Sara teased.

"Hey that's my line." Harry said.

The two shared a good laugh and Harry felt better. They separated and got ready for bed; it was going to be a busy day tomorrow.

Harry awoke the next morning excited. He ate a healthy breakfast and spent some time with John going over his investments; that were doing well. He ate a light lunch then left with Dora to see his Godfather.

They apparated to a small forest near Sirius' home and were met by Remus. He greeted his surrogate uncle warmly as did Dora. He led them to the house, since it was unplottable they had to be shown its location. The arrived quickly and Harry took in his surroundings. He thought, this is going to be my home, a real home. He was interrupted from his daydream by the sound of a barking dog. Sirius was in his Padfoot form and knocked Harry over and attempted to lick his godson but Harry blocked him strongly. His workouts with Dora had made him quite strong but not huge. Sirius transformed back to his human form and said.

"Hello pup, you look good. I didn't know you were that strong."

"Hey Sirius, yeah I've been working out with machines for a while now."

"So are you ready to find your form?"

"I think so. What exactly is going to happen?" Harry asked nervously.

"Let's talk inside."

Sirius led everyone inside and Harry was impressed with the house. He was expecting a messy bachelor's pad but everything was neat and clean. It was nicely decorated with very tasteful furniture, Andromeda had good taste. That took their seats in the living room then Sirius said.

"What do you think pup?"

"It's brilliant. I can't wait to live here." Harry said excitedly.

"I can't wait either. Now, the potion is going to taste like crap. It will put you in a trance and then it will force your body to change into your form; if you have one. The effects will last about thirty minutes then you'll change back. Any questions?"

"Um, what if I change into a fish or something like that?"

"We did a lot of research before we tried and the only information we found was that humans will turn into mammals." Sirius said confidently.

"Aren't whales mammals also cousin?" Dora asked concerned.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other then Remus said reluctantly, "If that happens I'll think of something." Neither thought of this particular problem.

Harry looked at the two Marauders with a scowl. He wanted to try this but now he was reluctant. He said with a hint of fear, "Okay, is there anything else I need to know?"

"Um yes, strip." Sirius said.

"Excuse me?" Harry said surprised.

"The potion only transforms you, not your clothes. We found that out the hard way; thankfully Prongs was great with Transfiguration." Sirius said sheepishly.

Harry gave his Godfather another scowl even Snape couldn't match. Dora was grinning ear to ear at Harry's predicament. Remus handed Harry a bath towel and he went to the near by bedroom to change. He returned a few moments later to cat calls from Dora who was holding up a Galleon wanting to see more. Harry gave her a one fingered salute and the three adults laughed; Harry wasn't very amused at the moment. He took his seat on the sofa then Sirius gave him a greenish-gray potion that smelled like rotten boiled cabbage. He downed the rancid smelling potion then waited. He fell into a trance quickly then the three adults watched as he began to change. The three were astonished by his form then Sirius said.

"That was unexpected."

"He's so cute." Dora said sweetly.

After thirty minutes the potion wore off and Harry was on the floor groaning. Sirius and Remus helped him to the sofa and covered him with the towel, much to Dora's dislike. Sirius said.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like crap, I'm sore all over. Did it work? What am I?" Harry said.

"Only you Harry. Your form is interesting." Remus said.

"What is it?" Harry asked strongly.

"You're a lemur." Sirius exclaimed laughing.

"Bloody hell, I thought I would be something, I don't know, powerful." Harry said.

"Don't worry about that; lemurs are useful. You have to rest for a bit to recover." Remus said grinning.

"Besides you were so cute. I just wanted to snuggle you." Dora said with a wide grin.

"Thanks Dora, I needed that." Harry said.

Harry sat there for a few minute then Sirius helped him up and took him to the bedroom so he can get dressed. Harry came out a few minutes later still feeling drained but less sore. Sirius said.

"Feeling any better?"

"A bit but not much."

"Be grateful I told you to eat a light lunch. I ate a huge meal before I tried that potion and spewed for twenty minutes after it wore off." Sirius said wincing at the memory.

"I didn't need that mental picture. When can I start learning?" Harry said.

"We can start once you move in here. I can't wait." Sirius exclaimed happily.

"Me either, but I'm worried that the old man will try something."

"We thought about that so I hired a solicitor to represent us at the hearing. I'm glad it isn't until after your fourteenth birthday."

"Why?" Harry asked confused.

"Because you earn certain rights when you reach that age. The law states that you are mature enough to make an informed decision unless they deem you unfit. The only way that could happen is if a mind healer examines you first, so no worries." Dora explained.

"Maybe I should read up on basic law so I don't feel overwhelmed. This world is really confusing." Harry stated.

"I've lived in it all my life and I still get confused sometimes and I'm an Auror." Dora replied.

"Try not to think about it. The solicitor I hired is the best in the business; he knows all the little pure-blood loop holes." Sirius said.

"Okay but I won't relax until it's all over." Harry said somberly.

"Enough of that; let me show you around your new home. I've got something special to show you."

Harry and Dora agreed then Sirius and Remus lead the pair through the house. They showed Harry his room and stated he could decorate it as he saw fit. The two Marauders lead them outside and Harry saw the large open area that would be superb for flying. The trees surrounding the property provided excellent cover from prying eyes. Harry couldn't help but think of Luna and her special charm when looking around the property. The four eventually arrived at a large shed and with a wide grin Sirius lead them inside. It was a work-out and dueling practice room. It had a wide variety of muggle exercise equipment and a large open area for dueling practice. Harry said.

"This is great. When did you set this up?"

"We set it up shortly after we moved in here. My cousin Rommie helped me buy everything." Sirius said.

"Mum really knows how to shop doesn't she?" Dora teased admiring the Universal Machine.

"That woman is relentless; I don't know how Ted puts up with her." Sirius joked.

"Mum knows how to deal with him. Seeing all this stuff means that I'll be visiting more often."

"We'd be happy to have you." Remus said sweetly.

"I bet you would be happy to HAVE me Moony." Dora teased.

Moony blushed and Harry and Sirius just laughed at his embarrassment. They chatted for a while longer then Dora and Harry said their goodbyes. The two then apparated to the Burrow; Harry wanted to apologize to the Weasleys. They were met by Molly who gave Harry one of her patented bone-crusher hugs and they were lead inside. Harry met Bill and Charlie then sat down at the kitchen table. Harry said.

"Mrs. Weasley, I want to apologize for what happened. Ginny wrote and told me what Dumbledore tried to do."

"I can't believe he would expel everyone just because we didn't know where you were. Can you tell us why?" Molly asked.

"He feels the need to control everything in my life. Where I live; who I speak to; how I'm treated; everything. He's had control of my life for so long he doesn't want to give up lightly. The way he's acting almost sounds like he's having a tantrum or something."

This statement caused several different reactions with the Weasleys. Molly was stunned. Bill and Charlie were confused. Ron was concerned but Ginny, Fred and George were amused. Fred said.

"You're saying that."

"Our dear Headmaster."

"Is a spoiled brat." Ginny finished laughing.

"It sounds that way doesn't it? The bottom line is he is a control freak and will never change." Harry said.

"Enough of this. He may be acting irrationally but he is still your Headmaster. He deserves at least some respect." Molly corrected.

"With respect Mrs. Weasley, why should I respect a man who disregarded my parent's will and put me with people who hate me because I'm magical?" Harry corrected.

"I . . . I can't answer that." Molly said gravely.

"Let's change the subject. Harry, Bill got a lot of books from Egypt. We've all been learning loads, even Ron." Ginny exclaimed.

"Hey." Ron snapped.

"That's great, thanks Bill. I'd like to look at some of them but I think I'll wait until we all get together at school." Harry said.

"You're welcome. Everyone thinks it's a fantastic idea what you're doing." Bill said.

"I'll pick up some things when I return to Romania and bring them back later. I'm sorry I can't tell you any Dragon Handler spells; trade secrets." Charlie said.

"No worries and thank you for helping. I think this is going to be bigger than expected." Harry said.

"So our meeting at school is going to be like a Board of Directors meeting?" Ginny asked.

"Sounds that way. Hedwig International is going to change the world. Can I get in on this?" Dora said.

"You already are in. You're my bodyguard." Harry teased.

"I do enjoy guarding that body of yours. I love my uniform as well." Dora said in a sultry tone.

"You make her wear a uniform. What is it?" Ron said scowling.

"A pink string bikini." Dora exclaimed.

"WHAT?! YOU ARE MUCH TOO YOUNG FOR THAT SORT OF THING YOUNG MAN! WHERE DID YOU HIRE SUCH A SCARLET WOMAN?" Molly screeched.

"Madam Bones assigned me to keep an eye on him this summer and for your information my name is AUROR TONKS not scarlet woman and I was just teasing so relax." Dora spat back.

"Relax Mrs. Wealsey, Dora was just playing besides she's my distant cousin." Harry said trying to soothe an irate Molly.

"Cousin?" Ginny asked.

"On my dad's side. I didn't even know I had any magical relatives until this whole thing started. I'm distantly related to all of you as well." Harry said.

"Not surprising, many older families are related one way or another." Bill responded.

"The more I learn about this world the more questions I end up with." Harry said confused.

"We had best be going. I promised to have you back before dinner." Dora exclaimed.

Harry agreed and said his goodbyes to the Weasley family. The two left the Burrow and headed to an apparation point. Harry said.

"Why did you tell Mrs. Weasley about the pink bikini? Were you trying to get me killed?"

"She needs to lighten up, besides you don't seem to mind me wearing it." Dora teased.

"True but I prefer the purple one." Harry said confidently.

"If you like the purple one, wait until you see the white one." Dora said seductively.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.

A/N: I chose a lemur because I was watching the movie Madagascar with my niece. I love that scene with them and I don't own that either. I know that Rita was a beetle so please don't correct me. I was just showing you that everyone can make a mistake.


	39. Chapter 39

Dora and Harry returned to the Jefferies' home where they were quickly bombarded with questions about their adventure. Every one howled with laughter at Mrs. Weasley's reaction. When Harry told them about his animagus form, they ladies were delighted with his adorable form; John tried to hide his amusement at Harry's embarrassment but failed. After dinner and some spell practice with his unusual family, Harry retreated to his room and checked his to do list. He berated himself when he realized he hadn't worked with his directory yet. He retrieved the book Mr. Smith asked for then made himself comfortable in his chair in the library. He activated the directory by saying.

"What can you do?"

The directory opened itself to a blank page and words appeared.

**What do you need me to do?**

Harry was frightened by this. He remembered the diary from his second year but calmed enough to say.

"What exactly are you?"

**I am the Potter Family Grimoire. I have been enchanted to assist any Potter. **

"Who enchanted you?"

**The first to enchant me was Demetrius Potter in 1487. The enchantments are ever changing. When new entries are made; the magic used to add them add to my design.**

"Okay. So how do I use you?" Harry asked confused but interested.

**You have only to ask what you need of me. If I can not perform a specific action I will inform you.**

"Are you alive?"

**I am The Potter Family Grimoire. I am similar to Hogwarts as I am a culmination of Potter magic infused over the centuries. **

Harry thought for a moment then asked, "I'm not sure what to ask you?"

**I am here to assist you when needed. **

"I got it. Can you hide books from others? I have some that I don't want some people to know about," Harry said quickly.

**The books you wish to remain hidden will be filed under PRIVATE COLLECTION. State the titles you wish filed here. **

Harry was stunned by this revelation then asked, "Are there books in the Private Collection?"

**Yes**

"Show me," Harry commanded.

The Directory glowed white for a moment then two bookshelves appeared filled with various tomes. Harry went over to them and was fearful at some of the titles. Soul Magic, Blood Rituals, and Battle Magic were among a few of the more interesting topics others were to frightful to think about. He returned to the Directory with undo haste and asked, "Where did these books come from?"

**Many of the books in this section were placed here over the centuries. They were placed here to prevent them from being found by disreputable individuals. **

"I hope mum didn't know about this," Harry thought aloud.

**Lily Potter placed five books in this section on 21 October 1981. **

"WHAT?! What books?" Harry yelled.

Five books glowed softly as Harry went to retrieve them. He didn't want to believe his own mother practiced Dark Arts but he had to know one way or the other. He quickly browsed through the books his mother had read and found that she was researching protection spells. They were considered Dark because they involved a willing sacrifice to protect another. The protection gained by this type of sacrifice would protect someone against anything including the Killing Curse. She was also researching the history of the Unforgivables for an unknown reason. He returned the books to their original location and sat down to ponder the new information. Harry thought, _Mum used a Dark Spell on me to protect me but if it saved me how could it be Dark. Maybe that's why I gained some of Voldemort's powers; mum used dark magic to fight dark magic. I'm not sure what to think now. I really need to talk to Hermione about this; I just hope she doesn't hate me for it. _

Harry sat in uncomfortable silence, confused and frightened by this new information. He asked the directory, "Is there a way to contact Hermione?"

**Unable to answer this question**.

Thinking for a moment Harry exclaimed, "How could I forget? Is there a book on how to make two-way mirrors?"

A book from the Private Collection glowed and Harry quickly retrieved it; the title was Secret Communications. It had descriptions of several different types of communication such as charmed parchments, diaries, secured floo calls and of course two-way mirrors. Harry asked, "Why would this book be hidden?"

**The methods of communication described are banned because they are undetectable by the Ministry. **

Harry thought, _Just like Anne said; it's all about control. _He said aloud, "Close the Private Collection."

The two book shelves disappeared as quickly as they appeared then Harry closed the Directory and returned it to its stand. He made himself comfortable in his chair and began to read; all the while wondering why the Ministry needed this much control. The charms for making the mirrors were actually modified versions of a surveillance and receiver charms with a few others for security. Before retiring to bed, Harry decided to go shopping in the morning.

The next morning, Harry was approached by Anne who said.

"How would you like to help me clean up the magical residue?"

"Sure, I've been curious about that since we talked."

"Well let's go. It should only take about an hour," Anne said with a smile.

She retrieved the storage crystals from her office and instructed Harry on how they worked then the two went through out the house slowly as they absorbed the residual magic. Harry was astounded on how easy it was to fix this minor problem. Once the task was complete, the crystals were placed in their storage case ready for transport to Gringotts for draining.

Harry left a note for Dora, who had to check in with Amelia then the two left the house by apperating to Diagon Alley. They made their way to the bank and quickly made their way to the warding department. Harry had never seen this part of Gringotts and wanted to learn more. Anne led them to a goblin named Joe who was charged with draining the crystals. Harry was not allowed to watch the process; which only took a few minutes. Joe returned the crystals, after they were completely drained, and the two left the bank chatting lightly. Harry told Anne of his plan and she knew the exactly what was needed. The two arrived at the apparation point in the alley then with a soft pop they were gone.

They reappeared in the back alley of the mall Harry had visited before then Anne retrieved her mobile phone to contact Sara inside. Sara arrived shortly at the rear entrance and let them in smiling. She quickly took hold of Harry's arm and escorted her family into the store. Tia greeted them warmly, having seen them only a few hours before, then Anne and Harry left the store for their unexpected shopping trip. The arrived at what Harry deemed as a 'girl store' as it held many necessities for the female consumer. Anne led them to the section with personal mirrors and Harry was confused by how many different style of mirrors existed. Anne spoke.

"Now what type of mirrors were you looking for? In my experience, the one made out of metal will hold enchantments longer but the wooden ones are good for runes."

"I never knew so many different kinds of mirrors even existed. I suppose the metal ones but a couple of wood framed ones would be good to experiment with," Harry said.

"Would you be willing to make a set so I could send it to my son?" Anne asked.

"I'd be happy to. It's the least I could do for everything you've done for me," Harry said.

"We were more than happy to help you. Sara can be quite the negotiator; she gave you a glowing review and we couldn't say no," Anne stated.

Harry smiled at her comment. From his own experience, he knew Sara could talk anyone into almost anything. Anne gathered several pairs of metal framed mirrors and four wooden framed ones for experimentation. The clerk at the counter gave them a strange look at their purchase but said nothing and the two left the store chatting happily about the clerk's confusion.

Anne and Harry ate a quick snack, then made their way to the store where they first arrived. Sara was helping a customer so the two chatted with Tia for a bit until she finished. Having finished, Sara joined her mum and Harry then escorted the two to the rear exit and bid them goodbye. Anne and Harry then returned home only to be faced with an irate Dora who shouted angrily.

"Where have you been? I returned and you were nowhere around. Do you know what could have happened to you? I'm supposed to be protecting you; what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Didn't you read the note I left?" Harry spat back.

"What note?" Dora asked sternly.

"The note I left by the coffee pot. I know you have a mug when you return from your meeting with Amelia," Harry said flatly.

Dora looked at Harry at walked briskly towards the alleged note only to find one waiting there under HER coffee mug. She read the note and said in a sincere tone.

"I'm sorry I yelled. I should have known you would have left me a note; next time wait for me."

"We will; it's my fault this happened. I wondered why you didn't meet us in the alley," Anne said.

"Well as long as nothing happened then I'll let it go THIS time. By the way, Mr. Smith asked me if you have that book," Dora said.

"Sure do, when can we go see him?" Harry exclaimed.

"Put on a robe and we can take care of that now," Dora said.

Harry nodded in agreement then went to his room to retrieve the necessary items. He met John coming out of his trunk with a couple of books and they chatted for a moment then Harry returned to Dora and the two left with a loud pop.

They arrived at the Ministry of Magic and were met by Amelia and she escorted them to Mr. Smith's office. Along the way she said.

"I've been speaking with Susan about your plan and she and her friend Hannah have come up with something interesting."

"Please don't tell me. We're going to have a big meeting when we return to Hogwarts. I'm really anxious to see what everyone comes up with," Harry said.

Amelia smiled, having perused the items the two girls have purchased; she was most impressed and learned a few things herself. The three arrived at their destination then Amelia left to resume her duties. Mr. Smith greeted them kindly and said.

"Welcome Mr. Potter, or should I say Auror Potter?"

"Please call me Harry; I'm just Harry."

"Very well Harry; you may call me John. Do you have the book?"

"Yes. Here you are," Harry said handing the book to John.

John Smith browsed the proffered book then exclaimed, "Splendid! This will help us immensely. Now let me show you something."

John brought out a blank journal then wave his wand in an intricate pattern then said, "Gabba-ri Nigzu." Both books glowed bright white for a moment then John handed both books to Harry. He flipped through the pages quickly, noticing that they were identical. Harry said excitedly.

"This is so wicked. How did you do that? What was that spell?"

John chuckled aloud and Dora looked confused but curious. John said.

"It is actually quite simple. It is impossible to copy books because of the copy write charms placed on all books, however you can copy the information. It would be the same as writing things down. The spell I used was Sumerian in nature. Sumerian is the oldest known written language. I didn't actually copy the book, just the words contained. The spell doesn't copy any enchantments either; like the ones placed on all the books in the Restricted Section at Hogwarts," He said grinning evilly.

Harry thought briefly then with a Snape worthy evil grin he said, "Would you please show me how to do this?"

"That was our agreement Harry," John said smiling.

Over the next half hour Mr. John Smith taught Harry how to perform the Sumerian spell. Dora watched and learned as well, she would have to talk to Harry later. Once Harry had successfully copied an unknown tome, at John's insistence, Dora and Harry left his office, with the copied book, and walked towards the employee apparation point. Dora said.

"Do you want to go to Diagon Alley? I'd like to pick up some blank journals."

"I'd like that. I wonder if they give a discount if you buy in bulk?" Harry pondered.

"What are you up to?" Dora asked.

"Who me? What would the son, godson and nephew of three Marauders possibly be up to?" Harry defended sounding hurt.

"Sara was right, you are a BAD BOY. I might just have to spank you later," Dora teased.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Harry responded.

"I never do lover-boy," Dora responded seductively.

The two laughed then apparated to Diagon Alley.

**At the same time**:

John Smith was sitting at his desk when he was distracted by a knock at his 'other' entrance. He gave permission and a man entered and sat in one of the chairs. The man spoke.

"What do you think of Mr. Potter?"

"I am extremely impressed with his advancements in such a short time. You were wise to inform me of your idea Mr. Shaw."

"I just wanted to help. I made many mistakes I need to atone for," Mr. Shaw said solemnly.

"You have done a great service to our world. Harry Potter will become a great asset to us. If left to his own devices, he would have been manipulated and lead to his death at the hands of Dumbledore," Mr. Smith said sternly.

"If he lived, he probably would have married his cousin, the Weasley girl, if the old man had anything to say about it. I never expected him to start learning foreign magic," Mr. Shaw stated.

"Nor did I; that was why I showed him that Sumerian spell. Miss Granger will be most valuable, when the time comes. Between the two, we can finally move forward. The status quo isn't good enough anymore," Mr. Smith said.

"I am happy to be of service. What was that book you gave him?"

"Just a little something to help him defeat the Dark Lord."

"Which one?" Mr. Shaw asked.

"That is the real question my friend," Mr. Smith said quietly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dora and Harry arrived at Diagon Alley then made their way to the stationary store. They spoke to the proprietor and he gave them a deal on blank journals. After purchasing two cases of twenty each, the two ate lunch the café Harry liked since last year. After a filling meal, the two returned to the Jefferies' estate then separated. Harry went to his room and retrieved the book about magical communications and his selection of mirrors. He resized the book he copied earlier and the title was simply; IMORTALITY: Is It Worth the Risk? He was confused; he couldn't figure out why Mr. Smith would give him such a book but set it aside for later. It was a beautiful summer day, so Harry changed into his swim trunks and went outside to work on his tan. He was met by Dora, wearing his favorite purple suit, and the two chatted about his plans.

Harry explained what he was doing with the mirrors and Dora asked to borrow several of the advanced manuals he had. Harry agreed and the two spent the afternoon sunning themselves and enjoying each other's company. Harry worked on two mirrors and hoped he achieved the necessary results. Dora agreed to help test the mirrors and they worked perfectly. Harry gave the prototype to Dora, stating he might need her sometime, and she agreed to keep it. She was very protective of her new charge and was more than willing to help him out. Harry made two more sets of mirrors, then wrote a quick note and wrapped the mirror and called for his mail elf to deliver it to Hermione. He didn't know how to enchant the mirrors to speak with other people but he knew Hermione could figure it out. The other set he gave to Anne.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione and her parents had returned to their hotel room from their outing in Paris. Hermione loved this city but she wished a certain green eyed wizard was there to share it with her. She entered her room to find a small package on her bed and immediately recognized the handwriting. She tore open the parcel with Ron like abandon to find a mirror and a short note. She followed the instructions and said aloud, "Harry Potter."

Moments later the mirror showed the face of her boyfriend who said, "Hi Hermione. Do you like the present?"

"Harry how are you? Where did you get these? This is wonderful; we can talk whenever we want now. Tell me where you found them," Hermione said excitedly.

Harry snickered at his girlfriend and said, "I'm glad you like them; actually I made them."

"You made these? How can you do magic outside of school? How did you make these? Tell me everything," Hermione said quickly and excitedly.

"Relax Hermione, I'll tell you. I have loads to tell to you about actually, but most of all I miss you," Harry said softly.

"I miss you too," Hermione said in a dreamy tone.

The two teens stayed silent for a few moments, only looking upon each other's image. Harry broke the silence by saying.

"Hermione, I need to tell you that I found out something that was disturbing."

"Whatever it is, I can handle it. Now tell me everything, mum and dad are spending some private time together so we have all night," Hermione said blushing.

Harry blushed as brightly as Hermione and began to tell his tale. He told her everything from his discovery about his mother to his appointment as a junior Auror. He told her everything he had discovered up till now. Once he finished, Hermione said softly.

"I understand why you would be upset but your mum did that to protect you. I have a confession to make as well. I can do magic outside of school as well."

"How? When did this happen?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well it started two weeks after I returned home. . . "

_**Begin wavy line flashback special effects.**_

_It was Sunday and the Granger family was enjoying breakfast together when the door bell rang. Evanna went to answer the door and was met by a short man who said. _

"_Hello Mrs. Granger. My name is Filius Flitwick; I'm one of your daughter's professors."_

"_Oh yes, Hermione has told me about you. Please come in."_

_Filius Flitwick entered the Granger home and was addressed by Hermione._

"_Master Filtwick what are you doing here?" She said confused but happy to see her professor._

"_Miss Granger I'm pleased you addressed me so formally but it was unnecessary. Technically, Harry is my apprentice and you are his."_

"_What is this master/apprentice business?" Rupert Granger asked concerned. _

"_Mr. Granger please allow me to explain. Harry Potter is my unofficial apprentice in dueling. It would be the equivalent of a martial arts apprenticeship. Your daughter is, in a sense, Harry's apprentice as the best way to learn is to teach another, but that is not the reason I'm here."_

"_Why are you here professor?" Hermione asked._

"_During the summer, I do freelance warding for extra money. I thought that you might like some wards placed upon your home one of which would allow you to perform magic without any reprisals," Filius stated._

"_You mean I could do magic without being expelled?" Hermione asked with an excited look in her eyes. _

"_That is exactly what I'm saying Miss Granger. However I do need your parent's permission to place the wards." _

"_What kind of wards are you speaking of professor? I've read a few of Hermione's books and understand what they are," Evanna said. _

_Filius Flitwick went on to explain the standard wards that are place upon most homes. He was performing this service on his own at no cost to the Grangers and this pleased everyone. After everything was agreed, Filius produced a formal looking contract stating exactly what he was doing; he might have forgotten about one ward in particular. Rupert was most curious about how wards were established and Evanna told him he should read some of Hermione's books for a better understanding. _

_After everything was signed and made official, Filius went along the property line and took the necessary readings for his task. He began laying the basic wards as Hermione watched intently taking notes as he worked. Once he completed his work, Filius stated._

"_Everything is in place; as long as you are inside the wards you may practice magic as much as you wish. However, I recommend that you practice away from muggle technology as it may interfere with its workings."_

"_Thank you so much professor." Hermione stated happily while giving her teacher a hug._

_She broke the hug, slightly embarrassed then drew her wand and transfigured a patio chair into an exact replica of the headmaster's chair at the head's table. Her parents were impressed with their daughter's skill, never before seeing her perform magic. Hermione asked._

"_Professor, why don't other muggle borns have this ward placed?"_

"_Because technically it is considered Dark Magic," Filius stated._

"_But if a student could practice over the summer wouldn't they become more proficient?" Rupert asked._

"_The real question is; if a muggle born student could practice. The ward I placed is standard in most Pure Blood homes that is why it is considered Dark Magic," Filius said. _

"_I work very hard for my grades and just because of my heritage I can't practice over the summer. This is completely unfair," Hermione stated angrily._

"_I agree with you Miss Granger which is why I am here today. I agree with the Statute of Secrecy but not the others. You have no idea how many muggle born students have been pulled out of school because their parents couldn't see what they have learned." _

"_So all of these pure-blood students have these wards?" Rupert asked._

"_Only the disreputable ones and between you and me they are the ones who need the most help because they aren't very good," Filius stated with a grin._

_**End wavy line flashback thing.**_

Harry listened to Hermione's story and was astonished. He said.

"I'm glad you can show your parents what you can do. It's funny though; I bet Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle have that ward in place and they still suck."

Hermione chuckled and said, "I guess you're right. It's getting late so we had best end this now."

"I'll call you tomorrow night and we can talk more. I. . . good night Hermione," Harry said.

"Good night Harry. Mirror off," Hermione said and the mirror went blank. She lay down in her bed and thought to herself smiling, _he almost said it. I won't pressure him but I feel the same way_. She slept soundly dreaming wonderful and quite naughty dreams.

Harry deactivated his mirror and pondered for a moment. He wasn't sure what was happening but came to the conclusion he needed help sorting things out. He slept soundly having wonderful and quite messy dreams of a certain bushy hair witch.

The rest of the week flew by. His dancing lessons were going well and Harry enjoyed dancing with all the ladies of the house; John's skills improved as well much to Anne's delight. Patronus practice was going well seeing Sara and Tia both producing full Patronus in the forms of a butterfly and flamingo respectively. Harry and Dora copied several books for herself and for their friends and made plans to buy more journals. They discovered they could copy several books in each journal depending upon their size which will come in handy later. Harry's nightly talks with Hermione were fun and informative but it made them miss each other more. Talking wasn't the same as being together. He spoke with Sirius and Remus but quickly realized they were not the ones to talk to about his current dilemma; so that left one person he knew of.

Saturday arrived and Harry was elated, today he was going fishing for the first time. John seemed just as eager as the two men ate a healthy breakfast and left in John's BMW to their adventure on the high seas.

The trip towards the docks was enjoyable. Harry was reluctant but he spoke in a soft tone.

"John I need some advice."

"What's up?"

"How. . .How do you know when you're in love?" Harry asked.

"That is probably the most difficult question to answer. All I can tell you is that when I fell in love with Anne I just knew. I felt my life was better with her than without her. There wasn't a moment when she wasn't on my mind and that still holds true today. The best thing I can tell you is if her happiness means more to you than your own then it's love."

"I think I understand. How do I tell her? What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"That is the risk you take. When I first told Anne I loved her, I was so scared I almost wet my pants. When she told me she felt the same way, I could hardly control myself. All I can say is speak from the heart and hope for the best; Love is a risk but it's worth it," John said in a comforting tone.

Harry pondered this information for a while then decided to think on it later since they arrived at their destination.

The charter boat was filled to capacity and Harry was introduced to John's friends and their children. Harry met several teens his age and it felt strange to be a normal teen and not The-Boy-Who-Lived. The boat got underway and after a few minutes on the open water Harry had an embarrassing bout of sea sickness. After his stomach was emptied over the side, one of the teens named Max said.

"No worries Harry, it happens to everyone. It's like a right of passage."

"Thanks Max. This is my first time on the ocean and fishing for that matter. I hope I catch something."

"That's the great thing about salt water fishing; you're bound to catch something and you never know what it might be. Last year, my uncle caught a small shark and this other bloke caught a huge marlin," Max said happily.

"Wicked!" Harry exclaimed.

The two new friends took their places with their adult companions and after some basic instruction from John, Harry cast his line into the sea and hoped for the best. It didn't take long for the action to begin as several other's got a bite. Harry was as excited as they were as they fought their respective fish. John received a strong strike and after some time landed a nice sized tuna. Harry was becoming discouraged until his rod began to bend. He quickly set his hook and began to battle his prey. Listening closely to John's instructions, Harry fought for twenty minutes and successfully landed a large grouper. After many congratulations from the others on his first catch and the traditional photograph, Harry reset his line and cast again. At the end of the day John and Harry caught two tuna, three grouper and a sea turtle.

The ride home was fun and filled with laughter. Harry said.

"That was incredible. Thank you so much for inviting me."

"You're welcome, I enjoyed it myself. I hope you're hungry for fresh fish."

"I've never cooked fish before. My relatives never ate anything that was healthy," Harry stated.

"Then you are in for a treat. Anne is a master chef when it comes to cooking fresh fish. I'm sure she'll teach you a few things. Like I said before; we're a team. I catch and clean them then she cooks them," John said proudly.

"Like brains and brawn?"

"Exactly," John said smiling knowing what Harry was really saying.

Harry smiled at John's comment and came to the realization he was searching for, but was still nervous. This was a conversation to be made face to face.

The two brave fishermen returned home and Anne was most prepared for their arrival. She knew her husband was a skilled angler and had all the necessary ingredients for their feast. Harry assisted John in cleaning their catch then assisted Anne in the preparation. Everyone enjoyed the meal they prepared and once it was all over; everyone was much to full to do anything but lounge around. Harry excused himself and called Hermione on their mirrors. He told her of his expedition and she told him of her day as well. She also stated that her father enjoyed fishing and now they had something in common. The two teens looked upon each other's image longingly then reluctantly said their good nights. Speaking to each other was okay but nothing beats a good cuddle; well almost nothing. They both slept well dreaming very naughty dreams of each other.

The next morning Harry was awoken by three grinning women. They were going to the beach and wanted and early start. After some teasing from Dora about being an early RISER, Harry chased them from his room and prepared for the day. With all the necessary supplies packed, Harry and his three lovely companions left in Tia's car and headed for the beach.

They arrived and were met by Tia's boyfriend Sam and his friend Tim, who took an instant interest in Dora, leaving Sara and Harry the odd one's out but neither minded one bit. They both missed spending time together. They all spent part of the day swimming, Harry quickly learned to respect the power of the ocean as he was still a novice swimmer. Tia showed off her skills by making an excellent rendition of Hogwarts out of sand; without magic I might add. Sara and Harry spent some time walking on the shore looking for sea shells and even found a rare conk shell that Harry would cherish always.

They went parasailing on Tim's boat and Harry couldn't be happier; being in the air was joyous and having Sara for company made it even better even if he wished it was someone else. Harry decided not to try waterskiing but enjoyed watching the experts performing tricks on the water. Tim even let Harry take the wheel a few times which he enjoyed as well.

The day was winding down and Tia and Dora separated to spend some time with their respective men leaving Sara and Harry alone. Harry said.

"This has been a great summer."

"Yeah it's been great having you around. I'm just sorry we couldn't spend more time together like last year."

"I know but you had to work and I've been busy doing other stuff but we still had fun."

"That's true. I got word that there is going to be another carnival like last year next month. Are you interested?"

"Hell yes, I haven't had a good chili dog for ages," Harry exclaimed.

"I know what you mean; making them at home just isn't the same. You miss her don't you?" Sara asked.

"Does it show that much? Sara I think I'm. . ." Harry said as Sara cut him off saying.

"I know. I've known for a while. I'm happy for you cousin."

"Thanks cousin," Harry said as he put his arm around her shoulder. She lean into his comforting embrace and the two friends, unofficial cousins, sat quietly waiting for their friends to return. Harry never noticed the single tear that fell from Sara. It was a tear of both happiness and sadness; sadness for what may never be.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the month of July seemed to fly by. Harry was having the time of his life but as the month was coming to a close Harry knew his life will never be the same again. The hearing for his permanent placement was rapidly approaching and he hoped everything worked out. Unbeknownst to him, there was one person who was making plans to prevent that from happening.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Harry Potter.

A/N: Next up Harry's birthday and the Hearing. Stay tuned. I'm not certain if the fish I described are indigenous to the European area but that was what happened on my last fishing trip with my uncle.

Gaba-ri: copy

Nigzu: knowledge


	40. Chapter 40

Harry awoke the next morning with a strange sense of foreboding. He quickly showered and dressed then headed to the kitchen for his morning meal. He assisted Anne with the preparations and everyone was completely satisfied then went about their daily routine.

He had a meeting with Anne and John about some of his investments and the appraisals that were done but the most interesting thing he learned was the house in Milan wasn't a Potter home. It originally belonged to his grandmother and seemed to be in pristine condition. They spoke at great lengths about money management and other related topics for nearly ninety minutes when they decided to take a break. They exited the home office where Harry was startled by.

"SURPRISE!"

Harry's instincts unfortunately kicked in and his wand was in his hand instantly and ready for action. The whole room was silent for a moment then Harry said embarrassed.

"Sorry about that."

"Nice reflexes Harry," Filius chuckled.

"I think you should cut back on the caffeine pup," Sirius said.

Harry smiled and scanned the room for its occupants. Sirius and Remus along with the entire Weasley clan were in attendance. Also the entire core group of HITT was there, except for Neville who couldn't make it but sent his regards as well as Minerva, Filius and Amelia but most importantly Hermione. Harry looked at Sara and asked.

"How did you pull this off?"

"Mum and Dad were in on it. They kept you busy and we put a silencing charm on the door so you wouldn't hear us. Happy Birthday Harrison," Sara said giving him a huge hug.

"Thank you, all of you," Harry said blushing fiercely.

Harry was greeted by all in attendance in one way or another. He never hugged so many people at one time and he was overwhelmed with emotion. He used his Occlumency skills to keep his composure while he went for person to person but he really only wanted to see one.

Since it was a warm summer day, the party moved outside to the pool area. Most of the boys were in their swim suits already but Harry had to change. Everyone was impressed with his physique especially the ladies. Ron said.

"Mate what did you do to yourself? You're huge."

"I've been working out all summer. Running, exercising and other things; I even learned to swim. How's your summer been," Harry asked.

"Not too bad, been doing a lot of flying. Now that Wood's gone the team needs a Keeper," Ron exclaimed happily.

Everyone went silent with the arrival of the young ladies in their swim suits. Harry's eyes widened when he saw all of his female friends out of their school robes. The Patil twins were wearing similar one piece suits in their respective house colors. Susan and Hannah were wearing flattering yellow two piece suits that had Ron and other's drooling. Ginny was wearing a light blue one piece suit she bought recently without her mother's knowledge that was most flattering. Luna was wearing a two piece suit in a floral print with a matching wrap that Harry complemented her on but no one compared to Hermione in Harry's eyes. Even the incident with Dora and her white bikini didn't come close. She was wearing a pink bikini that contrasted her tan, toned skin wonderfully. Her legs seemed to be longer than he remembered and her other attributes had improved as well. Harry was dumbfounded and couldn't help but stare. Hermione strolled up to Harry knowing he was mesmerized and said softly.

"You can blink now Harry."

"You look amazing," Harry said.

Hermione blushed at his profound complement and the two were nearly inseparable for the rest of the day. Everyone had fun as they swam, talked, ate and enjoyed the festivities. Ron was nearly hexed several times for ogling Susan but his brother Bill saved the day. Luna spent much time with Harry and Hermione talking about her trip to Sweden and her adventures Snorcack hunting as Hermione talked about her time in France.

After a while it was time for presents. Harry received many different sweets form most of his friends, although he wanted to check the one's from the twins before he ate them. The Patil twins surprised him with an authentic Ninja robes from the orient, including a sword. Hermione whispered in his ear that she would give him her present in private which made him gulp. Luna gave him a hand made white silk scarf with his initials embroidered. The Jeffries family gave him something unexpected. They all worked on it together along with Tia and Dora. Harry looked at the shrunken form of a shed and asked.

"What is this?"

"If that is what I think it is you're in for a real surprise," Bill said.

"What do you mean?" Harry inquired.

"Tap it with your wand twice to resize it," John said grinning.

Harry put the item down where he was instructed and tapped it twice. The shed resized instantly to a full one meter by one meter by two meters in size. There was one door with a key in it. Harry looked confused and said.

"I still don't understand."

"Go inside," Sara said.

Harry reluctantly complied and entered the shed. Inside was a fully furnished living room with a kitchenette over to one side. He exited the shed and asked.

"What is this thing? It's like my tent but different."

"That is a mobile flat of sorts. I've used them when on expedition for Gringotts," Bill exclaimed.

"He's right. They're more durable than tents and can be used for longer periods of time. Tents were designed for short stays. They don't make these anymore because most people don't like them. It has four other rooms besides what you just saw and a full lavatory. The largest room is empty so you can put your library there," Anne said.

"We upgraded the lavatory with a whirlpool bath. All of the furniture you had was set up in there including the master bedroom. We even put your new desk in there. You can set up the other rooms as you wish. Do you like it?" Sara said.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you," Harry choked out.

"What new desk?" Hermione inquired.

"The roll-top desk he bought and refinished himself. He did a wonderful job of it too," Anne said.

"I forgot to tell you about that, sorry," Harry said sheepishly.

Hermione quickly forgave him but he would explain later once they were alone. Sirius spoke up.

"Pup we have another surprise for you. Amelia, Remus, myself, Minerva and Filius all worked on this together as well," Sirius said levitating a box to Harry.

Harry opened it to reveal a large stone basin. Hermione and others gasped aloud when they saw it. Harry was about to say something but Hermione's excitement won out. She said.

"That's a pensieve. Where did you find one? They're really rare."

"What's a pensieve?" Harry asked.

"It is a magical device that stores memories so they can be viewed. You view them from another perspective like watching a play. We all put memories of your parents inside so you may see them as we had," Minerva said.

"I can see my parents, but how? You didn't lose your memories did you?" Harry asked concerned.

"No Harry we didn't remove our memories only copied them. Removing your memories completely would cause brain damage. It's mainly used to store important events that you wish to review later," Remus explained.

"We use them in law enforcement as well. Sometimes people tend to forget little details and this device helps us see things through their eyes objectively,' Amelia stated.

"Thank you. I don't know how to repay you," Harry said with tears in his eyes.

"Think nothing of it Harry. I believe some of us put a few other memories in there that you may find interesting as well," Filius said.

"How does it work?" Harry asked.

"I'll explain that later; it's time for cake," Sirius said happily.

Everyone happily agreed then Dora levitated the pensieve inside Harry's shed. They all knew what Sirius was up to so they had purchased a cabinet specifically for it. The cake was a Molly Weasley masterpiece of chocolate that everyone enjoyed. When Harry blew out his candles his only wish was to finally have a true home. Once the cake was devoured, the guest started to leave. Harry thanked everyone for their thoughtfulness and bit them goodbye. The last to leave was Sirius, Remus and Hermione. Sirius and Remus took Harry aside and said.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Yes, I hope everything goes well. I don't want to leave here but I want a real home," Harry said.

"I know pup, I know. Try not to worry. I hired the best solicitor in the business. The best part was I used the Ministry's money to pay for him. He knows all the laws and loopholes better than the idiots that made them," Sirius said with confidence.

"I hope you're right. I have a feeling that the old man is going to try something," Harry said with less confidence.

"That's why I suggested getting a solicitor. Albus might not be in charge anymore but he is still influential," Remus stated.

"What time is the hearing?"

"Ten sharp, Nymmy will bring you and we'll meet you there," Sirius said.

"Don't let her hear you call her that; I don't want to lose you now," Harry said grinning.

Sirius and Remus laughed loudly and said their goodbyes to Harry. He returned outside to find Hermione sitting in one of the deck chairs. She had changed into very nice looking jeans and light blue tank top and sandals. She smiled at her boyfriend and met him part way then led him inside his shed for some privacy. She was impressed with the interior of the shed and marveled at the desk Harry had refinished. She was heart struck when Harry explained what it really meant to him. In the back of her mind she prayed that she would be the one to make that dream come true. She led him to the sofa, hand in hand and they sat down next to each other. Harry said.

"This is the best birthday, the best day I've ever had."

"It's not over yet. I still haven't given you my present,' Hermione said softly.

"I'm just thankful you're here. I've missed you," Harry said.

"I've missed you too. Come here," Hermione commanded lovingly.

Harry eagerly complied as they met with a fiery embrace. After a few breathless minutes, Hermione purred to Harry.

"Time for your present."

She took his hand and traced the side of her body grazing her breast as it traveled lower. She placed his hand on her firm shapely bum and said seductively.

"I'm ready for a bit more. Be gentle," As she claimed his lips with her own.

Harry was nothing but gentle with his ministrations of Hermione's body. He caressed and softly squeezed her bum and upper thigh cherishing her as the precious jewel she was. They broke apart gasping for air as Harry's eyes wondered down. He noticed her arousal in her tank top and exclaimed nearly growling.

"You're not wearing a . . . "

"Look but don't touch. I'm not ready for that, yet," Hermione said in a husky voice.

Harry did take a long look but returned to her eyes. The raw fire and passion in them sent shivers down his spine. They returned to their previous activities as they spent an unknown amount of time enjoying this new aspect of their ever growing relationship. The two finally separated reluctantly, as Hermione needed to return home. They both slept soundly dreaming of things to come.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry awoke feeling anxious. Today was the day his fate would be decided legally. He showered and dressed in a dark blue muggle suit with a plain white dress shirt and blue striped tie. Sara told him the tie was hers from her school days and to wear it for luck. Dora was in her official Auror's uniform and they restlessly waited the time for their departure. Before leaving, Harry thanked everyone for their help and hospitality. He would be returning to collect his belongings once the hearing was completed. He and Dora apparated to the employee's entrance, as Harry was her intern, then made their way to the Child Services Department. Upon arrival, they were met by an angry looking Sirius and Remus. Harry asked.

"What happened?"

"Fudge decided to hold your hearing personally in front of the entire Wizengamot. He turning this into a media circus," Sirius growled.

"Not to mention I can't be there because of my condition. We have a feeling that Fudge might try to use that against Sirius," Remus stated angrily.

"He can't do this. It was supposed to be a simple reading of my parent's wishes from their will. What's he trying to pull?" Harry spat.

"We think that dear Lucius Malfoy is behind this. You are a valuable commodity and he wants to own you. I spoke with our solicitor and he is outraged by this and he's talking to Fudge now. I hope he's worth the money I spent," Sirius said concerned.

Meanwhile in courtroom ten.

The solicitor representing Harry and Sirius was arguing with Fudge. He spoke sternly.

"There is no LEGAL precedence for what you're doing Minister. This is a simple matter of child custody regardless of who he is."

"I am the Minister of Magic and I will make certain that justice is carried out; that is my right," Fudge said in a superior tone.

"Remember what happened last time you attempted this sort of thing with ME Minister. I had a feeling you would try this considering who we're dealing with so I drew up some documents for you to look over before we begin," the solicitor said handing Fudge the documents.

Fudge looked over the documents and nearly had a stroke. He stammered.

"You can't do this. I'm the Minister of Magic."

"Oh but I can and will. You see everyone has rights especially the Boy-Who-Lived. If you continue with this farce I will be forced to enact EVERYTHING I have outlined," The solicitor said sternly.

"If you do this it would bankrupt the Ministry. I won't allow this," Fudge began to rant.

"The choice is yours Minister. You can either look like a fool in front of the entire world or you can follow the law plain and simple. Everyone knows I'm here so you can't just remove me; if you tried my firm has instructions to shall we say GET EVEN with you. And don't forget Minister, Mr. Potter is fourteen now so he has the LEGAL right to ask for certain assurances before leaving with anyone. I will instruct him to ask for Veritaserum. What do you say Minister? My coffers could use a little topping off," The solicitor stated in a silky tone.

Fudge was shaking with rage; it wasn't supposed to happen this way. He was assured that Potter would be well taken care of from Lucius personally. He scanned the documents again trying to find a way to make himself look good in the eyes of the people but knew he was defeated. The civil litigations towards EVERY member of the Wizengamot with himself included would be devastating; not to mention the lawsuit against the Ministry itself for violating Harry Potter's civil rights. The investigations would cause many things to come to light that would be embarrassing. He had no choice and said defeated.

"Very well Mr. Cochran, you win. I will transfer this hearing back to Child Services."

"Excellent Minister; I knew you would see things the legal way. Good day to you sir," Mr. Cochran said politely then left courtroom ten.

This exchange was observed by the Ministry's newest upstart Percy Weasley. He wasn't certain what had happened but wanted to learn more. Any man that could get the Minister himself to back down was powerful to say the least.

Mr. Cochran left the courtroom a happy man. He knew this might happen and was all to eager to take this case. Harry Potter was somewhat of a national treasure and Fudge wanted that treasure for himself. He had met with Sirius Black on several occasions and found him to be a good man. A scoundrel to be certain as he attempted to seduce his secretary on every visit, but a good man nonetheless. His rights had been violated as well and was looking forward to the lawsuit towards a certain individual. He had never locked horns with the great Albus Dumbledore and was more than willing to have a go at such a worthy adversary.

He arrived at the Child Services Department smiling widely. He met with his clients and was immediately taken with Harry. He was polite and respectful and charming; he could see why the Minister wanted him on his side. Mr. Cochran was looking at the future of their world and knew it would be in excellent hands when the time came. He also chatted briefly with Arthur Weasley as he and his clan came to give Harry moral support.

The group entered the meeting room, which was nothing more than two tables for the defendants and a long bench for the mediator with chairs along the wall for family members or friends. The one to preside over this particular hearing was none other than Amelia Bones. She spoke with Harry in private.

"You shouldn't be too concerned Harry. This is really just a formality now that Fudge has been denied. I'll read your parent's will and state their wishes; ask you and Sirius a few questions and hear any possible complaints. Do you have any questions?"

"Can you put a locking charm on the door to keep Dumbledore out? I've got a bad feeling."

"I wish I could but I can not; procedures and all. I am curious to what he will do once he gets here," Amelia said.

"I'll be willing to bet he arrives just before we start to make an entrance. It would be like this muggle cartoon I saw on the telly: There's no need to fear, Dumbledore is here," Harry joked.

"That does sound like him. We'll see. It's almost time you better take your seat," Amelia stated as they separated to their respective places.

Everyone gave their support to Harry and Sirius as they took their places. Mr. Cochran sat next to Harry and gave him some comforting words. Just as they were about to begin, the doors opened and in walked Albus Dumbledore followed by a sneering Severus Snape. He spoke in his usual sweet tone.

"I apologized for our late arrival but I was informed that this hearing was being held elsewhere."

"We were just about to begin, please take your seats," Amelia said politely. Inside she was laughing at what Harry had just told her.

Albus and Snape took their seats and he looked over towards Harry. There was a man he didn't know sitting with them and this concerned him greatly. He mused, _it seems that Black hired a solicitor; unexpected but nothing that can't be handled._ Amelia spoke up starting the hearing.

"Thank you all for coming. This hearing is to legalize the custody of one Harrison James Potter. After reviewing your parent's will I found it to be legal and binding. I would like to take this opportunity to apologize for the confusion on this matter. According to the wishes of your parents; namely James Harold and Lily Anne Potter the following were to be your guardians in the following order.

Sirius Black

Frank and Alice Longbottom

Minerva McGonagall

Filius Flitwick

Amelia Bones

Amos Diggory

Since Sirius Black has been cleared of all charges from his unfortunate incarceration. I see no reason to deny him his rightful place as legal guardian. As for the rest of the will, you Mr. Potter inherited everything. Do you have any questions Mr. Potter?"

"The Dursleys weren't listed in their will?" Harry asked plainly.

"There was no mention of them at all," Amelia said glaring at Albus.

"I see. I don't have any other questions right now," Harry said holding his temper in check.

"Very well. Unless anyone has anything to offer we will proceed," Amelia said.

"Madam Bones I have some pertinent information that has recently come to light," Albus said sweetly.

"I see, what information?" Amelia said in a condescending tone.

"I have a hand written document amending the will of James and Lily stating that Severus Snape was to be his guardian before Sirius Black."

"WHAT? !" Sirius screamed. Mr. Cochran put his hand on his shoulder to calm him then took over. He said.

"May I see this alleged document please."

"Who are you sir? I don't believe we have met," Albus said. He knew that all solicitors were occlumens therefore he didn't bother.

"I am the solicitor for Mr. Potter and Mr. Black. I ask you again, may I see the alleged document," Mr. Cochran asked flatly.

"I don't believe I got your name sir," Albus said.

"Dumbledore give the man the document or I will disregard its contents now," Amelia said angrily.

Dumbledore gave an exaggerated sigh then said in a condescending tone, "Very well."

He handed the document to Mr. Cochran. He scanned the document quickly and spoke in a professional tone.

"It is most convenient that this document had come to light on the eve of Mr. Potter's legal placement. Tell me Mr. Dumbledore, why did you wait until the last moment?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore; I only just discovered the document in my personal files. I wanted to be certain that James and Lily's wishes were carried out properly. It is my way of making amends for past mistakes," Albus said in a grandfatherly tone.

"To my understanding, Headmaster is a job title not and official title as you seem to present it. I have but one question, is this document a fabrication or is it genuine?" Mr. Cochran asked.

"I assure you my boy that I did not fabricate this document," Albus defended.

"That was a delightful answer Mr. Dumbledore. However I did not ask if you personally fabricated this document only if it were fabricated in general. I'm most certain that you had nothing to do with that directly but there are many nefarious individuals that would be more than willing to shall we say help a friend in need. I ask you again Mr. Dumbledore, is this a fabrication or is it genuine?" Mr. Cochran asked sternly.

Amelia watched as Mr. Cochran worked his particular brand of magic. She knew Dumbledore was a silver tongued devil and this just proved it. He lied without actually lying but answered nothing at the same time. _How long has he been doing this? _She pondered but knew it had been far too long.

Albus was not pleased with this turn of events. The attendance of an unknown solicitor was unexpected but the outright lack of respect for him was intolerable. He knew he couldn't outright lie about the document for if he were found out it would be disastrous. The International Confederation of Wizards or ICW was not pleased with him at the moment and his power base was rapidly crumbling before him. He thought, _I only have Harry's best interests at heart. The blood wards are nearly gone and he needs to recharge them soon or they will be useless. _He was distracted from his thoughts by Mr. Cochran.

"We are waiting Mr. Dumbledore. Please answer the question so we may continue. I assure you that I have Mr. Potter's LEGAL interests at heart."

There was THAT word again. Dumbledore hated THAT word with a passion. When the laws are in your favor they are welcomed openly but sometimes they were annoying obstacles for the greater good. He sighed heavily again then said.

"To the best of my knowledge the document is genuine."

"An excellent answer protecting you from any wrong doing if found to be invalid. Since it will take some time to ascertain the validity of this document. I respectfully request that we postpone this hearing until such time as this document can be verified. Unless Mr. Potter wishes to exercise his LEGAL rights at this time," Mr. Cochran stated.

"What rights are you referring to?" Snape sneered.

"The right to question any potential guardian under Veritaserum. He is fourteen now and therefore has the right to know your intentions towards him. You wouldn't want to deny the Boy-Who-Lived his civil rights now would you," Mr. Cochran said politely.

Snape sneered angrily at Harry then sent a powerful mind probe directly at him but found nothing yet again. He pushed harder trying to find his mind then he, for the lack of a better term, bumped into something. Before he could push harder he was forcefully removed from Harry's mind as Harry shouted.

"Who the hell do you think you are trying to enter my mind?"

"Snape what do you think you're doing? I know a mind probe when I see one. Auror Tonks arrest Snape for attempted mind rape of Harry Potter immediately. Use any force necessary," Amelia commanded.

"Yes ma'am," Dora replied.

She stood up and began to make her way to her suspect. Harry's wand was itching for action hoping Snape would try something. Snape was holding his head in agony as he never felt anything like that before. Molly Weasley was outraged at the thought of this 'man' reading the mind of her only daughter and drew her wand in defense. Arthur was also irate at this thought and as a member of Magical Law Enforcement himself drew his wand eagerly waiting for something to happen. Albus spoke strongly.

"Everyone please calm yourselves. I assure you Severus meant no harm to young Harry. This is all a misunderstanding now stand down."

"You are not Chief Warlock any longer and therefore have no authority here. Sit down or you will be arrested as an accomplice. Auror Tonks take him to a holding cell," Amelia commanded.

Dora had just placed the magical bindings on Snape's wrists then relieved him of his wand. His head was hurting fiercely so he never stood a chance. He was removed from the hearing room an escorted to a holding cell with Arthur's personal assistance. Mr. Cochran spoke in a polite tone.

"I can see now why James and Lily would want such a man to raise their only son. He would be most loving and nurturing towards the young man. Do you have anything you wish to add?"

Albus knew bringing Snape along was a risk but he assumed it was worth it. Alas, Severus Snape could not move past his animosity towards James and thus Albus was defeated. He said somberly.

"I withdraw the amended will from evidence."

"Very well. I hereby grant full and LEGAL custody of Harrison James Potter to Sirius Orion Black. This hearing is adjourned," Amelia stated.

Harry and Sirius hugged triumphantly at their victory. The Weasleys were also happy by the outcome of the hearing. Albus hung his head in shame by the turn of events. He spoke calmly to Amelia.

"Please reconsider Severus' incarceration. He has many duties to perform and will be crucial in future events."

"That isn't up to me Dumbledore. If Mr. Potter wishes to press charges then I have no choice. I was a witness to the attack and was more than happy to see Snape have his arse handed to him. You shouldn't have even come here today or you could have left your pet Death Eater elsewhere and this wouldn't have happened. You've been in power so long that you still think you can get away with anything. You have no one to blame but yourself," Amelia spat.

Harry approached Amelia and thanked her for everything. Albus interrupted.

"Harry you must understand; Severus is a proud man. What he did was wrong but you protected yourself admirably my boy. Isn't that enough, please reconsider pressing charges."

"He attacked me for no reason other than the fact I'm James Potter's son; I never did anything to him personally," Harry said.

"I understand that my boy but you must understand; we all have our parts to play and Severus' presence will be vital. Would you allow your selfish pettiness towards him jeopardize everything?' Albus said.

"I'm not the one who's being petty. If anything; pressing charges would help ALL of Hogwarts. You may not care for the school but I do. You let him get away with anything he wants and do nothing about it. I'm sorry Headmaster but he brought this upon himself. If I did let him off; he'd be worse than ever and you know it," Harry spat.

"Harry you are just too young to understand Severus' importance. I'm very disappointed in you Harry," Albus said somberly.

"I'm disappointed that you allowed this to happen in the first place. Why can't you just leave me alone?" Harry said.

"I'm sorry you feel that way but you are much too young to understand my reasons. The wards around your family's home will disappear if they are not recharged soon. Are you so selfish that you would put your own family in danger for your own comfort?" Albus said.

"Don't try to put this on me; they would need to be protected if you never put me there in the first place. Why can't you just admit that?" Harry defended.

"I see your time away from your family has jaded your views of things. You are becoming more like Tom everyday," Albus said.

"You just won't quit will you. I'll drop the charges on one condition," Harry said.

"And what is that condition Harry?"

"That he signs a magical contract to never use Legilamancy against any student ever again," Harry stated.

"I can not agree to that Harry," Albus said.

"You condone the mind rape of innocent children Dumbledore?" Amelia said angrily.

"That is not what I meant," Albus breathed a heavy sigh then relented, "One of Severus' duties is to dissuade students from the Dark path. He needs to be able to identify which students need to be brought back to the light."

"Without some guidelines he would and has abused this privilege. What limits did you put on him?" Amelia asked.

"That information is to be considered classified. Severus has my complete confidence," Albus said sternly.

"If you say so. Madam Bones, how long can you hold him without any formal charges?" Harry asked.

"Seventy-two hours then he will be released. Why do you ask?" Amelia inquired.

"Let him go. Maybe some time in a cell to think will change his mind but I doubt it. Are you happy now sir?" Harry growled.

"Thank you Harry; I may have misjudged you after all. I will speak with Severus once he returns to Hogwarts concerning his behavior. Good day everyone," Albus said triumphantly then left.

"What did you do that for? Are you bloody mad?" Ron spat angrily at Harry.

"Watch you mouth young man or I'll use a cleansing charm on it, again," Molly said sternly.

"You're up to something aren't you?" Ginny said in a mischievous tone.

"You're right. If Dumbledore won't protect the students from Snape then I'll teach them how to do it myself. Expect a package in a couple of days," Harry said with a grin.

The twins were grinning madly trying to figure out Harry's plan. Sirius and Remus had their suspicions but would discover the truth later. Amelia led Sirius aside to handle the formalization of his custody of Harry as he spent some time chatting with his friends. Harry smiled at the interaction between Sirius and Amelia; they spent much time chatting during his birthday party. Harry mused to himself, _maybe I should have a talk with Sirius later. I hope my plan works because if it does Snape will have a never ending migraine_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Harry Potter.

**A/N:** I'm back but have no excuse other then laziness. I always had a problem with the way a pensieve was explained in cannon. If you remove a memory from your mind then everything attached to it gets jumbled. The mind works only the way it was designed to work and if you are constantly removing items from it; well things can go wrong. It is only my humble opinion. Did you figure out the cartoon I was referring to? His sucking on lemon drops gave me the idea and I don't own that either.


	41. Chapter 41

After all the legal formalities were completed, Harry and Sirius were now officially family. The Weasleys and Amelia were overjoyed by this happy occasion but Harry felt uneasy. Sirius asked.

"What's wrong pup? This is a happy day, you should be celebrating."

"I know but I was just thinking about Snape. I know he's going to be even worse when school starts up again," Harry replied somberly.

"Probably but I'm just worried. If he can't get to me then he'll go after my friends; especially Hermione. I have an idea but we need something else just in case."

"You're a lot like Lily in that respect. She always had a Plan B and C at times. Is there any LEGAL action we can take Mr. Cochran?" Sirius asked.

"Oh I do believe there is Mr. Black. Let me consult my law books and I'll contact you in a few days. Good day gentlemen, ladies," Mr. Cochran said politely with an evil grin then left to return to his office.

As he was leaving, he was approached by Percy who asked.

"Excuse me sir, my name is Percival Weasley. I was wondering if you had any openings at your firm."

"You're one of Arthur's sons; good man your father. How long have you've been working here at the Ministry Mr. Weasley?" Mr. Cochran asked.

"I started not long after finishing school a few months ago. I saw what happened between you and the Minister and between you and Professor Dumbledore and I was intrigued. I was hoping to learn more about the way the law REALLY works," Percy replied.

"I see. Let me give you this advice to start with. Even though Fudge and Dumbledore are powerful men they are just that-men. They are not gods or deities that should be worshiped. Respected but never worshiped. Come by my office tomorrow Mr. Weasley so that I may get to know you better before making any decisions. Good day to you sir," Mr. Cochran said politely as he handed Percy his card and departed.

Percy stood there looking at the card and thought, _what have I got to loose? At the very least, Mr. Cochran will call me by my proper name. Who knows?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Harry, Sirius and Remus when to the public apparation point and departed the Ministry while the Weasley family left by via the Floo. They arrived outside the Jeffries' residence where he was met by a curious family. John asked.

"How did it go?"

"Not bad, Sirius won custody of me no thanks to Dumbledore and Snape," Harry replied.

"What did they do?" Anne asked in a concerned tone.

Sirius told the Jeffries all that happened before and during the hearing and all of them were appalled. Sara spoke angrily.

"I can't believe that they would do that to you. Maybe you should send an anonymous letter to the Prophet about what Snape did."

"That's not a bad idea but I'd rather it got to the Quibbler. I've been talking to Luna about making them the official publication of The-Boy-Who-Lived. I KNOW they'll print the truth."

"Good for you Harrison. That way Rita Skeeter wouldn't be able to print any lies about you," Sara replied smiling.

"Who's Rita Skeeter?"

"A vile woman who likes nothing better than to write articles that are filled with half-truths if not outright lies. I'm surprised I haven't read anything about you yet," Anne stated.

"That's putting it mildly. I would have called her something else," Sirius snarled.

Everyone chatted about the day's events when it was nearly time to leave. Harry said in a saddened tone.

"I guess I had best get my stuff."

"I'll help you," Sara replied softly.

The two left for Harry's room while the other's stayed and talked more. Once Harry had retrieved everything he looked at Sara and said.

"I guess this is goodbye again."

"We still have the Fair to attend in two weeks so this is just until then okay," Sara said with a weak smile.

"Sounds good. I guess I'll see you later then," Harry said sadly.

"Yeah."

The two shared a warm hug and reluctantly separated. The two returned to the others where Harry said goodbye to John and Anne. John said.

"You know you'll always be welcome here so don't be a stranger, besides we'll probably go fishing again next year."

"I'd really like that. Thank you for everything; all of you," Harry said with tears threatening.

Sirius, Remus and a saddened Harry went outside then departed the Jeffries' home with a loud crack.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore returned to his office at Hogwarts feeling dejected. He was unable to procure Snape's release into his custody and no longer had the political clout he once enjoyed. He sat at his desk and sighed heavily as his plans for Harry were now destroyed. He knew that Voldemort was gaining more strength since Snape's Dark Mark was becoming clearer and knew that Harry would have to face his destiny sooner rather than later. He was interrupted from his internal ponderings by a knock on his door and allowed an irritated Minerva to enter. She made herself comfortable and spoke.

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone could you?"

"I see that you have heard the news about Harry's hearing."

"Yes I've heard. You said you would change Albus. You said you would speak to Severus. What were you thinking?" Minerva ranted angrily.

"I said that I would try to change but it appears that I have failed," Albus replied.

"Don't give me that. You never wanted to change so you didn't bother. What were you thinking making Severus Harry's guardian? There's no telling what he would do to him," Minerva spat.

"Severus has my complete confidence."

"That may be so but where does that leave the rest of us?"

"I don't understand what you mean?" Albus stated.

"Severus may have YOUR confidence but that doesn't help the rest of us any. What was your plan anyway? Why do all this?" Minerva asked sternly.

"If you must know; the wards protecting Harry's family are nearly gone. If he doesn't return to them soon then they will fall. Severus was to gain custody of Harry then return him to his family until the start of term," Albus replied flatly.

"Are you insane? With Severus' hatred of Harry he would be unbearable as his guardian. He would have had the LEGAL right to confiscate EVERYTHING from him leaving Harry with nothing. You know he never forgave James and he takes his anger out on Harry at every turn. What possessed you to attempt this and don't give me that story about the wards again?" Minerva stated angrily.

"Severus would have never done any of that; he has my full confidence," Albus replied in a condescending tone.

"You haven't listened to a word I've said. This obsession you have will be your undoing Albus; you mark my words."

"Is that all Minerva?"

"Unfortunately no. The Board was informed of what Severus had done and are pondering his removal and yours as well for supporting his behavior."

"I see then all is lost," Albus said sadly.

"You think that your removal will destroy Hogwarts? You actually think that Severus' removal will condemn all of us? What happened to you Albus?" Minerva asked frustrated beyond belief.

"You don't understand. There are things that need to be done for the good of our world and Severus plays a vital role. There are things that only I know that will be crucial in the upcoming war with Voldemort. If we are removed than we can no longer protect Hogwarts from the forces of darkness," Albus said in an ominous tone.

"So if you leave Hogwarts then the secret information leaves with you; is that what you're saying? You accuse Harry of black-male saying he was just like You-Know-Who but you do the same thing and it is acceptable. Just so you know the Wards surrounding Hogwarts protect the school not YOU! If anything, Harry's been the protector of the school since his arrival here. All you've done since his return is sit back and watched him risk his life protecting the school when that is YOUR job to do. Sometimes I wonder if you were the one who caused the danger to be present in the first place," Minerva ranted.

"What must I do to make you understand what I'm trying to accomplish?" Albus asked in a pleading voice.

"Tell me the truth. Tell me everything."

"That is the one thing that I can not do. The information I have is too sensitive to be shared openly."

"Then that will be the reason we will lose. I hope you can live with yourself when that happens. Good day Albus," Minerva said gruffly then departed in haste.

Albus Dumbledore, greatest wizard in the world; winner of the Order of Merlin First Class was left alone in his office and wept. Not for his school; not for his world but for the fact that he was no longer trusted by those who once worshipped him and he blamed everyone else but himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The three men landed outside their new home and went inside. Sirius led Harry to his room where he began to unpack his things while Sirius and Remus were in the kitchen. While he was unpacking, he found a wrapped gift and a note attached from Sara which read.

_**Dear Harrison,**_

_**I saw this in the mall and thought of you. Please don't open it until we go to the Fair. **_

_**Love Always,**_

_**Sara**_

Harry smiled at the note then put the package aside until it was time. After setting a few of his things out, especially his trunk and portable flat, Harry went to the kitchen and saw something that made him cringe. The sight of two grown men attempting to prepare dinner was a sight that would make Molly Weasley die of fright. There were pots and pans everywhere and the mess was incredible. Harry asked in a worried tone.

"What are you two doing?"

"We were trying to make you a special dinner for your first night here but ran into some difficulties," Sirius replied.

"Ooooookaaaay. What exactly were these difficulties?" Harry asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Well we appeared to have over-powered the spells to cook the meal quickly and the roast sort of exploded then the pots boiled over and then . . . " Sirius explained but was cut off.

"I see. Why don't we just eat out this time instead?" Harry replied hopeful.

"That sounds like a good idea. There's a place in town that serves the best steaks I've ever had," Remus said agreeing.

"This won't be a regular occurrence Harry. My cousin has been teaching me to cook but I guess I was in too much of a hurry," Sirius sounded dejected.

"I understand and I appreciate everything but it's been a long, upsetting day and we all could use a break. Steak sounds perfect and I've never seen the town before so it's all good," Harry replied smiling.

"Who's the adult and who's the child here?" Sirius asked.

"That is open for debate at the moment Paddy," Remus replied chuckling.

Sirius gave Remus a glare that instantly turned into laughter. The three men cleaned the kitchen magically then apparated just outside Ottery St. Catchpole and went to the steakhouse. After dinner, the three walked around the town for some time, getting the lay of the land as it were, then returned to their new home that Harry nicknamed the Doghouse. The three men sat down in the living room then Remus asked.

"Now tell us about this plan to give Severus a headache."

"Well, I learned how to do Occlumency from this book in my collection and I learned this spell from Mr. Smith on how to copy books so I'm going to make a bunch of copies of that book and send them to people and have them send the extra copy to one of their friends. If most people know how to defend themselves against Snape then he'll go mad plus being forced out of people's minds daily will cause him a never ending headache," Harry explained.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other then began laughing loudly. Sirius composed himself enough to say.

"That is brilliant in its simplicity. Snivillus won't know what hit him. I do have one question. How do you know Mr. Smith?"

"Dora took me to have him test my mental shields. He seems nice," Harry replied.

"You do know who he is don't you?"

Harry shook his head then Sirius continued.

"He's the head of the Unspeakables. He tried to recruit Lily right out of Hogwarts but the war interfered."

"Who exactly are the Unspeakables?" Harry asked.

"That is a question that no one can truly answer. Some say they are secret agents; some say they are researchers into obscure forms of magic; some say they are both or neither. No one really knows what they do and they aren't talking. I do know that they help out the Aurors in certain things such as Occlumency and spell development but other than that not much is known," Sirius explained.

"I heard stories that they guard some of the most dangerous weapons known to wizard kind. They say that there are things down in their department that would frighten the hardest of men," Remus added.

Harry thought about what he had just heard then said.

"That sounds so cool, I wouldn't mind working there."

"Only you would say that. Now on to other things. Tomorrow we'll start your animagus training and I want to see for myself how good you are," Sirius said in a smart tone.

"That sounds good but I have plans in a couple of weeks with Sara and I'd like to get Operation Headache started as well. I'll try not to hurt you too much," Harry replied smiling.

"You have plans with Sara and Hermione doesn't mind?" Sirius asked confused if not a bit jealous.

"Why would Hermione mind? She knows Sara and I told her we would probably go to the fair again like last summer. What's the big deal?"

"The deal is last year you didn't have a girlfriend. You had best talk to Hermione to avoid any misunderstandings," Sirius responded.

"If you say so. It's been a long day so I'm going to bed. Goodnight Sirius. Goodnight Remus," Harry replied.

"Goodnight Pup," The two Marauders replied together.

Once Harry left the room Remus said.

"That was some good advice you gave Harry. When did you become so wise?"

"I did the same thing he did and it didn't end well. Remember Janet and Crissy?" Sirius said with a fearful look in his eyes.

"Oh yes, now I remember. But you have to remember that you and Harry aren't the same person. He isn't likely to end up skinny dipping with Hermione's best friend and have her catch them in the act," Remus scolded with a wicked grin.

"Yeah, good times," Sirius replied with a wistful look in his eyes. "You're right abut Harry but why take the chance. The one thing I do know about women is that they can be very territorial when they want to be."

"True but I wouldn't worry about those two. They're relationship is based on trust and friendship not on his reputation," Remus said.

"Yeah, good times," Sirius replied with a dreamy look in his eyes.

The two men laughed and chatted for some time before retiring themselves. This was a decent ending to an otherwise trying day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, Remus and Sirius awoken to the scent of fresh coffee and bacon. The two handled their business then headed to the kitchen and found Harry happily preparing breakfast. Sirius said in a concerned tone.

"Harry this isn't the Dursley's, you don't have to make breakfast every morning."

"I know but at the Jefferies, everyone pitches in. they all take turns and work like a team; even Dora helped out at lunch time," Harry stated while returning to his task.

"That is something I'd like to see. My little cousin Nymmy slaving over a hot stove," Sirius said chuckling while pouring himself a mug of coffee.

"DON'T CALL ME NYMMY!"

Sirius nearly dropped his morning brew when he turned around and saw an angry Auror Tonks glaring at him.

Harry and Remus tried hard not to laugh but failed miserably. Harry said in between gasping for air.

"She arrived a few minutes ago. She brought a few things I needed."

"Good morning Tonks," Remus said in a very polite tone.

"Good morning Moony," Dora said while holding her death glare on Sirius.

"Okay, okay I apologize. Why are you here? I thought you were reassigned," Sirius said nicely.

"Accepted. I have been reassigned but I wanted to check on my junior partner. Besides, his blueberry waffles are to die for," Dora said happily as she helped herself to some coffee.

"We have waffles?" Sirius' eyes lit up brightly.

Everyone shared a good laugh then dug into their morning repast eagerly. Harry asked.

"What's your new assignment Dora?"

"I was reassigned to a senior Auror for further training. You've already met him; Kingsley is one of the best on the force," Dora replied.

"Have you heard anything about Snape?" Sirius asked through his teeth.

"The last I heard was he was sitting in a holding cell and he's not in a pleasant mood. Apparently, several Ministry employees used to be his students and now they're getting some payback."

"They aren't mistreating him are they?" Harry asked concerned.

"No but they are taunting him. Director Bones gave the order for him not to be harmed but that doesn't stop them from insulting him."

"He has no one to blame but himself. What did you mean earlier by visiting your junior partner?" Remus asked.

"Didn't Harry tell you? He's an official Junior Apprentice Auror assigned to me," Dora said happily.

Sirius and Remus looked at Harry and he just grinned. He showed them his badge then Sirius said in an annoyed tone.

"You should have told me sooner."

"I was told not to say anything; Amelia didn't want it to be public knowledge," Harry defended.

"He's right about that; sorry Harry I forgot," Dora said backing up her partner.

"I see. Well we are going to have to work on our communication. From here on out, no more secrets," Sirius scolded.

"I understand," Harry replied solemnly.

The rest of the meal was enjoyed then Dora had to leave. She said she'd return every morning to check on Harry, on Amelia's orders, then went to start her new assignment. Harry returned to his room to finish unpacking. He moved most of his things into his Portable Flat then he went to his library. He looked at everything there and thought aloud.

"How am I going to move all this?"

Suddenly, his family Grimoire came to life and glowed. He read the passage it contained.

_**Give the command 'Store Collection Securely' then move the Grimoire and its pedestal to the new location then speak the command 'Retrieve Collection.' **_

Harry said in an overly excited tone, "I love this book."

Harry did as the Grimoire suggested and spoke the command to store his collection, Everything disappeared instantly and Harry thought, that must be like the private collection. It's stored until needed. Wicked! He took his Grimoire in his arm then attempted to shrink the pedestal but it wouldn't work. He then used the Locomotor Spell to move it and was successful. He took everything to his Portable Flat and placed it in the largest room then spoke the retrieve command. His library was now in place and he couldn't be happier. The room was nearly the same size as his trunk room was but with better lighting. He then retrieved the furniture that was left and placed that inside as well. He spent much of the morning rearranging his Flat when he was called for lunch. He decided to keep his trunk for now until something came up. After eating a light lunch of sandwiches, Harry returned to his work and began his next task.

He retrieved his book on Occlumency and several blank journals and began copying them. After about an hour, Harry had over fifty copies of his book then he began writing a form letter with Remus' help. It read.

_**Dear xxxxxxxxx,**_

_**This is a book that will teach you how to organize your mind and thoughts so that you may learn more efficiently. It also teaches you how to defend your mind against mental intrusion from unscrupulous individuals, like Snape. I tell you now that it will be a lot of hard work but in the end it will be worth it. Also, a word of warning. When you sort through your memories you may not like what you see. Some people have things in their past that are unpleasant and will be difficult to watch. While doing this you are basically coming to terms with your own past. Please be careful. I know it hurts; it hurt me to see the things I've done. I'm sending you two copies one for you and one for you to send to another person you feel is worthy of this skill. Thank you and good luck.**_

_**Harry Potter.**_

_**P.S. If you have any questions or concerns please write me. My box number is 3827. **_

Harry felt this was good enough then he remembered one individual that may need a bit more reassurance. He wrote a personal letter to his friend.

_**Dear Ginny,**_

_**I know you've read the form letter but I wanted to say something else. I know your experience during your first year was horrible to say the least but I don't want that to stop you. You saw what Snape did and he'll only get worse. I don't live too far from you now so if you want to talk then I'm just a broomstick flight away so don't hesitate. **_

_**Harry.**_

Harry and Remus spent nearly an hour wrapping and addressing the packages; the one to the Weasleys was by far the largest. He called for his mail elf and she was more than pleased with the amount of work she had. Once everything was completed, Remus said.

"That is going to cause a major uproar in the school this year. Your parents would be proud. Your father because it more or less pranks Severus and your mother because she was always willing to help others."

"I hope it works. If it doesn't then at least I know I tried."

"That's all any of us can do. What other plans do you have for that delightful spell you've learned?" Remus asked in a mischievous tone.

"Mr. Smith said that it copied only the information not any enchantments or curses. I was planning on copying the Restricted Section," Harry said trying to hide his embarrassment.

"You're more like your mother than you know. I'm certain that you will find many interesting tomes there. I often wondered why some of them were there," Remus said.

"What do you mean?"

"Most of the books in the Restricted Section are not that bad. There are some very Dark books there but over all they aren't too dangerous. There may be a few spells that are dangerous in the wrong hands like the spell for cursing clothing to shrink or fall apart at the worst time but other than that not so much."

"Then why are they restricted if they aren't bad?"

"The Ministry controls what is good and bad. Other that that, I don't know."

"Master Filius said that by today's standards, the Founders would be considered Dark Wizards and Witches," Harry replied with a fondness in his voice.

"Filius is a very wise man and I happen to agree. Let me add to that if I may. Dark doesn't mean Evil; the two are not the same."

"I don't understand," Harry said confused.

"Here's an example. Killing is wrong but Aurors are sometimes forced to kill in the line of duty. Murder is wrong no matter what but when the government orders someone to be killed for the good of the world then its okay. I know it's confusing but that's the way it is. You told me that you killed Quirrell in your first year but it was in self defense; does that make you a Dark Wizard or an Evil one or neither?" Remus stated.

"I never really thought about it that way before. It isn't as simple as black and white is it?"

"No, it isn't. That's just life. The most important thing is that you know you are a good person. I know that you would only kill if you had no other choice. You would never just start killing people mercilessly and without reason like Voldemort and his followers. I think that was why we were loosing the war the last time," Remus said without thinking.

"What do you mean? I didn't know we were loosing."

"The Ministry wouldn't want that kind of information as public knowledge but it's true. The reason we were loosing was because they were casting Killing Curses and we were casting Stunners. Albus would never allow use to use more effective spells and it cost us dearly," Remus said mournfully remembering several friends he had lost.

"That makes no sense. What was he trying to accomplish?"

"He always believed that everyone deserved a second chance. He preferred to capture the enemy and try to reform them but that didn't work most of the time. This frustrated your parents more than I care to think about. When your mother was pregnant, they were attacked by a group of Death Eaters. Your father killed them all to protect her and you. Albus berated him for it but that didn't change anything. Do you think your father was a Dark Wizard or an Evil one because he killed?"

"He was just an expectant father protecting his family. He did what anyone would have done," Harry stated proudly having never heard this story before.

"Exactly my point. I don't like talking about such things with you but given you apparent destiny I felt it was necessary. Enough of this, let's see what kinds of supplies you have for your intellectual endeavor," Remus said smiling.

The two chatted for some time making plans for Harry's task in the Restricted Section. Harry already knew he was going to teach Hermione the copying spell but not the others, yet. Sirius joined them in Harry's Flat and Harry asked.

"Where did you go?"

"I was talking with John about my finances. He agreed to help me sort out everything since my money has been untouched for over a decade and it's a mess. What have you two been up to?" Sirius asked.

Remus brought Sirius up to speed on Harry's plan and Sirius laughed loudly. He agreed to help him in any way possible in this endeavor and looked forward to seeing the results. He also saw Harry as his own person. He was more like Lily than James as far as his personality and finally accepted it. Harry had the weight of the world on his shoulders but he was bearing it well especially at such a young age.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dinner was a fun filled experience. Harry was quickly learning that living with Sirius was going to be interesting. This time the food was prepared properly and there were no explosions or unexpected messes to deal with. Although, Harry knew he was a better cook.

After dinner, Harry had his first lesson in Animagus transformation. He managed to change his hand into that of his animal form and back again then Sirius exclaimed.

"You did better than we did at your age. At this rate, you'll be able to change completely in months instead of years."

"I wonder if his training in Occlumency helps him. I does give him certain advantages," Remus commented.

"Its possible; I didn't start my training until I was fifteen. That was another reason I left home," Sirius stated angrily.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously.

"My mother's method of training was to attack your mind without warning until you could protect yourself. Your way has mental barriers in place before that level of training. There is no set way to learn the skill but your way seems most effective."

"Thanks. I owe that to Mr. Shaw. He gave me the idea to learn it."

"Mr. Shaw? You do know he works for Mr. Smith don't you?" Sirius said sternly.

"No I didn't. He seemed really willing to help me and he even took a magical oath to never harm me. He said he wanted to make amends for past mistakes," Harry defended the man who started it all.

"I met Ian Shaw years ago and you're right about him. He made some mistakes but he did redeem himself," Remus stated.

"We are going to have a very long talk Harry. I need to know everything so I can help you. I don't need any more surprises," Sirius stated in a worried tone.

"I understand. I didn't mean to keep it a secret but I didn't want to cause trouble for Mr. Shaw," Harry said.

"James was the same way about us. Have you spoken with Hermione about Sara yet?"

"I was going to call her on our mirrors later."

"Good now I have a surprise for the both of you," Sirius said grinning madly.

"What is it?" Harry asked excitedly.

"I managed to procure several tickets to the World Cup. We'll be sitting with the Weasleys. I hope you don't mind," Sirius grinned.

"That's great. I always wanted to see a professional Quidditch game. When is it?" Harry asked excitedly.

"It's the last weekend of the month. We'll camp out the night before then see the game and head back the next morning."

"I hear they have all sorts of stands to get almost anything. Thank you Padfoot," Remus said in a gracious tone.

"Any time old friend. Do you think we could use your tent Harry?"

"Of course you can. I'll go get it," Harry agreed happily.

He returned moments later and gave Sirius his tent. Harry left for his room to call Hermione while the two Marauders checked out the tent for any necessary supplies. Upon entering, Sirius exclaimed.

"This doesn't look like the tent we used back at school. What happened to it?"

"To my understanding, Harry lent his tent to the girls of Gryffindor so that they may use the tub for bubble baths. I believe they remodeled it in thanks," Remus said admiring the framed pictures about.

"Damn, we should have thought of that," Sirius berated himself.

Remus chuckled as the two men continued they perusal of the newly remodeled tent. Sirius thought, _that boy doesn't know how lucky he is. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, Harry called Hermione on their mirrors. She said.

"Hello Harry. How are you adjusting to your new home?"

"Not to bad. Did you get the package I sent you?"

"Yes and I have two people in mind to forward them to. I heard about what happened at your hearing from Ginny; are you okay?" Hermione asked concerned.

"I'm okay but I can't believe Dumbledore tried to blame me for what Snape did. What is his problem anyway?"

"I think that because he's been able to get away with anything for so long, he isn't willing to let go that easily. Have you set up your new Flat yet? What are you going to do with your trunk? How did you copy that book so easily? What have you been up to?" Hermione asked quickly.

Harry chuckled at his girlfriend's antics then began telling his tale. When he was finished, he asked.

"How's your Grimoire coming along?"

"Quite well surprisingly. My mum thinks it's a wonderful idea but dad not so much."

"Why not? I thought he was okay with everything," Harry said in a concerned tone.

"He is but I don't think he likes the idea of his grandchildren being wizards or witches. That spell you learned seems wonderful. Are you going to copy some books from the library?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"You've been a bad influence on me Miss Granger. Remus and Sirius are already making plans to get me the supplies needed and I already have some so we're good to start once we go back."

"I can't wait; this is so exciting," Hermione said barely containing her elation.

"There something else I wanted to tell you," Harry said.

"What is it?" Hermione responded fearfully.

"Its nothing bad. I made plans with Sara to attend a Fair just like last year. It in a couple of weeks. Kind of a summer's end thing for us. I just wanted to tell you."

"Oh, okay I guess. You didn't need to tell me but I'm glad you did," Hermione said a bit put off.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked knowing her moods well.

"It's nothing. I'm just being silly."

"Something's bothering you. What is it? Please tell me," Harry asked confused and concerned.

"I was just being foolish. I know I shouldn't worry but . . . It's Nothing," Hermione said but Harry was unconvinced.

"Nothing is going on with me and Sara and you know that. I know you don't like those kinds of rides so I just assumed you wouldn't want to go. Sara is my friend and she's your friend as well. Why is this bothering you so much?" Harry asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I was worried that you wouldn't want to be with me anymore. You have so much fun with Sara and I'm just . . ." Hermione said sadly but was interrupted by Harry.

"How could you think that? You've always been the most important person in my life; even before we started dating. We do have fun together and I wouldn't trade you for anyone or anything. Sara's friends don't like that sort of thing, except me, so we do that together. You don't have anything to worry about. So please don't be upset," Harry stated.

"Thank you; I needed that. It's late so I had better go. Talk to you tomorrow," Hermione said feeling better.

"Same time, same place. Good night Hermione," Harry said smiling.

"Good night Harry."

The two signed off and went to sleep. Hermione didn't sleep well having nightmares about Harry being whisked away by the buxom blond. Harry slept happily knowing he put Hermione's mind at ease.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Over the next few days, Harry adjusted to living with Sirius and Remus. He knew instantly that it was far different than living with the Jefferies; not better or worse just different. Sirius seemed to watch him like a hawk which made Harry a bit unnerved but after some long talks Sirius relaxed a bit.

Sirius and Harry had a chance to duel each other and Sirius found out the hard way not to underestimate his godson. They both used the stick and move method of dueling but Harry's spell chaining caught Sirius off guard. During one loss, Sirius berated Harry's use of unacceptable spells.

"What do you think you're doing casting such Dark Spells?"

"Those were no worse than the ones Master Filius had used against me. Why are you so angry?" Harry shouted back.

"If people knew you used those sorts of spells you could end up expelled or in prison or both. Where did you learn them?" Sirius growled.

"Those spells were from Durmstrang textbooks; you can buy them from their version of Diagon Alley. What are you going to say when I start learning foreign spells?" Harry debated strongly.

"Don't try to put this on me Boy," Sirius snarled.

"DON'T CALL ME BOY. I HAD ENOUGH OF THAT CRAP FROM VERNON," Harry shouted loosing his composure.

Sirius knew he hit a raw nerve and decided to drop the issue. The two didn't speak to each other for several hours but worked it out in the end. Sirius only thought was, how do you discipline a teenage adult that can kick your arse easily?

**XXXXXXXXXXXX **

Harry also received many letters from his classmates thanking him for the book and asked several questions about what happened with Snape. Harry spoke with Luna and her father about writing an article about the incident but it was blocked by the Ministry. Although, Sirius and Xenophillius, Luna's father, signed a contract stating that the Quibbler had exclusive rights to anything pertaining to Harry. This news was not welcome with the Ministry or the Daily Prophet since they could no longer write what they chose about him.

The worst thing that happened to Harry since his arrival at the Doghouse was a letter from Ginny. He and Sirius apparated to the Burrow shortly after receiving it and Ginny immediately threw herself into Harry's arms and sobbed uncontrollably. Apparently she remembered more than she thought during her possession. They talked for hours about what she went through and her parents were more than upset about not knowing this sooner. This gave Harry another reason to study more and train harder to prepare for his eventual encounter with Tom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Well I'm back. All I have to say is that family will always come first. Things are better now so I'll be able to update more regularly now. Sorry about the wait. **


End file.
